<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pain Suffering Love by AntiqueRedRoses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133052">Pain Suffering Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiqueRedRoses/pseuds/AntiqueRedRoses'>AntiqueRedRoses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Childhood Trauma, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Top Jeon Jungkook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiqueRedRoses/pseuds/AntiqueRedRoses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Broken, Taehyung's parents moved him to a new city for a new start. The shy, fragile boy, lucky enough to have made three friends, suffered judging from his classmates daily for his behavior. Thinking he would always possess the title "too weird to make friends", he felt hopless until the day his principal changed his schedule to bring his grades up. He met Jeongguk who constantly tried to talk and befriend him looking past his odd changing behavior and actions. Strong feelings, strict parents, jealous girls, and old ex's can tear the boys apart or bring them close together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. °•°prologue°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyung could feel several bruises forming underneath his so called lovers tight grip on his wrist. </p>
<p>“Stop it, Hannie, you're hurting me. “ He said, his shaky voice filled with fear.</p>
<p>Ji-Han looked Taehyung in the eye with no emotion, and no signs of letting to anytime soon. </p>
<p>“Baby, no. I'm not hurting you, I love you.” He spoke so softly, but underneath that softness was an underlying tone of pure anger. His voice was laced with such hatred that </p>
<p>Taehyung did not believe his words this time as he did in the past. </p>
<p>This happened on many different occasions and Taehyung finally understood that this wasn't love. </p>
<p>“... Why don't you just listen to me? Give me what you owe me. You refuse me.. “ Ji-Han spoke harshly. The voices in his head fueling his anger. </p>
<p>He doesn't love you. </p>
<p>He wants that boy he has math class with. </p>
<p>He never loved you, just used you for your connections. </p>
<p>You're worthless to him. </p>
<p>He let Taehyung's hand go, not much to<br/>
Taehyung's relief because his hand was soon wrapped around his neck causing slight pressure. </p>
<p>“Is it them? I see the way they look at you in school, those boys.. Minho, Taemin.. Is that why you refuse me!” He began to get louder and louder, Taehyung was sure the neighbors could hear. “I love you, don't you love me?!” He shoved Taehyung to the floor hard enough for his head to hit the corner of the wall. </p>
<p>For Taehyung everything went black, but for Ji-han, he didn't stop; He was ruthless, the last sane part of his brain switched off and he was no longer in control of his own actions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Police, get down on the ground with your hands behind your back! “</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. °•°two years away°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bright white walls and the luminous white floor of the therapy building gave Taehyung the feeling of being in a hospital, a place he has hated with the passion for the last two years. </p><p>The lobby of Jung Therapy was crowded a little too much for Taehyung's liking and he couldn't help but feel the churning feeling in his lower stomach as if an anxiety or panic attack was coming on. This was something he dealt with every time he stepped into the building. </p><p>He would walk through the open, clear glass door and instantly see a family or two with their children, all of who didn't experience any illness as severe as his. Each time the door would ding for his arrival a mom or dad would look towards him. It felt as if they were judging him for being different, for having something that was once considered so rare. All of the constant glances triggered everything but positive thoughts, preventing him from making any progress in his mental health. </p><p>Just as any other day, Taehyung had gotten his mother to drop him off, and just like always, she refused to leave him alone. Her son was more than important to her and she has made sure to take special care of him since the day he got hurt beyond belief.</p><p>She was a beautiful woman. Short black hair that layered from back to front. A nose that accentuated her perfect facial features and beautiful tan glowing skin. Putting Taehyung and his mother next to each other, instantly anyone could see they were related. He received most of his facial features from his mom, and a sharp jawline from his father. Taehyung was handsome, but his personality did not match his looks as it once had. </p><p>Before his thoughts became too obsessive, the bulky white door opened allowing a man with brown rimmed glasses and a white coat to come into view, Sangyeon-ssi. </p><p>“Taehyung, are you ready? “ He said. Although he looked intimidating, his voice was very soft. Just a simple greeting could be someone by this man and any person would suddenly feel as if they could trust him with their whole life story, of course his profession is a therapist and it is his job to lure his patients into being cool for table speaking with him. </p><p>Taehyung stood up without a single word or glance to anyone and shuffled quickly, his feet creating a light thud as he stepped across the tile floor. </p><p>He took his place across the large wooden desk, that was littered with various papers and files, awaiting for all the questions he would be asked. For months he has been sitting in this very office, for months doctor Jung would ask the same questions. The reason for him repeating himself each time is that Taehyung would shield himself away, locking himself in his own mind. He wouldn't speak, look at him. His eyes only focused on his lap. Fortunately, for Jung-ssi, the last session they had together Taehyung finally began to speak and make progress. </p><p>“How are you doing today, Taehyung? “ Doctor Jung asked after clearing his throat. His happy demeanor was saddened when he received no reply, but he did not let his smile falter. </p><p>“How are your thoughts? Have they gotten better, has anything..weird popped in your head lately, something you find odd. “ He sat down slowly knowing any fast movement could trigger Taehyung. A soft sigh left his lips as he stared at his patient who sat quietly across from him tugging on the end of his shirt. </p><p>Doctor Jung knew this would be a slow process because Taehyung needed very special treatment, he needed to be handled carefully; but, after all of these months and the progress made last week he thought Taehyung was beginning to warm up to him and trust him. </p><p>“Not feeling like talking today? That's okay. We can sit here in silence, that helps me at times. “ He spoke softly and gave the blond boy across from him a warming smile when he noticed his small glance towards him. </p><p>It wasn't long before the silence and tension began to suffocate Taehyung. Surprised by this feeling, he wasn't able to take deep breaths and calm himself down before a panic attack took hold of him. </p><p>Short breaths left his lips, his chest fell and rose quickly, the attack came up so abruptly he became scared for himself. Taehyung quickly brought his hands to his head, running his long slim fingers through his soft blond locks down to his face trying to hide any sign of him feeling uncomfortable. For months Taehyung has felt so vulnerable, being this weak in front of his therapist, even if it was his job to see his patients in their weakest state, would show how bad off he was, and he himself didn't want to face the reality of it yet. </p><p>Beforehand, Doctor Jung already saw the attack coming on as Taehyung began to fidget in his chair and breathe deeply. He is quick into action. Getting up from his leather chair he swiftly walked to the water dispenser to pour Taehyung some cold water, and then as quick as he could he was by Taehyung's side rubbing his back, cautiously of course, and whispering calming phrases to him. </p><p>“Take deep breaths with me, okay? Count.. 1..2..3, deep breaths alright. 1..2..3..” Within five minutes of Taehyung breathing in sync with his doctor the panic attack had slowly come to an end. </p><p>He was grateful for the cold water that soothed his dry throat once he was able to drink it, and he was much more thankful for Sangyeon-ssi. </p><p>“I think you want to talk. Each session it has been silent, quiet, tension feeling the air.. But never once have you broken down into an attack in my office. If you would like to talk, I'm right here. I have told you that every time, Taehyung, I am here to listen to you. “ Doctor Jung was now seated back in his chair across from his patient.</p><p>He wished for Taehyung to open up to him, the boy held so much emotion inside. A person who looked at him would feel the need to protect him, he looked that fragile. He spoke so softly and quiet. He was so broken, he needed so much help. </p><p>“I-i.. I don't think..o-of anyt-thing..nothing... “ He stuttered out slowly in broken words, voice almost too quiet for the Doctor to hear. </p><p>A little more than a year ago Taehyung was diagnosed with dissociative identity disorder. A disorder where a great trauma causes a lot of stress on the human body that without realizing the brain will block the traumatic memory as a coping mechanism. Dissociative identity used to be known as multiple personality disorder, but the name wasn't quite right and doctors were quick to change it years down the road. </p><p>Under Dissociative Identity Disorder four smaller categories are listed to break down each different type of DID a human can have. With Taehyung at first they noticed the first type, Dissociative amnesia: the inability to remember a part of your life, more severe than just forgetting. </p><p>The tragic assaults that were made on Taehyung by his ex lover of three years triggered a different side of him. He was no longer the bubbly person he had been since his toddler days, he was now more depressed and into darker things. The traumatic event caused a substantial shift within his mind  creating a new personality, one in which whenever he becomes very stressed, angry, emotional, or a memory is triggered he will switch to his other identity to release tension, , completely opposite of how he used to be shocking family, friends, and anyone else who happened to be acquainted with Taehyung. </p><p>After being in the hospital for a little less than a month suddenly Tae could not remember a single thing from the assault. He also could not remember his lover's name, having no recollection of dating him in the first place. </p><p>At first the doctors were very confused with the thought that he completely lost his memory. As that didn't seem right, a medical doctor from Daegu's health Institution had been called to perform a diagnosis check on Taehyung. It was then discovered that he had signs of DID , along with acute social anxiety/ social phobia, with a small risk of him having panic attacks. And if Taehyung is ever triggered to regain his memory of that horrible night, there is a chance of him acquiring mild to severe PTSD. </p><p>The news had been hard for his parents, even Taehyung as he couldn't quite comprehend it all, to hear. They spent hours upon hours researching  the symptoms of DID, looking for other parents who have a child with DID, the history behind it, even the treatments. No medical treatments could be found, but they did learn Psychotherapy is the most effective treatment. With that in mind they searched for best therapies and found one located in the heart of Seoul. After a short talk over, they had decided to move. They loved their son to death and wanted him to have the best therapist out there, leading to the very moment now where Taehyung sat across from one of the most well known therapists in Seoul. </p><p>“Why don't we call our session short today? You seem a little on the edge and resting would do you some good. Would you like for me to call your mom in, or will you be alright? Or I can see you out, whatever you prefer. “ Doctor Jung spoke as he glanced at Taehyung, taking a break from writing down each detail of their current session. </p><p>“Uhm.. you uh-walk me out? If you don't- mind, it's okay if you aren't able..my mom -will be fine. “ There was no decision to make. Of course Taehyung felt safe with his mom, but he felt more comfortable exiting with Doctor Jung at his side, he wasn't much aware of the stares he received when his therapist was at his side. </p><p>“No of course, let's go, “ Doctor Jung stood from his chair, as did Taehyung, and together they headed for the lobby, “I will see you next week, alright? Same time, same office. “ He stated as he opened his office door, escorting Taehyung out into the lobby to his mom. </p><p>“Tae, baby, how did it go? “ His mom asked in concern as the session ended earlier than usual. Her eyes quickly darted from her son to Sangyeon, her features contorting in worry. </p><p>“Fine.” Taehyung mumbled, but it wasn't audible enough as the doctor began to speak, with his strong stable voice, exactly the same time as Taehyung. </p><p>“Everything is fine, Chaeyeon-ssi. Please don't worry. Taehyung had a bit of trouble this time, but he is alright. He needs to rest. I will see both of you next week then. “ He gave the concerned mother a reassuring smile before venturing back into his office. </p><p>“Come on, Tae. Let's go home, you can rest while I fix dinner. “ The loving mother threw her arm around the tired boy and both walked out together, destination home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. °•°new things°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blaring alarm clock woke Taehyung from his horrid nightmare. The recurring dream left him confused everytime he would experience it. In the dream, he always stood in the middle of a pitch black hallway screaming for help while an attacker stalked closer to him, a knife in hand. The only sound audible in his dream was his voice and the loud footsteps of the silhouette figure. Never once has he seen the face of the man or heard it. </p><p>After laying in bed for several minutes to regain his composure, Taehyung forced himself out of bed and into the bathroom to start his morning routine. </p><p>Back in Daegu Taehyung would pay special attention to his own self needs. His soft brown locks would be cut just at the nape of his neck accentuating his strong neck. He would apply a soft amount of makeup around his big doe brown eyes to better define them. His appearance would radiate confidence and wellbeing. </p><p>His looks had completely changed after moving to Seoul, a change so severe he looked like a different person to anyone he previously knew. Taehyung had dyed his once brown hair into blond and let his locks grow until it created a mullet around the back of his neck. Instead of applying soft makeup he applied none, not having any motivation to beautify himself, as if his flawless skin needed it anyways. Around his eyes he applied a bit of darker brown shadow to deepen them, the look not as soft as it once was. </p><p>Once his morning routine was complete, and he had changed into some clean clothes, a pastel pink sweater that looked two sizes too big, and a pair of light washed semi-tight jeans with some black converse. Dressed and set, was ready to leave and begin his short walk to school. </p><p>Lately he had been skipping breakfast having no appetite. It concerned his mother but she had to be patient, as long as she watched him closely to make sure he ate at least half or a bit more of his normal daily calorie intake. </p><p>As soon as Taehyung stepped foot out of his door a cool breeze hit him, blowing through his soft locks of hair and tossing them into a messy style. He welcomed the breeze with open arms. The air felt a bit cold against his exposed skin, nonetheless it felt amazing. </p><p>On the way to school he enjoyed the sights of nature. There wasn't a woody area with lots of trees, but the streets were diverse with tall and big buildings, a grassy area laid here and there, and a small park for couples or kids to enjoy.  </p><p>Taehyung could see the cars moving along the streets, birds and squirrels nesting and looking for food, and young toddlers playing at the park as they awaited for their parents to take them off to daycare. It was beautiful and calming. </p><p>Entering the school building he was greeted with a very crowded hallway, kids throwing paper trying to find last night's homework, girls huddled in groups gossiping about the latest fashion or the newly single hot boys around the school, a typical school morning. </p><p>As he passed by the group of girls he heard a name that stuck out to him the most, Jeongguk.The name sounded familiar but Taehyung had never been in a class with a boy by that name. He decided to push it out of his mind, why would he worry about someone he never encountered before. </p><p>“Taehyung-ssi, I see you have arrived. Care to come to my office? “ Principal Lee placed a hand on Taehyung's shoulder causing the boy to flinch, but it went unnoticed by the man. </p><p>“I..am- am I in trouble? I haven't been-” </p><p>“No, boy, you are one of my best students. I just need to see you about your grades. “ Principal Lee chuckled at Taehyung's flustered state. </p><p>“My grades.. They're low, I know, but I am trying to raise them. “ Taehyung told Principal Lee as he led him into his office. Taehyung didn't have time to sit before the Principal gave him sudden news. </p><p>“To bring your grades up I think we need to drop you into a lower class. If you bring them up you can also take a year end test of your current class that way you will stay in the same classes as your other mates next year. “ The man clasped his hands into one another and laid them over his very organized desk. “I know this is sudden, but I want to help. “</p><p>Taehyung took a couple of minutes to think over the solution to his dropping grades. He had many friends in his year and wanted to graduate with them, but if his grades continued to drop there would be no such luck. With that in mind, he looked towards the principal and gave him a nod. </p><p>“I want to graduate when I'm supposed to.. If you think this would help then.. Then okay. “ Principal Lee grinned so wide it scared Taehyung. </p><p>“Great,let me get Secretary Kim to look at the schedules real quick. “ He stood up from his chair and walked through the wooden door to enter Secretary Kim's office. When the room was empty, Taehyung let out a much needed deep breath and sat on the sofa across from the desk. </p><p>The conversation put a lot of pressure on Taehyung as he was not comfortable with socialising these days. He kept quiet around school, kept away from confrontations, and kept away from meeting new people as he did not want to be judged by how different he was from any and everybody. </p><p>Speaking with his principal was worse than with his therapist due to the fact that at school teachers pressured him to answer and talk even when he shook his head no. Being able to talk freely would comfort him, without being forced he felt like he was respected and he truly meant something to whoever was patient with him. </p><p>“Alright, here is your new schedule. We moved you down from math, your English language class seemed fine so they stayed the same.. “ Taehyung blocked out any sounds around him, including the principals, as he read his schedule. </p><p>Kim Taehyung                 Junior year<br/>1st period: The History of Korea<br/>2nd period: English 2<br/>3rd period: Korean Lit 1<br/>4th period: Algebraic Connections<br/>5th period (lunch included) : Biology 2<br/>6th period; Physical Edu<br/>7th period: Study period </p><p>Taehyung sighed, noticing at least half of his schedule had been changed. He would no longer share a class with Jimin, but seeing his English and Biology classes caused a boxy smile to appear on his facial features. Hoseok shared Biology with him, and Jin had English, thank goodness he wouldn't be alone the whole day. </p><p>His first two classes went by like a breeze. Sadly, Jin was not able to make it to school and texted him, right before the second period began, and explained that his family traveled back to Gwacheon for a family reunion and would be gone until the following day. The news saddened Taehyung a bit, but he wished his best friend to have great fun. </p><p>“Oh wae.. “ Taehyung mumbled as the bell signalling the start of the third period went off. His locker had jammed and it took longer than expected to open it, now he would be late to his new class. </p><p>As he approached the class of songsaenim Ah Ra he could hear her voice booming inside of the classroom, she sounded irritated-not so much angry. </p><p>“Jeongguk.. please. The homework i-” She looked at the now open door with annoyance, but her eyes softened as she saw the shy boy entering her classroom. </p><p>“Hi.. I'm- this is my new class, I'm Taehyung. “ He said softly. Walking a little way into the room he came to an abrupt stop,suddenly afraid or walking any farther as each teenage eye was on him. </p><p>“Ahh, Taehyung. Welcome to my class, I hope you will enjoy it. Uhh-” She looked around the room for an empty desk, spotting one beside the one and only Jeongguk. “Why don't you have a seat next to Jeongguk? He needs someone to keep him in line. “ She joked as she motioned Taehyung towards the seat in the back corner. </p><p>Taehyung took a chance and glanced at the back of the room, his eyes landing on a pair that were staring right at him. The simple glance had Taehyung nervously shaking as he made his way to his seat. </p><p>As the distance between Jeongguk and Taehyung decreased, a strange feeling could be felt by Taehyung in the pit of his stomach. The feeling started off gradual but as soon as he was seated next to the boy it erupted like a frenzy of thousands and thousands of tingles circling around through his body. It was foreign to him, he couldn't understand why he was experiencing such a feeling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. °•°who is this°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All of his classmates classified Jeongguk as the typical high school jock: popular, absolutely stunning, and very well known with the ladies. He wasn't the straight up player everyone thought of him as, using girls for his own needs and throwing them away after. Jeongguk actually had awful luck with relationships. Connections were crucial to him, seeing as he never fully clicked with any girl he found attractive, each relationship would only last a month or two; therefore, Jeongguk acquired the heartthrob player of the school. </p><p>Although they were wrong about his player status, they were correct about his popularity and looks. </p><p>Jeon Jeongguk, co-captain of the basketball team under Min Yoongi. The thrill Jeongguk received dribbling the basketball down the court, passing and receiving the rounded orange ball from his teammates, and shooting the winning goal was addicting. During every game the competitive side of Jeongguk appeared and he would no longer play to the rules, instead playing dirty much time the refusal of his teammates and coach. The determined boy would push competitors out of bounds and into others to create fouls. This went unnoticed by the referee as his attention would be focused directly on the orange ball and who held it </p><p>Songsaenim Yeon-Joon , coach of the basketball team, scolded Jeongguk after every game but with no luck of getting through his head. Jeongguk yearned to be the winning team every game and played dirty for him what he wished. </p><p>Besides basketball, Jeongguk had a lot of charm. His slick black hair parted straight down the middle of his forehead accentuated his strong jawline and high cheekbones. Though his aura gave off a strong dominant masculinity vibe, hidden underneath his intimidating mask laid a softer side of the boy. </p><p>Not a single girl, who had the privilege of dating Jeongguk, witnessed his soft side. His own best friends happened to also be unfamiliar with soft Jeongguk. </p><p>“Jeongguk! Hey, wait up. “ Min Yoongi called from across the hall. </p><p>Jeongguk scrunched his brows together in annoyance at the request of his friend but obliged since they shared Korean Lit third period. “‘Suga.” Jeongguk acknowledged him by his underground rapper name. </p><p>“Hey, not here. I don't want people knowing and spreading all that shit.” Jeongguk rolled his eyes. If he wanted to be famous then what was keeping him from showing the world his music, keeping it secret only hurt him but he didn't say a word knowing it would do no good. </p><p>“You ready for class? Do the homework? Those complicated verbs were a killer. “ Yoongi complained, his hand caressing the cap adorned on top of his head, backwards if I may add. </p><p>Realization hit Jeongguk causing him to immediately stop in the middle of the crowded hallway. “Shit, man. That's what I forgot last night. I was so caught up- I was so busy. “ He groaned loudly, catching the attention from several of his peers. </p><p>Yoongi sensed Jeongguk's frustration giving him the cue to refrain from saying another word and walked adjacent to him in silence, coming to a stop at their desired destination. </p><p>“As soon as the bell rings please bring your papers to the front. I will quickly grade your homework as you copy the daily questions from the board into your journals. “ Songsaenim Go Ah-Ra announced after she observed each student present in her classroom. All seats seemed to be filled events for one. She expected a new face but her expectations fell short as recognized her normal class attendees. </p><p>Jeongguk trudged to the farthest right corner of the room, his usual spot, and sat down with a thud, his bag being thrown in the floor as he did not care about the contents it held anymore. </p><p>The anger he felt towards himself was everything but dangerous. He always completed his home work within an hour or two of arriving home but last night he held a long conversation with a girl, Ha Rin, from school who fancied him. Although he didn't fancy her he welcomed the obsessive attention she forced upon him. </p><p>As Jeongguk absentmindedly watched his teacher grade through last night's homework his mind wandered to the unanswered question Ha Rin asked over the phone. </p><p>“Oppa, you're very talented in basketball. I would enjoy coming to a game to cheer you on. “ Ha Rin said, her voice sounding a pitch higher hoping to sound attractive and cute to Jeongguk. </p><p>“Ah, you think so? “ Jeongguk hated when a girl would refer to him as ‘Oppa’, but he couldn't bear to be rude at the moment. </p><p>“Ne, I find it very attractive. I find you very attractive. Oppa, don't you find me attractive as well? “ She giggled into the phone where Jeongguk sighed internally, very irritated. </p><p>When Ha Rin received no reply she pushed on, “ wouldn't Oppa love to be my boyfriend? “ a snort left the males lips and he shook his head, unfortunately their conversation was not in person preventing her from recognizing Jeongguk's signs of disapproval.</p><p>“Eomma is calling me, we will finish this talk tomorrow?! “ Although she asked, he knew she demanded for them to talk tomorrow. </p><p>“Alright, Night. “ He said shortly, hoping to detain her from him the next day and so on. </p><p>Jeongguk prayed she had gotten the hint as he was not interested in her the way she expected him to be. </p><p>“Jeongguk.” He looked up quickly and caught the eyes of his disappointed teacher. “You have so much potential, why would you not turn in your homework? “ She spoke, her voice paved with as much disappointment as her eyes held. </p><p>“Last night.. I was caught up-” Ah-Ra was quick to put her hand up and prevent Jeongguk from saying another word. </p><p>“Jeongguk.. please. The homework i-” The classroom door opened after a soft knock. On the inside he was smiling, the unknown person entering the classroom saved him from hearing another speech about the importance of school and homework. </p><p>He gave the interrupter not a single glance and busied himself by tracing the scratched patterns on his assigned desk. Jeongguk knew everyone in the school, or so he thought, and he showed no signs of caring who had bothered to show up during an ongoing class. </p><p>“Hi.. I'm- this is my new class, I'm Taehyung. “ The deep, soft voice brought Jeongguk out of his own little world turning his head towards the door to catch a glimpse of the boy who held such an angelic voice. </p><p>Jeongguk shamelessly stared at the boy, named Taehyung who he never encountered before, his eyes roaming over his near perfect features, going as far as to check out his shapely figure. As his eyes landed on his covered thighs he came back to reality and snapped his eyes away from the boy. </p><p>He's a boy, why am I paying attention to his handsome looks and cute attire. </p><p>Jeongguk furrowed his brows at his thoughts. Completely confused he turned his attention away from the boy hoping to remove him from his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, Taehyung. Welcome to my class, I hope you will enjoy. Uhh-” Jeongguk took his pencil out of his book bag and began to tap it against the table creating a steady beat, “Why don't you have a seat next to Jeongguk. He needs someone to keep him in line. “ the tapping of the pencil ceased and Jeongguk cursed under his breath. His plans to remove the angel-like boy from his mind would be hopeless thanks to his teacher. </p><p>Once again Jeongguk found himself staring at the male, his own dark brown eyes connecting with two beautiful honey brown like orbs. The light above reflected on them so perfectly it created a shimmer glow effect. Completely captivating, he couldn't be in himself to look away until the bot started moving closer to him. </p><p>Nervous tension radiating from Taehyung filled the area where both boys were now seated. Jeongguk noticed Taehyung glancing to his side every once in a while, the action causing the male to smirk. If any girl showed interest in him by glancing his way it would irritate him to the point of blatantly telling her he had no interest and she wasn't attractive, but catching the boy subtly glancing at him caused Jeongguk to smile, on the inside, of course, he could not ruin his intimidating demeanor, and once again the boy was left confused with himself. </p><p>Class went on uneventfully, the tension surrounding Taehyung slowly faded away and both he and Jeongguk were able to focus on the class without any thought of one another, until, unfortunately, Taehyung dropped his pen. He stuck his foot out trying to catch it but he pushed instead, it rolling underneath Jeongguk's table. </p><p>Jeongguk heard the rattling of the pen hitting the floor and he looked down just as the boy tried to stop it with his foot. A chuckle left his lips as he eyed the pen until it stopped right underneath his desk. He bent down and grabbed the bronze pen, of course he would be the fancy type of student. Leaning back up, he held out his hand for Taehyung to grab his pen and he almost dropped it when his eyes landed on the pouting boy. </p><p>Damn, he's so cute. </p><p>Class resumed normally after the incident. Unable to concentrate on the rest of the lesson Jeongguk let his thoughts wander. </p><p>Who is this boy? Why do I feel the need to know him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. °•°pouring feelings°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of the bell signaling the third period to be over had Taehyung happy dancing on the inside. Being close to Jeongguk he felt constantly aware of his own actions, feeling extremely insecure about his every movement. It became hard to concentrate, though he was able to comprehend some of the lesson and write down notes. </p><p>Taehyung shuffled down the hallway quickly until he reached his locker where his best friend Hoseok stood waiting for him. </p><p>Hoseok is the only person able to get a smile out of the usually emotionless boy. More than thankful for his friend staying at his side with the knowledge of his disorder, he always made sure to show him a bit of affection when his emotions allowed. </p><p>“Hoseok hyung. “ Taehyung said as he reached the smiling boy. His arms instantly reached out to engulf the older boy into a hug. Surprised by the initiation, Hoseok was slow to wrap his arms around Taehyung, nonetheless he pulled him into a crushing bear hug. </p><p>“Taehyungie, you alright? “ Hoseok asked, seeing the tired look among Taehyung's face. The younger boy just nodded and proceeded to get his supplies for the next two classes. </p><p>Taehyung already felt overwhelmed though it was only the fourth period. The talk with his principal, the schedule change, and the feeling he received when around Jeongguk had a negative effect on him it seemed. </p><p>“We’ll meet at lunch okay? “ Taehyung said softly to him when the warning bell went off. </p><p>Fourth period passed by slowly and uninteresting. Math had always been a boring subject for Taehyung because he understood it easily, but he got pushed back to this easier class because he had absolutely no care about subjects anymore. </p><p>“Jiminie.” Taehyung smiled, sitting down at their reserved lunch table. He was slow to notice the unfamiliar face sitting next to Jimin. He could swear he had seen him around school before, then it clicked that he just had Korean Lit with him two periods ago. </p><p>“Taehyung, I haven't seen you all day. I thought you were gone. “ Jimin pouted and reached across the table to take his hands. “I missed you. “ Taehyung smiled at the affection from his friend, only nodding in response. </p><p>He kept glancing from Jimin to the other boy hoping Jimin would understand that he wanted to know who he was exactly. Fortunately he wasn't so dense and got the message </p><p>“This is Yoongi Hyung. You didn't come to the first period and we partnered up like me and you usually do.. He's really nice. “ Jimin said with a glint in his eyes. </p><p>Before Taehyung could reply he caught a glimpse of the boy he dreaded seeing again stalking towards their table with lunch in his hands. </p><p>He grew very anxious and a blocking sensation built up in his chest, before he knew it he was taking short breaths gasping for air. The air he breathed in wouldn't feel his lungs and he felt like he was suffocating. The overload of his emotions around Jeongguk that morning must have been too much on him at once. </p><p>To save himself from embarrassment he brought his hands to his face to hide the symptoms of his anxiety attack. </p><p>“Man, I was looking for you everywhere. You weren't at the usual table.. “ Jeongguk trailed off, not finishing his sentence when his eyes landed on the boy from his Korean Lit class. “Hey is.. Is he alright? “ He asked with concern. This caused Yoongi to look at him weirdly. He never once cared about a stranger before. </p><p>Hearing his question Jimin eyed Taehyung and instantly knew what was wrong. He stumbled out of his seat and made his way to his friends side. His small arms wrapped around the younger waist and he rubbed his back soothingly. He nuzzled his forehead against his head and began to whisper calming words to him. </p><p>“Breathe slowly, baby. Remember. Find your place. at the beach, the one you love. We're all sitting there on the sand, the ocean is beautiful.. The sun is shining bright.. “ Jimin would help Taehyung through his attacks by finding a place in his mind that calmed him.</p><p>Jeongguk and Yoongi watched the scene in silent confusion. </p><p>Just as his attack subsided Hoseok appeared with lunch for himself and for Taehyung. “Sorry I'm late, they had a lot to choose from and.. It was a hard decision, and I couldn't find the sprite. “ He whined. He sat his food tray down and gently placed Taehyung's in front of him. </p><p>Taehyung offered a soft smile towards his hyung. Nobody mentioned or asked about the attack, nobody had to as Hoseok knew his friend well. </p><p>Throughout the beginning of lunch Hoseok got acquainted with Yoongi and Jeongguk, while a quiet Taehyung just listened to the ongoing conversation, surprised that two popular basketball players were sitting with some unknown unpopulars. As Hoseok learned how Jimin and Yoongi met he began to wonder if stronger feelings were involved, the two just met and they were already close. </p><p>Jeongguk couldn't tear his eyes away from the shy boy sitting in front of him. The way he picked at his food, taking small bites here and there, intrigued him. In that moment he knew he needed to find out everything about him. </p><p>“Hey, Taehyung is it? “ He asked, his voice a bit demanding but soft. He observed how Jimin and Hoseok treated him as if he were the most fragile thing on the planet and wondered if it was for a deeper reason than what meets the eye. </p><p>Taehyung looked at Jeongguk with wide eyes, shocked he acknowledged him. “Uhm.. Ye-yeah. Taehyung, that's me.. “ He answered quietly, averting his gaze anywhere but Jeongguk. </p><p>“Cool, did you just move here?” He asked out of curiosity. </p><p>Taehyung was slow to answer him, being unable to socialize with his lack of skills. “No.. I always.. we-nt here, just.. schedule changes..“ Conversations terrified Taehyung. The thought of messing up a word, saying the wrong things were scary and that's why he mostly kept to himself, but he didn't want to be rude. </p><p>“Ah.” He wondered why he never crossed the boy before. He surely couldn't miss him in the hallway as his beauty stuck out among all others. “do you think-” Jeongguk was about to ask Taehyung if he would enjoy coming to their basketball game next Thursday night but was cut off by the one and only Ha Rin. </p><p>“Jeonggukie, baby. “ Ha Rin squealed running over to him. She wrapped her skinny arms around his neck and sat on his lap with his consent. “I've been looking everywhere for you! I didn't forget our phone call last night, “ she smiled and laid a sloppy kiss on his cheek.</p><p>As Taehyung watched the scene in front of him he felt a sharp pang in his chest followed by uneasiness. He let himself feel more confident conversing with Jeongguk because the boy was persistent. It was the first time anyone but his three best friends showed any interest in him at all. But he was saddened when he noticed Jeongguk forgot that they are involved in conversation at all. </p><p>Is that his girlfriend? </p><p>An annoyed huff of breath left the boys lips. Suddenly uninterested in lunch and spending the time with his friends he stood up with his uneaten food and threw it away in the trash before leaving the lunch room without a word to anybody.</p><p>Jeongguk frowned seeing the boy's departure and he quickly pushed Ha Rin off his lap. “Yeah, neither did I, “ He felt a little disgusted by her blunt actions, “I'd rather not have this conversation right now. I'm not interested. “ Ha Rin scoffed at his statement and glared at him. He gave her a sweet smile, before she turned and angrily walked away with her hand on her hip. With her gone a conversation was quick to sprout between him and his best mate, but Taehyung consumed most of his thoughts.</p><p>Why did he walk out and leave? </p><p>Meanwhile, Jimin and Hoseok talked about their confusion. Taehyung had episodes of wanting to be alone every once in a while, but he had never walked out on lunch time. It was the only time the three, plus Jin, could spend time together. </p><p>“You think he's okay.. “ jimin asked hoseok for reassurance but the older could not provide that for him. </p><p>“I don't know. “ Hoseok simply shook his head, glancing from the door towards Jeongguk who seemed sullen while speaking with his friend. His thoughts began to run wild for the second time that lunch period. </p><p>Could it be Jeongguk? </p><p>Taehyung stayed to himself the rest of the day. When asked to introduce himself in his new classes he would refuse with some lame excuse about how he was sick and couldn't speak well. He went as far as to fake a cough here and there and speak with a raspy voice. No teacher realized he was faking and let him pass. When he shared a class with his Hoseok hyung after lunch he wouldn't even speak to him, only giving a short nod or glance when spoken to, he was deeply concerned for him by the end of the school day.</p><p> Taehyung also managed to avoid Jeongguk for the rest of the day. The feelings he received when around the boy were confusing and messing with his mind, the last thing needed right now. </p><p>“Just my luck.. “ Taehyung mumbled under his breath. Dark clouds hovered in the sky above and the humidity was high. It will rain soon. He grabbed the straps of his backpack and headed out quickly. If he walked fast enough hopefully he would make it home before the rain began pouring. </p><p>As he walked the busy street he thought back to lunch time. He was surprised Jeongguk gave him the time of day and tried to have a conversation with him. Did that mean he was interested in being friends? Jeongguk didn't force him to speak or to speak faster, he was patient during the short conversation between the two. </p><p>Lost in his thoughts Taehyung didn't notice the first few raindrops that fell from the sky. Only did he notice when rain began pouring heavily drenching his hair and his clothes. </p><p>He had about ten more minutes left until he reached his home. If he walked he would be soaking, if he jogged he would reach home quicker and be less wet, or so he thought. He went with the latter and began jogging, the rain seemingly to hit him even more now. </p><p>Jeongguk left the parking lot as soon as the rain began pouring. Basketball practice had been cancelled due to the threat of heavy rain and the coach wanted to make sure the boys got home safe. </p><p>As he was driving he noticed a figure running along the side of the road. Driving closer he noticed the person wore the same exact outfit as the new boy Taehyung wore. It must be him. He quickly pulled to the side and rolled down the window startling Taehyung. </p><p>“Hey, you need a ride? “ He asked to which the boy replied with a shake of his head, of course he couldn't avoid Jeongguk forever. </p><p>“Please? It's raining and you might get cold.. “ Jeongguk couldn't understand why he cared so much about Taehyung already. </p><p>After a minute of pleading Taehyung finally agreed and gave him his address. </p><p>“But I might ruin your seat, I'm..Soaking.. “ Taehyung opened the car door and gave the boy a frown. His car looked nice and he would feel extremely bad for ruining it. </p><p>“No worries, come on. Are you cold? “ He took the bag from Taehyung and sat it in the back seat. He looked to his left and noticed Taehyung had his arms wrapped around his slender waist. He placed his thumb and index finger against his jaw, being gentle to turn his face so their eyes meet. “I have a blanket in the back seat or you can have my jacket. “ </p><p>Jeongguk didn't receive a reply, or if he did he was too busy staring into his doe brown eyes, completely lost in them. </p><p>The action had Taehyung frozen in his seat, his touch was soft and the tingles emitting from the simple action were addicting. He opened his mouth but words would not come out, but he needed to gain his composure so Jeongguk wouldn't think anything of his reaction. </p><p>Little did Taehyung know, Jeongguk felt the exact same on the inside. </p><p>“-et would be fine. “ Taehyung said once again, this time being on Jeongguk out of his trance. </p><p>“Sorry, what was that? “ Jeongguk's face heated up in embarrassment and he averted his eyes to the back seat. </p><p>“Jacket.” Taehyung giggled at Jeongguk's flustered state. He never saw someone with much confidence be nervous or embarrassed , especially with him and he found it funny. </p><p>He happily took the jacket from him. He inhaled deeply when the garment was fully on him, it smelt like a bottle of blossom downy fabric conditioner. Snuggling into the jacket he looked out the window and watched the scenery pass by quickly as they drove in comfortable silence. </p><p>Jeongguk would glance at Taehyung whenever he was able and seeing the boy look so soft caused a subtle smile to appear on his lips. </p><p>Taehyung felt comfortable around Jeongguk which is odd since he doesn't do well with strangers. It was another thing to confuse him and another thing for him to talk to his therapist about. </p><p>Their time quickly came to an end as the car rolled up in front of Taehyung's beautiful beige paneled two story house. It was fancy as his parents were wealthy, but the house still felt very homey. </p><p>“Keep the jacket okay? You're still wet and might get sick if you leave without it. I'll see you at school tomorrow? “ Jeongguk said hopefully and with relief Taehyung nodded. </p><p>He waved to Jeongguk after retrieving his bag from the back seat and turned around to jog up the sidewalk that led to the stairs. </p><p>Once inside he quietly ran up the stairs to the comfort of his bedroom. One glance towards his full body mirror and for the first time in a while he saw a real smile from himself that reached his eyes. </p><p>Jeongguk, what are you doing to me already?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. °•°silent plead°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pitch black surrounded Taehyung, encircling him to the point of suffocation. He reached his arms out trying to get a feel of his surroundings but nothing was there. He couldn't move, his feet felt like cement had been poured on them and he was set in place. </p><p>He opened his mouth to plead for help but no words came out. Completely unaware of his thoughts and feelings besides terror, he sat in darkness fearful of his life. </p><p>He felt a weight being pushed on him and he slowly fell to the ground on his knees, still unable to move his feet. The cold and wet surface touched his skin and Taehyung coiled away hoping to remove the burning coldness from his exposed skin, even trying to pull his clothes over the bare area but nothing worked. </p><p>He glanced up hoping to see some light but instead his gaze landed on a figure darker than the pitch black surrounding. </p><p>“W-who's there? “ He said in a shaky voice, finally able to speak something. </p><p>The figure stalked towards him slowly. The once silent pitch black area was now filled with loud footsteps and heavy breathing, from Taehyung. </p><p>“Who.. Who a-re you.. ? “ he asked again, hoping his voice to be filled with confidence and dominance, but it came out quieter than he expected. </p><p>The figure gave no reply and continued closing the distance between it and Taehyung, the boy becoming more frightened with each step the figure took. </p><p>Taehyung's frantic breathing filled the room as he tried to stand up to run away from this fear, but it was to no avail. Gravity defied his body and he was still set in place like a stone. </p><p>“Help! He-.. “ He started to scream, panicking. </p><p>“Please! Help me! “ He sobbed. Second by second he felt more hopeless. </p><p>The figure closed in on him and his long skinny arms around Taehyung’s waist and applied heavy pressure, squeezing him. </p><p>Taehyung, completely helpless, begged and pleaded for the figure to stop and to let him go. The figure ignored his request and increased the pressure causing Taehyung to scream in pain. </p><p>Taehyung awoke with a scream, cold sweat covering his body. He brought his hands to his face and could feel the fresh tears sliding down his cheeks. He sighed heavily and wiped away the tears before sitting up with his back leaning against the headboard. </p><p>Quick shuffling could be heard down the hallway and suddenly his door burst open, his mom and dad standing there with great looks of concern. </p><p>“Tae, baby you okay? We heard you screaming. “ His mom said and Taehyung simply nodded, his arms going out indicating that he wanted to be held and she was quick to grant his wish. </p><p>He buried his head into his mom's shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He didn't want to feel weak but he couldn't hold his tears back. He cried, sobbed, and wailed while his mom held him tightly and dad rubbed his back gently. Both parents hated seeing their son so helpless, but there wasn't much that could be done as he wouldn't speak about his dreams. </p><p>“It's alright baby, you're okay. We got you. “ His mom rocked his back and forth while speaking to calm his tears. </p><p>Nobody realized during the commotion that Taehyung's older sister,  Seo Yoon, stood in the doorway watching her brother have a breakdown with a frown on her face. This was a rare sight for her to see and each time a piece of her heart broke for her brother. She missed who he used to be, she didn't like this vulnerable, depressed, careless Taehyung. </p><p>Taehyung's father stood up from the bed offering to fix him some warm milk to help him sleep once more but he denied as it was a little past five, school would start a couple of hours. </p><p>With a kiss on the head both parents left the room, Seo Yoon exited with them not wanting to see her brother in the state he was in. </p><p>Taehyung hoped for his sister to stay and speak with him but as always she walked away. Their relationship hadn't been the best since the move to Seoul. She made friends at her college and would spend all of her time with them. He barely saw her any more and each time they both were present at home she would choose to stay locked in her room. Their broken relationship ship really hurt him, more than anyone could understand.</p><p>Taehyung sat in his bed for an hour staring at the ceiling trying to comprehend what his dreams meant, all of the possibilities and he was left clueless. He considered his depression was pitch black and it held him down from living life, the figure was his panic and anxiety attacks taking hold of him, but none of it seemed to fit exactly. </p><p>Around six thirty Taehyung got out of bed and headed to his bathroom for a long hot shower to calm his nerves. The hot water cascaded down his back releasing the tension in his muscles earning a soft groan from the now relaxed boy. </p><p>He shampooed and conditioned his hair quickly,and all other necessities, to not be late for school because he spent at least twenty minutes letting the hot water soothe his body. </p><p>After his shower, Taehyung was dressed in his loose light blue jeans tucked in black long sleeved shirt, finishing the look with his converse and jacket he received from Jeongguk the day before. </p><p>His parents had left for work and his sister gave him no attention when he arrived into the kitchen. Taehyung left, he couldn't bear to stay and eat breakfast feeling unwanted by Seo Yoon. </p><p>As he walked the cold wet ground his thoughts ventured to what happened yesterday with Jeongguk. He looked interested in talking to and he was nice enough to offer him a ride in the pouring rain yesterday. Did he want to be friends? The burning question stayed a priority in Taehyung’s mind. </p><p>The boy always steered away from new friendships because of his mental disorders. Afraid a new friend would judge him and call him crazy, Taehyung always stayed close to the three friends he already had that knew of his disorder but loved him anyways. Would Jeongguk love him if he knew of his disorder or would he judge him? </p><p>Taehyung decided not to mention a word of his mental health towards Jeongguk. If he wanted to be friends then that was alright, but he wouldn't feel comfortable opening up fully to him anytime soon, maybe even in the future. </p><p>Taehyung stepped into the frantic hallway. The warning bell had rung a few seconds before he walked into the school. Unlike those caring students Taehyung didn't care if he was late and walked to his first class at a slow pace. </p><p>He arrived a minute or two later in the first period and songsaenim Yeji greeted him with a scolding and his first warning. Taehyung, who was unable to take criticism and punishment very well since his incident, walked to the back of the room with his head down trying his best to hold his tears in. To say the least, he didn't end up paying attention in Korean Modern History that day. </p><p>Second period, English 2, was far more successful than first. Jin showed up to school and consoled Taehyung when he complained about his morning of being in trouble. Jin always had a way with words and could calm Taehyung down in any situation, he was like an older brother to Taehyung. </p><p>“Taehyung-ah!” Jin playfully glared at the younger boy who had drawn a funny portrait of him. They were supposed to be learning complex english sentences, but Jin and Taehyung goofed around instead. Jin was a top A student, but seeing how goofing off made the younger male smile he was okay with it, just think once. </p><p>“Jin hyung you look handsome. “ Taehyung  stated and held the drawing up to compare faces. </p><p>“They don't call me worldwide handsome for nothing. “ Jin held his finger underneath his chin trying to pull the most serious handsome look to which Taehyung laughed at. </p><p>Jin could only smile. Taehyung laughing was a rare sight and only few people could succeed in getting him to do so. </p><p>“Hey.. There's this.. This new boy sitting with us at lunch.. “ Taehyung hesitantly said, talking about Jeongguk made him nervous, “well two.. One is Jimin's new friend Yoongi,I think. And his friend Jeongguk, I have next class with him.” </p><p>The slightest thought about being close to Jeongguk had Taehyung giddy inside, even Jin could sense a change in Taehyung's usual emotionless demeanor. </p><p>“Oh really? Are they nice? “ Jin asked mostly to make sure they were being fair around Taehyung </p><p>“Yeah uh.. I think.. I think Jeongguk wants to be friends. He talked to yesterday at lunch, kind of wasn't really responding well but he was patient.. “ He continued to recall all the events from lunch, even Ha Rin interrupting their conversation. </p><p>Jin listened intently to his friend, a little irritated at the mention of Ha Rin as she was known to have a bad reputation. </p><p>“Owh, Taehyung. You seem to like this boy already. “ Jin said, emphasizing the word in a different way than Taehyung interpreted. </p><p>“I do hyung, he even gave me this jacket. I think he wants to be my friend like I do.. “ he said, his hands balling into fists around the sleeve homes of the jacket. Jin chuckled, such an innocent boy his best friend was. </p><p>The bell rang calling an end to their conversation. Jin left Taehyung with a hug and told him he would meet him during lunch and to have fun next period. </p><p>The boy left class smiling, happy he was able to spend the class chatting and goofing around with his best friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. °•°hyun-tae°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>please don't get confused, Taehyung and Hyun Tae are the same person</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyung felt more like his old self today. He had a reason to be happy. He shared a class with his best friend, completely forgetting about being late to school that morning, and he was about to enter the class he shared with Jeongguk. </p><p>The excitement he felt was absolutely unreal. Jeongguk offered him a ride yesterday, talked to him, gave him his jacket. Why wouldn't he want to be friends? </p><p>He entered the half full classroom and walked back to the desk sunbaenim Ah Ra assigned him yesterday. Soon all of his materials for that class were pulled out and sat nearly on his desk while he subtly awaited for Jeongguk to arrive hoping to not look too thrilled. </p><p>As soon as Jeongguk walked through the door his eyes landed on the precious boy, who stared back at him with sparkling eyes, he had spent little time with yesterday. The boy he cared for so easily it angered him. </p><p>One glance at Taehyung and the remembrance of last night's conversation with his dad popped into his head. </p><p>After dropping Taehyung to his home Jeongguk quickly headed to his own place. Confusion filled his brain, he couldn't understand why Taehyung held such a strong place in his heart already. So confused he confided in his father Jae Ho who looked disgusted at his son's behavior. </p><p>Jae Ho, CEO of Big Hit. He founded the company from nothing and built it into a huge business empire from scratch and hoped his son would take over as soon as he finished college.The company consisted of a partnership with a musical company and also some business with owning other companies. </p><p>“Jeongguk. You know the rule. School focus, nothing else. No girls and I don't know what is special about this boy, but not him either. besides that might look bad for our company, “ He said with authority, “You have that group of friends. You're popular. You have everything and keep it that way. Don't want this boy taking over your mind. Nothing good will come of it. Company comes first. family. Not anything else. “ With that, Jae Ho left the room, feeling no sincerity towards his son. </p><p>Jeongguk laid in his bed completely torn. He adored Taehyung, how soft and quiet he could be. He saw the way his friends protected him and he wanted to as well even if he had just met him, but as his father said the company meant more than anything else. He would have to ignore Taehyung, much to his dislike. He would come to despise himself for hurting the boy. </p><p>With a heavy heart Jeongguk sat down in his proclaimed seat and kept his eyes casted down at his Korean Lit book. </p><p>Taehyung who had been extremely happy to see the boy immediately knew something was off. He took a quick glance at Jeongguk and saw the boy would not meet his eyes. Taehyung, over thinking, erupted into a panic state. He couldn't understand what he had done wrong.</p><p>Was it that Jeongguk didn't want anyone to know that he gave him this jacket?</p><p>Was he nice at lunch because Jimin and Yoongi became friends?</p><p>He probably felt pity for him yesterday when he spotted him a long in the rain yesterday evening. </p><p>His negative thoughts consumed his mind and he could no longer think of anything else. He wondered why he had to live this terrible life, why nobody approached him to start a friendship. </p><p>Why am I like this? </p><p>While his thoughts ran freely he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. The erratic pulsing sensation gave him an oncoming migraine. His fingers reached the hurting spot and he massaged it digging his fingertips against his skin with force wanting the feeling to go away. </p><p>All at once he felt less aware of his surroundings, the problem involving Jeongguk cleared from his mind. He couldn't comprehend where he was at, all of his classmates looked unfamiliar and the songsaenim before him taught something way above his level. </p><p>"M-m-mommy.. " His voice was quiet compared to the teachers, so much so that no one in the whole class heard him. </p><p>With balled fists he wrapped his arms around his waist to hug himself and the tears started flowing rapidly down his cheeks. His sobs filled the room and caught the attention of a couple of classmates and sunbaenim Ah Ra.</p><p>As sunbaenim Ah Ra rushed to Taehyung's side the class erupted into chaos, some laughing, some judging, and some who showed complete concern. </p><p>"T-this so unfamiliar.. Stranger-s.. " Taehyung mumbled between his short gasps for air after being asked what was wrong. </p><p>Ah Ra looked at the boy in complete confusion, she had no sense in how to handle the situation in front of her. The only thing she could think of was to offer him some form of comfort but he refused all her attempts to hug and rub his back. Frustrated from each failed attempt she had the idea to ask what his mom would tell him if he felt this way to which he replied with the word color. </p><p>"Why don't you get some papers and crayons and color for the rest of the class and we will .. Find where you need to be after this class okay. " Taehyung replied with a small okay. Ah Ra nodded and walked back to the front or the room with victory. </p><p>Taehyung pulled out a loose white sheet of paper and began to draw stick figures, a sun in the corner of the paper, and a house to finish his drawing off. He colored each item in with his pen to add finishing touches. Feeling proud of himself he clapped lightly and stuffed the piece of paper in his backpack. When he got home to his mommy and presented his art he hoped she would hang it on the fridge. </p><p>The bell signalling class to end scared the boy and he nearly fell out of his seat. His mind refused to acknowledge any past memory of a bell and it left the boy frightened. Still he was able to leave class okay. He gave not one single glance towards Jeongguk, but Jeongguk was staring at him. </p><p>After the third period Ah Ra called the principal to her class. She mentioned the situation with Taehyung and before she could ask what was wrong, Principal Lee bolted out of the room to find him as quickly as possible. </p><p>During the fourth period instead of going to his normal class Taehyung was taken to the class for special needs, a suggestion made by the principal. He knew of Taehyung's condition and the safest place for him was away from other kids at the moment. </p><p>When he saw that Taehyung was okay, Principal Lee left to call a meeting with each of Taehyung's teachers to explain a little about his condition so they could act on scene if something to this extent happened ever again.</p><p>“Jinnie! “ Taehyung exclaimed like a  child, running towards the older male with open arms. “I drew a picture would you like to see? “ He exclaimed and sat down at the lunch table to rummage through his papers. </p><p>Jin looked at Taehyung in shock. Something must have happened in his last period to cause this change. He knew just by the voice of his younger friend that he must have had an episode severe enough to cause his alter personality to surface up. </p><p>Taehyung had two personalities. His normal one: the boy he had always been from the time he was born on up until he received confirmation of his disorder, and his alter ego: Hyun-Tae little boy around age 6. He is soft and sweet and can get upset easy, sometimes bad enough to throw a fit. Hyun-Tae does not like to be left alone or around strange people. </p><p>“Yeah, Tae baby let me see. “ He said softly and sat down next to Hyun-Tae wrapping a protective arm around his waist. </p><p>Just as Taehyung pulled the drawing out Jimin, Hoseok, and Yoongi sat across from the two occupied males. </p><p>“Taehyung, I missed you in class so much today. “ Hyun-Tae completely ignored Jimin's words of affirmation. Taehyung was completely submerged underneath his alter ego at that very moment, he had no recollection of his true personality at all. </p><p>“Jimin.” Jin said warningly, “y-” </p><p>“Look, Jinnie! “ Hyun-Tae slammed his art on the empty space in front of him. “That's y-ou and me and the sun, b-beautiful isn't it? Taetae made something beautiful. “</p><p>Jin nodded in agreement and praised Hyun-Tae for his work to which the younger replied by clapping his hands and patting his own back. </p><p>Jimin and Hoseok realized how serious of a situation they were placed in where as Yoongi stated at the boy weirdly, turning to Jimin to ask, </p><p>“What's wrong with him? Is he acting stupid to be funny? “ </p><p>As soon as the word he and stupid left Yoongi's mouth Hyun-Tae's bottom lip trembled and tears brimmed his eyes. </p><p>“I'm.. I'm ‘m not stu-pid.. “ He stuttered and his eyes could no longer hold the tears and they flowed down his cheeks. </p><p>Jin glared at Yoongi, sending him a silent message. He would be more angry, but his focus needed to be on Hyun-Tae. He wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him into his lap, rubbing his back soothing like he would a crying toddler. </p><p>Hoseok and Jimin watched with sad eyes while most of the school who noticed laughed at his childlike moment. The news about Taehyung in third period must have gotten around the whole school already. It angered all boys that their classmates had the nerve to judge him and make fun of him when they didn't understand the whole story beneath his actions. </p><p>Jeongguk arrived and immediately asked, more like demanded, to know what was wrong with Taehyung. He mentioned every detail he remembered from the third period. They would flance in his direction but pay no attention to him. He could wait for an answer. </p><p>Jimin completely ignored Jeongguk and asked Jin if they should call Hyun-Tae's mother. Not once had Taehyung had an episode at school. He would get upset when he got yelled at, got in trouble, or had a small altercation with someone, but nothing severe to affect his thoughts. </p><p>“Could you, Chim? I think she needs to know. It's been a while.. “Jin whispered. As he held the calmed boy he thought of all the possibilities for his trigger. </p><p>“Taetae want to g-go home. “ He climbed off of Jin's lap and gathered his belongings stuffing them into his backpack with force. He pulled the straps of his backpack onto his shoulders and sat down, swinging his feet back and forth while he looked around fearful of all the strangers around him. </p><p>“We'll get you home baby, will call mommy for you. “ Hyun-Tae's expression lit up at the mention of his mother. He would wait patiently until she arrived. The feeling of multiple people staring at him was scary and the more he sat there the more he felt uncomfortable, but looking at Jin, Jimin and Hoseok would comfort him. </p><p>While Jin and Jimin spoke with Hyun-Tae's mother, Jeongguk sat with disbelief. The boy he just met yesterday acted like a complete child who wanted to be babied. Dumbfounded at the sight he had asked his best mate why Taehyung acted that way, but to Jeongguk's displeasure he only shrugged and buried his head into the book he possessed. Why would no one tell him exactly what was happening? </p><p>Completely conflicted, Jeongguk wondered how he could possibly force himself to stay away from the boy. Seeing him in this state only intrigued him, the want to know more about him and his life completely outweighed the want to make his father proud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. °•°ungrateful°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongguk watched as a frantic woman came running into the lunch room with their principal tailing not far behind her. He felt sorry for the teenager with this mom as this would most likely embarrass him to death. He wasn't one to pry into anyone's business, but something inside of him had him curious to who the student of the mother was. </p><p>His curiosity soon faded when the mother rushed to their table and scooped a happy Taehyung into her arms. </p><p>"Mommy!" Taehyung squealed with delight and hugged her tightly. "Mommy I c-colored you a picture. " The boy said, his hands reaching for his back but his mother stopped him. </p><p>"Show me at home, okay baby? Principal Lee said you can come home. Would you like to come home with mommy? " She said with a high pitched voice like she was speaking to a baby. </p><p>"C-can we get ice cream at home? " Taehyung asked with hopefully eyes. </p><p>"Maybe, come on baby let's get you home. " Taehyung was looking for a yes, not a maybe, and crossed his arms over his chest pouting while staring at his mother hoping she would change her mind. </p><p>His mother glanced at the lunch table and smiled weakly at the boys she knew as Taehyung's friend. When her eyes landed on Jeongguk she suddenly became curious, not even offering a glance at Yoongi. In any other situation she would have sat down and questioned him demandingly, but her son needed her this moment. </p><p>"Tae, baby we will see okay. " Taehyung stomped his feet on the ground and refused her answer once again. Before he could throw a tantrum his mother grabbed a hold of his hand and took him out of the crowded, nosy lunch room. </p><p>The doors to the lunchroom closed behind the mother, her boy, and the principal and instantly the whole lunchroom got loud. Kids laughed as they mocked the scene that happened in front of them, some judged Taehyung with harsh words, some went as far as to call him derogatory names. </p><p>Jeongguk could hear almost every word from the tables close to them, they just couldn't keep their mouth shut and talk quiet. His anger took the best of him and he slammed his fist on the fake granite table top catching the attention of all who sat close to him. </p><p>Jin glanced at Jeongguk wearily who turned away, his thought consumed with guilt for listening to his father. If he talked to Taehyung during class he could have stopped this whole problem from happening. He blamed himself. </p><p>"... I don't understand. He was.. He was Taehyung when I talked to him in second.. " Jeongguk turned his attention to the conversation between the three friends of Taehyung. They mentioned such things as Taehyung developed into a different person which was completely impossible. </p><p>"He talked so happily about sharing his next class with-" His eyes shot open wide in realization. Eerily his head turned till his eyes were fixated on the boy Taehyung talked not stop about that morning. "Jeongguk." His ice glare shot daggers at Jeongguk, "Taehyung was so happy this morning.. What did you do? Did you do something? "Jin pushed his tray aside and stood up hastily in anger. Taehyung meant so much to him, he hated when Tae formed a bond with others because the possibility of him getting hurt was huge. </p><p>" I haven't talked to him at all today. Why would I do something to him?!  I just met him yesterday. All I know is that he got upset and is acting completely different, you guys won't even tell me what's wrong with him!" The raven haired boy's ears turned red as his anger grew. He felt offended that Jin accused him of hurting the fragile Taehyung he so wanted to protect. </p><p>"You all are talking as if he isn't Taehyung at all! He's your friend, should you even be talking like that? You accuse me falsely, maybe it was you who hurt his feelings and caused him to cry. " Jeongguk yelled, the whole lunchroom quiet again as the scene in front of them unfolded before their eyes. </p><p>"Me?! " Jin scoffed with an eye roll. "I'm his best friend. I am there for him daily. He talked about you the whole time during second! He was happy you talked to him and thought you wanted to be friends. Are you sure you didn't do anything wrong? " Jin had enough and grabbed his tray to throw it away. With one glance back at the table he previously occupied, he was out the door and headed for his next class. </p><p>Jeongguk stood there in defeat. Taehyung had been speaking about him? He had hoped for a friendship? The boy groaned and sat back down heavily. The moment Jin mentioned precious Taehyung excited about class with him realization set in and he knew It was his fault Taehyung had been upset. </p><p>"Fuck, why do I make poor decisions. " Jeongguk tugged at his smooth black locks of hair. His visions of his future were always overshadowed by Jae Ho's strict rules of him taking over the company when he retired. Due to his father's wishes Jeongguk listened to him with no argument, but it was time to put his foot down. </p><p>Taehyung grew on Jeongguk's heart the first time their eyes met and nothing could break the connection that is slowly beginning between the two. </p><p>The rest of the day consisted of the whole school continuously gossiping about the whole lunchroom drama with Taehyung, unaware that Taehyung wasn't present in his body and mind- instead it was Hyun-Tae. </p><p>The rumors and talk were so bad that Jeongguk skipped his last three periods. Knowing his father would be occupying the house at his time of leaving school he located himself around the grassy area at the Han River. There Jeongguk would be able to sort through his thoughts and clarify his feelings, sort of. </p><p>Jeongguk thought about laying on the grass, but multiple people had walked by and his features gave away that he was a teenager who should be in school for three more hours. He settled onto an open bench, noticeably less comfortable than the soft blades of grass, and pulled his hood up hoping to hide away his face from any passersby.</p><p>Taehyung. How could anyone, let alone this boy, capture his full attention. Jeongguk couldn't get a full look at his face as Taehyung shied away from sharing eye contact, but his deep brown eyes paired with those soft brown long eyelashes, his perfect nose that came together in a perfect bank at the end, his heart lips and boxy smile-</p><p>Jeongguk had to stop thinking to calm his racing heart. He brought his hand to his chest and took a deep breath, he had to have some sort of feeling for Taehyung. </p><p>Was this what love at first sight felt like? </p><p>Did he have love for Taehyung already? They just met.. </p><p>Was this even love? </p><p>Did he like him? </p><p>Jeongguk never thought of himself as gay, his dad was a ladies man and he thought as he grew up he could be like his dad, but now he didn't want that. </p><p>He wanted Taehyung. </p><p>Admitting his thoughts lifted a huge weight off of his shoulders, a weight he didn't even realize he had, and he let out a freely laugh. </p><p>"I can't believe this.. " These feelings would explain the care he possessed for Taehyung, the want to protect him, the need to be close to him, and the yearn to know every single detail about him. </p><p>With his thoughts finalized and the decision to befriend Taehyung the next school day, Jeongguk spent the next few hours walking along the sidewalk and enjoying the breeze. </p><p>Spending almost four hours close to the Han River he finally headed home. As he neared home he felt regret for leaving school and skipping class. His father would be notified and upon his arrival he had no clue in mind what type of reaction, from his father, awaited him at home. </p><p>"Jeon Jeongguk! " A loud booming voice echoed through the level floor as soon as the front closed behind Jeongguk. </p><p>"Your principal called. You skipped school? " His father stood in the doorway with a menacing glare, "do you understand how that makes me look? That's giving me a bad name, my company a bad name, your mother a bad name. " Jae Ho slammed his fist against the wall causing a photo frame to fall and shatter on the floor. </p><p>"D-dad you're being a bit.. Too much. I couldn't handle the rest of the day and wasn't feeling well. " Jeongguk spit out the only lie he could muster up. His father shook his head in disbelief,</p><p>"What a stupid excuse. Jeongguk I raised you better. " Jae Ho closed the gap between his son, faces level as both were reasonably the same height. </p><p>"How dare you shame our name you ungrateful brat! You are to be the best at school. How about I take away your privilege of sports? How about I take you out of school fully and homeschool you. " The idea intrigued Jae Ho. His son would no longer have the opportunity to give him and his company a terrible name, he would have to take his own words into consideration. </p><p>"No, dad. Please I need.. I need-" </p><p>"Go to your room. " Jae Ho demanded and walked off, leaving his son in a panicked mess. His dad could take away everything he had and ruin others lives. </p><p>Jeongguk spent the rest of his night holed up in a room feeling helpless with his family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. °•°hurt feelings°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyun-Tae burst through the door of Doctor Jung's office with a loud greeting.</p><p>As soon as Hyun-Tae and his mother left the school she called Doctor Jung in a frantic emergency. Understanding the situation, Doctor Jung cleared his remaining schedule to tend to HyunTae. </p><p>"Hyun-Tae, it's good to see you. " He clasped his hands together and stood up from his desk, "would you like a sucker? " He asked the boy as he opened his door of sweets. Tae nodded quickly and hopped over to the opposite side of the desk to choose a blue sucker and a roll or smarties. </p><p>Happy with his candy he danced his way to the comfy seat in the corner and sat down, his full attention focused on opening and eating his treats. </p><p>"Would you like to talk about anything? " Doctor Jung asked, interrupting Hyun-Tae's declared silent time. At first he paid no attention, ignoring anything said to him and anything around him, but the doctor cleared his throat a couple of times grabbing his attention. </p><p>"O-okay. Confuused.. A lot of w-weird big kids in my class today, one call m-me-me stu-pid.. " Hyun-Tae said, fresh tears pouring from his eyes for the second time that day " M-me not stupid, they wrong.. Place. " Doctor Jung sat there and intently listened to the boy showing compassion and understanding when needed. </p><p>"Have you asked Taehyung about this? " He asked while pulling out a few sheets of blank paper and some pens. </p><p>"N-no. TaeTae hasn't seen him, he does-nt want to b-be found. Says he h-hurt and want to stay away. " Hyun-Tae fumbled around with her empty candy wrappers, "don't l-like it here. " Doctor Jung wrote down every piece of information he received from his little speech. </p><p>"Did Taehyung tell you what happened for him to be hurt before he left? " The words left his mouth even without him thinking. This question was deemed important, knowing the cause of this alter change would help greatly in Taehyung's case. </p><p>"No." Hyun-Tae said shortly, not bothering to glance at the doctor,  the piece of crinkled up wrapping plastic looked more interesting. </p><p>"Ah, I see. How about you Hyun-Tae? How have you been? " He asked, hoping to keep conversation with the little boy, much less stressful than trying to keep a conversation with Taehyung. </p><p>"I'm.. 'm fine. " The boy is no longer interested in talking, "want color. " He said excitedly and got up from the comfy seat to search for colors in paper. In school they had papers and colors in desk drawers and that's the first place he looked, earning a disapproving stare from Doctor Jung. </p><p>"Hyun-Tae, you need to ask before looking through someone's things, it's very rude to do without permission. " He said sternly and rose from his chair to grab a few pieces of paper and colors from a box he had specially placed in the corner. </p><p>"Here, next time ask okay? " Hyun-Tae paid the doctor no mind and went back to his chair happily. </p><p>While Taehyung colored, Doctor Jung asked for Chaeyeon to enter the room for a quick discussion about her son's behavior and his own thoughts on the matter. </p><p>"He said he talked to Taehyung before he left but nothing about why was spoken. " He pulled the piece of paper with his notes and shared some of the details with Chaeyeon. </p><p>"I couldn't get him to tell me what had gone wrong, I'm not sure if he knew but was told to keep quiet. Do you have any idea what might have gone wrong? " He asked with hopeful eyes but to his dismay she shook her head. </p><p>"Jin called me. Said he was okay during their class but when lunch came around.. Taehyung was gone. " Chaeyeon sighed, her job put so much stress on her and knowing something happened to her son had her overwhelmed. </p><p>"Do.. Do you think Taehyung will be back soon? " She asked, her saddened eyes focused on her boy who sat quietly and concentrated on the other side of the room. </p><p>"There is no way to tell if the situation was severe.. It may take some time. Maybe keep him from school to see if that helps, If he isn't okay within a week we'll schedule more than two appointments a week, I'll clear my schedule. " He stood, along with Charyeon, and took her hand to give it a firm shake while she thanked him endlessly for his help, "Please take care and keep a watch on him, call me if anything drastic happens. " </p><p>Chaeyeon collected her son and his half drawing of what looked to be a cat and dog in a jumbled mess. </p><p>"Say Bye to doctor Jung, baby. It's time to go. " She said softly to her son to which he replied by turning around showing the man his boxy grin. </p><p>"Byeee." He waved with both hands and then followed his mother out. </p><p>The ride home was silent, the only talk from the radio station Chaeyeon put on for Hyun-Tae to keep him occupied until they arrived home. </p><p>"What do you want to eat tonight baby? " Hyun-Tae's mother asked as the pair walked into their home. </p><p>Hyun-Tae brought his finger up to his chin pretending to think about what he wanted, although he and everyone knew the answer already, "Chicken fingers! " He clapped his hands together and beamed at his mother who chuckled at him. </p><p>"Alright, Tae. Why don't you go play with your toys while I get dinner ready. " She told him and he nodded in agreement. </p><p>Hyun-Tae headed up the stairs while counting numbers, giggling to himself as he pretended he was on the moon. He hopped step by step slowly imitating he had just landed and was about to find a huge discovery. </p><p>"Houst-houston.. We almost the-re.." He put his hand on his door handle and opened his room quickly to reveal a teenage boy like room and he frowned, "Houston- w-we have a-a problem.. " </p><p>He went in search of his stuffed animals, looking through the closet and under the bed but they were nowhere in sight. Hyun-Tae was getting upset, he wanted his plush toys to hold and play with. </p><p>"M-m-mommy! " Hyun-Tae wailed, standing in the middle of his room. His mother could not hear him over the loud radio his dad was playing , luckily his sister had just returned home from hanging out with her friend and walked into the room to see what all the commotion was about. </p><p>"What's up with you?" Seo Yoon asked with a bored expression. </p><p>"C-cant find m-m-my toys. " He turned around to face his sister holding pleading eyes. "H-help find. " He went to reach for her hand but she jerked away. </p><p>"Stop acting like a child you're seventeen years old, act your age. You don't play with toys. " Uninformed that her brother had an episode during school , she was unmindful of his feelings and situation. </p><p>"A-am acting m-my age.. hurt TaeTae's feeli-ngs. Go a-away. " He pushed his sister out of his room and slammed his door in her face. </p><p>Hyun-Tae grabbed the first pillow he laid eyes on and brought it to his chest after laying down. He had his feelings hurt twice, he couldn't find his toys, now he just wanted to sleep in hopes of a better day tomorrow. </p><p>His dream of sleeping was short-lived when his father walked into the room. Knowing Hyun-Tae's condition he was a little bit hesitant to talk afraid he'd say the wrong words. </p><p>"Tae." He sat down on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on his son's back. "Your sister said you were, " He paused trying to find the right word, ".. Upset. "</p><p>"T-told me to a-a-act my age and stop act-ing like chi-" Hyun-Tae sniffled, "jus-just wanted help finding p-p-plush. " He hugged the pillow closer to himself and shut his eyes tight, wanting all the problems around him to go away. </p><p>Beom-Seok stood up from the bed and walked into the hallway until he found the closet that held some of Hyun-Tae's toys. He pulled out a few stuffed animals that he always saw his son play with and took them to his room. </p><p>"Here you are, Tae. I'm sorry we placed them in the closet where you couldn't find them. " He laid the white tiger, horse, and giraffe all next to each other for his son to see when he got up from bed. </p><p>"Me and your mother will finish cooking and come get you. She said you drew some pictures today, I'm excited to see what they are. " His voice sounded cheerful and it rubbed off on Hyun-Tae leaving the boy smiling. </p><p>Leaving his son with a kiss on his head, Beom Seok returned to his busy wife. </p><p>"Pl-plush." Hyun-Tae sat up slowly and saw his animals laid on in front of him. He grabbed the tiger and giraffe and placed them next to each other then placed the horse on the other side of the pillow, used as a tall wall, and started to play. </p><p>"Hey, Mr. Tiger why can't  j-join you guys? " Tae faked a deep voice for the horse. </p><p>"Because you not n-nice horsey. " He held the tiger stuffed animal  close to the edge of the pillow gate. </p><p>"Yea-yeah that's why you a-alone. " Tae maneuvered the giraffe's long neck and head to nod along with the words. </p><p>"M-me and tiger best.. B-best friends." He had both the tiger and giraffe move away from the pillow and talk in conversation by themselves leaving horsey alone. </p><p>As the tiger and giraffe were in deep conversation and knock echoed through his room and his mom popped in to tell him dinner was ready. </p><p>Hyun-Tae grabbed the horse stuffed animal to take to dinner as his guest feeling bad that he was all alone. </p><p>"You arwn-t alone n-now horsey.. w-w-with me. " He said happily as he skipped down the stairs to his destination, the kitchen, where the smell of freshly cooked chicken fingers filled the air. </p><p>The dinner was tense, mostly due to the fact that Seo Yoon had caused her little brother to feel hurt earlier that evening. Beom Seok and Chaeyeon tried to bring the family into conversation but the only reply they received were short answers from Seo Yoon, Hyun-Tae was too busy munching on his dinner to worry about the questions he was asked. </p><p>"Would you and horsey like to help me clean up Tae? " His mother asked when everyone finished eating. </p><p>"Let m-me ask horsey. " Tae brought his stuffed horse close to his face and had it whisper in his ear. </p><p>"Horsey s-said okay b-but not long cau-se sleepy. " Tae rubbed his eyes when he spoke the word sleepy then giggled. He stood up from his chair with horsey and started to clean the table off, but his mother had to stop him as he was moving dishes around a bit too recklessly. Instead she cleaned up herself and had him tell her a story, which he was okay with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. °•°you can do better°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where is Taehyung?" Jeongguk asked Jimin and Hoseok for the upteenth time. Taehyung had been absent from school the last couple of days and Jeongguk followed his friends around constantly asking where the boy was and when would return to school. Jin, also present when Jeongguk would ask, told him to go away because it was his fault Tae changed. It hurt to hear people blame him, but he still pleaded for an explanation on the whole situation, only to be ignored. </p><p>It was now Friday and Jeongguk sat in third period staring at the empty seat next to him instead of paying attention to the lesson being taught. Frustration and stress took over his body so much that his concentration was non-existent.</p><p>Ah, Taehyung why won't anyone tell me where you are. </p><p>"... uk. Jeongguk, are you paying attention. " Ah Ra took her attention away from the board to glare at the sullen boy. </p><p>"Uh- I.. I've been listening. " He lied half heartedly. </p><p>"Okay, then what did I just say about verb placement. " It was an easy question, anyone who paid attention to the Korean Language and Korean speaking class could answer, except Jeongguk. </p><p>"That verbs are.. Placed in the.. Middle to.. " He knew the answer but his brain wouldn't cooperate with him. </p><p>"Exactly what I thought. Please come up here and write the next three sentences and correct the grammar. " Jeongguk sighed at his sunbaenim's demand, surely she could see he was in no shape to do such a thing but he couldn't refuse or he would be sent to the office, another reason to get in trouble with his dad. </p><p>He took the dry erase marker and copied down the sentences written on the piece of paper handed to him by Ah Ra. He kept making constant mistakes: spelling a word wrong, writing the words out of order, writing the same word two or three times. Finally Ah Ra had enough of him, </p><p>"Jeongguk if you're doing this to be funny you can take a trip to the principal's office. " Jeongguk looked at her in bewilderment. He already felt stupid in front of the class for messing up due to the lack of his concentration, but now he just felt complete embarrassment. </p><p>"I'm not making this.. These mistakes on purpose." She didn't believe him, but she felt enough pity to send him back to his desk instead of the office. </p><p>When class ended, Jeongguk felt a little bit of happiness. He would no longer witness the weird glances his classmates shot at him and the many glances of his sunbaenim to make sure he stayed paying attention. </p><p>Luckily in modern Korean history his sunbaenim didn't care that he was unfocused, he didn't bat a single eyelash when Jeongguk fell asleep during the middle of his lesson. </p><p>At lunch he saw Yoongi sitting at their old table and his suspicions were raised. </p><p>"Why aren't we sitting with Taehyung's friends? " He asked. He had planned on bombarding the group of three with constant questions this lunch in hopes that they would cave and give some answers. </p><p>"Jimin.. Said it's better to stay away because of what I said yesterday. I told him I didn't know something was up, but whatever. " Yoongi replied with little emotion shown and continued eating his lunch. </p><p>"They won't tell me what happened and I'm so worried 'bout Taehyung. " Jeongguk said in desperation. He needed to confide in someone, his best friend being the ideal person. </p><p>"Why are you caring so much lately? Man, you never ask me how my day is going or if my weekend was good, but all of a sudden you're all about Taehyung. " He looked at his friend with slight knowing eyes. Yoongi was smart, he could sense changes in atmospheres between others and he could also see through people. </p><p>"I.. I don't know. " Jeongguk clammed up, afraid to be honest about his feelings with his best mate, afraid of judgement. </p><p>Their conversation ended when the rest of their lunch table arrived: Yugyeom, Hyunjin, Chan, and Chanyeol, who of course brought along his girlfriend Daehyun and her friends. </p><p>Very unfortunate for Jeongguk, Ha Rin was a part of the girl group. </p><p>"Jeongguk, you haven't called me again. " She whined and sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Rinnie has been very lonely lately, why don't you come over tonight and keep me company?" She pouted her lips and leaned in hoping for a kiss. </p><p>"I said I was uninterested. " Jeongguk said flatly and removed her arm from him. She faked a hurt look and looked to her girls and the other boys present for comfort. </p><p>"Yo, Jeongguk man how could you refuse such a beautiful lady? " Yugyeom said to his friend, "did you turn soft? What's wrong with you? " He chuckled until he saw the alarming glare shot at him by Jeongguk. </p><p>"I'm just saying, why would anyone turn down someone hot like that. "He said with a shrug. </p><p>Jeongguk ignored his friend and looked down at his tray full of food. He loved shrimp but it didn't look appetizing anymore. </p><p>"Hey, don't worry about them. " Yoongi whispered to his friend after noticing his annoyed demeanor, "they are always full of shit anyways." It was true. The whole basketball team acted like this, big snobs and players. The only people true to themselves in the team were Jeongguk, Yoongi, and Jisung. </p><p>Jeongguk sat ignoring his table mates for the rest of lunch. Their conversation didn't amuse him and staring at the table across the room that Taehyung's friends interested him more. He could vision himself and Yoongi back at their table with Taehyung across from him listening intently to all the conversation around him, the way his eyes lit up cutely at the interest in details. </p><p>The lunch bell rang interrupting his daydream. Sighing, Jeongguk stood up with his barely eaten food and threw it out. Only three more classes to endure before he could finally leave for basketball practice , hopefully keeping his head in the practice game will keep away his depressing thoughts. </p><p>Four hours later Jeongguk sat on the gym bench clad in his basketball uniform. The uniform colors of yellowish orange and blue went well against his tanned skin and the cut off at his shoulders showed off enough of his skin to show that he worked out regularly. </p><p>"Okay guys, as you know the first game of the season is coming up. It's really important for us to show exactly what we can do this year. I don't want any failures, I want perfection. And no dirty play Jeongguk. " Coach sent a somewhat playful glare towards his most mischievous player to which the whole team chuckled at and Jeongguk rolled his eyes. </p><p>"As I was saying, this game is big. It will be broadcasted on the news and it will set the scores high and hopefully we will have a chance in the playoffs. " Coach held his clipboard filled with information of all the games and plays. </p><p>"I want.. Jisung and Yugyeom on the bench first, everyone else.. " Coach split the team into two groups of five. Team one wore their regular uniforms while team two pulled a mesh red jersey over themselves. </p><p>"I don't want any of you , I don't want to hear you back talk to me. I want to see you play with your hardest, treat this as a real game. " With that said,  the coach took his whistle and blew for the game to start. </p><p>The ball was thrown in between Jeongguk, on team 1, and Hyunjin, on team two. Both boys were quick into action. Jeongguk, being an inch taller than Hyunjin, grabbed the ball and began dribbling down the court passing to his teammates when he was blocked from moving forward. </p><p>"Yoongi! Pass this way. " Chanyeol yelled from across the court, he was in position to shoot and saw the closeness of his team mate, the perfect chance to score was right in front of his eyes. </p><p>Yoongi did a turn around his blocker and passed the ball through his legs to show off some tricks he knew. He knew he wouldn't be able to make it far as team two members closed in on him so he quickly threw the ball in the air. </p><p>Chanyeol had his hands raised to accept but Chan from team two intercepted the ball. Caught off guard team one couldn't react fast enough and Chan dribbled down the court to the basket and scored a point for team two. </p><p>"Hey! Where is your focus? Come on, I want to see the determination. " Coach yelled from the sidelines, his veins popping out in anger. </p><p>Team one tried their hardest to focus and managed to score at least ten points within twenty minutes, but they weren't even close to the team two score of thirty-six. </p><p>The game ended with the boys tired and dripping sweat. They needed showers but the couch kept them out to chew them out. </p><p>"You could do so much better. Jeongguk, Yoongi, Chanyeol.. you all are three of my best players but you didn't give your all. I better not see no game attitude like this tomorrow. Because of the lack of focus, I need you all here at eight sharp in the morning. For your bad playing, laps will be ran before we begin." The team collectively groaned and looked to the members who caused their punishment, "Hey, that's enough. Now get going. See you bright and early tomorrow. " </p><p>The team sluggishly walked into the changing room one by one. Only eight stalls lined the bathroom walls meaning not all players could take a shower at one time, but since it was the end of the day most of the team went home to get cleaned and freshened up. </p><p>"See you tomorrow,  alright? I'm gonna head home instead of getting cleaned up here. I'm exhausted. " Jeongguk pulled Yoongi into a bro hug. </p><p>"Okay, man. See ya. " Yoongi patted his back and went to get his own clothes from his locker to change. </p><p>Jeongguk took his bag from the floor and put it over his shoulder. The day had been too long already and he couldn't wait to get home to rest for as long as he needed. </p><p>So exhausted and caught up in his practice Jeongguk almost forgot to think about Taehyung.</p><p>Almost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. °•°switching°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HyunTae woke up bright and early Saturday morning. The sun shining through the window had him jumping out of bed and running down the stairs to reach the hallway where his parents bedroom was located. He threw the door open with force and took a run and go, jumping on the bed </p><p>"Mommy! Dad! Wake up." He shouted as he continuously jumped at the bottom of the bed.</p><p>"Taehy- Tae, what are you doing? " His mother asked sleepily,  taking her time in sitting up on the bed. Instead of moving at all, BeomSeok took a pillow and pulled it over his head, covering his ears to weaken the loud noise but the bed shaking was still a problem. In annoyance he sat up groggily. </p><p>"Tae, stop jumping on the bed, it's early in the morning." He said sternly. In Tae's current state of mind BeomSeok knew he would have to do the parenting thing over, which is why he sternly told his son he needed to stop. He would have to learn over the things he could and couldn't do again. </p><p>"S-s-sorry.. Im- 'm happy this morning.. And hungry.. " He said in a pout and rubbed his tummy. </p><p>"Ah alright, let mommy get up and get dressed and we'll make something good to eat okay. " His mother responded, now fully awake. </p><p>HyunTae nodded eagerly and left the room clad in his pink and white striped pajamas. He ran to his room to grab his stuffed horse then headed into the kitchen. Excited for breakfast, he sat happily on one of the bar stools staring towards the fridge thinking about all of the things his mom would cook this morning for him. </p><p>While asking his hirsey what he would like to have to eat, Chaeyeon walked into the room fully dressed in her casual day to day clothes. She opened the cabinets to find the  seasonings she would need for the black beans, she loved to cook those in the morning, and for the omelettes. </p><p>"Eomma..w-where is appa? " Hyung Tae looked at his mother curiously. </p><p>"Don't worry baby, he's getting up. He also has to get your sister to see if she would like to eat with us. " She talked while making breakfast for them all, making sure to cut a piece of toast into a cartoon character for HyunTae, he loved when she would do that with his food. </p><p>At the mention of his sister Tae made a disapproving expression, angry still because of how she treated him a few nights ago. </p><p>Just as his mother was setting the table his father and sister both walked in completely dressed for the day. HyunTae noticed their clothes and glanced down at him, he giggled and looked back to his family. </p><p>"I'm still in my jammies. " The biggest box smile appeared on Tae's lips, he thought it was funny. </p><p>His mother just shook her head at his random comment and finished setting the table. His father buried his nose in the newspaper while sipping his coffee, and his sister ignored him like she had been the whole week since their fight. </p><p>HyunTae wanted to scream and cry about it, but each time a fit started his mother would shush him and tell him he had no reason to be mad at her anymore, it made him sad he didn't understand why his mother wasn't comforting him. </p><p>While in his thoughts he felt an excruciating pain flow from his forehead to the back of his head. His hands were quick to his head to try and rub the pain away, it hurt and he was beginning to whine in discomfort. But with a blink of his eyes the pain was gone. </p><p>He looked around the room in confusion, wasn't he at school? He decided to push that thought from his head. Glancing down at his plate his nose scrunched up in disgust </p><p>"I don't like.. Beans. " He said and looked at his mother. </p><p>"Ta-Taehyung? " Chaeyeon's eyes should open wide and she looked at her son, was he okay? Was he finally back to himself? </p><p>"Uh.. Yeah? " He stared at her weirdly. His mother shouldn't need to confirm his name, she and his father named him after all. </p><p>Why did she look at me like that? </p><p>"Sorry, baby. I know you don't like them, would you like me to remove them from your plate. Fix you something else? " She shot up from her seat and went to grab Taehyung's fixed plate of food. </p><p>"It's alright, I'm not hungry. I'm gonna go get ready for school. " He stood up from his seat, but his dad reached out to stop him. </p><p>"Son, it's Saturday. " Taehyung turned around slowly and looked at each of his family members to see if they were pranking him. </p><p>"I was at school.. It's morning, it's Wednesday. " He stated with confidence. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for an explanation as to why they were telling him it was a different day. </p><p>"God this is stupid. " Seo Yoon threw her arms up in exasperation. She couldn't take the conversation any longer and grabbed her plate to take to her room where she could be away from the complicated mess. </p><p>".. Taehyung do you not know what happened? " Chaeyeon pulled her chair and sat back down. Beomseok no longer gave his attention to the newspapers, instead it was on his son. </p><p>"Nothing happened, I don't know why you're telling me it's Saturday. I haven't been to school but two days this week! "  He cried out in frustration. Having enough of his parents he turned around and ran up to his room. Stuffed animals laid all across the bed and he shouted once more in anger, he had no idea what happened the last few days. </p><p>Check in the calendar he saw that the day was Saturday. Being annoyed with himself for not remembering going to school the rest of the week all he wanted to do was lay down in bed and be away from reality. </p><p>Before Taehyung could put his plan lof laying down into motion his phone began ringing loudly, </p><p>"Who is calling me this early in the morning, they better have a good reason. " He snatched up his phone angrily and pressed the answer button, "hello? "He said blandly. </p><p>"Tae.. " He heard Hoseok say with relief, "your mom just called us.. Told us you were okay. " Taehyung squinted his eyes at his phone, why was everyone worried that something had happened to him? </p><p>"Yeah I've been fine.. " He hated to be annoyed with his best friend, but the whole atmosphere he felt while on the phone bothered him. </p><p>"Okay well I have to-" </p><p>"Do you want to come hang out with me today? " Hoseok asked quickly before Taehyung could hang up the phone. </p><p>He thought about it for a minute. Maybe when they hung out the whole tension and awkwardness would change, so he was quick to agree. </p><p>The phone call ended as soon as Taehyung said yes, he couldn't take anymore of his friend's weird behavior. He threw his phone to the side and threw himself on his bed with a loud, frustrated groan. </p><p>"Everyone so weird today." He mumbled to himself. </p><p>The blankets felt soft against his skin and he wanted nothing more than to wrap himself up like a burrito and take a much needed nap, the day had started off tense and he felt it would only get worse. </p><p>He pulled himself away from the comfort of his bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He took off the pajamas he was wearing and threw them in the corner, he would never wear them again and they needed to be thrown out or given to a foundry. </p><p>Close to an hour later Taehyung sat on his bed with a towel wrapped around his waist. He went through his closet multiple times but couldn't find the right outfit for the day. He had no one to impress so why was he worried about his looks? </p><p>Clothes laid out in his bed and his floor from the pictures he took asking his friends what he should wear and of course not a single one replied. </p><p>He checked his phone one last time and huffed, some friends he had. He stood up from the bed and went to search once more for something nice to wear. </p><p>After getting dressed in some casual but stylish clothes Taehyung headed downstairs and found his parents sitting on the couch having a quiet conversation. </p><p>'Mom, Dad.. I'm going to hang out with Hoseok in a little if that's okay " Startled by his appearance, his parents had to take a moment and regroup from their private conversation glto give attention to their son. </p><p>"Wait, baby come sit down we need to talk " Taehyung looked at both of them for a minute and hesitantly walked to the recliner next to the couch. Once he was seated he could feel a change in the way his parents looked at him and he frowned. </p><p>"W-what's going on? Did something happen.. Is Seo Yoon okay? " He asked, fully attentive now. </p><p>"No, son. It's.. You had a switch the other day while you were in school and you don't seem to remember. " As soon as the information left his mother's mouth Taehyung's heart dropped. </p><p>"I-i.. I.. " Taehyung was left completely speechless. He felt anxious in the pit of his stomach and wrapped his arms around his body. He couldn't fathom that his alter had appeared during the school day. What must his classmates think of him now? All the hard work he did to keep his alter at bay during school was for nothing. </p><p>"Tae.. " His mother began to speak but Taehyung stopped her by giving her a hard look. </p><p>"Was.. Was it bad? " He asked, not really wanting to know the answer. </p><p>"... Yes. " She nodded with sadness, "Baby you can't remember a single thing from it. And your behavior.. HyunTae's behavior was a bit excessive. There was no hiding it this time. "</p><p>Taehyung stared at his parents until his eyes drifted to the floor. His emotions were mixed, sadness and anger flowed through his body and luckily he was able to stop a panic attack before it came on by pre-breathing slowly. </p><p>"I uhm.. I'm s-sorry. " The words flew out of his mouth so quick his parents almost couldn't catch what he said. </p><p>Taehyung, quick to stand up, rubbed his eyes fiercely and turned around to walk out without a single word to his parents. The information was too much that he thought if he stayed around any longer his depression would severely overcome him. </p><p>One step outside and Hoseok's car parked in the driveway came into view. He had never been so glad to see one of his best friends before, he was now happy that he agreed to hang out with him that day. </p><p>He ran out into the yard and threw his arms open the closer he got to his friend. Hoseok was quick to wrap his arms around the boy and held him tightly, that was all it took for Taehyung to completely break down. </p><p>"I-i.. I'm s-sorr-y.. " He buried his face into the crook of Hoseok's neck and let out his cries. All the pain he held deep inside of him surfaced up and he felt broken once again. </p><p>Hoseok didn't speak a single word. He must have just found out what happened last week; but, he didn't need another reminder, he just needed a friend to comfort him. </p><p>The longer they stood there in their tight embrace the more sorrowful Taehyung felt about the whole situation. He pulled his arms away from his friend and rubbed the dried tears away. During that time Hoseok took the chance to ask him if he talked to his parents. </p><p>"They told me I switched, I didn't know hyung.. I had no clue. And even at school?! I guess I had absolutely no control this time.. " Hoseok nodded in understanding and led his friend to the car. </p><p>"I think I've been stressed a lot lately and it caused a more severe.. episode. I don't really want to think about it right now, let's just have fun. " Taehyung said as he got into the car. </p><p>Hoseok and Taehyung had a small conversation on their way to the mall. They talked about what the week had been like, minus the Taehyung and HyunTae situation, and what they had planned for the next week. </p><p>"Hoseok Hyung look. " Taehyung pointed out the open car window. They were close to their high school and saw a boy close to their age walking with a duffle bag over his shoulder. </p><p>"Why does he look so familiar? " Taehyung mumbled and stuck his head out the window as they got closer, "hey wait- that. That guy that sat at lunch with us. It's him! "He shouted and pulled himself back in the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. °•°worried°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pull over. I feel bad if he walks that bag looks heavy. " Hoseok complied with Taehyung's demand and pulled over, catching Yoongi's attention. </p><p>"Hey uh..Y-you want a ride? " Taehyung immediately became shy realizing he initiated a conversation with someone he wasn't well known with. </p><p>Yoongi stood there and stared blankly at the two boys seated inside the car. He wondered if this was some sort of prank for the way he treated Taehyung the last time he saw him, but in the back of his mind he knew their intentions were not bad.  </p><p>"Get in. " Hoseok finally spoke since it looked like Yoongi would be debating on what to do for the next hour. </p><p>One look at Hoseok's serious expression and Yoongi was scrambling into the back seat. He wouldn't mention it, but the relief he felt not having to walk home was great. </p><p>"Hey, Taehyung.. " He inhaled a sharp breath to prepare for his apology, '' I'm sorry about earlier this week. When I called you stupid.. It was wrong of me to say. " Taehyung's eyes shot wide open and he gave a sideways glance to Hoseok who was quickly glancing back and forth from the road to Taehyung in slight panic. </p><p>Tae had no recollection of the black haired boy saying such a thing to him, he was flabbergasted and at a loss for words. He couldn't mention his condition to Yoongi, he knew that. Although most of the school saw the way he acted the other day, he guessed, he couldn't let the full truth come out to anyone he didn't fully trust. </p><p>"It's.. I-It's okay I forgive you. " He said quietly and clasped his hands together fiddling around with his fingers now that he felt uncomfortable. </p><p>The tension grew in the car and all three boys stayed silent, except the occasional talk about how to get to Yoongi's apartment. </p><p>Ten minutes later they were parked out in front of a huge building filled with upstairs and downstairs apartments, it looked very eloquent. </p><p>"Thanks for the ride, I just left basketball practice and it was rough because of our teammates. Especially Jeongguk. Damn boy couldn't focus." Yoongi said, grateful they actually stopped, he didn't think he would make it home until dark. </p><p>He took his bag and stepped out of the car, but not before saying, "speaking of him..Jeongguk has been worried about you Taehyung. He tried to see if you were okay the past few days. I thought you should know.. More people care about you now, Taehyung. I also hope you're doing fine. " He didn't wait for a reply and quickly removed himself far away from the car. </p><p>Taehyung stared out the window watching the retreating boy, his mind trying it's best to process the information he now was knowledgeable of and the mixed feelings he received off of it. </p><p>Jeongguk has been thinking of me? </p><p>Deep down inside he felt a flurry of butterflies circling his stomach. Without realizing it he was smiling, luckily not enough for his best friend to notice. </p><p>The rest of the journey to the mall Taehyung sat quietly getting lost in his thoughts. He hated how he couldn't remember the last time he talked to Jeongguk. He remembered him offering a ride to him, that was it; but he felt there was something else that happened, thinking in depth about it was giving him a headache. </p><p>The mall came into view and Taehyung smiled, it had been months since he had seen the large building and roamed it's inside stores. To say he was excited was a complete understatement. </p><p>Both boys exited the car and entered the mall as quickly as possible. Taehyung had a grip on Hoseok's hand and was basically dragging the male because of how fast his steps were. </p><p>They were greeted by the smell of soft pretzels and sweet treats, various signs and colorful light, and many adults with kids running around to shops to get the best deal they can find. </p><p>"Should we.. go to Gucci? " Hoseok asked with a small smirk, already knowing the reaction those simple words would bring. </p><p>Taehyung's eyes lit up like Christmas lights at the mention of his most favorite store. Words weren't needed to tell that's exactly where he wanted to go. Hoseok and an excited Taehyung went exactly to the mentioned store where they each bought a generous amount of clothes, rings, and other things that caught their eye. </p><p>"I love that store. " Taehyung said breathlessly as they left with their multiple bags, "was.. Did you bring me here just for that to cheer me up? " He asked,  even though the answer was obviously and Hoseok's sheepish smile didn't help hide the fact. </p><p>"Thank you hyung, saranghaeyo. " The boys shared brief eye contact and a heartfelt smile. </p><p>They spent around two hours roaming in and out of stores, leaving with more bags than they could hold together. Before heading home they stopped at Burger King to grab something to eat, they were starving. </p><p>"What do you think we should do now Hoseok hyung? " Taehyung asked while sipping on his coke. The elder thought for a moment, going to a park sounded good but which would they choose. </p><p>"Why don't we go to a park, maybe the Han River? " </p><p>"That sounds good. " Taehyung nodded and their conversation ended straight after. </p><p>Soon both boys sat in silence on the grass looking off into the beautiful blue sky and the calm river several feet away from them. </p><p>"I texted Jimin to let him know you were doing better, your mom let Jin know. " Hoseok reached over to grab his best friend's hand and hold it tightly, "you know everything will be alright because we are here with you, Tae? " He reassured Taehyung that he wouldn't ever have to be alone, words the male desperately needed to hear after the events of last week. </p><p>The topic was still sensitive towards Tae and he refused to comment on it. Hoseok understood his friends actions and dropped the subject for the second time that day. </p><p>Several minutes later Taehyung turned to his best friend and stared at him for a moment, something Yoongi mentioned about Jeongguk being worried and trying to see what's wrong made him wonder, </p><p>"D.. Did Jeongguk ask you where I was? Did.. Y-you tell him ab-about me.. " </p><p>"Of course not Tae, you know we wouldn't do such a thing like that to you. " Hoseok said with an edge of offence in his voice.</p><p>"He constantly asked where you were at. Jin told him and us that it was his fault so we ignored all of his attempts." His confession bothered Taehyung, how could they treat someone so badly for worrying like that. </p><p>"Hyung why would you do that? I'm your best friend.. He was worried for me. Your best friend. And you ignore him? " Taehyung scoffed in annoyance. </p><p>"Taehyung-ah you have to see it from our point of view. " Hoseok was half right, he knew his friends watched over him closely to keep him from being hurt, but sometimes they took it too far. </p><p>"Okay l..hyung.. But next time don't do that please. " Tae, deep down inside, felt hurt that his friends would react in a mean way towards someone when they knew he was such a kind-hearted person and would want no one he knew to feel hurt in any way. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Tae. I'll watch my actions next time. " Hoseok wrapped his arms around his friend tightly and held him close while both stared at the slow flowing water. </p><p>The sun began to set an hour after Taehyung and Hoseok arrived, they hadn't looked at the time in hours being so lost in their own little world. They decided it was time to head home, Hoseok dropping Taehyung off before leaving to drive the short route back to his own home. </p><p>"Mom.. dad I'm home! " Taehyung shouted as he slipped off his shoes leaving them next to the door. </p><p>"Taehyung, baby are you hungry? I made ramen tonight for us. " His mother came out of the kitchen with a large spoon in her hand and a mitten in her other. Her appearance caused Taehyung to let out a small laugh, she looked like the typical mom with her apron and all. </p><p>"I ate.. I'm not hungry right now. Ramen sounds really good, so maybe I'll eat a little. " He smiled at his loving mother who turned around and ran, in her heels, back into the kitchen to make her son a plate. </p><p>He walked into the kitchen and sat down on the bar stool to watch his mother finish her cooking. </p><p>"Where is dad and Seo Yoon?" He asked. </p><p>"Your dad is upstairs taking his nap, said he needed some beauty sleep before dinner. " Chaeyeon rolled her eyes and smiled, "your sister is staying at a friends house tonight. " </p><p>Taehyung frowned. He thought his sister would at least try to spend a little time with him now that he felt better than he had the past few days, but of course once again he was disappointed. </p><p>Chaeyeon turned around to look at her son thoughtfully when he didn't respond to her. She stopped what she was doing and walked over to him, giving a pat on the back. </p><p>"She will come around soon, baby don't worry okay? " His mother's words were hopeful, but they didn't reach his heart. </p><p>Cutting their moment short, loud steps echoed from the hallway and soon a half asleep BeomSeok appeared. His glasses were crooked, pieces of his hair frayed out wildy, and his clothes were badly wrinkled. He squinted at his wife and son, causing them both to laugh simultaneously. BeomSeok attempted to glare at the pair as he stumbled his way to the head of the table, taking his regular seat. </p><p>"Morning dad. " Taehyung snickered, earning a grunt from his father. </p><p>Chaeyeon gave her husband an amused smile and turned to finish dishing the ramen out evenly into three bowls. She placed each bowl on the table mats and placed some side dishes in the middle of the table. </p><p>"Let's enjoy a good dinner together, yeah? " Chaeyeon cheerfully spoke as she sat down to have dinner with two important people in her life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. °•°silent comfort°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday passed by uneventfully. Jin and Jimin stopped by to check on their beloved Taehyung, and Taehyung was also informed that Monday he needed to stop by the Therapy office to have a short chat with Doctor Jung about the switching that occurred this time.</p><p>It was now Monday morning and Taehyung left the building of Jung therapy as quickly as possible. Sitting in a cushioned chair for two hours wasn't as comfortable as it sounded. His body ached and his thighs all the way up felt numb from sitting in the same position. </p><p>Seeing as he would be in the second period at the time, Taehyung ran his way to the bus stop, hoping to catch the one that would take him as close to his school as possible. He didn't understand why he was in such a hurry this day, any other day he would take his time and arrive whenever. </p><p>The bus had just closed the door when Taehyung arrived and he frantically banged on the door hoping to be let in. The driver looked at him through the glass and let out an annoyed huff before opening the door up once more. </p><p>"Th-thank you so much. " He bowed to the driver and paid. He took his usual seat in the back away from anyone to avoid being judged. He knew distance wouldn't stop thinking stares and whispers, but it still somewhat comforted him. </p><p>His phone blew up with text messages from his three best friends, and one from his mom to make sure the session went fine, asking where he was and why he had not shown up to school. Instead of replying he chose to wait until he arrived at school to surprise his friends. </p><p>The drive took longer than expected, with the huge amount of passengers climbing on to the bus at every stop Taehyung made it to school during the middle of the third period, something that he wasn't at all happy about. </p><p>The principal knew of his morning therapy session and excused him from his first two and a half periods. Upon entering the school building Taehyung could head off to class without stopping by the office. </p><p>Outside the classroom he could hear an eruption of cheers. The loud noise caused him to flinch backwards, he no longer felt like entering the classroom at all. Through the window he could see sunbaenim Ah Ra trying to quiet the class down. It looked as if they were excited about a learning topic , the only way Taehyung would find out was to go inside the room. </p><p>With great anxiety Taehyung placed his hand around the door handle and opened the door earning burning stares from everyone seated in the room. As soon as he walked into the room and back to his desk whispers and glances were shot at him. Taehyung felt the atmosphere around him change into a suffocating hot mess. Those around him were gossiping about last week, he knew that. If he felt uncomfortable now, he could only imagine how bad he would feel when the day was over. </p><p>Taehyung sat down as quietly as possible hoping to avoid any other unwanted attention from his classmates. He refused to make any movements, any sounds, and any contact with  anyone in the room. Everyone except Jeongguk. </p><p>A few minutes into explanation of statues and their ties with Korean Literature, Taehyung got enough courage to hold his head up and briefly glance at Jeongguk who was already staring at him with an unreadable expression. </p><p>Remembering the words spoken to him by Yoongi, Taehyung gave the raven haired boy next to him a soft smile. He didn't want Jeongguk to worry about him anymore. </p><p>Jeongguk was taken aback at the gesture he received from Taehyung. All this time he thought he had done something wrong and would never be able to speak to him again. </p><p>When he first entered class a few minutes ago all Jeongguk could think about was how much he missed him being around school, even if they didn't speak to each other often. How could one possibly think this way only knowing a person for two days, he didn't know but that's exactly how he felt. The glances and whispers he overheard from his classmates made his anger boil. If they ever laid a hand on Taehyung they would regret it, he wouldn't stop at just the first punch. </p><p>Jeongguk wanted to return the smile, but it seemed he had been drowning in his own thoughts for too long because Taehyung now sat facing the front with his head down once again. </p><p>The rest of the class went by with quiet chatter from the classmates. Ah Ra continuously shushed them but she was to no avail, they paid attention until she looked away then the whispers began once again. </p><p>"Class! Please listen.. This is important for a week from now.. We will be heading to Daegu to see a famous museum that holds sculptures written about in literature. You may think of it as a history lesson as well. " The class fell silent as they looked towards sunbaenim Ah Ra with excitement. </p><p>"There will be four to a room so you can choose.. " That simple sentence had Taehyung's heart dropping to the bottom of his stomach. Rooming with other classmates? Others who are now making fun of him.. </p><p>"Ah- Taehyung, may I see you after class?" All eyes landed on the boy who so slowly looked up and gave his sunbaenim a small nod letting her know it was okay. She smiled softly in return and continued her talk about every little  aspect dealing with the field trip. </p><p>Class soon was over and all students walked out talking about their upcoming trip rather than gossiping about Tae.</p><p>"I-is something wrong with.. With my grades? Or about last week.. " Taehyung suddenly felt nauseous and light headed, "I'm sorry I can explain  I.. I-i.. Did I do s-something-" His rambling was cut off by Ah Ra. She told him to breathe and that everything was fine. </p><p>"I wanted to talk about the field trip. Would you like to go? I would require it for other students, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I could give a different assignment for you to complete in place of the trip. " Sunbaenim Ah Ra spoke as she kept her focus on Taehyung. </p><p>"P-please don't give me any special treatment. I wa..I want to go. " He felt offended that his teacher would label him as a student who needed special needs and give him special opportunities that other students could never have. </p><p>"Alright, but.. The room situation. " As soon as the rooming topic came about, Jeongguk, who had been standing outside waiting for Taehyung to get his first chance at speaking with him, knocked on the door and stepped into the room. </p><p>"He can room with me and Yoongi hyung.. If that's okay with you of course. " His gaze locked on the beautiful boy standing in bewilderment, what an amusing sight. </p><p>Ah Ra looked quickly from Jeongguk to Taehyung in silence, she was left without words to express her current thoughts. Jeongguk, the boy who only stayed close to his friends and only cared about basketball, was offering to share a room with this boy. Jeongguk must be the type to not care much about anything if it's this shocking for teachers to comprehend. </p><p>The sudden entrance and statement from Jeongguk had Taehyung staring at him with shock. He stood so shocked that he didn't realize he locked eyes with Jeongguk. Only did he realize it when that fuzzy feeling in his stomach erupted again. He quickly looked away, his cheeks heating up creating a light pink hue on his cheeks. </p><p>"Is.. Is that okay Taehyung? The choice is completely up to you. " Ah Ra spoke, to get rid of the growing tension, after gaining her professional composure. </p><p>"U-u-uh.. It's uhm, it's o-okay yeah.. I'll share a room with Yoongi and Je-Jeongguk. " Jeongguk snapped his head towards Taehyung once again. He liked the way his name sounded coming from the lips of the angel that spoke them. </p><p>If only I could hear that forever.. </p><p>"Okay then it's settled. Your room will be Taehyung, Jeongguk, Yoongi.. And I'll add another student from my earlier class. His name is Namjoon, I'm sure you all will get along great. " She said with excitement and grabbed a piece of paper to write down their rooming situation. "You both may go now, and Jeongguk.. Next time don't interrupt." she shot him a stern glare then ushered both boys out. </p><p>"Taehyung, I hope you have been doing well. I was.. Wondering where you have been. " Jeongguk mentally slapped himself for not telling Taehyung that he had been worried about him. </p><p>"Oh I.. I'm okay. I was a little sick, small cold. I'm o-okay now though. " He said, avoiding any mention of how he really felt within the past week. </p><p>Jeongguk frowned at his received reply. He felt Tae was holding back something and wasn't being fully truthful with him; nevertheless, he let the subject go and changed topics. </p><p>"I see you're not wearing that jacket I gave you. You should.. It suits you, looks really great wrapped around your body. " He smirked and chanced a look to see that Taehyung was hiding his face by staring at the row of lockers on his right side. </p><p>"Tomorrow, I'd like to see it on you. "  Jeongguk threw his arm around Taehyung's broad shoulders to pull his body close until they were walking side by side without any space. </p><p>"O-okay." Taehyung said shyly, full of embarrassment now. </p><p>In any other situation Taehyung would feel scared, someone he didn't know well being close to him and holding him frightened him to death. But with Jeongguk, he felt nothing but safe.</p><p>A different safe than he felt with his friends. </p><p>Why do I feel this way with only him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. °•°my home°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Taehyungie! I missed you. " Jimin exclaimed and jumped up from the table to run and hug his friend. Jin, who had been sitting across from Jimin, also stood up to greet Taehyung but stopped in his tracks when he saw a confident Jeongguk and hesitant Yoongi walking behind him. </p><p>"What are those two doing with you? " Jin's naturally protective aura came out and he grabbed Taehyung by the arm to bring him to his side, "I don't want them around you. "</p><p>"Hyung, stop. " Taehyung pulled his arm away and shot a disapproving look towards him. "They are.. With me. Hoseok hyung and I saw Yoongi yesterday and during class.. J-jeongguk and I talked.. " He said and looked down shyly to hide his face. </p><p>"Yoongi apologized to Tae, Jin hyung.. It's okay. " Hoseok stood up for Taehyung who looked too flustered to speak anymore. </p><p>"Let's just eat. " Jimin said, hoping to stop any oncoming confrontation. He wasn't too mad that Yoongi would be eating with them again, he missed him the last few days at school. But when Jin gets over protective there's only so much you can do. </p><p>Taehyung sat down in his usual spot next to Hoseok. Jin would always sit on the other side of him, but today he chose to sit next to Jimin and refrain from any conversation with Taehyung at all. The way he heard Yoongi speak to him that one day and knowing Jeongguk was the cause of his stress made him angry. How could Taehyung forgive them already? </p><p>"J.. Jin hyung? " Taehyung asked softly. He frowned deeply when his friend ignored him.</p><p>Jeongguk saw that Taehyung was getting upset and he moved a seat over to sit next to him, "Hey.. Taehyung? What are you going to eat?" </p><p>At the mention of eating, Taehyung looked down at the empty space on the table in front of him. Usually Jin would be the one to bring him his tray since he hated crowded lines. Instead of replying to Jeongguk he looked towards the cafeteria line and saw a line full of rowdy students waiting to be charged for their food. </p><p>"I.. I.. " He looked at Jin, but their eyes never met. His other two friends were in deep conversation with one another, even Yoongi. </p><p>"Taehyung." Jeongguk said his name once again, "Taehyung look at me. " He placed his finger against the soft smooth skin of Taehyung's cheek and turned his face to him. </p><p>"Would you like me to get you something? I have to get something for me as well. " Jeongguk noticed the fear in Taehyung's eyes when he looked towards the crowded line, the longer he stared the more conflicted he looked. </p><p>"Y.. You don't ha-" Jeongguk cut Tae off before he could refuse. </p><p>"You need to eat. I'm going up anyways.. I'll bring you something back. No need to worry. " Before the once again flustered boy could object, Jeongguk stood up and headed to the cafeteria. </p><p>"That was sweet of him. " Jimin said and brought Taehyung out of his daze. </p><p>"Y-yeah it w.. He was just being nice.. " Taehyung fumbled with his words. Jimin looked at Yoongi who was staring at Taehyung with a questionable expression. </p><p>"You alright Yoongi? " Jimin nudged the older with his elbow to bring his attention towards him. </p><p>"Huh? Yeah. . " He trailed off and took his fork, stuffing his mouth with the pieces of kalbi on his lunch plate. He saw Jeongguk's act of kindness a little weird and he'd rather not get into conversation about it with anyone. </p><p>The lunch table was quiet once again. Jin kept to himself, Hoseok and Jimin were texting each other trying to figure out how to bring Jin out of this horrible mood. They didn't want him hurting Taehyung unintentionally when they all needed to be there for him. Yoongi just sat there eating and staring off into space. </p><p>It wasn't until Jeongguk returned, with two plates of food for him and Taehyung, that chatter resumed around the table. </p><p>"I wasn't sure what you would like.. I brought cream pasta with bacon and they had fizzy drinks today so I got coke. I hope that's alright. " Jeongguk placed the tray in front of Taehyung while he went on about the things he had to choose from. </p><p>"N-no, it's perfectly f-fine. Thank you.. " He said softly and couragely looked at the raven haired boy, "I a-appreciate it a lot.. " </p><p>Suddenly a loud bang sounded and caused the table to shake. Jin was standing, his face red and full of anger. He couldn't stand to see or hear the sight in front of him any longer. For the second time in less than a week Jin stormed off from lunch leaving the boys clueless. </p><p>Hoseok saw the look of utter glum written across Taehyung's face. </p><p>"Taehyung-ah don't worry about it okay? " All Taehyung could do was wave Hoseok off and downcast his head. </p><p>What's wrong with Jin Hyung? It hurts.. </p><p>The rest of the lunch went by without any more disastrous events. Yoongi ended up bringing Taehyung out of his saddened state and got him into a small conversation, even pulling a small laugh or two out of him. </p><p>It was now after seventh period and Taehyung stood at his locker putting his school books neatly in order. He had to make sure each book and notebook sat correspondingly and in the number order of his classes. </p><p>"Hey, you need a ride today? I don't have practice. " Jeongguk asked as he approached Taehyung. </p><p>Taehyung was in his zone not paying attention to his surroundings when Jeongguk got to him. It startled him so much that he accidentally threw his biology notebook at Jeongguk and hit him in the chest. </p><p>"Oh.. o-oh gosh, I'm so s-sorry. " He said frantically. He put his hands against his chest and started patting them , inspecting the impacted area making sure he wasn't hurt anywhere. </p><p>"You're okay? You're not hurt, I'm sorry s-orry<br/>you scared me I wasn't expecting you to come up like that. " His words ran together so quickly it was almost impossible to understand him. </p><p>Jeongguk chuckled and grabbed the wrists of the blond haired boy, bringing him out of his worried state. Taehyung quickly realized what he had just been doing and he looked away with complete embarrassment. </p><p>"It's okay.. It was just a notebook. " Jeongguk had a slight smirk on his lips, but deep down he was freaking out because the simple touches that occured between them both bad sparks shooting throughout the nerves in his body. </p><p>"I came to ask you if you wanted a ride home today. I don't have basketball practice today, we could hang out for a bit.. " After he had bent down and grabbed the notebook to hand to its owner, Jeongguk shoved his hands in his pockets and waited for an answer. </p><p>"A r-ride home.. "He shut his locker and turned to face Jeongguk, " w-well.. okay. It's kind of cold and y-you m-might get sick so we can h-hang out at my house? " Taehyung said after giving the idea some thought. His mother would be home and she could meet Jeongguk. If his mother took a liking to him then he would know she saw him as a good person to be around. </p><p>Jeongguk and Taehyung soon found themselves on the way to Tae's house. Jeongguk had a great memory and remembered the exact directions to get to their desired location. </p><p>Taehyung was a bit nervous to bring someone new home. His mother was as protective as Jin, but he knew she wouldn't be as cold as his friend was being. </p><p>"I love this song! " Jeongguk turned the radio up and soon Justin Bieber's voice blasted throughout the car. </p><p>"If I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go. " Jeongguk sang as he drove causing the boy next to him to laugh. The longer the singing and acting goofy went on, the more Taehyung loosened up and became comfortable enough to join in. </p><p>Four songs later and Jeongguk was pulling into the cement driveway on the left side or Taehyung's lawn. </p><p>"I-i don't usually.. bring new p-people home so.. " Taehyung muttered as he got out of the car. Jeongguk heard the sad tone in his voice and wondered exactly how Taehyung's life had been, but he didn't dare ask yet. </p><p>"Oh, so I'm basically the first? "  Taehyung looked at Jeongguk quickly expecting to see a look of distaste, but instead was greeted with a smug expression. </p><p>Taehyung squinted briefly at Jeongguk, all he could think about was how weird things seemed to be going so far. In the eyes of others this would be normal, but Tae just wasn't used to this yet. </p><p>He checked to see if the door was locked, thank god it wasn't, before entering and he led Jeongguk in behind him. </p><p>"Mom.. ? " Taehyung loudly shouted as him and Jeongguk took their shoes off to leave by the front door. </p><p>"Yes, baby? Did you just get home? How was… " The unfamiliar boy standing behind her son had Chaeyeon stopping, she looked frozen in place. She wasn't used to her son bringing new people to the home and this would be the first time since he had met Hoseok, Jimin, and Jin. </p><p>"This is Je-Jeogguk. " Taehyung stepped aside for his mother to get a full view of him, "he's my.. I sit beside him in my new Lit c-class. " </p><p>"I'm his friend. " Jeongguk said, ignoring anything said before. He bowed slowly to his mother and gave her a genuine smile when he stood back up. </p><p>"Oh..Jeongguk, it's nice to meet you. Sorry for not greeting you before now, Taehyung has only brought his best friends home. I'm happy he is meeting new people. Would you like to stay for dinner? " Chaeyeon said with a smile. </p><p>"Of course, I would love to.. If that's alright. " Jeongguk looked at the quiet boy next to him for approval, which he granted immediately. </p><p>"You boys go have fun, dinner will be ready in an hour or two. " </p><p>Taehyung led Jeongguk up to his room and as soon as they entered Jeongguk stared in awe. Three of the walls were a bright white color while the fourth wall looked to be a deep purple color, plum. The purple wall was adorned with many different pictures of Taehyung, his friends, and family. Fairy lights decorated along the line the pictures laid on. It was a very artistic and creative decoration. </p><p>"Did you do this by yourself? " Taehyung stared at the wall Jeongguk was pointing at. As soon as his eyes landed on his creation he nodded, his eyes shining with happiness. </p><p>"It took some time to get it perfect.. But I love it. I'm.. I'm proud of it. " Jeongguk smiled, Taehyung had finally spoken to him without stuttering. </p><p>"D-do you want to play some games? I have J-just dance.. I like t-that one. You can choose though. "</p><p>"Just dance, huh? " Jeongguk rubbed his hands together and nodded, "I'll take you on, don't be sad if you lose. I'm pretty good with my reflexes. " </p><p>"Please. Reflexes? This is dancing, not boxing. " Taehyung rolled his eyes and walked to his game system to start it up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. °•° unexpected arrival°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How is this possible! " Jeongguk exclaimed, throwing the Wii remote on the neatly made bed behind him. He was astonished, but more frustrated and angry. Taehyung had just won against him for the fifth time in a row. He chose the first two songs and Jeongguk declared that he had been cheating. The last three songs were chosen by Jeongguk and he still lost. </p><p>"It happened because I have skills. " Taehyung sang cheerfully and twirled around in a circle, "aaaand I'm the best." He stuck his tongue out at Jeongguk and fell backwards landing on his bed. </p><p>"Aish.. " Jeongguk ran his fingers through his hair tossing the soft black locks around. Taehyung happened to glance at him during his actions and his heart almost stopped beating. It felt like time stopped around him and each movement he witnessed was in slow motion. </p><p>Jeongguk's hand moved slowly through his hair and the little tug of frustration at the end had Taehyung sharply in taking a breath. He felt almost numb all over, as if his nerves began overreacting and he could no longer feel anything but fuzziness all over his body. </p><p>Jeongguk.. He's the most striking, handsome, attractive boy.. </p><p>"Boys! " Taehyung's mom called interrupting his thoughts. He shook his head quickly and looked around hoping Jeongguk hadn't noticed anything off about him in the last few minutes. To his luck he was still going on about how much of a tragedy it was that he lost. </p><p>Taehyung nudged him in the arm and tilted his head towards the door for him to go out first. For a second he thought that his mother's words didn't even reach Jeongguk because the boy looked so lost in his own world, then suddenly Jeongguk realized Tae's was waiting for him to go. He left the room with quick footsteps, ready to eat. </p><p>As they entered the kitchen an aroma of different smells filled the air and both boys became more hungry. Beomseok, Chaeyeon, and Seoyoon already sat at the table in their respective chairs, Taehyung and Jeongguk sat side by side in the vacant side of the full table. </p><p>"Japchae? " Taehyung clapped his hands in excitement and looked up at his mother with bright, happy eyes. She nodded at her son and gave him a smile as she fixed each person a plate of food. </p><p>Jeongguk heard the clapping noise and fixed his gaze towards the area of the sound. He could see the real smile on Taehyung's face and just the sight had him laughing in awe. </p><p>He must really love Japchae. </p><p>"Jeongguk is it?" Seo Yoon asked, leaning on the table with her fists tucked underneath her chin. </p><p>Jeongguk looked at her a little too long without speaking. She looked so familiar yet he couldn't think of anything he had seen her before. </p><p>"I'm a senior at our school. I've seen you around, especially when I'm with Ha Rin… " Taehyung's head shot up when he heard that name come out of his sister's mouth. He never knew she could be friends with such people, this just shows how much he really knows about his own flesh and blood. </p><p>"Oh.. Uh, cool. I'm not really associated with her, but I think I've seen you a couple of times. " Jeongguk replied uncomfortably. </p><p>"You aren't? Are you single then? " Chaeyeon cleared her throat and looked at her daughter with a hard stare. </p><p>"It's okay.. I am single, but I have my eyes on someone. " He said and quickly took an unnoticeable glance in Taehyung's direction. </p><p>"Why don't we have a more appropriate conversation for dinner? Jeongguk, how long have you lived in Seoul? " Beomseok asked, hoping to completely change the direction of the conversation. </p><p>While conversation went on about Jeongguk and his studies in school, Taehyung had completely blanked out and was in his own thoughts. </p><p>Jeongguk already liked someone? Why should that make me feel upset.. </p><p>".. I actually have a huge basketball game next week. It's big.. Coach said it'll help us get into the playoffs so we've been practicing really hard. " Jeongguk said when he finished his bite of food. Beomseok had been going on about enjoying sports in high school and asked if he enjoyed any. </p><p>"Actually.. Tae? " He turned to Taehyung who was quietly stuffing his face with japchae. Luckily when Jeongguk turned to him he had finished eating a mouthful of the food. </p><p>"I was wondering if you'd like to come to my game next Thursday night. It's a week away.. But I would like to see you there. With your friends too if you want. " He added the last part in a hurry in case it sounded a little suspicious. </p><p>"Uh.. "He felt too nervous to look into anyone's eyes and focused his gaze onto the boring table , " I.. I would like to go, y-yeah. " </p><p>Jeongguk was happy with the reply he received and couldn't keep the smile off his face the rest of the dinner. Beomseok and Chaeyeon shared a look when they witnessed the interaction between the two boys, it made them happy seeing their son around someone new, someone who might be around for the long run. </p><p>Seo Yoon watched each person, present at the table, closely throughout dinner. She was annoyed that she hadn't been brought up in conversation at all, and her talk with Jeongguk was cut short. How could he possibly be now interested in her brother rather than her? </p><p>"Thank you for dinner, it was amazing. " Jeongguk said as he placed his empty dish in the sink. He tried to persuade Chaeyeon to let him do the dishes but she refused each time. </p><p>It was getting late and Jeongguk decided it was time for him to leave. His dad would be home, most likely angry that he had not showed up at home yet, and he didn't want any more trouble than what he already was in. </p><p>"Today was fun.. I really enjoyed my time with you. " Jeongguk had his car door open and was standing between in and the inside while speaking with Taehyung. </p><p>"I enjoyed it too..I h-hope we can do this again.. Tomorrow maybe? " Taehyung asked hopefully and Jeongguk answered his question with a soft nod. </p><p>"Don't forget, I want to see you in my jacket tomorrow. " Taehyung blushed and nodded quickly, saying a small goodbye. He turned around and jogged back to his house. He hated to leave with such a short goodbye, but he was too flustered to continue conversating.</p><p>Jeongguk pulled out of the Kim Family driveway and headed to his own home. When he got close to the gate he noticed another car in the driveway and his heart picked up its pace. </p><p>Why is she home.. </p><p>As soon as Jeongguk walked in the door he was greeted by a woman around forty years of age. Dressed in an all black suit and heels she stood almost the same height as Jeongguk. </p><p>"Hello, son." Mi Sook gave a smile that didn't reach her eyes. </p><p>"Mom. Why are you home? " Jeongguk didn't fake any emotions, he was angry. She left over two and a half years ago for a business trip and never returned home. It was the reason for the bad relationship between him and his father. Jeongguk couldn't understand how he could love her and take her back easy when she left them with nothing. </p><p>"Now, is that any way to talk to you mother? " She faked hurt, holding her hand over her heart, "It's been a while.. I've missed you and your father. "</p><p>"Bullshit you missed us. Two years without a single phone call? Two years without any kind of contact when you could have sent us a letter letting know where you were!" His voice kept rising until he was shouting in rage. </p><p>"I-" Mi sook tried to speak, but her son's voice was too overpowering. </p><p>"We waited and waited for you to call! We waited and you never did! How can you love us and miss us when you didn't care to do that! How can dad still take you back in after hurting us so many times. " It was true, this wasn't the first time his mother had left him and Jae Ho for a long period of time. </p><p>"Jeon Jeongguk!" Jae Ho's loud voice echoed through the front room, "don't talk to your mother that way! "</p><p>"Why are you okay with this?!" He shouted at his father in disbelief. </p><p>"It doesn't matter what happened, your mother is back and everything is in the past. " Jae Ho wrapped his arm around Min sook and held her close. </p><p>"Unbelievable.. " Jeongguk muttered. He had enough of talking with both of them already. If he stayed any longer he would blow up at both of them and get himself in more trouble. </p><p>"I'm going to my room. "He stated and hastily left before they stopped him. </p><p>Surrounded by the comfort of his room Jeongguk could finally let his frustration out. He grabbed his black soft fabric pillow and held it to his face to muffle his scream. She's been back for one night and he already couldn't take it. He did the only thing he knew to make it easier on himself. </p><p>He grabbed his phone and skimmed through his contacts until he found the desired name and number to call. </p><p>"Hello? " The annoyed sleepy voice had Jeongguk laughing. It wasn't even ten yet. </p><p>"Yeah.. Yoongi. It's Jk. "He heard shuffling over the phone. </p><p>"Oh.. Oh Jk, why are you calling this late? I was getting my beauty sleep. " </p><p>"Please all you do is sleep. Anyways.. She's back. " Jeongguk didn't have to say a name, Yoongi already knew. They've been friends for so long hay Yoongi has been around almost every time this has happened. </p><p>"When did she get back? " He asked, his voice sounding much softer now. </p><p>"I guess earlier today.. I got home from hanging out with Taehyung and she was here.. Dad was here. Already like they made up again.. " Jeongguk's voice broke, his emotions were finally settling in. </p><p>"Stay with me for a while. You're always welcome here when this happens.. Any other time too. "</p><p>"I probably will.. I'll let you know in the morning. " Yoongi knew Jeongguk would end up staying for a couple of days no matter what his best friend said. </p><p>"Okay, see you tomorrow man. Try to have a good night. "  </p><p>"Yeah, I'll try. " Jeongguk replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. °•°nobody°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongguk had an anything but wonderful night, but as soon as he saw the angelic looking boy walking in third period with that jacket, he gave him a week ago, wrapped around his small frame all of his worries and current problems disappeared. </p><p>Taehyung took his seat next to Jeongguk and he noticed the constant glances and subtle smirks the raven haired boy was giving him. In return he squinted his eyes playfully glared at him. He pointed his index finger at his face to get his full attention then moved his finger so it was pointing down at the papers on his desk while mouthing 'focus'. </p><p>Jeongguk could only laugh at the cute action made by Taehyung. He shook his head in amusement, and just to please him he took his eyes off of the beautiful sight and put them on the paper that explained their upcoming field trip, in front of him. </p><p>Yoongi sat in the corner desk on the other side of the room watching his best friend interact with Taehyung. His mouth was slightly ajar as he witnessed something he had never seen before.</p><p>Something must have happened last night for them to act this way.. </p><p>"Alright, class! I've looked at your room requests and some of them we can do.. " Sunbaenim Ah Ra looked at a couple of girls in the class then glanced in Jeongguk's direction, "some of them.. I will not accept." </p><p>"I will have the rooms posted on the board by Monday and your field trip forms will be sent out this Friday for your parents to sign. They will need to be turned in next Thursday. As you know Thursday night is also the night of our first basketball game-" She was interrupted by the whole class cheering and shouting, throwing fists in the air while yelling for the two basketball players present in their class: Yoongi, and Jeongguk. </p><p>"Yes.. Yes, " She clapped along with her students for a quick second, "we'll have time to cheer them on later, right now we need to start class. " While she quieted the class down, Taehyung took the time to turn and clap quietly and do a small cheer for jeongguk, who instantly became soft at the sight of Taehyung. </p><p>"... The papers in front explain our exact itinerary and it will be followed.. Will not have you running around and getting into trouble.. " The rest of the class went on with her talking about what they will experience when they leave next week. </p><p>When the bell rang to end class, an eruption of quiet cheers echoed throughout the room, if the class held on for any longer almost all students would have fallen asleep. </p><p>Jeongguk waited for Taehyung outside of the room just like yesterday, except yoongi stood with him this time. When Taehyung walked out the door, he was greeted by both boys and a little piece inside of him was happy that he had a couple of new friends in his life. They saw the way he acted a week ago and still they were speaking to him, without mentioning what happened and not knowing the reason behind. </p><p>The rest of the day went on normally, Jin had finally calmed down and talked a bit with Taehyung at lunch. He saw a small change in the way Taehyung acted, he looked to be more happy, and thought having Jeongguk and Yoongi around might not be as bad as he originally thought. </p><p>Now school had just ended and all students were in a hurry speeding down the hallways, knocking any and everyone out of their way just to exit the school building. Taehyung made a decision to stay back and wait outside of the gym for Jeongguk. He had promised to take him home, but the basketball team had a small emergency meet. </p><p>"Hey, pretty boy! " A female voice called out to Taehyung. </p><p>Taehyung looked around to find the source of the voice; he recognized the voice but he couldn't put a face to it. His eyes landed on a group of girls that just walked out of the changing rooms. At first he didn't think they were the ones calling to them, but he found out wrong when they began walking towards him. The more he looked, the clearer the face became. </p><p>That's Ha Rin.. </p><p>"Isn't this Jeongguk oppa's jacket.." Ha Rin put her hand on Taehyung's shoulder and he flinched backwards. She laughed, "what a baby.. All I did was touch him and he flinched. " She grabbed the fabric of the jacket and acted like she was inspecting it. </p><p>Taehyung took a quick look at her. He could immediately tell that she had tons of makeup on, not the original soft look girls go for. If he stared for too long their eyes would eventually meet and he didn't want to see her ice cold glare; he quickly looked away from Ha Rin and looked towards the gym door hoping for the meet to end any second. </p><p>"Why do you have my Jeonggukie's jacket? Why would he give this to a nobody like you? That doesn't sound like oppa." She clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth and crossed her arms over her chest. </p><p>Taehyung's eyes went wide with her statement, her Jeonggukie..? </p><p>Oh, I forgot her and Jeongguk were together.. </p><p>"Ahhh.. I know, you stole it from him? Took it because you fancy him. And you're.. " She fake gasped and covered her mouth, her girls behind her copying the action, "you're out here stalking him.. " Taehyung quickly shook his head and went to refuse, but Ha Rin held her finger up. </p><p>"Also, I heard-" Ha Rin was stopped from making any more comments when the gym door opened up with a loud bang revealing a sweaty Chanyeol. His girlfriend Daehyun, who had been standing behind Ha Rin this whole time, left the group of girls and ran into his arms. </p><p>When Yugyeom and Chan walked out of the gym after Channel,  Ha Rin decided to open her mouth again. </p><p>"Yah! This kid has been standing out here stalking my Jeonggukie this whole time." She pouted and stomped, in what she thought was a cute way, to the three boys who had looks of anger over their face, "get him away from oppa. " </p><p>Taehyung felt annoyed and horrified at the same time. He wanted to talk back to her but he was too afraid. Jeongguk would get mad at him if he talked to her wrong, she was his girl after all. He couldn't get the image of them from lunch out for his mind.. </p><p>While in his thoughts Chanyeol had stepped close to him, closing the distance enough that his face was level with Taehyung's. </p><p>"Who are you? You think it's alright to follow guys around.. Don't tell me you think Jeongguk likes you? " He snickered and shoved Taehyung by his shoulder pushing into the cold brick wall. Taehyung winced, not just because of the pain he felt in his shoulder but also because someone was touching him, one of his worst frara. </p><p>"This is funny..Yugyeom.. Come here. "</p><p>Yugyeom followed his friend's demand and stalked over to the pair with a menacing glare. He sneered at the boy who cowered beneath him and Chanyeol. </p><p>"Can't even stand up for yourself. "He chuckled deeply and grabbed the jacket by the collar, pulling Taehyung up. His body was small; therefore, it was easy to lift Taehyung off the ground, " you shouldn't have come here. we don't accept.. you follow our boy around like this."</p><p>"I-im not f-f-following him.. " Taehyung stuttered and pushed his hands against Yugyeom's chest trying to break free from his hold, but Taehyung's strength compared nothing to his. </p><p>"We don't accept people like you either.. need a beating back to reality. It's nasty to feel how you are towards a boy.. " Chanyeol rolled his sleeves up until they reached above his elbow, "Looks like you need to be punished and taught the right way. "</p><p>Taehyung was screaming on the inside. anyone could see with their eyes that he was trembling with fear. A few more times he tried to push the boys away from him but their strong muscled physique kept him from being victorious in getting away. </p><p>In his mind he was slowly dissociating himself away from reality, wanting to get as far away from the problem as possible. He wasn't Taehyung anymore, now he was HyunTae. Taehyung had let himself dissociate enough from reality to summon his alter ego to take his place because the stress was too much and he feared for his life. Even though his alter had changed, HyunTae pretended to be Taehyung getting rid of any evidence that a switch had occurred. </p><p>While Taehyung had dissociated himself from reality and let his alter ego take his place , Jeongguk had walked out of the door excited to see Taehyung, the meeting lasted longer than expected and he felt bad for him waiting so long. </p><p>Instead of seeing Taehyung waiting, he was greeted with something he wasn't expecting, his friends and Ha Rin teaming up on Taehyung. </p><p>"What's going on!? "He yelled in fury. He walked over to his two teammates, grabbing them roughly by their arms and tugging them away from taehyung. </p><p>"Jeonggukie baby are you alright?" Ha Rin ran over to him, but he pushed her away in anger. She stumbled over her heels and landed on the tiled floor. Jeongguk turned to Ha Rin and glared at her. </p><p>"Don't you DARE call me that again! I'm not your baby.. I'm not anything to you and you are nothing to me. " He then turned to Chanyeol and Yugyeom, "and you two..picking on someone who was waiting for me??" He pushed Chanyeol against the wall and grabbed Yugyeom by the collar, shoving him into Chanyeol. </p><p>"How would you like it if I had done the same to you? "</p><p>"Ha Rin said he was stalking you.. And he's.. he's a.. " Chanyeol made a fake gagging sound and looked away in disgust. </p><p>"Taehyung is my friend, he is everything to me! Much more of a friend than you two.. If I ever see you kay a hand on him again I swear.. " Jeongguk raised his fist about to give them their first warning. </p><p>"Gguk! " Yoongi shouted as he exited the gym he left the gym. He had a quick chance to look at his surroundings, his eyes landed on his best friend and then on Tae. He could only help one, and Taehyung needed Jeongguk more than him. </p><p>Yoongi ran over to Jeongguk and wrapped an arm around him while grabbing his fist, <br/>"Now is not the place or time.. And Taehyung needs more attention than they do. I'll get rid of them. " At the mention of Taehyung, Jeongguk dropped his fist and any anger he had. His anger was now replaced with worry and he ran to Tae who was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. </p><p>"Tae.. Tae are you okay? " He asked desperately. When Tae didn't answer, he softly grabbed his wrists and pulled them down to reveal his face, "Tae.. "</p><p>HyunTae sat in a dissociated state. Even when Jeongguk interacted with him he had no reaction. This episode wasn't as severe as it had been a week ago. With his alter ego dissociating , Taehyung could switch back to his normal self quickly and hide HyunTae once again. </p><p>When the second switch occurred Taehyung looked up with confusion at first, Jeongguk was the first person he laid eyes on. </p><p>"Are you okay..Tae please answer me.. " Taehyung looked down, his eyes landing on their hands. Jeongguk had his hands in a firm, yet gentle grip. His voice sounded like he was deeply worried about something. Taehyung took his eyes off their hands to really look Jeongguk in the eyes. His eyes showed worry and frustration. </p><p>He really cares.. </p><p>"I'm.. 'm okay.. " Taehyung whispered and Jeongguk felt relieved to hear that. He wrapped his arms around Taehyung's small frame and pulled his body close to his.</p><p>"I didn't know this would happen.. I would have let you wait in my car. " Jeongguk's words were muffled because he had nuzzled his nose into the soft blond messy hair of Taehyung. </p><p>"I'm.. I'm okay gukkie. " Taehyung buried his head in the crook of Jeongguk's neck, relishing in the feeling of being wrapped up in the strong arms of the boy who he is starting to become fond of. </p><p>Gukkie..I like that name coming from Tae. </p><p>They stayed in the position long enough for the group around them to leave, thanks to Yoongi. </p><p>"I'll take you home.. You should rest. " Jeongguk stood up and took Taehyung's hand to help him up. </p><p>"Sorry w..we can't hang out today, I d-don't feel up to it anymore. " Taehyung said sadly as they walked out of the building heading towards the parking lot. </p><p>"There's always a next time. " Jeongguk gave Taehyung a heart stopping smile that ended their conversation, Jeongguk because he had to drive, Taehyung because he was blushing like crazy. </p><p>"Are you sure you're okay? I can help you to the door if you need-"</p><p>"Jeongguk, I'm fine. " Taehyung insisted for the upteenth time. Jeongguk had asked constantly if he was okay, the whole drive every time they stopped at a red light or stop sign those would be the three words that left his lips. Each time Taehyung would tell him that everything was fine. He felt bad leaving out his switch with HyunTae, but he couldn't learn about that side of him. </p><p>"Fine." Jeongguk huffed. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote his number down then handed it to Tae, "call me if you need someone.. You have me now. " </p><p>"T-thank you, ggukie. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. °•°home trouble°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Jeongguk dropped Taehyung off he headed straight to his home. The whole drive there he couldn't stop thinking about the incident at school. Walking out of the gym and seeing his so called friends with Taehyung pinned against the wall, not to mention Ha Rin and her friends watching with evil smiles, had him so angry he could see red. </p><p>Thank god Yoongi showed up to stop him, although he was going to give them a warning punch he didn't think after that hit he would be able to stop. They did such a horrible thing to his precious Taehyung. </p><p>Speaking of Taehyung, something felt off about him. Jeongguk sat forever trying to get the attention of him, waving his hand in front of his face and loudly calling his name, and in return he received nothing besides a blank stare. When those big brown eyes of his finally made contact with Jeongguk's they looked confused as if he forgot where he was and what was going on. </p><p>He was by himself for a couple of minutes, how could he have already forgotten what happened.. </p><p>Taehyung's behavior worried Jeongguk, thinking that he realized he basically knew nothing about him. He was unaware of his favorite color, food, and pop singer. </p><p>"I'll ask him if he wants to go out tomorrow night.." Jeongguk mumbled to himself as he drove. Tomorrow would be a Wednesday and a school night, but hopefully he would agree. He had the sudden urge to deepen their relationship, in no time he would learn everything about that intriguing boy. </p><p>The whole way to his home Jeongguk felt like he was on autopilot. When he pulled into his driveway he was stunned, he hadn't even realized he was close to home. When he thought about it, he didn't even remember driving all the way home, his thoughts were too consumed with that boy. </p><p>"Appa!" Jeongguk called when he entered his home. There was no immediate response to his shouting, if he hadn't seen both cars in front of the garage he wouldn't be so confused about his unanswered call. </p><p>"Appa.. " He said again, looking into the living room then continuing his search in the kitchen, when he saw no sign of his dad he got worried. He couldn't be in his studies, his mother was also home, most likely with his father, and she nor Jeongguk were allowed in that room. </p><p>As Jeongguk was about to head into the hallway to go up to his room he heard a loud booming laugh. His eyes landed on the back patio door and he saw his father and mother along with a couple more adults lounging by the pool. </p><p>"Company at this hour? This is weird. " Jeongguk muttered to himself. He still had the choice to take himself to his room but his curiosity got the better of him. </p><p>He walked out the doors and his father immediately noticed him and offered him a huge grin. He looked to be a little tipsy, red faced and happy. </p><p>"Jeongguk welcome home! " Jae Ho announced and motioned for his son to come to the pool area, "we weren't expecting you home so soon. Come join. I'd like you to meet our guests. " </p><p>Jeongguk looked towards the house and back at the pool. He was much annoyed that he satisfied his curious mind instead of moving to the confined space of his room. He walked his way towards the cement ground surrounding the pool and stood in front of the chairs of his parents. </p><p>"This is Yoo ChangSoo owner of Yumin company and his wife Lee Ji Yi. We're looking to get our products into a chain of malls they own. " Jae Ho said proudly, "this is our son.. I'm hoping when he gets older he will take over the company. He seems like a great fit. " After the introduction the three introduced greeted each other with bows. </p><p>"He looks like a ladies man. " Ji Yi said, glancing at her husband, "do you plan on arranging his marriage? " she continued, this time her eyes focused on the parents of Jeongguk. </p><p>Before Jae Ho or Min sok could speak, Jeongguk stepped up, </p><p>"I prefer to find my own partner, one I love. "</p><p>"As long as we approve of her. " Min Sok replied to her sons remark. </p><p>"Her..why does it always have to be her? I could marry someone of a different gender.. I could marry anyone.. There's no limit. " Jeongguk's mother was baffled by his reply. When she regained her sense she shook her head. </p><p>"Marriage is between boy and girl, men and women. Those gays are disgusting.. Anyone who condones that kind of thing is.. " </p><p>"Honey.. Leave the boy alone about it. Remember our guests also. " Jae Ho interrupted his wife, but that only fueled her anger. She kept going about how wrong and disgusting it was while her husband tried to calm her down, not wanting the company to have to witness any fighting. </p><p>"I agree with you Jeongguk, love is about anything.. It shouldn't be limited. " Ji Yi said softly so only Jeongguk could hear. He smiled at her genuine comment. He would have continued a conversation with her but her husband had stood up usher in her to do so as well. </p><p>"Well, we will be going now." ChangSoo didn't want to stay and watch them come to a conclusion about their argument. He was a little bit annoyed at Min Sok, how she brought up a sensitive topic to him. His brother was gay and happily married to a man. Him and his wife were there for a meeting and a get together, at first he saw good in making a deal with BigHit, but now he wasn't sure because he refused to have any sort of homophobic people working with him. </p><p>Jae Ho held his hand up at his wife to shut her up so he could speak with the parting guests.</p><p>"You're leaving so soon? I'm sorry for the mess you have witnessed." Jaeho stood up so he was talking level with the couple. </p><p>"It's alright.. Maybe now isn't the best time for deals and business. " ChangSoo said. JaeHo nodded in understanding. He was sad knowing he probably just lost a good business deal for his company, but there were other opportunities. </p><p>"May I see you out? " The Couple nodded and followed Jae Ho out. </p><p>Once they were gone Min Sok stood up and walked to her son with her arms crossed. </p><p>"We just lost a good deal because of you! If you would have kept your mouth shut and went along with that I said. " She fummed.</p><p>"I have different views than you. " Jeongguk returned with an eye roll. </p><p>"Talk to me like that again and I'll have your ungrateful ass grounded and everything taken away from you. " She had her hand up as if she was about to slap Jeongguk. </p><p>"Are you going to hit me? What kind of mother would hit her own son.. " He pressed on. </p><p>"Why you!" She looked to her left and saw her husband coming out, "you! I told you he would be a bad son! This is why we should have sent him off to boarding school and to a different family. We should have gotten rid of him altogether. " She was screaming so loud that the neighbors probably heard her clearly. </p><p>Jeongguk stared at her in shock. </p><p>They wanted to get rid of me this whole time? </p><p>He would show it, but deep down inside every word that his mother said hit him with negative emotions he never knew he could feel. This is why he hated when his mother returned home. </p><p>"He ruined our business! He ruined any chance for us! I told you he would be a disgrace to our family. " Jae Ho looked at his son with sad eyes. He had been so hard on him lately. Any other time he would be just as furious with him as his wife was at the moment, but something felt like it changed. The bond between him and his son wasn't completely broken, but it wasn't good either. </p><p>"Min Sok, I think that's enough. " He said loudly, his voice holding authority. </p><p>"You're taking his side? He will never get anywhere in life like this.. We won't get anywhere! " She took the bottle of beer she was holding and threw it on the ground, shattering it in pieces. She glared at her son once more before turning around and walking off. </p><p>Jeongguk stood there in silence moments away from completely breaking. JaeHo could see his son in pain from where he was standing. Things were said that shouldn't have been said, his wife had gone too far. He wanted to blame the alcohol, but that would be making excuses. </p><p>"Son.. " Jae Ho said as he took a few steps closer to Jeongguk. </p><p>"No.. Just don't. " Jeongguk looked at his father with a pained expression. He couldn't stand seeing him or being at the house any longer.</p><p>He left. He left his dad, who had so much regret and guilt now, standing there. </p><p>He didn't bother to go inside and grab clothes, he didn't bother to let anyone know he was leaving, and he didn't bother to text his friend to let him know what was going on. Instead he got in his car and drove off to the only place he had ever felt loved and safe. </p><p>"... Jeongguk? What's wrong? " Yoongi asked. Jeongguk had just arrived at his best friend's home. This is the place he always ventured to when his own home life wasn't that great. </p><p>"Can I stay for a few days? " Jeongguk answered without giving any kind of explanation. </p><p>"Sure..you know you can always stay here." Yoongi let Jeongguk enter his place. It wasn't long before both boys sat in the living room with Jeongguk pouring his heart out, explaining everything that just happened while Yoongi sat there and listened silently. </p><p>"She didn't want me in the first place.. she didn't want me. " He finished and turned to his friend with teary eyes, "she wanted to get rid of me as soon as I was born. " Jeongguk buried his head in his hands. The room was now filled with sniffles instead of talking. </p><p>He didn't like his mother being around, he hated how she left and returned whenever she wanted. But she was still his mother, and even though he didn't say it or think about it much, he loved her. </p><p>"But your dad..? " Yoongi asked carefully. Jeongguk shook his head and raised it. </p><p>"He didn't say anything. I know he heard what she said. Before I left he was about to say something but I told him not to. " Jeongguk sighed deeply. </p><p>"Maybe call him? " Yoongi offered. </p><p>"I just want to stay away for a few days so I can calm down. " </p><p>"Okay, as long as you want. " Yoongi patted Jeongguk's shoulder, "and you got the clothes on the bedroom from last time so you should be okay. "</p><p>With that said, Yoongi got up to leave Jeongguk to have some time alone for himself. </p><p>Jeongguk crossed his arms over his chest and laid his head against the back of the couch </p><p>Why was I born in the wrong family? How am I supposed to get past all of this.. </p><p>I should have let my dad talk, maybe.. Maybe he wanted to apologize. </p><p>I miss my dad.. </p><p>Various thoughts entered and left Jeongguk's mind at a quick pace. So quick that he didn't have time to completely decipher each aspect of them. It was annoying, feeling so helpless was the worst for him.</p><p>Just as he was falling deeper into his saddened state he received a text from an unknown number. </p><p>Unknown: is this Jeongguk? </p><p>He looked at the text with a questionable expression. He usually blocked unknown numbers because girls from school and random boys would ask around for his number. He hoped this would not be the case, he would hate to change his number again. </p><p>Jeongguk: yeah, who is this? </p><p>It took a good few minutes before unknown replied back with, </p><p>Unknown: taehyung.. </p><p>He smiled when he realized it was Taehyung texting him. He had completely forgotten he had given his number to him earlier. </p><p>Jeongguk: Hey, sorry didn't realize it was you at first. </p><p>Taehyung: don't be.. just glad you answered me</p><p>Jeongguk frowned, why would have not answered him? </p><p>Jeongguk: of course, how could I not answer you ;) </p><p>He could imagine how Taehyung responded to his text. The boy got flustered easily, he probably sat red faced in his room trying to calm down enough to form some kind of reply. And it was true, it took Taehyung a good few minutes to send a reply. </p><p>Taehyung: did you make it home safe? </p><p>Jeongguk: yes I made it home safe, you shouldn't be worrying about me.. Are you okay? </p><p>Taehyung: I'm okay </p><p>Jeongguk changed the topic after that. Be sensed that it would be too sensitive for Taehyung to talk about. Instead they talked about their favorite things to eat and favorite types of music to listen to, learning about each other. </p><p>Talking to Taehyung helped Jeongguk forget about the problems he faced that day, and he hoped he helped Taehyung forget the school incident.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. °•°different°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"... Taehyung did you hear me? " Doctor Jung asked for the third time. Taehyung shook his head to take himself out of his thoughts. </p><p>"Huh? " He asked. Doctor Jung sighed and ran his fingers through his curled brown locks. </p><p>"What's got your focus messed up?" Taehyung just stared at him. His mind has been consumed with thoughts of Jeongguk ever since their conversation the night before. He had been scared to text him at first, but in the end he was glad he did. But he couldn't tell his therapist this. </p><p>"N-nothing w..what did you ask? " </p><p>"I asked if you had spoken to Hyuntae lately. " Doctor Jung picked his pen up once again hoping the boy who sat in front of him would keep his focus. </p><p>"W-well I-I-I.." Taehyung stuttered. He hadn't told his mom or dad about what happened yesterday at school, in fact he planned to keep it a secret from everybody. </p><p>"N-no I h-havent.. I-I mean.. " He looked down at his fidgeting hands and his knees started to bounce rapidly. Doctor Jung could tell that Taehyung wasn't being one hundred percent truthful. </p><p>"Taehyung, you come here to tell me what's wrong and to talk about your life. I'm here to talk with you, with Hyuntae and help you understand and listen to you. " Doctor Jung took his glasses off and sat them on the table. Now he was looking at Taehyung eye to eye showing all signs of honesty and complete trustworthiness. </p><p>"I-I know.. But something hap-pened at school and I d-don't want my mom or a-anyone to know what happened.. " Taehyung glanced at his therapist but he could not keep full eye contact, part of his anxiety. </p><p>"Between me and you everything is confidential. Anything you say to me stays between us unless you tell me it's alright for your parents to know. I don't think it's a good idea to keep things hidden, but I am here for you, not against you. "</p><p>Taehyung started to let his guard down slowly with each word that came out of Doctor Jung's mouth. </p><p>If he promises to keep things between them, it would be okay to talk won't it? </p><p>What if he is lying.. </p><p>Taehyung's thoughts went back and forth. He came close to telling all of the details about yesterday  then he would imagine the doctor taking his mother aside before they left and telling her everything. </p><p>"I can't. " He mumbled, mostly to himself. He tugged the ends of the sleeves of his oversized pullover over his hands and held them against his lips to chew on the fabric. It was an unhealthy habit but whenever in conflict and nervous he would resort to it. </p><p>"You can't what? " Doctor Jung asked. He was looking at Taehyung carefully as this was a behavior he had never witnessed before. </p><p>"I can't. I can't. " Taehyung chanted again with his focus fixed on the doctor in front of him. </p><p>Doctor Jung wrote a couple of things down on his piece of paper for their current session. When Taehyung spoke again this time he noticed a change in his voice. It was of high pitch and sounded far different than his normal accent. </p><p>"Is something going on, Taehyung? " Doctor Jung asked, ready to write down any and everything said. </p><p>"Taehyung..? " Taehyung asked, then realized his gaze was focused right on the doctors and he averted his eyes as quickly as he could. </p><p>"Are you alright? Did something happen? " </p><p>"I don't know..? I though..thought we were talking about what happened y-yesterday. " Taehyung said confusingly. </p><p>Without speaking anything, Doctor Jung began writing down something quickly. He wouldn't discuss it with Taehyung yet, if he decided it could bring a change he was not yet ready for. </p><p>Taehyung sat there watching the doctor as he wrote. He was writing a lot and Taehyung began to feel something might be seriously wrong with him now. </p><p>"Right.. Would you like to tell me about yesterday? " Doctor Jung asked after several minutes of him writing. </p><p>"I guess.. " Taehyung said quietly, his eyes still locked on the piece of paper that was almost full of writing now. </p><p>"I talked with Hyuntae yesterday.. I-I.. I thought I was going to get hurt and I was scared and he was there. I was so stressed and worried I dissociated..? That's what you've called it before I think," Doctor Jung nodded and kept quiet for Taehyung to keep speaking. </p><p>"He.. I just talked with him and.. Told him how I was feeling and all of a sudden we switched? B-but I don't think anyone knew.. I think he just.. He knew.. To act like me this time to keep others from knowing.. I don't know.. " Taehyung shrugged and shrunk back in his seat. </p><p>"It's good that you talked to him like that. Let him know what was going on, that's a step you've never taken before and that shows a lot of progress and that you're understanding. " Doctor Jung praised Taehyung. </p><p>"Then when it was over and he was there again..  was back in the autopilot stage.. I didn't want to go back to reality, but it happened aguways and we switched again.. I was myself again. " </p><p>"What happened to make you feel this way? Would you like to talk about that? " Doctor Jung asked and Taehyung shook his head in reply. </p><p>"Alright. If you ever want to you know you can. Remember that. " Taehyung nodded without a single word. </p><p>After Taehyung told what happened, things got quiet. He didn't really feel like talking anymore about anything, not just what had happened. </p><p>"Our session is almost over and we've talked more than usual. I'm glad you're making some progress and I hope the next session we can get further along. If you need me between now and next week, I'm always available okay? " Doctor Jung stood up so he could see Taehyung out. </p><p>Taehyung stepped out of the office and walked with his head down over to where his mom was sitting. </p><p>"Oh, Taehyung time up already? I must have been so caught up in this magazine.. " She sighed and placed it down on the table where she found it,  "so how did it go baby? " She stood up and walked with her son out of the building while he told her minor and vague details. </p><p>"Eomma.. Do you think I could stay home from school today? Don't feel like going.. " Taehyung said as they pulled out of the parking lot. </p><p>"What's wrong baby? Did something happen this morning.. Are you feeling sick? " She glanced at her son with concern every chance she could, which wasn't a lot since she was driving. </p><p>"I just don't feel like being around everyone.. Too many people. "</p><p>"Oh.. okay alright, just today okay. " She replied. </p><p>"Do you have any plans this week? What's about that boy.. Jeongguk? Was his name. Such a polite boy. You can ask him over for dinner tonight if you'd like. " She continued on, but taehyung didn't feel like talking. His mom had been on him about Jeongguk, finding out any and everything she could and frankly it was starting to annoy him. </p><p>The rest of the drive home was filled with pointless chatter. His mother tried to keep a conversation going and every time Taehyung would give short answers shooting down any chance of them talking. </p><p>"I have to go to work, your dad will be home around noon and your sister is at school. Lock all the doors and be careful okay? There should be some money in an envelope on the fridge. Call me if you need anything. " Chaeyeon told her son before he could escape the car. </p><p>"I got it eomma, I'll be fine. Saranghae. " Taehyung hopped out of the car and  headed straight to the front door. </p><p>Before he could sit down and relax with his now fixed bowl or cereal his phone vibrated. He sat the bowl down and pulled out his phone to see a text from Jeongguk. </p><p>Jeongguk: why aren't you at school? </p><p>Taehyung looked at the time and saw that the third period was almost over which meant Jeongguk was still in class. </p><p>Taehyung: such a bad boy, texting me during class ) :&lt;</p><p>Jeongguk: I can show you bad (; </p><p>Taehyung stared at the received message red faced. He threw his phone down against the couch and threw himself face down in the cushion and let out a long groan. </p><p>"Why does he do this to me?" When he regained composure he sat back up and took his phone to reply with, </p><p>Taehyung: I had a small meeting with people to attend to.. I didn't feel like going to school after. </p><p>Taehyung told a little white lie. He obviously didn't have a meeting exactly, but he wanted to keep his therapist a secret from Jeongguk. </p><p>Jeongguk: you don't feel well? Do you feel up for hanging out with me after school</p><p>Taehyung: how could I refuse an offer like that, after school is fine </p><p>Jeongguk never replied after and Taehyung figured he had gotten his phone taken away for the rest of the day for texting during class. </p><p>With nothing to occupy himself with now he ate his cereal and turned on the TV to find a good show for himself to binge watch the rest of the day until his father got home or until Jeongguk came to pick him up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. °•°lonely°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"... Taehyung did you hear me? " Doctor Jung asked for the third time. Taehyung shook his head to take himself out of his thoughts. </p><p>"Huh? " He asked. Doctor Jung sighed and ran his fingers through his curled brown locks. </p><p>"What's got your focus messed up?" Taehyung just stared at him. His mind has been consumed with thoughts of Jeongguk ever since their conversation the night before. He had been scared to text him at first, but in the end he was glad he did. But he couldn't tell his therapist this. </p><p>"N-nothing w..what did you ask? " </p><p>"I asked if you had spoken to Hyuntae lately. " Doctor Jung picked his pen up once again hoping the boy who sat in front of him would keep his focus. </p><p>"W-well I-I-I.." Taehyung stuttered. He hadn't told his mom or dad about what happened yesterday at school, in fact he planned to keep it a secret from everybody. </p><p>"N-no I h-havent.. I-I mean.. " He looked down at his fidgeting hands and his knees started to bounce rapidly. Doctor Jung could tell that Taehyung wasn't being one hundred percent truthful. </p><p>"Taehyung, you come here to tell me what's wrong and to talk about your life. I'm here to talk with you, with Hyuntae and help you understand and listen to you. " Doctor Jung took his glasses off and sat them on the table. Now he was looking at Taehyung eye to eye showing all signs of honesty and complete trustworthiness. </p><p>"I-I know.. But something hap-pened at school and I d-don't want my mom or a-anyone to know what happened.. " Taehyung glanced at his therapist but he could not keep full eye contact, part of his anxiety. </p><p>"Between me and you everything is confidential. Anything you say to me stays between us unless you tell me it's alright for your parents to know. I don't think it's a good idea to keep things hidden, but I am here for you, not against you. "</p><p>Taehyung started to let his guard down slowly with each word that came out of Doctor Jung's mouth. </p><p>If he promises to keep things between them, it would be okay to talk won't it? </p><p>What if he is lying.. </p><p>Taehyung's thoughts went back and forth. He came close to telling all of the details about yesterday  then he would imagine the doctor taking his mother aside before they left and telling her everything. </p><p>"I can't. " He mumbled, mostly to himself. He tugged the ends of the sleeves of his oversized pullover over his hands and held them against his lips to chew on the fabric. It was an unhealthy habit but whenever in conflict and nervous he would resort to it. </p><p>"You can't what? " Doctor Jung asked. He was looking at Taehyung carefully as this was a behavior he had never witnessed before. </p><p>"I can't. I can't. " Taehyung chanted again with his focus fixed on the doctor in front of him. </p><p>Doctor Jung wrote a couple of things down on his piece of paper for their current session. When Taehyung spoke again this time he noticed a change in his voice. It was of high pitch and sounded far different than his normal accent. </p><p>"Is something going on, Taehyung? " Doctor Jung asked, ready to write down any and everything said. </p><p>"Taehyung..? " Taehyung asked, then realized his gaze was focused right on the doctors and he averted his eyes as quickly as he could. </p><p>"Are you alright? Did something happen? " </p><p>"I don't know..? I though..thought we were talking about what happened y-yesterday. " Taehyung said confusingly. </p><p>Without speaking anything, Doctor Jung began writing down something quickly. He wouldn't discuss it with Taehyung yet, if he decided it could bring a change he was not yet ready for. </p><p>Taehyung sat there watching the doctor as he wrote. He was writing a lot and Taehyung began to feel something might be seriously wrong with him now. </p><p>"Right.. Would you like to tell me about yesterday? " Doctor Jung asked after several minutes of him writing. </p><p>"I guess.. " Taehyung said quietly, his eyes still locked on the piece of paper that was almost full of writing now. </p><p>"I talked with Hyuntae yesterday.. I-I.. I thought I was going to get hurt and I was scared and he was there. I was so stressed and worried I dissociated..? That's what you've called it before I think," Doctor Jung nodded and kept quiet for Taehyung to keep speaking. </p><p>"He.. I just talked with him and.. Told him how I was feeling and all of a sudden we switched? B-but I don't think anyone knew.. I think he just.. He knew.. To act like me this time to keep others from knowing.. I don't know.. " Taehyung shrugged and shrunk back in his seat. </p><p>"It's good that you talked to him like that. Let him know what was going on, that's a step you've never taken before and that shows a lot of progress and that you're understanding. " Doctor Jung praised Taehyung. </p><p>"Then when it was over and he was there again..  was back in the autopilot stage.. I didn't want to go back to reality, but it happened aguways and we switched again.. I was myself again. " </p><p>"What happened to make you feel this way? Would you like to talk about that? " Doctor Jung asked and Taehyung shook his head in reply. </p><p>"Alright. If you ever want to you know you can. Remember that. " Taehyung nodded without a single word. </p><p>After Taehyung told what happened, things got quiet. He didn't really feel like talking anymore about anything, not just what had happened. </p><p>"Our session is almost over and we've talked more than usual. I'm glad you're making some progress and I hope the next session we can get further along. If you need me between now and next week, I'm always available okay? " Doctor Jung stood up so he could see Taehyung out. </p><p>Taehyung stepped out of the office and walked with his head down over to where his mom was sitting. </p><p>"Oh, Taehyung time up already? I must have been so caught up in this magazine.. " She sighed and placed it down on the table where she found it,  "so how did it go baby? " She stood up and walked with her son out of the building while he told her minor and vague details. </p><p>"Eomma.. Do you think I could stay home from school today? Don't feel like going.. " Taehyung said as they pulled out of the parking lot. </p><p>"What's wrong baby? Did something happen this morning.. Are you feeling sick? " She glanced at her son with concern every chance she could, which wasn't a lot since she was driving. </p><p>"I just don't feel like being around everyone.. Too many people. "</p><p>"Oh.. okay alright, just today okay. " She replied. </p><p>"Do you have any plans this week? What's about that boy.. Jeongguk? Was his name. Such a polite boy. You can ask him over for dinner tonight if you'd like. " She continued on, but taehyung didn't feel like talking. His mom had been on him about Jeongguk, finding out any and everything she could and frankly it was starting to annoy him. </p><p>The rest of the drive home was filled with pointless chatter. His mother tried to keep a conversation going and every time Taehyung would give short answers shooting down any chance of them talking. </p><p>"I have to go to work, your dad will be home around noon and your sister is at school. Lock all the doors and be careful okay? There should be some money in an envelope on the fridge. Call me if you need anything. " Chaeyeon told her son before he could escape the car. </p><p>"I got it eomma, I'll be fine. Saranghae. " Taehyung hopped out of the car and  headed straight to the front door. </p><p>Before he could sit down and relax with his now fixed bowl or cereal his phone vibrated. He sat the bowl down and pulled out his phone to see a text from Jeongguk. </p><p>Jeongguk: why aren't you at school? </p><p>Taehyung looked at the time and saw that the third period was almost over which meant Jeongguk was still in class. </p><p>Taehyung: such a bad boy, texting me during class ) :&lt;</p><p>Jeongguk: I can show you bad (; </p><p>Taehyung stared at the received message red faced. He threw his phone down against the couch and threw himself face down in the cushion and let out a long groan. </p><p>"Why does he do this to me?" When he regained composure he sat back up and took his phone to reply with, </p><p>Taehyung: I had a small meeting with people to attend to.. I didn't feel like going to school after. </p><p>Taehyung told a little white lie. He obviously didn't have a meeting exactly, but he wanted to keep his therapist a secret from Jeongguk. </p><p>Jeongguk: you don't feel well? Do you feel up for hanging out with me after school</p><p>Taehyung: how could I refuse an offer like that, after school is fine </p><p>Jeongguk never replied after and Taehyung figured he had gotten his phone taken away for the rest of the day for texting during class. </p><p>With nothing to occupy himself with now he ate his cereal and turned on the TV to find a good show for himself to binge watch the rest of the day until his father got home or until Jeongguk came to pick him up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. °•°victory°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I will never go to another one of your family's dinner parties again. " Taehyung stated as he sat down with Jimin and Hoseok at their claimed lunch table. </p><p>"Oh, Tae it wasn't that bad. " Jimin tried to lighten his friend's thoughts about last night. </p><p>Jimin was wrong. It was bad. Taehyung spent the night worrying constantly about what others thought of him. Every step he made he felt hundreds of eyes on him. Most of his time was spent in the bathroom trying to calm his anxiety down, he was gone for so long he missed dinner and had nothing to eat until he was dropped off at his home. </p><p>"Hoseok.. " Taehyung glanced towards his friend and shook his head while mouthing, 'never again'. Jimin whined and slapped taehyung on the shoulder, </p><p>"I saw that. " Both Hoseok and Taehyung chuckled. Jin arrived at the table in the midst of their laughing and asked what he had missed. </p><p>"Jimin dragged Tae to a dinner party last night and Taehyung hated it.. Jimin doesn't think it was bad though. " Hoseok answered his hyung. </p><p>Jin's lips moved into an 'o' shape and he nodded. He sat his tray of food down and sat the other one he had purchased in front of Taehyung. </p><p>"Thank you Jin hyung. " Taehyung said and pulled the tray closer to him. He was thankful that he didn't have to stand in line today, it looked rather crowded. </p><p>Just as the four boys settled down and began eating, a huge crowd busted through the lunchroom doors and headed towards the popular table area. Taehyung noticed Jeongguk almost instantly and frowned when he saw that he would not be eating with them today. </p><p>Did I do something wrong.. He hasn't talked to me since yesterday. It's like he's avoiding me.. </p><p>Taehyung no longer held an appetite and played with his food. He had seen Yoongi Hyung as well, but he looked like he was also eating with that crowd. </p><p>Taehyung told himself not to think about it and tried to include himself in the table conversation, but he kept forgetting what his friends we're talking about and decided to not speak at all. </p><p>Jeongguk looked from his table full of jocks to the table he had been sitting at for the past couple of weeks. His desire was to sit there, but the coach thought the team should be bonding and spending time by eating lunch and walking to class together in hopes to have the team as one for tonight's game. </p><p>In Jeongguk's eyes they were no longer friends or a team. They didn't apologize or acknowledge the wrong they had done to Taehyung and Jeongguk was still furious about that. </p><p>"Coach wants us to practice before the game but I say we should head to my house and chill before coming back. " Chanyeol said as he dropped his tray full of unhealthy food down on the table. </p><p>"True, can even invite the girls.. " Yugyeom smirked and glanced at Jeongguk.  </p><p>"Not today, I plan on practicing my shots until the game. " Jeongguk but in without a single glance to any of his team. </p><p>The guys just laughed and turned to  each other to carry a conversation that didn't involve Jeongguk. Yoongi has always stayed by Jeongguk's side, but this time Hyunjin moved to sit next to the empty seat by Jeongguk. </p><p>"Mind if I practice shots with you guys after school, I need to work on my aim. " Jeongguk and Yoongi were taken aback by the sudden appearance of Hyunjin to them. They weren't close at all and Hyunjin mainly stood behind Chan the whole time. </p><p>Yoongi was the first to speak up, </p><p>"Sure man.. We don't mind. " </p><p>Jeongguk nodded and glanced once more at the table where Taehyung sat. He hasn't had the time to speak to him lately, that didn't mean he missed him. Jeongguk missed Taehyung so much so that he had a special surprise after the game to make up for their lack of speaking. </p><p>".. Wasn't really much I could do.. " Jeongguk tuned into the conversation Yoongi and Hyunjin were having. </p><p>Taehyung sat there at his table with his eyes focused on Jeongguk the whole time during lunch. He would glance around to make sure nobody saw him, then his eyes would be right back on the boy he couldn't get out of his mind. </p><p>The rest of the day went on with students talking about tonight's game. Somerset high had an above average basketball team, they won almost every game they played. Southview, the school that Taehyung attended, wasn't considered above average but this year they had a huge chance of winning. The closer to school ending the more rowdy students became too much for Taehyung to focus on anything but the murmurs and shouts of other classmates. </p><p>The bell rang for students to leave school and all rushed out. The hallways soon became a place for loud students shouting and running to find their friends to head home before the game. Taehyung was one of them, minus the shouting and running. </p><p>"Hoseokie hyung! " Taehyung shouted when he spotted his friends crowded by Jin and Jimin's locker, "are all of you going to the game tonight? I don't want to go alone, but Jeon-Jeongguk invited me.. " </p><p>"Jeongguk invited you..? " Jin asked slowly and glanced at Jimin who shrugged, "something.. going on you haven't told us? " Jin asked forwardly. </p><p>"No.. No w-we're just friends.. " Taehyung mumbled, nervous all of a sudden. </p><p>"Okay." Jin dragged his word out and proceeded to answer Taehyung's previous question, " I might go for the first half.. Then I have to help out at my aunt's cafe. "</p><p>"I'm going.. You can sit with me. I'll be there the whole game. " Jimin said excitedly, to which Taehyung smiled. </p><p>"I can't.. I promised my sister I would go with her to the mall, she's back in town from boarding school. " Hoseok said sadly. Taehyung frowned at his friend. He could detect a certain sadness in his voice, it seemed too deep to be just because he was missing the game. </p><p>Taehyung looked at Jin who looked back at him with the same confused and concerned expression. Although they were worried they didn't comment on the matter and went their ways happily, all except Hoseok who held a deep secret. </p><p>"So you want to stay here or go and eat before the game? I know a place that has really amazing cold noodles. " The boys instantly agreed on eating out, the mention of cold noodles had their appetite soaring, especially Taehyung's as they did not have any part of his lunch. </p><p>Two hours later the boys exited the restaurant in a laughing storm. Jin told one of his dad jokes and Taehyung couldn't help but laugh and Jimin found Taehyung's laugh so cute that he himself couldn't stop laughing. </p><p>"Let's hurry so we can get good seats. I want to be as close as possible. " Jimin ushered his friends into his car and they headed back to their school. The parking lot was crowded with vehicles, teenagers,and families; therefore, it took Jimin a few minutes to find a good parking spot. </p><p>"We might not get a close spot now." Jimin whined the whole way to the gym.  Jin rolled his eyes and entered the gym followed by Taehyung and Jimin. The bench already had a lot of students packed into the student section. Instead of sitting at the bottom row right in front of the game, the group walked quickly up the stairs into the balcony section and stood  right in the front for a good view. </p><p>"I'm so excited. " Taehyung glanced at Jimin who had a wide smile etched on his lips. </p><p>"Me too, me too.. " Taehyung said quietly.</p><p>Small talk was made between the three friends until the game started. As the Southview Tigers ran onto court the school began cheering,even Taehyung shouted a few times mostly for Jeongguk, and Yoongi as well. As Somerset crows entered the gym the cheers sounded louder with a few boos thrown in from Southview high. </p><p> Both captains stood in the middle as the referee threw the ball into the air. Somerset retrieved the ball and began dribbling down the court headed straight for the goal. Chanyeol jumped to block the ball in the middle of the pass and he succeeded. With the ball in hand he passed to Jeongguk who had a wide opening and took the ball down the court earning their first score. </p><p>"Woo! Jeongguk!!! " Taehyung shouted loudly, earning weird glances from his friends who sat next to him. He gave them a simple innocent smile and turned back to the court. </p><p>Taehyung couldn't take his eyes off of Jeongguk. The team uniform showed off the muscles in his arms. As they dribbled the ball his biceps would flex and Taehyung found himself burning up when he noticed the simple action. </p><p>What is wrong with me.. </p><p>He asked himself each time he caught himself staring intently at Jeongguk. He had been so afraid someone caught him staring he would glance around quickly before returning his gaze to the match. </p><p>By the end of the first half Southview was trailing behind on a score or 36 to 33 with Somerset in the lead. It was now halftime and Jin had quickly left saying it was urgent that he go help his aunt. </p><p>"Hey do you know.. What is going on with Hoseok? " Taehyung asked Jimin once they were sitting with their snacks from the concession stand. </p><p>"I.. well I've seen him watching Yoongi lately.. " Jimin chewed on his bottom lip as if he was nervous to say, "I'm not sure.. He won't speak about it but I've tried to leave to get something so Hoseok and Yoongi can talk, but Yoongi offers to do it for me and each time Hoseok.. His eyes look so sad.. " Jimin revealed and looked at Taehyung. Neither boys had to speak, their facial expressions told all. </p><p>Oh.. Oh Hoseok must like.. I didn't know he was.. </p><p>"We should let him..if it is true, tell us when he is ready. " Jimin said. Taehyung nodded in agreement. But he still couldn't hel0 but feel sad that his friend hadn't said a word to them about this. </p><p>They sat in silence for the rest of halftime. Taehyung couldn't stop thinking about Hoseok and how he needed to be around more for his friend. It was a relief when the buzzer sounded and both teams headed back onto the court ready for the last two rounds of the game. </p><p>The game went back and forth. As soon as Jeongguk's team scored double points the other team would turn around and score a point. Close to the end of the third quarter the score was tied 45 to 45. The air felt tense and hot as families and students watched with wide and hopeful eyes. </p><p>"Who are we.. <br/>We're the tigers.. <br/>You won't win <br/>Because we're fighters! " </p><p>Southview cheerleaders screamed from the sidelines. They repeated the cheer over and over, so much so that some students began to shout along with them. </p><p>One shot.. </p><p>Three pointer- </p><p>"Min Yoon Gi! " Jimin shouted as loud as ever embrassasing the boy who stood on court trying to block a player from the opposing team from getting the ball. </p><p>Another one point shot - </p><p>Loud cheers erupted from the Southview high side. The game was close to ending, score 63 to 59.</p><p>10..9..8..7..</p><p>Taehyung looked from the court to the clock in anticipation. He quietly counted down the numbers hoping for their team to keep the lead. They were so close.. </p><p>6..5..4..</p><p>The rest of the room began to shout, counting down the last three seconds of the game. </p><p>"3.. 2..1.." The game was over. Southview won 65 to 59. Students piled onto the court to congratulate the team, their fellow classmates. Taehyung was too afraid to walk down to find Jeongguk, even so Jeongguk might not want him to be around with all the other students so close. Instead his eyes found the raven haired, sweaty boy who was surrounded by lots of girls and some guys who wanted to fist bump him. </p><p>Even with the crowd around him Jeongguk's eyes searched the stands until he saw the beautiful, blond haired angel he yearned for. He waved his hand for Taehyung to notice him and motioned for him to come down. </p><p>Taehyung, at first, looked around to see who Jeongguk might be motioning for. When he saw no other person he looked back at the boy in court who looked amused by his confusion. </p><p>Taehyung pointed at himself and Jeongguk nodded, clarifying that he wanted Taehyung to come to him.Jimin saw the interaction between and pushed his friend's shoulder since it didn't look like he was going to move himself. </p><p>Taehyung sheepishly smiled and took off down the stairs. He almost stumbled over his feet or it might have been someone else's feet, he wasn't sure of that. His full focus was on Jeongguk who patiently waited for Taehyung to make it down the stairs. </p><p>As soon as Taehyung's feet were on the laminated flooring, Jeongguk pushed past the crowd that surrounded him and engulfed Taehyung into his arms– not caring if the whole school witnessed –spinning them in a circle as he hugged the boy close to him. Taehyung, shocked at first, looked around in full embarrassment until he saw the happiness that radiated off Jeongguk's smiling features. </p><p>Taehyung wrapped his slender arms around Jeongguk's neck and held onto him tightly as they soul. The longer they embraced, the more courage Taehyung felt and he leaned forward to or was his lips against Jeongguk's ear, </p><p>"So proud of you gukkie. " He whispered, warning a huge bunny smile from the other. </p><p>Jeongguk wasn't worried about the stares they received being in this compromising position, the only thought going through his mind was celebrating his victory with the boy he had missed all week.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. °•°ride°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At 4:30 PM all students participating in the field trip for Korean Lit 1 surrounded the outside gates as Ah Ra called out the names to make sure all were present. Taehyung stood farthest away from the others keeping himself isolated and comfortable. </p><p>Jeongguk had arrived, along with Yoongi, later than usual as they had to have a small meeting with their coach about the practices they will miss. Upon seeing Taehyung standing by himself the pair walked over to him without saying a single word and stood waiting for their name to be called.</p><p>Taehyung was surprised that Jeongguk wanted to be around with people from their school present. The whole day everyone was gossiping about the game yesterday, especially the hug Jeongfuk and Taehyung shared after the game.it brought a lot of unwanted attention to Taehyung and he had no idea how to feel about it.</p><p>"We won't be arriving in Daegu till around three hours from now which will be around eight so we will check into the hotel and you all can sleep, do whatever as long as you stay in YOUR assigned room. " Ah Ra announced and the doors to the charter bus opened. The students flooded onto the bus, the more popular loud kids heading to the back while the more quiet kids sat in the front, like Taehyung. </p><p>Jeongguk sat next to Taehyung and Yoongi took the seat in front of them. Taehyung looked towards Jeongguk with shock written all over his face. </p><p>"Y-you want to s-sit with me..? " He asked quietly. </p><p>"Of course, angel. " Jeongguk smirked and turned his attention to his bag. Yoongi snorted at Jeongguk's remark. He had this idea pop into his head to tease the two that sat behind him. </p><p>"You seem pretty smitten Jeongguk.. " Yoongi started off, his chin resting on the back of the seat so he could look at the pair, "all I've heard while he's been staying with me was him wanting to see and talk to you. " It wasn't fully a lie. Jeongguk wasn't vocal about it, but Yoongi knew what he was thinking. </p><p>Jeongguk sent Yoongi a glare. He hadn't mentioned to Taehyung what had happened with his family, he wasn't planning on letting him know the dark side of his life any time soon. </p><p>"You don't.. Live at h-home..? " Taehyung asked hesitantly. Jeongguk replied with a sad smile and a shake of his head. The last time he went home was Wednesday night to get his permission slip signed by his father. Jae Ho wasn't home at the time. He had the chance to leave and come back after he was out of the meeting or stay and wait, he chose the latter. </p><p>He should have left. His mother came in shortly after he arrived and proceeded to tell him how ungrateful he was and how much she hated him for ruining their deal, how they could be making much more money if it wasn't for him. </p><p>Jeongguk came close to lashing out, if it wasn't for his father arriving home before he could lose himself he had no idea what would have happened. </p><p>An angry Jeongguk shoved the piece of paper in his father's face and told him to sign without any other words. Jae Ho tried to speak and talk to his son, apologize and ask him to come home, but Jeongguk gave him no chance. His mother had pissed him off to no end and he had to get out, once again, as quickly as possible. </p><p>"I-is.. Everything - are y-you o-kay? You..you have me now, I won't judge, you can be honest with me anytime gukkie.." Taehyung laid his hand over Jeongguk's unoccupied hand. Surprising Taehyung, Jeongguk turned his hand so that their fingers would lace and he held his hand tightly, the simple action offering a calming feeling. </p><p>"U-uhm Je-Jeongguk.. " Taehyung looked around to see if anyone saw them, he didn't want Jeongguk's reputation ruined by him.</p><p>"I'm okay, Tae. Promise. " Jeongguk said, not letting go of Taehyung's hand. </p><p>Before Taehyung had a chance to protest them holding hands, not that he didn't want to, the bus was just full of other students from their classes, Ah Ra began to announce their departure and some things they would experience from the trip. </p><p>"We won't be back until Sunday night so let your parents know that, they should already know but just in case. I would also be happy if you stayed off of your phones for the majority of this trip, especially on the museums.. " Her eyes were mostly trained on the girls who loved to constantly be on social media.</p><p>"Oh.. Taehyung. I know that you're from Daegu, Yoongi as well, maybe you two can step up and tell your classmates some things about Daegu when we arrive. " Taehyung shrunk in his seat. The intense stares were one thing, his classmates knowing some of his background history was another. He wanted to keep it a secret, but he couldn't get mad at sunbaenim Ah Ra as she didn't know that. Her voice soon became a background noise as all of the students' voices clashed together in a chaotic mess. </p><p>"You're really from Daegu? " Yoongi asked, "I lived there until I came to Seoul.. My parents still live there. " </p><p>"I was born in Daegu.. I lived.. " Taehyung couldn't remember where his parents had sent him to live for a while, he couldn't even remember who he stayed with. Why couldn't he remember? </p><p>" I lived.. Somewhere else until I moved back to Daegu, then Seoul. " Taehyung finished explaining. </p><p>"I'm from Busan. " Jeongguk interrupted with a smirk, "and..you know what's tasty in Busan? " Yoongi and Taehyung looked at him, Yoongi in more of an amused manner and Taehyung with wide questioning eyes as they waited for Jeongguk to continue. </p><p>Silence took over between the three and Taehyung pouted, obviously not understanding what Jeongguk meant. Yoongi had a guess, but he wouldn't dare say it aloud. </p><p>"W-what's tasty in Busan? " Taehyung asked, his lips still pouted. Jeongguk looked at him and for a moment he was about to say what he meant. Seeing Taehyung pout had the same effect as puppy dog eyes. </p><p>"Sorry angel, it's a secret. " Taehyung huffed in annoyance. </p><p>"Don't say something if you aren't gonna finish. " He crossed his arms and fixed his gaze on the window he sat by. Jeongguk laughed aloud, earning a few glances from those seated around him. </p><p>An hour into the ride Taehyung tore his eyes away from the beautiful scenery he could see through the window and put his gaze on Jeongguk who was listening to music. He didn't want to bother the boy and turned his attention to Yoongi. </p><p>"Yoongi hyung what are you doing? " He asked and leaned over the back or Yoongi's bus seat. </p><p>"Nothing really… trying to write a song. " Taehyung nodded and sat watching him for a few minutes until he was bored. </p><p>"Hyung I'm bored. Play with me. I have snacks.. We can play rock, paper, scissors to determine who gets what? " Although Yoongi didn't think of himself as a pro, he agreed and that's how the two wound up sitting next to each other with a bunch of snacks sitting in their lap. </p><p>"Okay.. Last time for squid snacks. " Said Taehyung. </p><p>"Gawi, bawi, Bo. " The two said in unison. Taehyung had rock whereas Yoongi had paper. </p><p>"Yaaahhhhh." Yoongi screamed a bit too loudly disrupting the others around him, including Jeongguk.</p><p>"Yah Hyung, why are you being so loud? " Jeongguk put his phone up to find out what his elder was up to. </p><p>"Because I won. " He simply stated and took the snacks he had won from the game and placed them in his opened back. </p><p>Taehyung sighed in defeat and moved back, with his remaining snacks, to his original seat next to Jeongguk. </p><p>"Are you..you hungry? " Jeongguk nodded and took the bag Taehyung offered. </p><p>They sat and ate their snacks while they talked. They talked about the places they used to live in, Taehyung leaving out his problem of course. Jeongguk spoke about what he really wanted to do with his life, produce music and song and dance. Taehyung found it amazing that he had his plans ahead of him, but the sad gleamer of Jeongguk's eyes told him that something was holding him back. </p><p>While Jeongguk spoke about some random movie he saw the other day, Taehyung had nodded off. His head now laid against Jeongguk's shoulder and his lips were parted letting out soft breaths as he slept. </p><p>"You really do look like an angel.. " Jeongguk whispered when he noticed the sleeping boy. He placed his hand against Taehyung's soft cheek and brushed some loose hair out of his face. Looking at Taehyung's peaceful sleeping state, Jeongguk felt a fuzzy feeling soar through his stomach. He couldn't help but smile. </p><p>Two hours later the bus pulled into the parking lot of Hotel Inter Burgo Daegu, their home for the weekend. It took at least ten minutes for the sleeping student to wake up and get off the bus along with their belongings. </p><p>Ah Ra had little index cards with room numbers and keys for the room. Each student was handed one and they were let go to find their rooms. Yoongi had split from Tae and Jeongguk saying he wanted to find the room quickly without reason, so a sleepy Taehyung and half awake Jeongguk helped each other make way to the elevator then the third floor till they reached their designated room. </p><p>Upon walking in they were faced with an unknown person sitting next to Yoongi who was sprawled out on the first bed. </p><p>"Hey.. who is this? " Jeongguk was the first to ask. </p><p>"Oh.. Sorry, I'm Namjoon. " He stood up to greet both boys. He shook hands with Jeongguk and tried with Taehyung but he flinched back earning a frown from the stranger. </p><p>"S-sorry.. I-I-I..'m not g-good with-" Jeongguk pulled Taehyung close and whispered to him that it was okay. Namjoon, being smart with his IQ of 148, recognized the sign as a social anxiety problem and waved him off with a smile. </p><p>"No worries.. glad to meet you all by the way, way more cool than the people from my class." Namjoon said, trying to lighten the mood. </p><p>To get to know each other better, and to help Taehyung feel more comfortable, the four sat down on the floor and chatted about anything that came to mind. Namjoon mentioned that he liked to rap and even called himself runch randa. Taehyung couldn't help but laugh at the information, not because it sounded stupid..because he thought of it to be really cool. </p><p>Yoongi piped in to announce that he was also an underground rapper going by the name of suga. It was decided by Taehyung that a rap battle had to happen tomorrow night when they returned from dinner. </p><p>"How will.. w-we sleep..? " Taehyung asked and Jeongguk shrugged. </p><p>"How about.me and you together and.. They can do whatever. " Taehyung didn't need a mirror to see that his cheeks were red in color, he could feel the hot sensation spreading underneath his skin. </p><p>"I-I u-uhm.. Jeongguk- " Namjoon butted in offering to sleep on the couch if Taehyung was uncomfortable sleeping with Jeongguk. </p><p>"Yoongi and Jeongguk could share a bed and I'll do that.. I-" Taehyung cut him off, </p><p>"No.. no i-it's okay I want to sleep with gukkie.. " Jeongguk smirked at the wording of Taehyung's sentence and Taehyung was fast to notice, ears turning red in embarrassment. </p><p>"I mean.. I meant Iwanttosleepnexttohim. " Taehyung said in one quick breath. Jeongguk laughed while Yoongi rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Alright.. Guk and Tae.. So it's me and you Joon. The couch is too uncomfortable. "</p><p>Once that was settled, Taehyung went to his bag to fish out some pajamas. While searching, he noticed the lack of a rattling sound throughout his whole bag.</p><p>No.. No this can't be happening, I couldn't have forgotten..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. °•°friends°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyung took every piece of clothing and all of his necessities he brought along out of his bag, not caring where he threw them. The bag soon laid on the ground emptied fully. </p><p>No, please, this can't be happening.. </p><p>Namjoon was the first to notice Taehyung's panicked state. He asked the boy if he was alright but received no reply as Taehyung was running his fingers through his hair while hyperventilating, a panic attack coming on. </p><p>Jeongguk heard the deep breaths Taehyung inhaled and rushed to his side, panicked himself as he didn't understand what was wrong. </p><p>"Tae.. " He wrapped his muscular arms around Taehyung's slim waist and held his back against his chest, "Tae baby what's wrong? " He didn't care about the pet name that flowed easily from his lips, he didn't care what the two other occupants of the room thought of, he didn't care about anything other than the panicked Taehyung he embraced tightly. </p><p>"I.. I.. I.. " Taehyung couldn't speak, instead shallow breaths left his lips and gasps filled the room as he tried to fill his deprived lungs with air. </p><p>"Shh, it's okay.. Take your time, just breathe. "Jeongguk whispered and pressed his lips against Taehyung's ear hoping to calm him. </p><p>Yoongi and Namjoon watched with shock, more Yoongi since he felt close to Taehyung. Yoongi felt his heart tightened as he watched the sight in front of him. Taehyung always tried to look happy on the outside, but there was so much he held back. </p><p>" Is this normal..? " Namjoon asked quietly, face too close for comfort. Yoongi jerked his head back and stared at the younger with narrowed eyes. </p><p>"Not too close next time, yeah?" He sighed and turned his head back to see that Taehyung had calmed down a bit, "I'm not sure, I've only seen him panic once so. " The two continued their quiet conversation, even changing the subject. They felt that staring wasn't something one should do and since Jeongguk was comforting Taehyung, they would wait to check up on him when he was feeling better. </p><p>"You okay now Tae? " Jeongguk asked, his fingers running through Taehyung's soft blond hair, his other hand rubbing soft circles against his side. </p><p>Taehyung, exhausted, leaned his head onto Jeongguk's shoulder and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath preparing himself to talk. </p><p>"I-I'm..'m fine." </p><p>"Can you tell me what's wrong? " Jeongguk asked. </p><p>"I.. " Taehyung was hesitant to say anything. Telling him what was wrong would also mean telling him that he had a few mental problems. </p><p>"I.. Forgot my m-medicine..all of them. " </p><p>Jeongguk please don't find me weird.. </p><p>"I must h-have been so excited to leave, it's been a w-while since I got o-out of town. "</p><p>Please don't be disgusted with me Jeongguk.. </p><p>"I.. I've been f-forgetting so much l-lately. " Taehyung said defeatedly. </p><p>Jeongguk..? </p><p>Jeongguk sat there without a single word to say. He was at a loss of words not because Taehyung told him he had a bunch of medicine he had to take daily, it was because he couldn't figure out a solution to the problem.If Taehyung is without his medicine, he'll suffer the whole weekend. </p><p>"G-gukkie..? " Taehyung asked softly, bringing Jeongguk out of his mind. </p><p>"I'm sorry Tae, I was thinking.." </p><p>"You don't think o-of me any less now do you? " Taehyung frowned. </p><p>"No, No of course not baby.. I was thinking of some way to fix this but I came up with nothing." Taehyung nodded in reply, a pink tint noticeable on his cheeks, Jeongguk had never called him..baby before. It wasn't good for his heart.. </p><p>"Is there a way your mom can send them? We might have to talk to sunbaenim-" </p><p>"No!" Taehyung shouted, catching the attention of their roommates, "no.. " He said more softly. </p><p>"I'm sorry.. Tae, it's late.. You look exhausted. Let's just sleep and we can figure it out… " Taehyung didn't know if he could fall asleep knowing of his mistake, but he would try. </p><p>Two hours later and Taehyung was right about not being able to fall asleep, after he had laid down he was still awake. Worrying about how he would get through the weekend wasn't the top thought on his mind, instead it was the way Jeongguk has comforted him with no complaints. </p><p>It warmed Taehyung's heart to the very core. It also made him go crazy inside, he could still feel the touch of his lips against his skin. </p><p>Taehyung's heart was going crazy. </p><p>I think I really.. might have.. feelings for.. </p><p>Taehyung let out a soft whine and turned himself onto his stomach to bury his head into a pillow. </p><p>"Mm.. " Jeongguk awoke from Taehyung's movement and turned into his side facing the boy. He blinked his eyes a couple of times trying to see beyond the darkness, "Tae? " He asked, voice husky with sleep. </p><p>Surprised Taehyung jumped up slightly and looked towards Jeongguk. </p><p>"Uh.. Uhm, sorry.. If I woke you, 'm not comfortable.. " He made up an excuse. </p><p>Jeongguk didn't reply. Instead he moved a few inches until his body was touching Taehyung's and he wrapped his arms around him tightly pulling his head down into his chest. </p><p>"Maybe you can sleep now. " Jeongguk mumbled, it seemed that he was so tired he was almost back to sleep. </p><p>"I-I-I… Je-Jeon.. y- ha.. " Taehyung looked up to see if Jeongguk could hear him, but he saw the younger already deep in sleep. </p><p>O-kay.. Maybe.. Maybe I can make this work.. </p><p>Taehyung hesitantly laid his arm across Jeongguk's torso, feeling the outline of his abs through his thin shirt. </p><p>Oh god.. </p><p> </p><p>*•~*•~*•~*•~*</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want something else? I can get you waffles. " Jeongguk offered upon seeing the lack of food on Taehyung's plate. </p><p>Taehyung shook his head in response. He had been quiet since he had woken up that morning. Waking up, limbs tangled with Jeongguk, had him completely flustered and embarrassed. Luckily, he woke up before the younger and was able to change positions without waking Jeongguk. Imagining the weird looks Taehyung would receive if Jeongguk knew how close they slept, even if he had pulled him close last night, had Taehyung a little bit down. </p><p>Jeongguk noticed the small frown on the elder's lips and looked around quickly to make sure no attention was on them, then he wrapped his arms around Taehyung's waist from behind and nuzzled his nose into his hair. </p><p>"Is.. Is this because you forgot your medicine? If you don't think you can make it we can call-" </p><p>Annoyed that Jeongguk would openly hug him, and ask for the hundredth time if he would be okay, Taehyung snapped, </p><p>"I'll be okay. " Taehyung cut Jeongguk off with a sharp reply, immediately regretting it at the way Jeongguk retracted his arms. </p><p>"I.. I'm sorry Gukkie.. " He said quickly, turning around to face the other. Jeongguk nodded and brushed a few strands of hair out of Taehyung's eyes. </p><p>"It's just ..I told you I was ok-okay and you can't openly do something like.. T-this with p-p-people from school around, and you.. "</p><p>You might make me fall harder for you.. </p><p>"You might.. I don't know.. " Taehyung finished with a shrug.</p><p>Jeongguk sighed. </p><p>Why couldn't they be open about it? </p><p>All he wished the past week was to hold Taehyung in his arms and not care what others thought. Last night he was the closest to Taehyung he had ever been and wouldn't mind if he spent every night cuddled together. </p><p>Later after breakfast, Ah Ra announced the bus would be out in the front waiting for anyone who would like to get on early. </p><p>Namjoon and Yoongi caught up with Jeongguk and they headed straight for the bus wanting to get their previous seats, thankfully Taehyung was already occupying one of the seats, saving the rest for the other three boys. </p><p>"They had so much bacon, some ham.. " Namjoon continued on the conversation he was having with Yoongi. Jeongguk looked at the seat in front of him with a weird expression. </p><p>"He.. Has been non stop about food, meat to be exactly. I think he really loves.. Meat. " Yoongi whispered slowly to keep Namjoon from hearing. Taehyung couldn't help himself from laughing at the information. </p><p>Namjoon stopped in the middle of his speech and looked behind him. </p><p>"What.. What's so funny? " Namjoon looked dumbfounded.  The three boys shrugged and busied themselves with something else avoiding any kind of conversation. </p><p>Namjoon bugged Yoongi the whole way to the museum. He took Yoongi's sunglasses, thankfully on the cheap side, and accidentally broke them while he was trying them on. </p><p>"Seriously." Yoongi deadpanned. He sighed and took the broken accessory from Namjoon and threw it in his bag. </p><p>"My bad, they don't call me god of destruction for no reason. " He shrugged, trying to pull off a cool pose. Yoongi rolled his eyes and turned to his side, having intentions of asking Jeongguk what was up with him. </p><p>Expecting to see Jeongguk on his phone as usual, he was a bit surprised to see him staring at the occupied boy next to him. Taehyung sat drawing some random face on a sheet of paper and Yoongi thought Jeongguk was staring at that, but the more he paid attention to his best friend he could see that Jeongguk was actually staring at Taehyung. </p><p>He's more obvious than I thought.. </p><p>"Jeongguk." Yoongi said a bit loudly just in case his attention was too far gone. </p><p>"Yeah, hyung? " Jeongguk said, a hint of sadness laced in his voice. </p><p>"Ready to look at the history of Daegu? " He asked instead of his original thought to see if his friend was okay. </p><p>"History is always important so. " Jeongguk shrugged and turned his attention to the front of the bus, stopping any unwanted conversation. </p><p>Five minutes passed by and the bus was pulling into the Daegu National Museum. A murmur of "wows" and "ahs" could be heard throughout the bus. </p><p>"Before we get out.. We have a huge group so I'm letting you break off into groups. At least four or more to a group please. " Ah Ra went on with the directions and proceeded to call roll making sure all people were present. </p><p>"So.. Us four?" Namjoon asked with a wide grin. Yoongi, once again, rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the slight smile forming on his lips and the younger's eagerness. </p><p>All clambered out of the bus and got into their respective groups. They were told to meet back around two and they all would have lunch and explore some more of the city. </p><p>"Wow.. 30,000 artifacts.. " Jeongguk mumbled while reading the information sign. He then turned to Taehyung and asked him if he had ever been here. </p><p>"I love.. Museums. " He nodded sheepishly. </p><p>"Oh.. Cool, I'd love for you to be my tour guide. " Jeongguk had his signature smirk on his face. He earned a smack against his arm by a blushing Taehyung who refused to make a comment. </p><p>"Jeongguk." Yoongi said boredly, "nobody wants to hear your sexual innuendos. " </p><p>"... Are they dating? " Namjoon asked Yoongi, a little too loudly. </p><p>Taehyung snapped his head towards Namjoon, his eyes looking like they're about to pop out of his head. </p><p>"No." "What do you think? " Taehyung and Jeongguk said at the same time. Taehyung looked at Jeongguk baffled, his head quickly shaking. </p><p>"No.. N-no.. W-what.. Jeon-Jeongguk.. H-ha ha.. Funny. " Taehyung nervously laughed, shoving Jeongguk to the side. </p><p>"We're j-just friends. " Namjoon, confused, nodded slowly and mumbled a long''okay". </p><p>" So let's start.. We can just.. Go w-wherever our feet t-take us. " </p><p>Taehyung walked into the museum, followed by Yoongi and Namjoon leaving Jeongguk to trail along in the back with his endless thoughts. </p><p>Just friends? I don't know if that is enough for me anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. °•°almost°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>".. Who knew it would be- be so crowded this e-early." Taehyung bit the inside of his cheek while observing the many people that stood in the lobby of the museum. </p><p>Jeongguk looked at the boy who showed subtle signs of anxiousness and nervousness. Without thinking, he reached for Taehyung's hand and locked their fingers giving his hand a gentle squeeze for comfort. </p><p>Taehyung looked at Jeongguk warily, receiving a smile in return. Taehyung sighed softly, letting the matter of them being in public go, and shuffled a few steps until his arm was touching Jeongguk. </p><p>Comfort flowed through his body erasing the slightly terrified feeling that occupied his body, mind, and soul before. </p><p>"I say we start this way, it looks a little deserted. " Namjoon suggested after inspecting the crowded and uncrowded areas.</p><p>"Alright." The four began their journey around the museum looking at the many artifacts and facts of Daegu history. The story behind each item was incredibly interesting. </p><p>As they stepped foot into a new area an unknown person called, </p><p>"Taehyung? Is that you? " A light brown haired boy moved away from the artifact he was staring at and stalked his way towards the group of four who looked confused. </p><p>"Taehyung.. You look so.. " Namjoon, Yoongi, and Jeongguk looked to Taehyung with unknowing eyes. </p><p>"U-uhm.. I-i.. Do I k-know you? " Taehyung managed to stutter out. </p><p>"You don't remember me? It's Taemin.. Minho is here too, our class came to look around for our paper assignment."</p><p>At the mention of the boy's name, Taehyung's eyes went wide. After he moved from Daegu he lost all contact with his best friends from Seoul. His mother thought that starting over would help him get past his mental problems therefore she banned all contact with anyone he knew from Daegu. </p><p>"Your hair.. You l-look so different! That's why I didn't recognize you. " Taehyung exclaimed and stepped forward to give his old friend a side hug. </p><p>"Yah! Pabo, you should have kept in touch with us, we missed you. " Minho had noticed Taemin's disappearance and came to look for him. When his eyes landed on Taehyung he ran over, much against the museum rules, and wrapped his arms around Taehyung giving him a tight hug. </p><p>"Tae bear I missed you!" Minho made a fake crying face as he pulled away leaving the shorter boy laughing. </p><p>A clear of a throat sounded from behind Taehyung and he looked around to see his three friends from Seoul standing there waiting to be introduced. </p><p>"Oh.. S-sorry. Uhm Gu- Jeongguk, Yoongi, Nam-Namjoon.. These are my friends from Daegu.. When I went to school here. " Taehyung said softly, his gaze not meeting anyone's as he was a bit shy to be around his old friends and new at the same time. </p><p>"Taemin." "Minho." Both boys responded with a slight nod. </p><p>"We tried to get in touch with you so many times Tae, we had some news to give you.. But we couldn't find you. " Minho said sadly. </p><p>"He's right, we wanted to let you know Ji-Han is back. " </p><p>"... J-Ji-han? " Taehyung asked, confusion written all over his face, "who i-is that? " </p><p>"Your.. Old boyfriend? The one that-" Taemin covered Minho's mouth before he could speak anymore. </p><p>"I-i've never dated a-anyone before.. I-I-I.. " Taehyung felt a tightening in his chest. Trying to remember what they are talking about and figure out how they received that information caused a sharp pain to shoot through the frontal part of his brain. He groaned and brought his hands up to his forehead, rubbing his fingers into his skin trying to soothe the pain. </p><p>Yoongi wrapped an army around Taehyung's shoulders and told Taemin and Minho they had to head back to their group. </p><p>"Hope to see you again Taehyung! Find us on social media, yeah? We can meet up. " Minho said and waved goodbye then drug Taemin back to their previous place. </p><p>"Taehyung? " Yoongi asked. He had sent Namjoon and Jeongguk off to find a water dispenser to fill their bottles up. </p><p>"My head just hurts Hyung.. I don't know why though, what they said.. It doesn't make sense." He said with a frown, "I don't know anyone of that name.. How.. " He trailed off and looked at his hyung to comfort him. Yoongi wasn't the best at comforting, but when he cared for someone he really tried to go all out in hopes to cheer up the saddened. </p><p>Jeongguk and Namjoon returned just as Yoongi was flailing his arms, moving his body in a wave motion while making an unusual sound to cheer Taehyung up. It had gotten him to smile, that's all that matters. </p><p>"Hyung.. " Jeongguk said and stated at him with a blank expression. Yoongi stopped in the middle of what he was doing and stood up straight, pulling his jacket down in a cool manner. </p><p>"Swag." He said shortly and sat back down next to Taehyung as if the last thirty seconds didn't happen. </p><p>"We leave for ten minutes and come back to a different person. " Jeongguk teased. As soon as those words left Jeongguk's mouth, Taehyung froze on the spot and swallowed harshly, biting on his bottom lip. </p><p>If only Jeongguk knew his joke was actually my life.. </p><p>"Brought you some water Tae. " Jeongguk handed him the container and sat down next to him.</p><p>"I think.. If you guys want, we could head to the lobby, we've been here a while I think it's almost close to two. " Namjoon pulled out his phone and checked the time, "well it's one, we can have an hour to chat. I'm sure seonsaengnim Ah Ra won't mind. " </p><p>The four boys headed back towards the lobby,  dodging multiple huge crowds of museum visitors. When they arrived at the lobby they saw no person from their group making it easy for them to slip out. </p><p>The boys soon found themselves seated in silence at the huge fountain that sat in the middle of the cement walkway. The silence was a bit uncomfortable. Jeongguk was tense thinking about the words spoken by one of Taehyung''s old friends. He couldn't get the thought of him having a boyfriend before out of his mind. Of course it was common for teenagers to date, but Jeongguk somehow found himself jealous. </p><p>Someone had already held Taehyung , kissed those soft lips of his, comforted him when he needed it, taken him out for a day, made him happy.. </p><p>Jeongguk wanted to do that. </p><p>His eyes found themselves staring longingly at Taehyung who paid no attention, too busy watching a flock of birds after the crumbs of food laying out around the walkway. His eyes lit up every time a new bird would land on the ground and Jeongguk felt his heart clench at the sight. </p><p>So pure.. </p><p>Jeongguk had been staring at the boy so long Yoongi noticed. Five minutes went by of Yoongi continuously glancing at Jeongguk and the boy still had his eyes trained on Taehyung. </p><p>"Jeongguk, " Yoongi tapped his shoulder and when he got his attention he jerked his head to the side telling him to follow him. </p><p>"What is it? " He asked without a clue that Yoongi had been watching him. </p><p>"You like him, don't you? " Jeongguk looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Yoongi was his best friend, the closest person he had in his life, but lately he had been afraid his growing feelings for Taehyung could ruin their friendship somehow. </p><p>"Taehyung, you.. Like him? " Yoongi asked again, slowly this time. </p><p>"Hyung I..I.. " Jeongguk couldn't finish his sentence. He was scared. </p><p>"Gguk, why didn't you tell me? We're best friends. " Yoongi voiced, disappointed. The hurt evident in Yoongi's voice caused Jeongguk to frown, he didn't realize the secret he's been keeping would affect other people. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't..know if you'd accept it, accept me. And keep me as your best friend. " </p><p>"You're always gonna be my best friend, I don't care who you like and fall in love with. " Yoongi wrapped his arm over Jeongguk's shoulder and patted his back. The atmosphere was getting a little too mushy, time for a subject change. </p><p>"So you really like him?"</p><p>Jeongguk thought about it. He thought about the things he has come to really love about the boy: the way he would quickly look away when he noticed eyes on him, the way he would part his lips about to speak then close them quickly into a pout, the small sounds he made when he was nervous, everything about him appealed to Jeongguk and made his heart beat rapidly. He really did like him. </p><p>"I do.. " He whispered. It would be a wonderful thing to realize your feelings for someone, but for Jeongguk it was not as he didn't know if Taehyung had any feelings towards him. </p><p>"I don't know if he feels anything.. For me. " He said sadly and looked at his hyung, "I hugged him.. This morning and he pushed me away. *</p><p>"Jeongguk, ever since that basketball game people have been non stop about your embrace, jealous girls calling Taehyung names and upset guys.. " Yoongi trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence. </p><p>"I heard, but I didn't think it would affect him any. " He said, his mind turning fear as he tried to think of how Taehyung might feel about it. </p><p>"I support you in whatever you do, as for him not liking you.. I can't give you an answer. " Yoongi said, but his words were anything but comfort. Jeongguk decided the conversation should end there. </p><p>The two maneuvered their way back to where Namjoon and Taehyung sat. The silence was soon replaced with small chatter, mostly between Yoongi and Jeongguk. Taehyung listened, but his mind was elsewhere. </p><p>He had felt himself distancing away from reality no matter how hard he tried to stop himself. He had named all the objects around himself, naming all the people he saw by their hair color , he tried to keep himself stable but his medicine prevented himself from doing so. </p><p>Taehyung could see himself in third person point of view. He felt in auto pilot, he was breathing and looking around void of emotions, thoughts, and a sense of reality. </p><p>Namjoon happened to glance at Taehyung during his out of body experience and he frowned. He waved his hand in front of Taehyung's face, receiving no reply from him at all. He snapped his fingers a few times hoping to gain the younger attention. He even called his name a couple of times. </p><p>"Taehyung? " Namjoon whispered low enough to avoid catching the attention of the others around him. Namjoon tried for several minutes trying to get his attention and in the end he gave up, he had no idea what was wrong with him. </p><p>About five minutes later, out of nowhere Taehyung snapped back into reality and looked around, blinking rapidly. He knew of his odd behavior just now, he just hoped nobody else saw it. </p><p>"Taehyung? You okay? I was calling your name and trying to get your attention. " Namjoon asked, noticing Taehyung looked a bit responsive now. </p><p>Shit, he must have noticed.. how long was I gone..? </p><p>'U-uhm.. 'm fine.. " He mumbled, avoiding looking directly at Namjoon. </p><p>To save the conversation from going anywhere further, Ah Ra just emerged from the doors of the museum and immediately spotted the four boys from her class. Upon walking up to them she asked how they enjoyed their time and what things they learnt. All other classmates had wandered out of the museum during their conversation and finally it was time for them to go and eat lunch. </p><p>Lunch wasn't anything special, they stopped at some dine and out and sat around the tables and chairs the restaurant had placed outside. After all students were finished with lunch, nothing else was planned for the day and they all went back to the hotel for some time to themselves. They could sit in their room and talk or watch movies, go to the gym, out to the pool for some fun, it was up to them. </p><p>"Taehyung..wanna swim with me? " Jeongguk asked, clad in his swim trunks and a towel draped over his shoulders.</p><p>Taehyung stopped in his tracks noticing the half naked boy standing in front of him. His lips parted and closed as he tried to say something, anything, but the view in front of him rendered him speechless.</p><p>Jeongguk cleared his throat and Taehyung looked away, embarrassed to have been caught staring shamelessly.</p><p>"Do you?" Jeongguk asked again, loving how flustered Taehyung  had become around him.</p><p>"Uhm..s-sure." Taehyung nodded and went to grab his towel. He had plans to go and read by the pool, but going with Jeongguk sounded even better. He had his shorts on and a long shirt that came down past his thighs, he thought going swimming it that would be okay.</p><p>Both boys headed down to the pool area and, much to Taehyung's liking, there wasn't a single person anywhere near the pool yet.</p><p>Jeongguk laid his towel and the extra he brought for Taehyung down on the pavement. He then crept over to Taehyung grabbing the boy by the waist in a swift movement and ran to the pool throwing himself and Taehyung into the cold water.</p><p>"Jeongguk!" Taehyung screamed in fright at first not realizing Jeongguk's intentions, but once both were in the water fully soaking wet he began laughing.</p><p>Taehyung and Jeongguk swam around playing various games: their version of Marco Polo, holding onto each other as the swam acting sort of like a Congo train but with two people, and many more.</p><p>Jeongguk finally had the opportunity to attack when Taehyung's back turned. He raised his hands and splashed them hard into the water causing water to hit Taehyung.</p><p>Noticing how shocked the boy in front of him was, he swam over to Taehyung and tried to take the now frozen boy in his arms; Taehyung quickly retaliated and began splashing Jeongguk with water.</p><p>"Yah! That's not fair." Jeongguk complained playfully and tried to shield his face with his hands. Taehyung laughed in reply and swam through the  water continuing with his splashing. </p><p>Jeongguk finally had enough and swam over to Taehyung who started to back up until his back hit the edge of the pool. Jeongguk smirked and grabbed his hands to keep him from doing any more splashing.</p><p>The heat radiating off of Jeongguk's body could be felt by Taehyung, their bodies were barely millimeters apart. The atmosphere around them went from carefree and happy to tense and suffocating. </p><p>Taehyung only blinked and as soon as his eyes opened again Jeongguk's face looked much closer than it was before. His breath hitched and he nervously glanced up to see Jeongguk's eyes were on his lips. His stomach turned flips, his heart raced, his mind went completely blank. </p><p>Jeongguk forgot about his surroundings as he leaned forward, he lips a short distance away from connecting with Taehyung's. He was nervous and couldn't think properly, excited but hesitant as he had been waiting for this moment for a couple of days now. </p><p>It had to be perfect. </p><p>Just as their lips were about to touch a group of loud fellow classmates headed out to the pool and Taehyung flinched back into the shark edge of the pool causing Jeongguk to jump back as well. </p><p>Taehyung couldn't catch his breath at first between the pain in his back and almost kissing Jeongguk. When he managed to regain his normal breath he looked up to see Jeongguk scowling towards the other side of the pool where the group now sat, then his eyes gazed to Taehyung and his expression softened in an apologizing manner. </p><p>That night all Taehyung could think about was Jeongguk, how soft his lips might have been against his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. °•°together(bam)°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyung sat on the bed in front of his packed belongings. His knee bounced rapidly and he twirled his fingers around his shirt then pulled his sleeves down, actions that had been continuous for the last ten minutes. His second day without his medicine made him more fidgety and aware of his surroundings, too aware of his surroundings. </p><p>He awoke early this morning to have his clothes packed and ready before the last minute. Jeongguk had woken up during the time of his packing and uttered not a single word to Taehyung. No good morning, no asking if he was okay, it bothered Taehyung a lot causing him to think after yesterday Jeongguk wanted nothing to do with him. </p><p>In no time all boys were up and packed and it was time to head downstairs for breakfast, or if you wanted you could already head onto the bus and wait, Taehyung's choice. </p><p>Jeongguk decided to get a breakfast plate to go. He filled the plate with a couple of waffles, a handful of bacon and sausage, some scrambled eggs, a couple pieces of french toast and a bowl of fruit. He could eat all of this by himself but he saw Taehyung head to the bus empty handed. Without his meds he at least needed to eat, Jeongguk was worried about him. </p><p>With the huge plate of food in his hands, he headed outside and onto the bus straight for the seat next to Taehyung. They hadn't spoken all morning, mostly because he was afraid of what Taehyung would think of their almost kiss. </p><p>Taehyung looked up, startled by the sudden appearance of Jeongguk. His eyes landed on the huge plate of food and he was surprised Jeongguk was about to eat all of that. </p><p>"Here," Jeongguk sat the food on the opened tray in front of them," eat. " Jeongguk placed a fork in front of Taehyung and Taehyung looked at Jeongguk in bewilderment. </p><p>"E-eat all of.." He trailed off, glancing at the food. </p><p>"I brought enough for both of us. I saw you didn't eat before coming out, and.."</p><p>Taehyung's expression softened, his heart jumping, pounding against his chest. </p><p>Why does he care so much, it's not good for my heart.. </p><p>Taehyung grabbed a fork and a knife to cut the waffle only to notice Jeongguk already had it cut for him. The boys began eating in silence, glancing at each other with secret smiles every now and then. </p><p>Soon student followed by student filtered on the bus and took their respective seats and the bus was off, taking the students to their last two museum stops: Daegu Textile Museum and the Daegu art Museum. There wasn't much to see at the Textile Museum, nothing that interested most of the kids anyways. Different styles of fashion were shown through some of the exhibits and it caught Taehyung's liking, he was much into fashion and jewelry. </p><p>Arriving at the second museum, Daegu Museum of Art, the students caught more interest from the paintings. The different styles in each piece of artwork were stunning and held a lot of history and emotion. Taehyung found himself wandering off as he stared a bit too long trying to decipher each emotion the artist might have been feeling. </p><p>He panicked when he realized that not a single person from his group, or anyone from their classes, was around him. He looked at all of the unfamiliar faces around him and whimpered. His mind could no longer tell the difference between reality and dream, he was hallucinating. </p><p>He could see everyone's eyes on him whispering behind their hands to hide their secret words about him. The judging humans around him inched closer, enclosing the once empty space around him, their whispers getting louder and louder. </p><p>Taehyung spun around quickly, tears caused by utter fear brimming his eyes. Before he could react to anything he felt a hand softly touch his shoulder and he jumped back only to see Yoongi. Looking around he noticed all of the occupants of the gallery were leisurely walking around paying attention to the paintings, not paying attention to him. </p><p>"You alright? I came to find you.. Looks like you got held up. " He nodded towards the paintings. Taehyung simply nodded, his confusion of the images that just now flashed through his head too strong for him to mutter a reply. </p><p>He followed Yoongi back to their group. Namjoon was intently staring at a statue while Jeongguk joked about the reason the sculptor might have thought to come up with the statue. Noticing the return of Yoongi and Taehyung, Jeongguk smiled. Knowing Tae was safe, he could now have a better time. </p><p>Throughout the rest of their visit to the museum, Taehyung stayed close to Jeongguk and secretly took hold of his hand whenever he felt paranoid about those around him, when he felt anxious and his stomach churned in an unpleasant way, whatever it was being close to Jeongguk made it all better. </p><p>It also made him fall a little harder for him each time. </p><p>"Alright.. We have a couple more hours left till we need to head home. I'm trusting you all and letting you go off into your groups. For one hour you can choose whatever you want, just stay close. In one hour meet me back here and we all head to that restaurant over there. " Ah Ra pointed to a dance looking restaurant, "be safe and.. text or call any of us if some trouble happens. " </p><p>Jeongguk whispered something to Yoongi and he nodded, grabbing Namjoon's hand to drag him to the closest shop he could find.</p><p>"Taehyung..mind if I- if we talk? " Jeongguk asked, an edge of nervousness detected in his voice. </p><p>"Oh..uhm o-okay I don't m-mind at all. " </p><p>Jeongguk looked around to make sure they were clear of all their elders and took Taehyung's hand leading him to a grassy area that might as well have been labeled as a park as it had a few benches and a couple of swing sets. </p><p>" W-what did you want to talk about?" Taehyung asked as they sat down on a bench close to a tree covered in almost all green, barely any showing of the brown trunk. </p><p>Jeongguk fiddled with his hands, not knowing where to start. He was always confident, always knowing what to say and how exactly to speak to someone he thought he liked. But everything about Taehyung made him feel different, more careful. </p><p>"I.. " Jeongguk heavily breathed out, it was now or never to let Taehyung know exactly how he felt. </p><p>"Tae..something about you just, it makes me feel good when I'm around you. I like that.. I can be myself without judgement. " </p><p>Taehyung looked away, flustered by the words spoken by the raven haired boy. Jeongguk had been acting different the last several days, more touchy and close.. maybe this was why. </p><p>"I.. I like you. Not just as a friend, I like you're more than that.. " Jeongguk went on to explain the flips his heart made every time he thought about the blond haired boy next time and Taehyung could do nothing but blush. </p><p>"Taehyung.. " Jeongguk gently grabbed his chin with his thumb and index finger and turned the blond's head towards him so they were looking eye to eye. </p><p>Jeongguk couldn't wait any longer, keeping his feelings hidden was stressing him out. It didn't matter to him that Taehyung was a boy, he hadn't thought of himself as gay, or pansexual, to be honest none of that had ever mattered to him. He only liked girls because his dad was a ladies man and that's how business worked. </p><p>Now he didn't care, he didn't want to be a big business man married to the daughter of another huge successful businessman, he didn't want to date and show off some beautiful girl, he just wanted to be happy and carefree with Taehyung. </p><p>Taehyung's heart thumped wildly against his chest. The euphoria feeling soared through his veins and his body felt numb with unfamiliar happiness. All this time he had growing feelings for Jeongguk and he tried so hard to push them aside thinking they would never be returned, and now right in front of him was the boy who returned his feelings just as strongly. </p><p>"Please, " Jeongguk breathed his face inching forward little by little until their lips were centimeters apart, "tell me you feel this too.. " He whispered and closed the distance pressing their lips together. Just as he thought, Taehyung's lips felt soft against his own. </p><p>Taehyung took a second to respond, afraid that if he made any movement Jeongguk would judge him for his lack of skills, but all worries soon faded and he kissed him back, their kiss gentle and full of growing passion. </p><p>Bliss and euphoria clouded Taehyung's mind after their lips pulled apart. He felt like he was on top of the world. </p><p>He felt brave which explained why his hand was now resting against Jeongguk's jaw, thumb brushing over his cheek bones. </p><p>"I.. I like you too.. " His voice was soft and quiet, true emotion could be heard in the tone of his speaking. </p><p>Jeongguk's eyes lit up at his statement. Words couldn't explain how happy he was to hear him confess to have the same feelings, until Taehyung added on to his words, </p><p>"But.. I have so m-many things wrong with me, things you don't k-know about.. " Taehyung said, his happiness deflating. </p><p>"Taehyung, I want to be with you no matter what you have going on. There's nothing about you that could change my mind. " Hearing that offered no amount of reassurance for Taehyung, his mental health was just too much for him to think dating would turn out good for him, but he was willing to try.</p><p>"I-I.. I really want to be with you Tae, I want to care for you and love you the way you should be. Just, let me in.. Please. " Jeongguk whispered while areas in his soft cheek. Taehyung didn't hesitate to nod, confirming that he wanted to be with him as well. </p><p>Jeongguk gave a heartfelt smile and wrapped his strong arms around the slim waist of Taehyung, his nose buried in the crook of his neck, "I'll make you happy. "</p><p>Taehyung smiled. Before,he had really cared to not show any affection towards Jeongguk because people like to talk around their school, although he still does care, if Jeongguk didn't mind anyone knowing about them neither would he. </p><p>Their embrace lasted for a short while and they spent the rest of their time walking around taking in the beautiful scenery of the park. Jeongguk had his fingers locked firmly with Taehyung, his thumb occasionally rubbing over the back of his hand. </p><p>The silence was comfortable, not awkward and tense like it had been the last couple of days. Taehyung glanced at Jeongguk several times and each time he caught the younger staring at him with soft eyes. </p><p>When their time was up Jeongguk and Taehyung left the park and headed for the street lined with stores in hopes to run into Namjoon and Yoongi. They passed by several people they knew from their classes, Jeongguk had greeted them with a nod but their eyes were solely fixated on the interlocked hands of Taehyung and him. By the time they reached the bus Jeongguk was sure every person would know of something going on between them. </p><p>"Jeongguk!!" A loud voice shouted from the left. Jeongguk turned quickly to see Namjoon with face paint on his face making him look like a tiger. Jeongguk leaned to the side to see Yoongi behind him with his hand cover in his face, embarrassed. </p><p>"I don't..think we should leave these two alone anymore. " Taehyung whispered and tried to hide the laugh building up in his throat. </p><p>Jeongguk chuckled and waited for the two to walk over to them before asking what happened. </p><p>"There was a small carnival type thing on the other side of this block. Honestly we were going for food, then Joon saw the face paint booth and.. " Yoongi trailed off. Jeongguk couldn't help but laugh. They had only known Namjoon for two days and he already had Yoongi soft as ever. </p><p>"Wait.. Wait. " Yoongi said when Jeongguk opened his mouth to speak again and he pointed at Taehyung and Jeongguk's hands, "you're holding hands.. " He said and looked from Taehyung to Jeongguk and quickly waited for an explanation. </p><p>"I told him how I felt.. And here we are. " Jeongguk shrugged, not stopping the huge smile that graced his lips. </p><p>"I knew it. " It took Namjoon a few minutes to realize what was going on. He grinned. </p><p>"Cute." </p><p>"Okay enough let's go. " Jeongguk said, noticing Taehyung getting uncomfortable with the amount of attention he was receiving. </p><p>For the remaining hour the boys walked from store to store. Jeongguk bought a few oversized black shirts, Namjoon got Yoongi a new pair of glasses and a few figurines for himself, Yoongi bought a new souvenir blanket and some snacks, and Taehyung bought several rings. </p><p>"When do you have lunch? " Namjoon asked as they were walking to the restaurant they were told to meet at. </p><p>"We all go as soon as the bell ends fourth. " Jeongguk answered, "is yours the same?" </p><p>Namjoon nodded, afraid that if he spoke they could hear the sadness in his voice. </p><p>"You wanna join us? That'd make a full table." Taehyung was excited about the idea of having the seven seats finally full. He started off with only three friends, gained another and a boyfriend, and Namjoon would be the final seven to their group.</p><p>"Really? If it's no trouble.. " He said, a hint of happiness etched in his voice. </p><p>"Of course not! " Taehyung exclaimed. Lucky seven. </p><p>They got to the restaurant a little bit late and as soon as they stepped through the doors they were met with hot air and crowded tables. As if it was instinct, Taehyung whimpered in fear of looking stupid with the large amount of people who occupied the room. </p><p>"You okay? " Jeongguk whispered. Taehyung nodded, lying. He was far from okay, he felt like all eyes were directly on him and in a way they were. Word got around quickly about Taehyung holding hands with Jeongguk and all were curious as ever. </p><p>The four boys found an empty table on the left side of the floor where the rest of their class groups were. During the whole dinner Jeongguk could hear murmurs and whispers about him and he turned to glare, shutting the culprits of gossiping up. Taehyung was able to calm down and eat after that, thanks to his boyfriend. </p><p>After dinner it was finally time to head home. The tired teenagers shuffled onto the bus and into their seats, some already heading to sleep and others ready to watch or listen to music on the ride back. </p><p>"Thank you for making my first trip to Daegu special.. " Jeongguk whispered and wrapped his arm around Taehyung, pulling his body close. Taehyung smiled and laid his head against Jeongguk's shoulder, fisting his hand around Jeongguk's loose shirt. </p><p>"Thank you for making my trip back home special.. " He said softly. Jeongguk pressed his lips against the top of Taehyung's head. Silence soon overcame them and Taehyung drifted off into a light sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. °•°welcome home°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kim Taehyung!" Chaeyeon yelled and crossed her arms. A sleepy Taehyung walked downstairs rubbing his eyes with his fists. He had just woken up and apparently he made too much noise because his mother heard him. </p><p>"What is it? I'm tired, the bus took longer to get back.. " He mumbled tiredly and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. </p><p>"I was so worried about you. I tried to call you after you told me you forgot your medicine and you never answered me." She scolded and sat across from him, "you should have let me know you were okay and what was going on. " Her anger turned into concern. </p><p>"I thought something might have happened.. " She whispered. </p><p>Taehyung sighed, upset that he made his mother worry herself to death. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I just.. "</p><p>"No apologies Taehyung.Give me your phone." She said, her sternness back.</p><p>Seo Yoon was standing behind the wall listening in on her brother and mother's conversation. She snickered upon hearing her scold and took away his phone. Seeing her brother in trouble gave her joy nowadays.  </p><p>Taehyung wanted to protest but he knew better. He took his phone out of his pajama pants pocket and handed it over. He didn't feel like talking to her anymore, he was annoyed that she would take his only way of communication away from him. </p><p>Without a word he walked upstairs to his room and tugged on some random clothes he found in the floor. His final appearance was black leggings bunched up around his ankles, white Adidas, a long sleeved thin white shirt that came to his mid thighs and the jacket Jeongguk gave him a few weeks ago. </p><p>He ran his fingers through his hair as he looked in the mirror. His face looked pale, but he was in no mood to fix up his appearance. Taehyung took his backpack and headed out the door, not glancing into the kitchen where the other three members of the household now sat.</p><p>It took awhile for Taehyung to reach school. His annoyed and depressed mood had a lot to do with the slow pace he walked. </p><p>Stepping into the school Taehyung saw his friend Hoseok waiting by the door. He smiled and skipped over to him, his bad morning fading from his mind. </p><p>"Hosokie." Taehyung said happily. </p><p>"Somebody looks overly happy." </p><p>"I missed you. " Taehyung shrugged, then froze at the remembrance of yesterday. He had been so tired from the trip and annoyed by his mother that he completely forgot about him and Jeongguk. </p><p>"Actually.. There is something else.. " Taehyung had to bite his bottom lip to keep his smile at bay. </p><p>Hoseok looked at Taehyung, fully interested now. </p><p>"On the trip we stayed in fours. It was me, Jeongguk, Yoongi and Namjoon.. Actually Namjoon probably will sit with us at lunch. You'll love him.. " He said, getting off topic. </p><p>"I saw some old friends there, it was weird-" </p><p>"Hey guys. " Jimin said, interrupting Taehyung. </p><p>"Shh, Tae's telling about his trip. " Hoseok said and Jimin nodded. </p><p>"As I was saying, met some old friends.. Then we went back to the hotel later and I went swimming with Jeongguk.. We almost kissed.. " Hoseok gasped and Jimin covered his mouth, a little too dramatically. </p><p>"Then the next day after we looked at the last museum we went to the park he told me he liked me and.. I like him and we kissed.. And he confessed and I confessed.. we're together.." Taehyung couldn't help but smile and his two friends shared his joy with him. Almost instantly they started asking a bunch of questions: if Jeongguk was a good kisser, did he feel sparks, did they do more.. </p><p>The bell rang, saving Taehyung from going more into his weekend and feelings for Jeongguk. </p><p>First period passed by in a flash and now Taehyung sat in second telling Jin the exact same thing he told Jimin and Hoseok that morning. </p><p>"Tae.. " Jin said. </p><p>"Hyung, he makes me happy.. You should have seen how much he cared.. " Taehyung whispered, the subject making him even more vulnerable than before. </p><p>"Okay." Jin nodded in defeat , seeing his best friend happy was better than being upset with him. Jin was just so over protective and Taehyung was so inexperienced with dating. </p><p>".. Was he a good kisser? " Jin asked out of curiosity. </p><p>"Ugh! " Taehyung groaned and turned face forward in his seat, ending their conversation. Jin pouted, asking what he had done wrong. When it was obvious Taehyung wouldn't speak again Jin turned forward and tried to pay attention to the rest of the class. </p><p>Taehyung didn't see Jeongguk in their shared class. He was a bit upset, but figured there was a good reason for absence. </p><p>Lunch rolled around and Taehyung sat down at the empty table waiting for the other occupants. First was Hoseok and then Yoongi. The air felt a little tense with the two of them next to each other and Taehyung wished for the rest of their group to hurry and arrive. </p><p>"They had pizza today, thought you might like the Hawaiian kind. " Jeongguk said, sitting on the tray in front of Taehyung. </p><p>Taehyung jumped up with excitement and threw his arms around Jeongguk. He hadn't realized how much he missed him since last night, and with no way to communicate by text he had been deprived of and kind of time with Jeongguk. </p><p>"I missed you. " Jeongguk said and nuzzled his nose into the top of Taehyung's head. </p><p>Jimin made a sound of approval upon seeing the new couple embraced in the public of their school. He sat down next to Hoseok and clapped his hands. </p><p>"So cute. " Jimin whispered. </p><p>Taehyung slowly pulled away from Jeongguk and he noticed a lot of eyes on them. He could see the table of the basketball team and cheerleaders glaring with disgusted and disapproving looks. A few other students had the same look, but most of the others didn't seem to care. </p><p>He tried to push the thoughts out of his mind and sat down, Jeongguk sitting next to him. Underneath the table Jeongguk took Taehyung's hand and laced their fingers together. </p><p>"I didn't see you in third. " Taehyung said, the disappointment obvious in his voice. </p><p>"I'm sorry, baby.. I texted you saying I was caught in the music room working on a new song. " </p><p>".. Oh. " Taehyung slumped in his seat, "my mom took my phone since I didn't answer her the whole weekend. " </p><p>"Was she that worried? " Jeongguk asked and Taehyung nodded. </p><p>"Oh, look.. " Taehyung was glad to change the subject, waving a lost Namjoon over to their table. </p><p>"Guys.. This is Namjoon, h-he.. we met him on the trip. " Taehyung said when Namjoon reached their table. Namjoon introduced himself, taking too long of a moment when his eyes landed on Jin. </p><p>"He looks a little.. Lovestruck. " Yoongi commented quietly. Luckily only Jeongguk heard him. </p><p>The rest of lunch went on fairly well. Namjoon got along with everybody and the conversation held positivity, that was until Jimin said he had to leave early to tutor a student in a lower grade. Yoongi had asked if he needed company until the person arrived to which Jimin nicely declined. After that exchangeHoseok seemed to be in a very horrible mood, but he refused to talk about it with Taehyung or Jin and insisted on leaving lunch early. </p><p>After school Jeongguk stopped by the library and waited for Taehyung. He had plans to go home this evening and wanted to spend as much time with his boyfriend as possible before he went to the dreaded place.</p><p>Taehyung was the last to step out of the library and when his eyes landed on Jeongguk he smiled, his boxy smile showing all of his teeth. Jeongguk always had basketball practice after school, or was busy talking to the coach, so him waiting for him was a huge surprise. </p><p>"I..I wasn't expecting you.." Taehyung said and hesitantly clasped his slim, soft hands around Jeongguk's hand. </p><p>"I wanted to surprise you, I missed seeing your beautiful face today. " He used his free hand to gently caress Taehyung's cheek causing the elders cheeks to cast a shade of light pink. </p><p>"What kind of project were you working on earlier.. For music? " Taehyung asked as the pair walked through the crowded hallway. Curious stares were thrown their way, even a glance of anger here and there, but it was nothing to pay attention to anymore, they would have to get used to it. </p><p>"Songsaenim Soo Ah has us composing and producing our own song. We can use piano, guitar.. Any instrument or we can use digital sources. " Jeongguk explained. </p><p>"I'm going to guess you chose piano.. " Taehyung said, confidence written all over his face. Jeongguk laughed. </p><p>"I actually did choose.. piano. I'm doing a cover, but the details are secret. " He said and kissed the side of Taehyung's head as they exited the school. </p><p>Taehyung sat in the passenger side of Jeongguk's car as he waited for him to make his way around and get it. He was happy that he made it the whole day without completely freaking out with the immense amount of attention he received, not that Jeongguk didn't receive just as much, he was just more delicate in social situations. </p><p>They sat in comfortable silence on the drive to Taehyung's home. The radio played a soft time that, if he was very tired, could lul Taehyung to sleep. </p><p>"I'm heading home after dropping you off. " He said hopefully with no emotion, but Taehyung caught the fear and sadness in his voice. </p><p>"You miss your parents? " Taehyung asked, trying not to pry too much into his situation. He trusted Jeongguk, if he needed to know anything else he would be told. </p><p>"I miss my dad.. so much. " Jeongguk whispered and grabbed Taehyung's hand with his free one, the touch calming his nerves. </p><p>"I'm sure he misses you too. " Taehyung said, hoping to cheer his boyfriend up. </p><p>"Maybe." Jeongguk replied shortly. The air around them became tense and Taehyung thought best not to say anything else on the subject. </p><p>The drive came to an end five minutes later and Jeongguk stepped out to help Taehyung out of the car. </p><p>"I'm not helpless, gukkie.. I can do it on my own. " He protested the whole time, but welcomed the affection anyways. Jeongguk quickly wrapped his arms around Taehyung and pressed his forehead to his. </p><p>"Try to call me later? " He asked. Taehyung nodded and laid the palms of his hands against Jeongguk's neck, thumbs brushing over his jaw line. </p><p>"I promise. " Jeongguk leaned in to press his lips softly against Taehyung's. Though their kiss was short and sweet it left Taehyung feeling dizzy and a wave of euphoria swept through his nerves. </p><p>They parted. Jeongguk waited for Taehyung to enter his home then he pulled off and headed for his own home. He had been worried constantly about running into his mother. He knew the only thing that would come from them two be in a room together was countless arguments and yelling.</p><p>All thoughts of him fighting with his mother passed by as he pulled into the driveway that was only occupied by his father's car. </p><p>"Dad?" Jeongguk called out as he stepped through the front door. He was seconds away from turning around and leaving, afraid to face his own father. Before he could make a move, Jae Ho came running out of his study.</p><p>"J-Jeongguk?" He said breathlessly. Years of not exercising was catching up to him. </p><p>"Hi, Dad. " Jeongguk mumbled. </p><p>"Son, Welcome home.. " The air was awkward and tense, neither knew where to start the conversation. </p><p>"I'm sorry. " Jae Ho finally spoke up, 'I'm sorry for how I've treated you these last few years. Wanting you to take over my business, to be like me, always choosing your mother first.. " </p><p>"I'm sorry too dad, for always starting a mess. "</p><p>"Don't apologize son, you're a teenager. It's part of growing up. " </p><p>Jeongguk nodded. His gaze slowly faltered until he was staring at the newly polished floor. </p><p>"Please come home. " Jae Ho said. Jeongguk heard how desperate he sounded and he teared up. </p><p>"I miss you. " It was hard for Jae Ho to admit he felt so, his pride was too wide for him to show emotions like this. </p><p>"I miss you too dad.. " Jeongguk trudged forward until he was close enough to hug his dad. Their embrace brought on so much emotion. It almost felt like he was a little kid again always getting hugs from his dad. </p><p>"This means you'll come home? " Jae Ho smiled excitedly. </p><p>"I want to.. If you're okay with what I'm about to say. "</p><p>Jae Ho frowned and stepped back. </p><p>"I.. I met someone. not just anyone, his name is Taehyung and I really like him. " Jeongguk laughed heartily as he felt a surge of happiness, "I like him so much. " </p><p>Jar Ho smiled upon hearing his son's confession. </p><p>"Bring him over Friday? I'd like to meet him.. We can have pizza or whatever you choose. We can get our cook to fix up some nice things. " Jeongguk was slightly taken aback by his dad's response. if it was a month ago he would be so against Jeongguk being with another male. Luckily his demeanor had changed within the last few weeks. </p><p>Jeongguk was happy for once to be present in his home, the home he grew up in. </p><p>For the first time in years Jeongguk spent the night hanging out with his dad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. °•°encounter°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We're having waffles for breakfast? " Taehyung asked happily. He did a small dance number in his chair causing his mother to laugh. Today they were on better terms than yesterday morning. After Taehyung arrived home he and his mother had a deep talk and as long as Taehyung promised not to worry her he wouldn't be punished any longer. He was able to retrieve his phone back and spent the later part of the night conversing with Jeongguk. </p><p>"Someone looks very happy today," his mother said. Taehyung almost signed, his friends said the exact same thing yesterday morning. </p><p>"I.. I actually am. " He smiled shyly and brought his fisted hand up to rest underneath his chin. </p><p>"Does it have anything to do with your trip to Daegu? You still haven't told me about it yet. " She pouted. Taehyung laughed. </p><p>"When dad gets in here.. " He was nervous to tell them about Jeongguk, but Jeongguk told his dad and Taehyung didn't want to hide their relationship from his family. </p><p>Loud steps were heard stomping down the stairs, Beom Seok had arrived. </p><p>"Morning son, " He nodded to Taehyung, "morning wife. " Beom Seok smiled and kissed Chaeyeon 's forehead. Taehyung rolled his eyes at their affection, but he couldn't help but also smile. He loved seeing his parents happy. </p><p>"Taehyung is going to tell us about his weekend. " Chaeyeon said excitedly as she set the table full of food. Just as Taehyung was about to start his sister entered the room and joined them at the table, ignoring them all. </p><p>"So.. I had a really good time. " Taehyung started off as he cut his waffle into small pieces, "the museums were great.. the first was history. I saw some old friends I guess? I couldn't remember them well but.. " Chaeyeon's eyes widened in worry, "I think Minho.. and Taemin were their names. " Chaeyeon let out a huge breath she was holding, she thought he meant he ran into Ji Han. </p><p>"This guy from another class was rooming with us and he's now part of our group. Anyways.. The other two museums were great but the best part about it was that I got to spend time with Jeongguk.. " He smiled when he said his boyfriend's name. </p><p>"Jeongguk was the boy you brought him before right? " Beom Seok asked, now very interested. </p><p>"Yeah well.. We've been talking for a while I guess and our feelings are mutual so we decided we wanted to be together. " </p><p>Chayeon grinned and glanced at her husband. They had been talking ever since that night Jeongguk stayed for dinner, they could see the passion they shared for each other. </p><p>A fake laugh interrupted the happiness Taehyung shared with his parents. </p><p>"You're kidding right? " Seo Yoon asked, "why would he go for someone like you?" she snickered. </p><p>"Seo Yoon. " Chaeyeon said sternly. </p><p>"Seo Yoon what? Mom he's a freak! Jeongguk would be much better off with a girl who can give him everything, not some fag." That was it. That's all Taehyung needed to hear. He stood up from his chair, the wood scraping against the laminated flooring. </p><p>"Jeongguk would be better off with another girl? Or you? He's never said a single word to you and.. If I wasn't related to you by blood, I would never want to say anything to you either. " Taehyung's voice was cold, he felt no remorse for the words that just poured out of his mouth. He didn't care that his parents sat there and witnessed this, he didn't pay attention to their words refusing his behavior, his anger had built up over the boiling point. </p><p> "I used to think you were the prettiest girl ever, because you were my sister.. But beauty isn't on the outside, it's the inside. And you have one of the ugliest personalities I have ever seen. " Taehyung gave Seo Yoon an empty, hard stare before retreating up to his bed room to get ready for school. </p><p>Taehyung is ready for school within minutes. He pulled on a pair of worn out sweatpants, even though his school disapproved of such clothing, and an adidas sweatshirt followed by some running shoes. His hair looked a bit messy since he ran his hand through it a couple of times in frustration. He didn't care, he looked presentable enough. He grabbed his bag and left for school. </p><p>"Taehyung.. What.. " Jimin looked at his friend in confusion. Taehyung just arrived at the building and he looked like a complete mess. </p><p>"I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to deal with anything. Too much noise. " He complained and covered his ears as he entered the building. He had gotten to school before the majority of the students so it was easy to slip through the hallways without a big crowd around him. </p><p>Jimin followed Taehyung and kept his silence. Taehyung was unusually grumpy and trying to find out the details of his bad morning would only result in his best friend yelling and getting even more annoyed at him. </p><p>"Bogum keeps asking where you are. " Jimin said. Taehyung nodded in reply. </p><p>Weird, he loves when little boy I miss him..</p><p>"How about we hang out tonight? I'm babysitting. We can invite Hoseok-" Taehyung held his hand up to stop Jimin. He stared at him dead straight in the eyes and shook his head no. He turned around and walked off leaving Jimin baffled by the younger's response and actions towards him. </p><p>Taehyungie has never been this way before.  </p><p>Jimin sighed and turned around to look for Jin, hopefully he was early today. Five minutes into his search for Jin and he ran into Jeongguk who looked like he just had a shower, hair wet and still dripping with water. </p><p>"Have you seen Taehyung this morning? " Jeongguk asked, worried written all over his features, "I stopped by to pick him up and his mom said he had left already and I called and called and just.." </p><p>"Yeah..I have uhm why is your hair.." </p><p>"Surely you noticed it started raining. I was going to pick Taehyung up because of that but I guess he got here before it started. " Jeongguk said. </p><p>"Well, I saw him.. I don't know what's wrong with him. He's different today. " Jeongguk took in Jimin's words and ran a hand through his hair. </p><p>"I have to find him then. " </p><p>"Jeongguk there's still a lot you still need to learn about Taehyung.. " Jimin said, referring to Taehyung's mental disorders. </p><p>"If I need to know anything he will tell me. " Jeongguk said before running off to find his love. Jimin watched after him knowing that Taehyung would never mention anything of his disorder to Jeongguk anytime soon. </p><p>Jeongguk ran down the hallway stopping every few seconds to have a look at his surroundings, hoping to find Taehyung somewhere. It wasn't until he ventured off to the classrooms where he found Taehyung in his first period of math, sitting there alone with no other students or teacher present. </p><p>"Tae? " Jeongguk asked softly and approached the slouched male. He gently pulled the hood off of Taehyung's head revealing his bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks. He had been crying. </p><p>"Baby, what's wrong? " Jeongguk asked and quickly stood up to grab some tissues. He sat back down and rubbed the soft material over Taehyung's cheeks removing the wetness plastered to his skin. </p><p>"I just..had some trouble this morning.. " He whispered, refusing to give any more details of his morning. </p><p>Jeongguk sighed and leaned over to his cheek. </p><p>"Do you want me to drive you back home? " </p><p>Taehyung shook his head. </p><p>"Do you want to skip? "</p><p>"Gukkie.. I'm okay, I'll be okay.. " Taehyung said, trying to reassure his boyfriend.</p><p>The bell rang. </p><p>Jeongguk glanced at the ceiling angrily. His class was on the other side of the school, he had to leave now or else he would be late. </p><p>"Text me if you need me okay? I'll see you in third today I promise. " Jeongguk left after saying a short goodbye to Taehyung. </p><p>By the end of the first period Taehyung had his eyes, nose and cheeks rubbed raw. He pressed his fingers against his sensitive skin and winced at the burning sensation caused by his touch. </p><p>Taehyung had spent his morning quiet. During his second period with Jin he couldn't even hold a conversation with his friend. Jin would ask him a question and Taehyung would reply with a nod or a shake of his head, Jin was offended by his lack of talking thinking that he had done something wrong that he confined in Jimin and Hoseok after class to which they replied with Taehyung gave them the cold shoulder as well. </p><p>The only person Taehyung was remotely reasonable to was Jeongguk.He gave him worded replies but they were all short and monotoned. The words of his sister had gotten to him so much that he felt angry with everyone and everything, a change in his usual self. </p><p>After lunch Taehyung headed to his biology class, that was until a crumpled up piece of paper hit the back of his head. He bent down to retrieve it. In huge bold letters the word "fag" was written. He crumpled the paper back up and turned around to find out who would throw something like that towards him. It was Ha Rin. </p><p>She stood there with her little minions, along with Seo Yoon, with a smug expression. </p><p>"I heard you were trying to take my Jeonggukie away from me.. Infecting him with that gayness of yours. " She shuddered for exaggeration, "that doesn't suit well with me. " She looked at her manicured nails as she spoke and sighed. </p><p>"Maybe your face caked with makeup didn't suit well with him. " Taehyung retorted, having had enough of her already. He was actually surprised she had caught him in the hallway, even more surprised that his own sister was following her. </p><p>"Excuse me? " Ha Rin's face contorted into pure anger. She stalked over to him until he was backed up inches away from the lockers. She pushed Taehyung into the cold metal and he groaned, feeling the knob if the locker dig into his back. </p><p>"How dare you speak to me like that!" she shrieked. Catching Taehyung in his moment of weakness she grabbed his hood and shoved him to the ground. Taehyung braced himself, his palms hitting the cold hard floor. He felt pathetic, a girl was pushing him around this way but he had no energy to push back. </p><p>"Stay away from him. " Ha Rin said and shoved the heel of her boot into Taehyung's side. He felt a sharp pain shooting through his side and he whimpered in pain, cupping the area with both of his hands. </p><p>He had stood his ground and kept himself from breaking down while the girls were around, now that he is alone he let the tears flow. They wouldn't stop. The pain he felt being pushed into the lockers and on the ground, the pain in his heart from hearing his sister say all those horrible things that morning, and seeing his sister watch Ha Rin push him around without doing a single thing to stop her, it hurt. </p><p>He should have taken up Jeongguk's offer to leave this morning, he felt pathetic. After picking himself off of the cold ground he took his bag and trudged down the hall and out the door, heading for him. His mother and father would be at work and he could go in without a single explanation. </p><p>The absence of Taehyung caused a fright for Jeongguk by the end of the day. He had asked Hoseok if he had seen him in their biology and he gave Jeongguk the horrifying news that Taehyung hadn't been seen since lunch. </p><p>Jeongguk knew he wouldn't be at school, it wasn't like him to skip class and stick around the school. It wasn't long before Jeongguk was pulling out of the busy, crowded parking lot and speeding down the road trying to miss as much traffic as he could. In any other circumstances he wouldn't be so worried, but the way Taehyung reacted to everything today he just couldn't keep his negative thoughts down. </p><p>He arrived at Taehyung's home in record time. He got out , running to the door and he started to bang on it until an exhausted Taehyung opened the door. </p><p>"What? " He asked flatly. </p><p>"I was so worried about you? " Taehyung softened hearing the concern in Jeongguk's voice. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I should have listened to you about leaving early.. " </p><p>"Why did you leave without saying anything? " Taehyung invited Jeongguk in and after they both got comfortable on the couch, Taehyung laying halfway onto Jeongguk's lap with Jeongguk's arm around him, he told him everything that had happened from the morning up until he decided to leave the school. </p><p>The information left Jeongguk furious. He made a note in his head to confront the wicked bitch tomorrow and her little group of followers much to Taehyung's dislike.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. °•°date night°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where did you go yesterday? " Hoseok asked Taehyung as he sat down at their lab table. Taehyung had been extremely late, only catching the end of lunch. He made his weekly visit to his therapist. Doctor Jung had repeated the dangers of forgetting to take his medicine and tried to coax out Taehyung's every thought he had during his weekend trip causing the session to last a lot longer than normal. Not to mention after his mother wanted to take him out for lunch afterwards. </p><p>"I had some things to deal with. " Hoseok nodded and let the silence surround them for a moment. </p><p>"Tae.. " Taehyung turned all of his attention to his best friend, noticing his voice sounded off, soft and vulnerable. </p><p>"I.." </p><p>"Hyung is everything okay? "</p><p>"I've.. I've been having some thoughts.. " He trailed off, not knowing where his speech was really going, "about..guys. One in particular. " Hoseok chewed on his lip nervously. </p><p>"Hoseokie is.. are.. "</p><p>"I like Yoongi. More than a friend.. " Hoseok blurted out. </p><p>Taehyung sat there shocked and concerned for his friend. He was surprised Hoseok had a thing for Yoongi, he had no idea he even swung that way. He couldn't imagine how his friend had been feeling the past few weeks, dealing with his new emotions and feelings he never knew he could have for someone of the same gender, having feelings for someone who never even had him the time of day at that. </p><p>"Why did you not tell me? You know you can confide in me for any and everything. " Taehyung took Hoseok's hand in his and laced their fingers clasping his other hand on top of their laced fingers. </p><p>"I didn't understand how I felt at first it was.. It was so confusing and I thought I just wanted to be friends, but every time I look at him I get happy in a weird way. " Hoseok confessed with a deep sigh, "when I noticed I could tell he had feelings for Jimin, he doesn't even converse with me really.. " Taehyung listened to him intently, nodding and replying in all the right spots. </p><p>"Talk to him then. If he doesn't come to you, you go to him." Taehyung stated with a nod.</p><p>"Actually why don't you come over tonight and help me pick out what to wear for my.. date and we can talk more about it? " Taehyung blushed, having mentioned his plans for that night. Jeongguk had met him when he arrived at school and walked him to class. Before Taehyung could walk in Jeongguk had taken him by the hand and asked him to go on a date. It had caught Taehyung off guard and he had been a blushing mess ever since agreeing. </p><p>"You're good at fashion though.. " Hoseok said and narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, but my best friend needs me and it's more time to spend with you." </p><p>" Okay, okay fine. Am I taking you home then? " Taehyung nodded. </p><p>The class drug by really slow. The monotone voice of their biology teacher had Taehyung falling asleep if it wasn't for Hoseok slapping his shoulder every five minutes. It wouldn't be so bad if they were learning something exciting, today's topic was plants and their growth which didn't excite Taehyung at all. He loved to look at nature, not learn about it. </p><p>The rest of the day passed by fairly normal. Taehyung kept glancing at the clock hoping time would speed up but he was without any luck. After what felt like days his wish for school finally came true. </p><p>"Are you excited? " Taehyung asked Hoseok as they clambered into Hoseok's Jeep.</p><p>"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Are you nervous about tonight? " </p><p>"Of course I am.. Anything can happen.. " Taehyung said with an underlying tone of fear. At any moment his mental state could change and in doing so that would reveal basically everything wrong with him. </p><p>Hoseok kept quiet after their small exchange of questions and answers. Pushing for the conversation to continue would only leave Taehyung to worry more about how to keep himself sane throughout the night, he wouldn't even be able to enjoy it without thinking of something bad happening. </p><p>The ride was silent, Hoseok too focused on the road to joke around and talk, and Taehyung too focused on the negative thoughts that began to consume his mind. </p><p>Before they knew it they were pulling up into the driveway of Taehyung's house. Hoseok parked and was about to get out when he noticed Taehyung had spaced out and not realized they had arrived. </p><p>"Tae.. We're here.." Hoseok said cautiously just in case he was having an episode. </p><p>"Huh.. Oh. " Taehyung opened the door and stepped out of the Jeep. </p><p>"Tae, don't worry so much. You were fine during your trip when around Jungkook, you'll be fine tonight. " Hoseok reassured his friends as they headed inside the house. </p><p>"I was.. I've never been on a date though, this is.. " Taehyung admitted embarrassingly, "I've never been with anyone.. " He said. His thoughts went back to their trip, suddenly remembering his old friends mentioning an old boyfriend. </p><p>It still doesn't make sense..</p><p>"Firsts are always scary. " Hoseok said, interrupting Taehyung's thoughts. Taehyung shrugged and pushed open the door of his room. </p><p>"I was thinking maybe.. white jeans or light jeans and a button up shirt, I can tuck it in or wear oversized.. " Taehyung rambled on as he started pulling open his drawers and closet doors. </p><p>"And you said you needed my help.. " Hoseok rolled his eyes and sat on the unmade bed. </p><p>Taehyung pouted at his friend's response. </p><p>Silence took over for a moment, the only sound echoing through the room was hangers clinking against each other and the metal pole they hung on. </p><p>Taehyung came out of the closet with a pair of light washed jeans that were slightly ripped at the knee and a little at the mid thigh and a black long sleeves shirt that had a couple rips on the shoulder, arm, and bottom of the shirt. </p><p>"What do you think? Is this too me.. This is too casual. I'll be back. " Taehyung said without giving Hoseok a chance to reply. He sighed in frustration and jogged back into the closet to find a different outfit. </p><p>" Hoseokie I have an idea.." Taehyung shouted from the closet, "I'm going out.. Why don't we call Yoongi and see if he wants to hang out with you for once. "</p><p>"No.. " Hoseok shook his head so quick he could break his neck, even though it would go unnoticed by Taehyung. </p><p>"What was that? I can't hear you, did you say yes?" Taehyung heard his friends reply, but he was sad to see him upset about the situation. </p><p>"No.. No no no. " Hoseok said quickly and much louder than before. Taehyung walked out of the closet with his new found outfit and frowned. </p><p>"It's no big deal, you'll just be hanging out. Maybe become closer.. " Taehyung said and laid out a pair of light washed jeans, a white shirt with blue lettering, and a button up oversized white crisp shirt with dark blue vertical stripes. He was happy with his choice. </p><p>"I don't think so.. "</p><p>"Hoseok you can't. . You know you will regret it later if you don't do it now. " Taehyung said convincingly. He could see his friend about to deny his words and he opted for the puppy dog eyes and pouty lips that always worked on Hoseok. </p><p>"Aish.. " Hoseok fell back and groaned loudly. He couldn't say no to Taehyung, and a little part of him really wanted this. </p><p>"Go change.. I'll call. " Taehyung nodded and headed into the bathroom after grabbing his picked out clothes. </p><p>Hoseok took his phone out and hovered over the number Taehyung had given him before he left. It took a few minutes but he finally gained up enough courage to call. </p><p>Ring.. </p><p>Ring.. </p><p>Ring.. </p><p>"Might be busy.. " Hoseok mumbled sadly to himself. Just as he was about to hang up the lines picked up and a hoarse voice answered. </p><p>"Hello? " Immediately he recognized Yoongi's voice. </p><p>"Uh, Hi.. Sorry to bother you. This is Hoseok.. "</p><p>"Ahh.. The sunshine. " A small smile could be heard in Yoongi's voice and it had Hoseok freaking out, he couldn't form another word. Was Yoongi happy he called? Was thinking just a normal way he talks to anyone.. </p><p>"So what is your reason for calling? " Yoongi asked when Hoseok forgot to reply. </p><p>"I was calling to ask if you were free today, thought maybe me and you could hang out for once.. " Taehyung hurriedly walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed and styled, to be of support for his friend. He had made sure he would be around for this moment. </p><p>"Today.. Ahh.. " Hoseok frowned and Taehyung looked at him with big questioning eyes. "Sure.. You like music? There's a new record store I've been wanting to check out, we could head there. " </p><p>"Yeah.. Yeah I do, that sounds good. You want to meet downtown mall? " Hoseok asked and Taehyung's mouth dropped in excitement. </p><p>"Sure, an hour from now? " Yoongi asked and Hoseok agreed.</p><p>As soon as the call was over Taehyung screamed with excitement and Hoseok couldn't stop himself from smiling. They only had a few minutes to discuss the call and how Hoseok felt because the doorbell rang announcing the arrival of Jeongguk. </p><p>"I'm nervous.. " Taehyung said softly as he pulled on his pale yellowed converse with gold specks. </p><p>"You'll be fine, we both will. " Hoseok said and helped his friend up. They both walked downstairs and upon entering the living room Taehyung saw his mother had pulled Jeongguk inside and was firing multiple questions at him. </p><p>"I think your mom.. Is.." </p><p>"What is she asking.. "</p><p>Taehyung peeked around the corner and saw his mother smiling from ear to ear. </p><p>"You should have seen Taehyung as a baby, he was the most adorable.. I have some pictures-" </p><p>"Mom, Hi. " Taehyung interrupted Chaeyeon before she could get up and find his childhood picture books. </p><p>Jeongguk stood up immediately. His eyes raked over every inch of Taehyung, so much so that his intense gaze had Taehyung fidgeting. </p><p>"You look..absolutely stunning." Jeongguk said a bit breathlessly. In no time he was standing in front of his handsome boy, taking his slimmer hand in between his. He gave a soft peck to Taehyung's cheek and promised Chaeyeon to have him back before midnight as it was a school night. </p><p>They said goodbye to Hoseok, who was leaving as well to meet up with Yoongi, and made their way out and into the vehicle. </p><p>"Is something special planned for tonight? " Taehyung asked as Jeongguk pulled out of the driveway. </p><p>"I was thinking about getting some street food and going to the drive in movies with you, that's why I took the truck instead of my normal drive. Do you like that? " Jeongguk glanced at Taehyung, giving him a smile and taking his hand to lace their fingers with his free hand. </p><p>"Simple.. I like that. " Taehyung smiled. </p><p>The drive was quiet for the most part, Jeongguk had turned music on as soon as they were out onto the main road. Small talk and playful banter were made between the pair until they arrived in the back streets. Jeongguk was out of the car first, running to Taehyung's side to help him out. </p><p>"I love this better than those fancy restaurants.." Taehyung said as they stepped into the first street food vendors line. </p><p>"Glad I can please you baby. " Jeongguk kissed the side of Taehyung's head. Taehyung blushed and clutched the side of Jeongguk's shirt.</p><p>The wait wasn't too long and they were able to get some food of their choice: spicy tteokbokki and odeng guk. A few other vendors had some exciting choices and by the time they had reached the truck their arms were full with hotteok, mandu, bungeoppang,  and some egg bread. </p><p>Happy with their choices they headed to the next destination, the movie. It was a couple of blocks away and they arrived in less than five minutes. Jeongguk parked away from most of the vehicles to give him and Taehyung some privacy. </p><p>"What movie are they playing tonight? " Taehyung asked as he hopped onto the back of the truck where Jeongguk had laid out some heavy blankets, because it was a bit cold, and some fluffy pillow to keep them comfortable. </p><p>"Tonight.. I think it's Then You Came." Jeongguk sat with his back against the metal, the pillow keeping him from touching the cold surface, and he pulled Taehyung in between his legs so he could rest on his chest. </p><p>The movie began and Taehyung snuggled underneath the blanket and into Jeongguk's chest. It felt nice having his strong arms wrapped around his waist and his firm hands softly rubbed over the clothes skin of his stomach. Taehyung felt like he was on cloud nine being with Jeongguk like this </p><p>While Taehyung was eating a small bowl of tteokbokki, Jeongguk had the fish cake soup. The food paired so well together they took turns feeding each other between bites. </p><p>The food went quickly and too much was left for them to eat as they were now full. They decided to pack it up and save it for later.</p><p>After packing the food up they found themselves laying down fully snuggled underneath the covers  with their arms wrapped around each other, cuddling. </p><p>"You should have worn some warmer clothes, baby..you're shaking. " Jeongguk  frowned and rubbed Taehyung's arm. The blanket wasn't doing much to warm him up it seemed. </p><p>"I didn't think about it.. "</p><p>"I'll warm you up.. " Jeongguk whispered. He cupped his cheek in his palm and slowly leaned in creating great anticipation for Taehyung. He pressed his lips against Taehyung's and kissed him softly. </p><p>Jeongguk pulled away enough to look into Taehyung's eyes. He could see how nervous he was but he knew Taehyung wanted this just as much as he did. He leaned back in and took his lips into a more feverous kiss. </p><p>The intensity of the kiss had Taehyung clutching at Jeongguk's shirt holding him as close as possible. He could feel tingles soaring through his body numbing most of his movements and his thoughts. </p><p>Tentatively Jeongguk ran his tongue over Taehyung's bottom lip causing his breath to hitch. Taehyung had never moved this far with anyone before and the feeling of doing something wrong was strong, but he liked Jeongguk. He wanted to be like this with him, he wanted everything with him. </p><p>Taehyung's lips parted in approval and Jeongguk slid his tongue into his mouth rubbing along side of his and their tongues danced together. </p><p>Jeongguk slipped his index and middle finger underneath Taehyung's shirt and rubbed his two sights along the skin of his stomach until he had Taehyung shiver under his touch. </p><p>The fire burning underneath his skin was unreal. Missing Taehyung was such a euphoric feeling. Jeongguk didn't want to stop, but he wanted things to be slow between them. He really liked the boy. </p><p>Jeongguk unwillingly parted their lips and their eyes opened to gaze into one another. Their erratic breaths and heaving chests took a couple of minutes to call down, they never took their eyes off of each other during that time. </p><p>"I like you a lot." Jeongguk finally said to break the silence. He brushed a few blond strands out from Taehyung's face to clearly see the beauty in front of him. </p><p>"I like.. I like you a lot too gukkie. " Taehyung replied softly. He brushed his thumb over Jeongguk's bottom lip then placed his palm against his cheek. He leaned in to rest his forehead against Jeongguk's, savoring this moment with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. °•°flash°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you're saying you tried to grab a piece of paper and tripped over your shoes and fell on top of Yoongi.. ? " Taehyung eyes Hoseok suspiciously. The whole situation sounded like a thought out plan. </p><p>"Yes. Honest Tae. I reached for it and fell and Yoongi was reaching out to grab me and save me.. " Hoseok had the most believing look etched into his features. </p><p>"If you say so.. " Taehyung mumbled and threw an uneaten fry down onto his plate. </p><p>"I feel like we're a little closer. " Hoseok said happily. Taehyung noticed Yoongi and Namjoon entering the lunch so he frantically waved his hand in front of Hoseok's face to shut him up. It didn't work. His next plan was to grab a fry and throw it at his face which shut him up just in time. Yoongi took a seat next to Hoseok followed by Namjoon on the other side of him. </p><p>"What are you two talking about? " Namjoon asked. </p><p>"I-" </p><p>"Taehyung's date last night. " Hoseok replied and Taehyung rolled his eyes. </p><p>"I heard the game was moved to friday.. Are you ready? " Taehyung changed the subject real quick. </p><p>"Not sure. A lot of tension on the team, mainly between Guk and Chanyeol." Yoongi replied with an annoyed look. </p><p>"Speaking of Jeongguk.. " </p><p>Taehyung turned around just in time to see his boyfriend approaching Ha Rin who had just grabbed her lunch. </p><p>Jeongguk skipped the lunch line and headed straight for his target. Ha Rin hadn't come to school since the incident and he was itching to get back at her even if it wasn't doing what he originally wanted. He didn't care that she was a girl, she messed with his boy and he wasn't afraid to slap her, even more than that. But Taehyung had refused every plan he came up with. </p><p>"Ha Rin. " Jeongguk said with no emotion. </p><p>"Oh.. Jeongguk baby, I missed you. " She tried to act all sweet in front of her friends but on the inside she was a bit terrified.</p><p>"Baby? Missed me? " Jeongguk said confused, "when did I say it was okay for you to call me that? Why would you miss me when we don't talk. " </p><p>He could hear her friends exchange questioning looks and remarks. Obviously Ha Rin had been spitting lies about the two creating an image that they were really together. How pathetic. </p><p>"Because we're.. " </p><p>Jeongguk didn't want to hear. He stepped forward and acted like he was tripping and stumbled into her causing her plate of heavily drenched salad to fall into her shirt ruining the expensive fabric. </p><p>"Oh no, I'm so sorry.. " He stepped back with a fake apology, "I'll be more careful next time. "</p><p>Before he left, he leaned down to whisper something only for Ha Rin to here, </p><p>"I suggest you be more careful too, Taehyung is my boyfriend and I better not hear or see you mess with him.. Or I'll be much worse next time. " Ha Rin could do nothing but stare in shock, astonished that he would treat her such a way for a boy and horrified that he had just ruined all of the lies she had put out to her friends. </p><p>The lunch room was shocked at the interaction between Jeongguk and Ha Rin, but no more shocked than the table he was approaching. </p><p>Taehyung couldn't believe his eyes. He had just witnessed the funniest thing ever, but he was still mad that Jeongguk went out and got revenge despite his displeasure. </p><p>"Guk.. You really.. " Yoongi was laughing too hard to speak, Namjoon decided to speak up for him. </p><p>"You really showed her, huh? " Was his casual response. </p><p>"I got tired of her messing with what I care a lot about. " He said with a shrug. He was about to wrap an arm around Taehyung but before she could Taehyung had slapped his arm hard. </p><p>"I told you not to be mean. " He tried to pull off a glare that came off more as a playful stare. </p><p>"I wasn't meant, I tripped. " Jeongguk smirked and proceeded in wrapping his arm around his boyfriend. </p><p>"This is iconic. " Hoseok finally spoke after the shock wore off, "I wish the others had witnessed.. It'd give JK more brownie points. " </p><p>"Yeah.. Where are they? " Yoongi asked. </p><p>"Jin.. Jimin.. I don't know? " Taehyung frowned and checked his phone for any message, Hoseok doing the same. Both had zero messages from their friends and the rest of the lunch some conversation was made and the wonder of where the remaining two boys were still mentioned. </p><p>"Remember, you're riding home with me and we'll hang out and then meet my dad a little later. " Taehyung nodded. </p><p>"Don't fall asleep in class today. " Jeongguk kissed the top of his head and left before a reply of any sort could be formed. </p><p>Why does he leave so fast all the time. </p><p>Taehyung pouted and entered the classroom. </p><p>Class went by so fast the next thing Taehyung knew him and Jeongguk were seated in his car heading to his home. That's when he realized he had never been to his home before. Jeongguk was actually afraid to let Taehyung see his home because of how rich his family was and the luxury life he lived. </p><p>"You live up the hills?" Taehyung asked in wow as they started to drive up the curved hill road that led to Jeongguk's house. </p><p>"Yeah.. " He said quietly. </p><p>As they pulled up to Jeongguk's home Taehyung turned to Jeongguk and stared at him with an unreadable expression. </p><p>"You never told me you.. you.. "</p><p>"I'm rich. I'm not but my family is. My dad is a well known businessman. "</p><p>"He's okay with us? Don't business runners try to marry off.. ? " Taehyung trailed off, suddenly worried about their relationship. </p><p>"He was like that. When I came home the other day I told him I wasn't going to back down and he said he was happy for me.. Which leads us to now. " Jeongguk parked his car and both clambered out and headed inside. </p><p>"Not sure if he's home. His car is but he has a driver sometimes. " </p><p>As they stepped into the door Taehyung's features showed complete awe. He couldn't get over the fact that the house was so beautiful, antiques here and there and crystal light fixtures. It was foreign to him. </p><p>"This is kind of my little secret..only those close know about it, and those kids of people who have business with my dad. " Jeongguk stepped behind Taehyung and wrapped his arms around his waist resting his chin on his shoulder. </p><p>"Why do you hide it? "</p><p>"I don't like the terms associated with rich people. " Jeongguk sighed. To get Taehyung off of the subject he places a trail of butterfly kisses along his neck causing the male to giggle. </p><p>"Gukkie stop it.. " He tried to move away but the arms around him were locked in place. Thankfully Taehyung was met in relief when they heard a stomping sound coming through the front room. Jeongguk had dropped his arms and stepped away knowing that it was his dad. </p><p>Jae Ho stepped through the open doorway and smiled when his eyes landed on his son. </p><p>"Jeongguk." His focus was then replaced on the boy who was standing next to him, "is this.. ? " </p><p>"Dad, this is Taehyung.. My boyfriend. Tae, this is my dad. " Jeongguk introduced the two. </p><p>"I-it's ni.. nice to m-meet you s-sir. " Taehyung stuttered, mentally cursing himself for being uncomfortable talking with his boyfriend's dad. </p><p>"No need to call me sir, Jae Ho is fine. " He offered a smile. He could sense that Taehyung was a bit shy and opted out on shaking hands with him. </p><p>Jae Ho brought both boys into the living room. He had plans on getting to know Taehyung and that's exactly what he did. He was very patient with Taehyung's stuttering and quiet voice. Jeongguk would speak up for him every now and then. They spent hours talking about what they loved to do, the business, and future plans. The hours passed by so quickly before they knew it dinner was going to be served. </p><p>"D-did you c-cook this s- Jae?" Taehyung made the nickname for Jeongguk's dad while they were playing a mini game of cards. </p><p>"I helped a little, my cooks don't want me in the kitchen that much, they think I'll burn everything. " </p><p>"You do burn everything, that time you let everyone off for the week and tried to cook bulgogi yourself.. " Jeongguk shuttered at the thought. After that holiday Jeongguk made sure to make the food himself, "I wouldn't let him in the kitchen after that. " The table was full of laughs. All three were having a good time and making jokes. </p><p>Slam</p><p>Heel's clicked the floor, the sound getting louder until the intruder was standing in the frame of the dining room door. </p><p>"Mi Sook.. " Jae Ho said surprised. Fear in his eyes as he glanced at Taehyung, Jeongguk's eyes showing the same. </p><p>"Company? Without my approval. " She scoffed. </p><p>"Who is this little.. weak boy anyways. " She was drunk. The slurs in her voice and the stench of stale alcohol as she walked by was something they couldn't help but notice. </p><p>"I-I.. 'm T-t.. " Mi Sook held her hand up. </p><p>"Shut up, that stutter.. Talk like a real boy or get out. " She flopped down onto one of the dining room chairs. Taehyung looked away to hide his face. Her little statements really hurt him deep down. </p><p>"Hey, you have no reason to talk to him that way." Jeongguk stood up. </p><p>She waved her son off with a roll of her eyes and a flick of her wrist. </p><p>"Jae Ho get me some food and drink. " She said and Jae Ho looked at her with narrowed eyes. </p><p>"I'm sorry but I have company right now, you know where things are in the kitchen. Please get them yourself. " He replied. </p><p>"What company? This little fag boy? Jeongguk gets you some better friends. "</p><p>"He's my boyfriend and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk to him that way. " Jeongguk glared at his son called mother. </p><p>"Boyfriend? Boyfriend?! " She laughed, "I might be hearing things. "</p><p>"No, you heard right. " Jeongguk and his dad knew the mess he was about to start, Taehyung just sat dumbfounded and frozen not knowing what to do. </p><p>"Boyfriend?!  What kind of disgusting abomination thing would be allowed in my home. "</p><p>"My son is not gay. You are not some little fag,  I want this disgusting shit not to be talked in my home again and I want this.. Thing out of here. " She threw a disgusted look at Taehyung who was slowly crumbling after hearing such things. </p><p>"Mi Sook! I've had enough. Shut the hell up or her out. " Jae Ho's deep voice boomed throughout the kitchen. </p><p>She had enough. She picked up the nearest wine glass and threw it against the wall. </p><p>"Go pick that up, bitch boy. " She crossed her arms and waited for Taehyung to get up and pick the glass. Jeongguk shook his head and Jae Ho stood up to escort his wife out. </p><p>"What is your problem here? Why are you home? Why the hell are you still talking? Leave. Get out! You have no right to talk to my boyfriend this way and if you don't like him, and me and him, you can just go! " Jeongguk shouted with fury. </p><p>Before Jae Ho could grab onto Mi Sook's arm she had grabbed another glass and threw it in Taehyung's direction. It shattered just as his feet and he let out a sob. He grabbed his head in pain and a groan of pain left his lips. The shattering of the glass had brought on a flashback of a memory he had forgotten. </p><p>"Be a good boy for me, come on. " The unknown male said as he gripped Taehyung's small knee, he was only seven. </p><p>Taehyung shook his head and tried to coil away from the male. The feeling his touch left behind made him feel weird. He wanted away from this man. Why wasn't anyone helping him? </p><p>The man glared and slapped Taehyung's cheek. He grabbed Taehyung's hair and pulled on it, shoving him into the floor. The glass sitting next to the man was then thrown against the wall. </p><p>"Pick that up for me, go be a good boy or I'll slap you harder next time. " He shoved Taehyung on with his foot. </p><p>Taehyung sobbed as he crawled to the like of broken glass. He wanted to go home. They said he would be going home soon,  back to his mom and dad but they hadn't come and got him yet. </p><p>He picked the pieces up slowly, the big pieces cutting his hand leaving his palm scratched up and blood with red. </p><p>"Just a bit more.. " The man said softly. It scared Taehyung because he had appeared right behind him all of a sudden, his hand patting his back. </p><p>Taehyung put all the pieces in the bag the man had provided. He was even made to pick up all of the pieces which happened to be impossible. </p><p>When he was done the man brought him back to the couch.</p><p>"Now let's.. " </p><p>The flashback ended and remembering such an event had Taehyung falling to the floor, knees landing onto the pile of broken glass. He covered his eyes and let out a scream of fear and pain.</p><p>Why did he have to remember such a thing at a time like this. </p><p>Who was that man? </p><p>Why did he push me around that way.. </p><p>Why can't I remember anything else.. </p><p>"Baby are you okay? What's wrong.. Oh no.. " Jeongguk grabbed the crying boy by the waist and moved him away from the glass and made sure all pieces were out of his jeans and not stuck into his precious skin. </p><p>Jae Ho had already gotten Mi Sook out leaving Jeongguk to comfort Taehyung alone. </p><p>"Baby calm down, look at me.. " He whispered, having no idea why Taehyung had reacted this way. </p><p>Taehyung shook his head and wrapped his arms around Jeongguk, his head buried into his muscular chest. </p><p>"I'll listen when you want to tell me.. " Is all Jeongguk could say. He held him tightly in his arms until he was done crying. </p><p>It was mostly silent the rest of the night, words spoken here and there. Taehyung never told Jeongguk about what had made him so upset. </p><p>All he could wish was that his boyfriend was okay. </p><p>But he wasn't, not at all..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. °•°who are you°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weekend passed by slowly with not much heard from Taehyung. After getting home Friday night he had locked himself in his room. His mother and father would occasionally knock and try to get in with food or to check and see if he was okay. </p><p>The only person who heard from Taehyung was Jeongguk. They had texted and called so much that they even fell asleep on the phone together numerous times. </p><p>Though he had the weekend to regain his composure and sanity, he still felt terrible. </p><p>Taehyung woke up Monday morning feeling different. Something wasn't right at all. His thoughts were a complete mess and unknown to him, seeing his appearance in the mirror caused a great deal or confusion. </p><p>Nothing seemed right because this wasn't Taehyung. This was a new alter that decided to finally make itself known. </p><p>Taeyeon, a twenty year old girl from Australia who majored in literature and economics of underdeveloped world countries. She could speak fluent english with a heavy Australian accent and she could also speak fluent Korean as that was her main culture. </p><p>Noticing herself dressed in boy clothes had her angry. She tore the plaid pajama shirt off her body and stomped to the closet to find some more girly clothes. </p><p>After thirty minutes of searching she found a few pieces of clothing wearable enough and easy to pass off as something girly. She pulled on a maroon colored t-shirt with the word baby written in white and some ripped white skinny jeans. To make the outfit more fitting she tucked the shirt in.  </p><p>In Taeyeon's thoughts she is residing with Beom Seok for the next six months. She got an intern job at the office where he works and has been studying about the Korean business market for her stay. Beom Seok and his wife thought it would be best for her to also be put in a school program to make sure she knows all of the Korean subjects students learn. She'll follow the same schedule as Taehyung, but her outlook will be completely different. </p><p>Chaeyeon and Seo Yoon left early that morning to have breakfast together, Beom Seok had to get to work earlier. That said, there was nobody in the house to realize Taehyung had a switch and would be leaving the house that way. </p><p>Taeyeon arrived at the high school within five minutes. She had walked downtown and flagged down a tax. The drive prevented her from ruining her hair, she had the blond locks pulled into a short ponytail. </p><p>"Taehyung.. " Jimin called when he saw his friend enter school. As soon as he was close enough he stopped in his tracks and shot a weird questioning look at him. </p><p>Taeyeon ignored Jimin completely. She passed by the short boy and headed straight towards the office but was stopped by a boy with black hair and bangs covered in his forehead. </p><p>"Taehyung? " He asked. It was Jin. </p><p>"No no, Taeyeon. " She smiled shyly, "do you know where the office is.. I think I need to check in. " She pulled her purse to her front and began digging through it looking for a paper she found that had Taehyung's schedule printed. </p><p>"What's going on.. ? " Jin questioned himself. </p><p>The bell rang and Taeyeon frowned. </p><p>"Never mind, I'll just go later.. I'm sure it would be fine. " She turned around. Before she left she had glanced back at Jin and gave him a flirtatious wink. He was cute. </p><p>That isn't Taehyung.. </p><p>The first two periods were weird and un-normal. Everyone gave puzzled looks whenever Taeyeon would speak up and talk with her accent, they too didn't realize this wasn't the Taehyung they normally shared schools with. </p><p>Jeongguk saw Taehyung walking into the classroom for the third period and he smiled. The outfit went completely unnoticed by Jeongguk as he was only focused on staring into the eyes of the person who was supposed to be his boyfriend.</p><p>"I missed you all weekend baby, I'm sorry about-" He started, when the person next to him sat down, until Taeyeon gave him a disgusted look. </p><p>"Baby? I just got here what kind of pervert you are, hitting on me already. I don't even know you. " Jeongguk could hear the unknown accent behind her korean speaking. Something was definitely off. </p><p>"I-I saw you this weekend, Taehyung I.. " </p><p>"Taehyung? Who the hell is this Taehyung I've heard about. I'm Taeyeon. " She rolled her eyes and moved her chair over a bit to get away from Jeongguk, she thought was weird already.</p><p>Jeongguk sat through class wondering about the change in Taehyung's behavior. He would shoot glances at the person next to him and feel his heart and stomach twist in an uncomfortable manner. </p><p>The end of class ended quickly. Jeongguk tried to get a few more words in with this Taeyeon person before she left class.</p><p>"Get out of my way pervert boy. " Taeyeon side stepped on him and left quickly before Jeongguk even knew it. The way she acted all high up and classy appalled him. Was taking Taehyung to his home a bad idea? Too late to think about that.. </p><p>At lunch the table was one less full. They were missing Taehyung. When alone Jeongguk had stared at the seat Taehyung usually sat at and once again he felt his heart clench in pain. Slowly the other members piled around the table and they too were worried about Taehyung. </p><p>Jimin, Jin, and Hoseok knew one thing that Jeongguk was in the dark about. His disorder, they also knew that it was most likely the case for his weird behavior. </p><p>To go against their best friend and tell the confused, hurt boyfriend of the mentally ill or confess in hopes that he understands. </p><p>All three boys were torn. </p><p>The end of lunch rolled around and he headed to his fifth class. Turning the corner he saw Taeyeon standing against the wall with one of the soccer  players, named Lee Jin Young. He had to blink a few times to process what he was seeing. </p><p>Taeyeon had her hand placed firmly around Jin Young's bicep. She giggled when he passed off a flirty comment, Jeongguk wasn't close enough to hear him. Jin Young then proceeded to run his fingers through Taeyeon's blond bangs. He leaned forward a little and Jeongguk couldn't take watching any longer. He knew what was coming. </p><p>He turned around forgetting that he was at the corner and slammed into a row of lockers. He was too lost to care. </p><p>The loud bang interrupted Taeyeon and Jinyoung. They came running down the hallway and by the time they reached the area of the sound there was no sign of Jeongguk. </p><p>"Weird.. " Taeyeon muttered. </p><p>"Mm. I better head to class, see you tomorrow sweetie. " He fluffed her hair a bit and left. </p><p>Taeyeon shrugged and went her separate way. </p><p>In her eyes she had a really successful day. A lot of people were happy to chat with her and having a big group of friends made her feel popular, she even met a guy who seemed interested in her. </p><p>But she couldn't get over the interaction she had with that guy in the third period. He was strange yet he seemed familiar. </p><p>Whatever, I hope I don't see him again. </p><p>Taeyeon left the school and headed down the street to a more busy area. She waited around until a Taxi came about and waved off for it to stop. </p><p>When Taeyeon arrived at the place she vacated for the time being she saw that someone was home. She happily exited the car and headed straight inside where she was greeted by Ms. Kim. </p><p>"Good evening.. I wasn't able to greet everyone this morning. " Taeyeon bowed and Chaeyeon looked at her crazily. </p><p>"You know sometimes me and your sister leave for breakfast early on Monday. And your father was called in early.. Something is wrong with the papers, I don't know. " Chaeyeon was a bit weary. Her son's voice sounded off. A different accent could be detected and the pitch of his voice sounded higher. </p><p>"Ms. Kim I just arrived not that long ago, I'm not accustomed to the schedule yet. " Taeyeon sat her bag down and began to leave the living room until she was stopped. </p><p>"What do you mean.. ? " She asked, horrified to hear the answer. </p><p>"I mean.. I'm following your husband right now, like an internet kind of thing." She frowned, "I thought you would remember. "</p><p>"Did.. Did you go to school.. ? " She closed her eyes and brought her hand over her mouth already knowing the answer. </p><p>"Yes. It was a bit weird, two guys called me Taehyung and I had to remind them my name was Taeyeon. " She rolled her eyes in annoyance, "if that happens tomorrow.. " </p><p>Chaeyeon shook her head and let out a shaky breath; she paid no attention to Taeyeon talking about her say. Numerous thoughts, plans, concerns, so many things ran through her mind it was too overwhelming. She sat down and hung her head between her shoulders. </p><p>She let Taeyeon go off and called Doctor Jung as soon as possible. He was afraid that some new alters would start showing themselves. During a previous session he had noticed some weird changes in Taehyung's behavior and noted it down. This new alter, Taeyeon, seemed to be trying to break through during that session but failed. </p><p>"He went to school like that. I'm assuming he woke up.. As Taeyeon and none of us were home to keep him from leaving the house. I'm so distraught.. Something bad could have happened. We have no idea about this alter.. " They continued talking for a good while discussing what Chaeyeon had noticed about Taeyeon so far. </p><p>There must have been something that triggered this alter to finally come out: a dream, a thought, some music. There's too many factors that could have caused this episode. </p><p>Beom seok arrived home and Chayeon informed him of the situation and he sat down to process the information. His son takes a step forward but there's always that two steps back that seems to happen. Chaeyeon had a small talk with her husband before she went upstairs to retrieve Taeyeon. She knocked on the door and slowly opened it to make sure she could enter. </p><p>"Taeyeon..? " She was sitting on the bed writing in a journal. </p><p>"Do you want to come down stairs with us? " She tried again and received no reply. </p><p>Chaeyeon stepped further into the room hoping to get a response. No luck. </p><p>Chaeyeon received silence because Taeyeon wasn't in control anymore. Writing in the journal had brought Taeyeon back into hiding and left Taehyung in a dissociated state. The change had his mind foggy and he wasn't aware of his surroundings or emotions. </p><p>Chaeyeon waited a good few minutes for a reaction. She was so frustrated by the silence that she turned around to leave. The voice of Taehyung calling her, </p><p>"Mom?" Had her stopping in her tracks and she turned around to him with teary eyes. </p><p>"Baby..? " She whispered and walked to him and embraced him tightly. </p><p>"I love you so much."</p><p>Taehyung nuzzled his head into her shoulder and held onto her tightly. He knew something was wrong. He could feel it. His body felt different and his mind was still a bit jumbled. </p><p>"What did I do? What is it this time.. " He asked when they pulled apart. </p><p>Chayeon told him everything. She only knew what had happened after he arrived home as Taeyeon and suggested he called one of his friends to find out how school went. </p><p>Taehyung had to take some time to process all of this. It was new. He had only known Hyuntae for most of his years and now he had a new alter to get to know, to keep under control. </p><p>Why can't I be normal.. </p><p>A while later he phoned Jimin and asked him about what happened and how school went. The response from his closest friend mortified him. Especially when he mentioned Yoongi asking what was wrong because of what Jeongguk cried to him about. </p><p>"Omo, Jimin.. I didn't, no.. " Taehyung felt like he was going to lose it. </p><p>Jinyoung.. ? </p><p>"Jimin.. " Taehyung sobbed into the phone. This information was too much. </p><p>"Ottoke..? " Taehyung clicked the end call button and buried his head into his hands. </p><p>The only way to fix this would be coming clean of his mental disorders. </p><p>Who is he kidding, how would that fix anything?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. °•°turn on me°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyung stared at his sickly reflection in the mirror. His eyes were puffed up and red from him constantly crying. He tried calling Jeongguk multiple times but instead left voice messages since the call would ring twice then end. He even tried to call Yoongi but he wouldn't answer his phone. This resulted in him over thinking and being a complete mess. </p><p>Taehyung trudged back into his room and laid down on the messy covers. It took him a few minutes until he located his phone under a pile of pillows he had thrown around in frustration. He noticed the flashing red button and was quick to open his phone only to be dissapointed with texts from Hoseok checking on him. </p><p>"I thought it was gukkie.. " He mumbled and threw his phone somewhere across the room. </p><p>Taehyung buried his head into his pillow and let out a scream, hoping to ease the pain he felt. He waited a few seconds but nothing happened, he still felt depressed. That feeling of uneasiness was still  circulating in the pit of his stomach and he couldn't deal with it. The anxiety was too much and he felt too stressed out. </p><p>"Taehyung? " He heard a muffled voice on the other side of the door, "taehyung it's me.. Open up. " He could clearly recognize the voice now. It was none other than his mother. </p><p>He stayed silent hoping she would go away but his plan failed when she started to bang on the door. </p><p>Taehyung groaned loudly. He knew now that she wasn't going to give up on trying to enter his room somehow. He slowly sat up from his bed and headed towards his door so that he could open it. The second the door flew open from his hard tug his mom came stumbling into his room. </p><p>He stared at her blankly waiting for her to explain why she wanted into his room so bad. </p><p>"Taehyung, good morning baby..did you sleep well? I can make breakfast if you'd like. " Taehyung's eyes shot wide when she mentioned breakfast. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was past nine in the morning, school had already begun. </p><p>"W-what about s-school.. why am I s-s-still home.. " He stuttered and ran to his closet to look for clothes. He had forgotten what time it was, even what day it was. School would be the only place he could run into Jeongguk and talk to him somehow. </p><p>"Baby I called you in sick today. I asked if you could have the week off unless you change your mind. " His mother replied. </p><p>"B-b.. B.. I need to talk to J-Jeongguk.. " He ran back out of his closet and looked at his mother with a distressed expression. </p><p>"You can call him later and ask him over for dinner. I'm sure he won't miss you that bad. " </p><p>"Mom you don't understa-" </p><p>"That's the only answer you're getting from me. Now get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast. Then we're headed to Doctor Jung's office." She didn't wait for her son to reply and left. </p><p>Taehyung covered his face with his slim hands and screamed, again, out of anger and sorrow. He didn't want to go to the stupid therapy office today, he wanted to go to school because he had to fix things. </p><p>Unwillingly Taehyung dressed himself in his lazy day wear, just some sweatpants and a plain black shirt with holes in it. Going out in public he knew he should have dressed a bit nicer, but he couldn't be in himself to care about anything besides ways to get in touch with his boyfriend. </p><p>If they still are.. </p><p>Thirty minutes after breakfast Taehyung found himself in the room he knew all too well. Doctor Jung tried to start a nice conversation at first but Taehyung wasn't having it. </p><p>"Just get to the p-point, I come h-h..here all the time..a-amd it's all t-t-the same just.. " He averted his gaze to the wall and chewed on his bottom lip out of embarrassment. </p><p>"I'm not sure this will be the last time you experience a new alter. Your behavior has been a little off lately and your last diagnosis is a little more extreme than in the past. I want to let you know that just in case you start to feel weird and different anytime. " Doctor Jung explained. </p><p>"Have you remembered anything lately to cause you to be as stressed as you are? Did you remember something from your past..That could be the cause of your last switch. "</p><p>"I-i.. I had this image..scene pop into my head the other night, I d-don't know where it came from. Someone.. " Taehyung rubbed his eyes and forehead aggressively when the flashback from friday night appeared in his head. </p><p>"It's okay, take your time. " Doctor Jung said softly. </p><p>"I.. I.. Someone threw a glass and I remembered something from when I was younger I.. " Taehyung shook his head, unable to form another word. </p><p>"Someone threw a glass in your childhood and this recent incident brought the memory back. " Doctor Jung asked and waited patiently for Taehyung to nod his head. </p><p>"Taehyung.. Are you sure you don't remember anything from your childhood? " Taehyung shook his head. He couldn't remember a single thing from the time he wasn't with his parents, he doesn't remember who he lived with or how he lived. Half of his childhood was missing. </p><p>"Do you feel anything right now? Stressed, depressed, suicidal, anger.. " He trailed off leaving the question open. </p><p>"I.. I.. I feel r-really upset and I hate myself right now because I just.. was really h-happy with my b-b-boyfriend and T-taeyeon.. She did something and he saw I guess.. I don't know.. " </p><p>"Taehyung, if you want to be close with people you need to let them know about you, everything about you. Especially this so they know how to handle it. " </p><p>"I'm crazy.. " He said defeatedly, "nobody wants to he with a crazy.. " </p><p>"You aren't crazy, Taehyung. You just live your life a different way than most of the population. You've had a different life than most people. We might not know the cause of your disorder exactly yet, but we've made so much progress. You had a flashback I assume the other day, that is a good thing. Even if the memory is bad, that's showing you are improving. Don't even think you're crazy. The people who love you won't ever think of you like that. " </p><p>Taehyung could do nothing but nod. He felt embarrassed for how he felt about himself.</p><p>"Don't bring yourself down like that. I know it's hard to not think like that.. baby steps Taehyung, baby steps. Let's keep going forward okay. " </p><p>Taehyung agreed with Doctor Jung and they continued small conversation about his feelings until it was time for their session to end. </p><p>Taehyung met with his mom in the lobby and both headed out. She could sense her son was feeling bad and tried to cheer him up with his favorite place to lunch at but his mood only seemed to worsen the longer they were out. </p><p>"Taehyung do you-"</p><p>"No, I'll be upstairs. " He cut her off before she could even ask anything and headed to his room. The first thing he checked was his phone. To his surprise he had two missed calls from Yoongi and the rest of the texts and missed calls were from his three best friends.</p><p>Still no text or call from Jeongguk.. </p><p>He pressed the call button hoping he could get back in touch with Yoongi, lunch should still be going on at this time. </p><p>"Hey I tried to call you earlier. " Yoongi said as soon as he answered the call. </p><p>"My mom kept me home today and we were out, I didn't take my phone but.. what d-did you call me.. me for? " </p><p>"Jeongguk.. he came to school. " Taehyung refrained from throwing his phone across the room at that information. If his mom would have let him go to school he could have cornered Jeongguk sometime during school. </p><p>"Is he okay..? " Taehyung whispered. </p><p>"I guess, just looks pretty tired. He told me what happened, there's always two sides of the sorry though. " Yoongi said, giving Taehyung an open chance to explain his side. </p><p>"Yeah.. " He trailed off. Telling Yoongi about his disorder was something he wasn't ready for. Besides, he needed to tell Jeongguk first. </p><p>Yoongi felt dissatisfied hearing Taehyung refuse to tell his side of the story, he no longer wanted to converse with him. </p><p>"Well, I was just calling.. talk to you later then? " He asked but didn't give any chance for a reply. He hung up so quickly it made Taehyung's heart drop. Another person turned against him because of his disorder.</p><p>Feeling tired from all over his unwanted emotions and all of his unwanted activities, the saddened male laid down on top of his covers not even bothering to pull them over his body. </p><p>Thoughts consumed his head and for a while he thought he wouldn't be able to fall asleep, that was until he began counting numbers to calm his racing mind. He just passed the number thirty and fell into a light sleep. </p><p>A few  hours later his eyes opened to complete darkness. He must have been out for longer than he had intended, he looked over his shoulder at his clock and saw that it was a little past six. </p><p>I slept a lot longer than I expected.. </p><p>Turning back to the doorway he saw a figure there. He couldn't make out who it was, even blinking trying to get the sleep out of his eyes didn't help. </p><p>"W-who.. " Taehyung started to ask but stopped himself. </p><p>Is.. Is that .. </p><p>Jeongguk..?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. °•°not him°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Taehyung-ah, I've been worried about you all day.. " Taehyung frowned at the sound of Jin's voice. He didn't want to look sad and down now that his best friend was visiting him, but he just couldn't help the disappointment he felt that it wasn't Jeongguk. </p><p>Jin walked further into the room straight to the lamp, turning it on to illuminate the room and to see Taehyung better. </p><p>"Hyung.. Too bright.. " Taehyung whined and shielded his eyes. He had been laying out in the dark for so long that one exposure to bright light had dots dancing around his vision. </p><p>"I was worried when you didn't come to school today without telling us, we all were.. " Jin sat down on the edge of the bed worried that being too close would scare Taehyung in some sort of way, not consciously but subconsciously. </p><p>"Jeongguk..? " Taehyung asked hopefully and Jin sighed. He didn't want to tell Taehyung the bad news, his eyes looked glossed over with just a hint of hope and he knew that his answer would crush all that he had. </p><p>"Jeongguk he.. He didn't sit with us. He sat with the basketball team, those guys.. Yoongi sat with them too, even Jimin doesn't know anything.. "</p><p>"Yoongi..? He called me.." Jin looked towards Taehyung with a surprised expression. Yoongi had barely spoken to them at all, what reason does he have for calling Tae? </p><p>"He.. He asked me what happened and hyung I c-couldn't tell him, J-jeongguk.. has to know f-first.. "</p><p>"Oh, baby.. " Jin crawled up next to Taehyung and wrapped his arms tightly around him in a firm embrace. </p><p>"Yoongi wanted to e-end the call s-so fast a..after I refused to tell h-him anything.. He h-hates me hyung.. both do.. "</p><p>Taehyung buried his head into Jin's shoulders and let more of his tears fall. He thought by now the tears would be dried up without any  left to fall, but as usual he was wrong. </p><p>Jin held Taehyung for what felt like hours when in reality it was only about thirty minutes. The tears had dried up and all that was coming from Taehyung was a quiet sniffle here and there. </p><p>"You alright now Tae? " Jin asked softly while caressing his hair. </p><p>"I'm.. I'm better.. " He said quietly. </p><p>"Well to cheer you up, might as well tell you something else that will embarrass you. "</p><p>"What are you talking about? " Taehyung asked, more focused now. </p><p>"Well, yesterday.. When you had your switch, you flirted with me.. " Jin said, the corner of his lips turning upwards into a small smile. </p><p>"No.. you're kidding.. " There was no hiding that Tae was blushing, his cheeks were the deepest shade of red they had ever been. </p><p>"No.. " Jin laughed and Taehyung couldn't help but laugh as well, the windshield wipers laugh of his was so contagious. </p><p>"I can't..believe this, oh this is so embarrassing. " Taehyung whined. </p><p>"Well, it's okay.. No one can resist worldwide handsome. " Taehyung groaned and reached for a pillow, throwing it right at Jin's face causing them both to laugh even harder. </p><p>"Boys? " Chaeyeon peeked her head around the door and rolled her eyes at the sight in front of her. </p><p>Taehyung and Jin hadn't heard her approaching because of their loud laughter, when she pushed the door open hard enough to bang against the wall it had them both jumping as if they had been shot. </p><p>"M-m-mom! " Taehyung yelled and pouted, "I should throw a pillow at you for doing that.. s-scared me half t-to death. "</p><p>"Don't even think about it," She chuckled, "I came up to ask if Jin wanted to stay for dinner, we're having bibimbap and it's ready."  Jin was like a brother to Taehyung and when they were younger he stayed over so much that people asked if he lived with Taehyung. </p><p> </p><p>Jin instantly sat up at the mention of food and nodded his head. </p><p>"Of course. I'm always staying over for your great cooking. " Jin and Taehyung both slid out of bed and followed Chaeyeon downstairs to the already set table. Seo Yoon and Beom Seok were already seated discussing how her day went at school. </p><p>"Jin is staying for dinner tonight. " Chaeyeon announced as the three sat down and joined the two and the dinner table. </p><p>"Nice, Jin my boy. " Beom seok smiled widely. He always thought of Jin as a second son and was glad Taehyung had found him as a friend when they moved, he was good for Taehyung. </p><p>"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by the appearance of the fag.. Ha Rin told me to try out for the cheer-" </p><p>"Seo Yoon, don't talk about your brother like that. " Chaeyeon scolded, tired of the little remarks she had been throwing towards Tae every now and then. </p><p>"Like I was saying..cheer team, auditions are way over but they lost one of the girls because she was stupid and fell.. " Seo Yoon rolled her eyes. </p><p>"So tomorrow that's what I'm going to do and I know I'll get it, so I was wondering if Friday Harbor Rincould stay the night. " That question alone had Taehyung subtly shaking his head. Having her over would be his worst nightmare, one of them at least. </p><p>Before Taehyung, or even Jin, could protest Beom Seok spoke up, </p><p>"Not this weekend. Not next weekend either. Your attitude towards your brother the last few weeks hasn't been great and until you can be civil, you lose most of your privileges. " She scoffed and glared at her dad. </p><p>"I'm old enough to do what I want.. "</p><p>"Not in this house. That's final. " She groaned and threw her fork down on the table. </p><p>"Whatever." The chair scraped the floor as she got up and she glared at her dad once more before walking off. </p><p>"Sorry.. " Chaeyeon apologized, mostly towards Jin for having to witness and at Tae for the way she treated him. </p><p>Taehyung sat there expressionless. This had been going on so long that he could mask his true feelings and hurt his sister's words sent straight to his heart. Even so, Jin reached under the table to grab Taehyung's hand and squeeze it gently to let him know everything would be okay. </p><p>"Well.. " Beom Seok's voice boomed interrupting the tense silence, "let's get to eating.. this food, mm.. " The table filled with laughter after his speech and the four started their meal and enjoyed dinner with no drama. </p><p>After dinner Jin had to leave, his mother called saying she needed help moving their living room TV into the bedroom to make room for their new huge tv.</p><p>"Bye Jinnie.." Taehyung said sadly not wanting his best friend to leave him so soon. </p><p>"I'll message you later Tae, we'll facetime later yeah? " Jin smiled and hopped into his car and Taehyung waved to him until he couldn't see his car anymore. </p><p>As soon as Taehyung shut the door his mother called him into the kitchen. </p><p>"Did you need help cleaning the dishes? " He asked assuming that's what she wanted. </p><p>"No, baby.. I wanted to tell you what's going to be going on a couple of months from now. " </p><p>Anxiety. </p><p>He waited for his mother to continue on but she only looked at him with an expression he couldn't understand. </p><p>"Mom.. Go on, I don't like waiting to be a-asked stuff. Y-you know t-this.. "</p><p>"Sorry baby. I just wanted to let you know that your aunt and uncle are coming for a visit in a couple of months and they're going to bring our family friend along. You should remember him, he's always been a family friend. "</p><p>Uncle..? Family friend… </p><p>Taehyung stared at his mom with confusion written all over his face. He couldn't remember most of his childhood and he certainly did not remember an uncle or a family friend. He vaguely remembered his aunt because she always came over to help his mom with him and Seo Yoon when they were young. </p><p>"I.. I don't have a-an uncle.. " Taehyung said and his mom was shocked by that statement. </p><p>"Taehyung of course you do, he's married to your aunt..are you not feeling well.. " She brought her hand to his forehead and frowned at the lack of hotness. </p><p>"You don't feel hot.. "</p><p>"I never had an uncle, I only know aunt Chaeryeon.. She isn't married. " Taehyung stated with all the confidence he had. </p><p>"Baby yes she is, she married Taecyeon.. He's your uncle and our family friend Soo Won. "</p><p>The mention of their family friend's name had Taehyung's stomach turning in uneasiness. He felt queasy, so sick that any moment he felt he would drop to the floor and throw up everything he had just eaten for dinner. </p><p>Soo Won..? </p><p>A sharp pain shot across the frontal lobe of his brain and he immediately covered the spot with his hands. The pounding was excruciatingly painful and he couldn't help but whimper at the feeling. </p><p>"Baby, everything okay? " Chayeon wrapped an arm around Taehyung and rubbed his back soothingly. </p><p>"I-i.. Just.. J-just a headache.. " But he wasn't so sure that's what it was. </p><p>"Okay baby.. Well you better go get some rest. You have an early appointment with Doctor Jung in the morning and with your regular doctor so we can change your medication to the recommended. "</p><p>Taehyung nodded and turned to walk off. He had to hold onto the wall and the railing to keep himself from falling. The sudden pain in his head and the sickness he felt had him a little too dizzy. </p><p>But where did those painful, undesired feelings come from?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. °•°lost°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week on this new medicine and Taehyung was over it already. He was nonstop sick, throwing up every few hours, getting hot flashes way too often, and he felt his depression was far worse than it ever had been. The doctor had recommended keeping Taehyung at home until the medicine started working properly so there was no chance of any kind of severe mental breakdown. </p><p>Taehyung hadn't seen his friends in over a week, and no contact from Yoongi or Jeongguk still. </p><p>Jin stopped by everyday to bring home his homework, Jimin would call every now and then and he visited a couple of days after school, and Hoseok was over constantly trying to cheer Tae up. He was over so much that Chaeyeon had to force him to leave a couple of times, in her word's it wasn't good for Taehyung to be around anyone at the moment with the change of his medication. </p><p>It was actually a funny sight to watch. He was a bit sad though since his mom banned his friends from visiting anytime that day, it was a Friday. </p><p>"Mom.. I still don't feel well, this isn't right.. Can I please have a friend over if you're leaving. "</p><p>"Tae, honey you know it's a school day and your friends or at school. Besides, you need to get used to this medication. " His mother replied. </p><p>"I'm not getting used to it, it's been over a week mom.. Everything hurts, why won't you take me to the doctor and check up on it.. "<br/>He pleaded. He felt absolutely terrible but nobody was listening. </p><p>"Honey, it takes time okay. " There was no arguing, what Chaeyeon always says, goes.</p><p>"Me and your father are going to be gone most of the day, we have work and then we're going to a dinner party. I know you don't like those, we're not making you go this time. "</p><p>"Okay mom.. " Taehyung sighed, not really  feeling like being left alone. He had a bad feeling about it, a really bad feeling. </p><p>"Love you baby. Be safe. " Chaeyeon kissed his cheek and left. </p><p>As soon as the door clicked shut Taehyung headed back upstairs. </p><p>"Alone again.. " He mumbled to himself. </p><p>Upon entering his room, Taehyung stood in the middle of his semi-messy room and looked around for something new to do. He played games already, read as many books as his mind would allow, watched many movies and binged watched shows, there was nothing else left to do. How he yearned to go back to school and spend time with his friends, and Jeongguk.. </p><p>Even though his room held many things for him to do he opted for a nap. </p><p>The covers engulfed him as soon as his body hit the bed, the covers felt so comfortable he fell asleep within minutes. </p><p>"Mommy I don't wanna go back there. " A small Taehyung said. </p><p>"It's okay baby, you went there before.. This time you will just be staying a little longer.. " Chaeyeon said sadly. </p><p>"Mommy you're crying." Taehyung whispered and wiped away her tears with his thumb. </p><p>"I'm fine baby. I love you okay.. They're here to get you. " She smiled and ruffled his hair, "I'll see you soon.. We'll come and visit you for your birthday I promise. " Taehyung nodded and reluctantly walked off to where his uncle was standing. As he got closer the figure changed faces and it was no longer his uncle. </p><p>"Uncle..? " He asked softly and the man shook his head with a menacing smile. The man stalled towards him with big strides until he was just close enough to wrap his arms around the young, small boy. </p><p>"Now you're mine. " He stroked the young boy's hair softly and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. He didn't pull away though, he left his face close enough Taehyung could feel his breath. </p><p>"Finally mine. " </p><p>Taehyung jolted awake breathing deeply and he looked around to make sure he was far away from that man. </p><p>"I'm.. Just in my room, it was a dream.. " He let out a sigh of relief and fell back on his back. </p><p>He laid there for more than an hour trying to figure out where that dream came from. That man.. Who was he? Taehyung became so frustrated with his thoughts he took a deep breath and closed his eyes to relax his body, slowly letting dissociation occur. </p><p>What he didn't know was that letting himself go completely, a new alter would once again take his place. </p><p>After yearning to be recognized, KyungTae finally had his chance in the spotlight. Completely opposite of Taehyung, twenty-three year old KyungTae loved hard music. He loved the goth look, back in the years he considered himself emo. The flippy hair, the black clothes, dark makeup, it was his thing. </p><p>Another thing of his, not going to school. He left high school his last year feeling unmotivated to start a life of his own. His mother then kicked him out as he continued to live off of her and she just got fed up with it. </p><p>He laughed at himself as he looked around the room. Why was he staying here again? This style did not fit him at all. The pictures hung on the wall, the soft bed covers, if this was his own room it would be so messy the floor wouldn't be able to be seen. </p><p>"Shit, I've got to get out of here. " His rich, thick, velvet like voice echoed around the room. He knew he would have to change before leaving, he surely couldn't go outside looking like a pretty boy.</p><p>The closet was luckily filled with an array of dark clothing. All he had to do was tug on some black jeans, skinny enough for his liking, and a black shirt with nonsense words written all over it. </p><p>As he walked past the kitchen he noticed a set of car keys laid on top of the counter and he smirked. </p><p>Perfect. </p><p>He grabbed them and took off outside to the only car sitting in the driveway. He hopped in and revved the engine up. While waiting for the car to warm up he searched the radio until he found the station he was looking for. Screaming and heavy guitar playing echoed the interior. </p><p>Before taking off, Kyung Tae had one look in the mirror to check his hair. Unhappy with his appearance he decided on dying color black, blond just wasn't it.</p><p>Kyung Tae wasn't worried about the law, he drove as fast as he wanted and when he wanted. It took him no more than an hour to end up in Jecheon, South Korea. The city was beautiful if he must say. In the quiet areas where houses were located were beautiful green trees and bushes. The peaceful atmosphere must be why they called this city the healing city. </p><p>Before he could enjoy the scenery, and drive even further, the gas hand showed if he didn't get any soon he would run out. </p><p>"Damn, does nobody fill this car up. " He grumbled and turned right headed for the nearest gas station. He pulled up to a pump and exited his vehicle to go inside and pay, maybe even buy some snacks. Halfway through him looking around the store a familiar favorite song of Taehyung started to play. Kyung Tae didn't have enough control to keep his alter the prominent one and hearing that song Taehyung moved back into the spotlight. </p><p>As soon as Taehyung came in touch with reality he was immediately confused, the very unfamiliar gas station and the clerk at the front looking at him weirdly. </p><p>He looked down at his hands and noticed he had a load of snacks pulled up, ones he didn't even like. He dropped them to the ground and ran outside only to see his mother's car parked out there. </p><p>"Wae.. " Taehyung looked all around hoping that his mom happened to be somewhere around. </p><p>Maybe she came home early and I forgot we left.. </p><p>She has to be somewhere around here. </p><p>How did I get here.. </p><p>The more he searched the more he feared that she wasn't anywhere around here. </p><p>Taehyung ran back into the gas station to ask the worker where he was and what time it was. </p><p>"Jecheon and it's about.. A little after 12. Are you on a road trip? " </p><p>Jecheon..? </p><p>Panic. Taehyung ignored the workers' shouts of concern as he exited the store. He could feel his chest tighten and his breathing increased. He fumbled with his pants, shaky hands trying to pull his phone out. Instead of calling him mom like he should have his mind went blank and he called Jeongguk. </p><p>Ring.. </p><p>Ring.. </p><p>Ring.. </p><p>Ring.. </p><p>"... Hello? "</p><p>"J-j-jeong-guk.." Taehyung sobbed into the phone. </p><p>Jeongguk, who had just left lunch, stopped in his tracks at the sound of a panic-stricken Taehyung. </p><p>"Tae? Tae?? You alright? " He asked, now a little panicked himself. </p><p>"N-no i-i don't k-know where i.. Am p-please help me.. " He said desperately. </p><p>"Do you know the name of any places around you? Need me to come get you? " </p><p>"G.. Get my m-mom please.. I-i-i.. n-need you.. "  After a few more given details and Jeongguk trying to calm Tae down he left school without letting anyone know and headed for Tae's home hoping his mom would be there. </p><p>Pulling up he saw Chayeon frantic with a concerned BeomSeok next to her. </p><p>"Chaeyeon.. " Jeongguk asked as he retreated from his car. </p><p>"Taehyung called me, he.. He doesn't know where he's at and wants you.. " </p><p>"Oh.. Oh no.. " Chaeyeon said a few words to Beomseok and he nodded. They departed with a tight embrace and soon her and Jeongguk were off to rescue a terrified and dismayed boy. </p><p>Chaeyeon was able to get her son on the phone to find out what city he was in and the exact places around here. </p><p>Even with Jeongguk's fast driving they still didn't make it to the gas station until almost two hours later. They kept turning down the wrong roads making the drive take even longer. </p><p>Chaeyeon was first to get out, running to embrace her son who was uncontrollably crying. </p><p>"I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry.. " She held him tightly while he blubbered on about how scared he was and how he doesn't remember everything. All he can vaguely remember is the name Kyung Tae. </p><p>Taehyung pulled away from his mom after their long embrace and ran over to Jeongguk who was standing awkwardly next to his car. He wrapped his arms tightly around the males waist and buried his head into the crook of his neck. </p><p>He missed his scent so much.. </p><p>Jeongguk nuzzled his nose into the top of Tae's head and held him as close as possible. He couldn't fathom how scared Taehyung has been the last couple of hours. He couldn't even explain how worried he himself has been. </p><p>"You okay now..? " He asked even though he knew the answer would be no. In response, Tae clutched his shirt tightly signaling Jeongguk to not pull away, that this is what he needed. </p><p>Chaeyeon gave the boys their moment, but in town they needed to get back home. They had a lot to talk and think about now. </p><p>"Tae, baby.. We need to go. Your father is worried about you. " </p><p>Taehyung frowned and pulled away looking at Jeongguk with pleading eyes. He didn't want this to be the last time he saw him. </p><p>"Go. I'll be at your house. I'll be right behind you okay? As soon as you get home, I'll be there right after. " Jeongguk promised and unwillingly Tae pulled away to go off with his mom. </p><p>Jeongguk couldn't be mad at Tae anymore. He knew there was more to the story than what was being shown to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. °•°i'm with you (m)°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The entire ride home Taehyung listened to his mother complain and scolded him saying how worried she had breen and naming all of the consequences that came with him driving. </p><p>Of course he knew, but he wasn't in control.. </p><p>"This is why you don't drive Taehyung. Because you never know when you will have an episode. How the hell did you even get the keys? Why would you even think about driving like that..and that far? " </p><p>He finally had enough of her yelling at him for something he couldn't control. </p><p>"Stop it! Stop it! I wasn't in control. You should know me better than that mom.. I wouldn't get up and take the keys and leave.. " </p><p>"Then who did it huh? HyunTae is too young to take control of the keys, and your new alter.. We don't know much about her yet. " Chayeon continued driving, eyes kept on the road, but he could see enough in her expression to know what she was doing. She was using his disorder against him the wrong way. </p><p>"Because I have more than just those two! I might not know anything about him yet but I know he's there. " </p><p>"Don't be lying to me to get out of trouble, Taehyung. We put you on new medicine to help keep your episodes down, and your therapy helps too. " She couldn't believe her son would bring up a new alter to get out of trouble. </p><p>"... " Taehyung had so much to say but his mom completely rendered him speechless. </p><p>"I can't believe.. You would talk to me like that. " He felt so low, lower than he felt in all of his years having to deal with his mental health. He wanted to curl up in a ball and roll away from this conversation with his mom, but first he had a few things to say to her. </p><p>"I told you my medicine wasn't working this morning, I told you I was hurting.. sick, not feeling well and you pushed it off saying I need to wait. I have waited a whole week and it's not working. If you don't talk to the doctor and let him know to put me back on my old medicine, I'll do it myself. "</p><p>Luckily as Taehyung finished his speech they pulled into the driveway of their home. Without a single look to his mom Taehyung fumbled with the door handle, his hand shaking from anger, until he was able to get out. His mother tried to talk to him but he refused any conversation so off she headed in leaving Taehyung outside to wait for Jeongguk alone.</p><p>Every minute that passed Taehyung lost a little bit of hope that Jeongguk would show up. </p><p>What if he lied to me to get me to go home.. </p><p>What if he doesn't come? </p><p>He might think I'm crazy.. </p><p>Before the doubt could fully take over his mind Jeongguk's car pulled up against the curb and he hurriedly climbed out of his car and ran to reach Taehyung as soon as he could, embracing him the moment he was close enough for his arms to wrap his waist. </p><p>"I'm sorry I was a little behind.. " He mumbled against the top of his head. </p><p>"It doesn't matter, what matters is that you're here now.. " Taehyung replied, suddenly feeling less upset and stressed being in Gukkie's arms.</p><p>Taehyung decided not to waste any time and brought Jeongguk in after their little short embrace. He could see his mother and father talking in the kitchen discussing in hushed tones. Hearing his mother's voice he clenched Jeongguk's hand. </p><p>Alarmed by the sudden tight hold Taehyung had on his hand, Jeongguk pulled the boy close and used his finger to tilt his chin back till they were face to face. </p><p>"Baby? " He asked softly. </p><p>Taehyung just shook his head and led him upstairs. They reached Tae's room and both boys sat on the bed like every other time, except this time the atmosphere was thick with tension. </p><p>"Tae.. " Jeongguk broke the silence, "what's going on? I know.. I know now there's something you've been keeping from me and if you don't tell me, " He reached for his soft hand and laced their fingers, "could damage our relationship. " </p><p>"I.. I k-know but I d-don't know how to t.. Tell you g-g-gukkie.. " Jeongguk felt his heart flutter at the nickname his baby had given him, but now was not the time to feel this way. </p><p>"Tae, baby.. My love I won't judge you, you know that. Remember at the hotel in Daegu with your medicine situation.. "</p><p>"I d-don't want y-you to think I'm crazy. " Jeongguk sighed. He reached for Taehyung and pulled him close so their bodies were touching and he leaned in to press his lips against the corner of his mouth. </p><p>"I won't think you're crazy, baby.. Ever. I promise. just talk to me please" He whispered. </p><p>"Okay.. " Taehyung finally agreed. </p><p>The two sat in a slight uncomfortable silence until Tae was ready to talk. </p><p>"I have.. I have this d-disorder. It's not n-normal, it's really rare.. It's called dissociative identity disorder. It was multiple personality disorder.. Known as that, I'm not sure ab-about the history.. " Jeongguk nodded and rubbed Taehyung's back soothingly as he listened and waited for him to continue. </p><p>"I have different personalities.. Different people inside of my mind. The doctors don't know what caused it.. I can't r-remember what happened when I was little or bef-before I moved here. " Confused, Jeongguk scrunched his brows together. The information he received made no sense to him, not once in his life had he ever heard or seen a person with.. </p><p>Dissociative identity disorder. </p><p>"Sometimes.. Hyun tae will take front and he's a little boy, then taeyeon.. She.. She flirted with jinyoung, gukkie.. It wasn't me.. I wouldn't hurt you like that.. " </p><p>"Shh, it's okay baby.. Keep explaining.. " Jeongguk nodded in hopes that Taehyung will continue with his disorder, he wanted so badly to understand. </p><p>"She  is new.. I haven't met her yet, she hasn't talked to me, only Hyun tae.. And then today.. </p><p>"I wasn't myself, I wouldn't drive like that.. Especially to some unknown place. That was another new alter.. All I remember is the name Kyung Tae. He's older than me.. Stronger than me.. " Taehyung said sadly. This is the first alter he is actually scared about. Him being stronger than Taehyung could mean he could take the light from him anytime and override his true personality. </p><p>Jeongguk sat there in silence trying to process the information. Taehyung seemed so normal to him and there was so much he really didn't know. </p><p>"Baby.. That day, the incident with the basketball team. I tried to get your attention but you weren't responding.. " Jeongguk looked at Tae with a frown, "what was that? " </p><p>"Hyun tae sometimes takes the light when I'm hurting or scared, he wants me to feel safe and he hates when I'm sad because of what I dealt with in my childhood, and I can't even remember but he knows and refuses to tell me. " Jeongguk smiled slightly. </p><p>He tries to take care of my baby.. </p><p>"I go to therapy for all of this. I lied about it, saying I did other things when I got to school late.. If.. If you want you can go with me someday. Understand it better..? " Taehyung asked hopefully. </p><p>"Of course baby, I want to be in your life.. I want to help you and understand you. " He kissed Tae's shoulder softly, "I'm in this with you. " </p><p>It was such a relief to hear Jeongguk say that. Out of complete boldness, Taehyung threw his arms around the raven haired boy and climbed over him so he was straddling his lap. He wanted to be as close to his boyfriend as he could get, this way he could feel almost every inch of his body against his own. </p><p>Jeongguk took the opportunity and slid his hands underneath Tae's shirt to run his fingers across the soft, silky skin of his back, savoring the warmth radiating off of his skin. He buried his head into the crook of his neck and slowly ran the tip of his nose along his soft delicate skin while inhaling deeply, the sweet scent of vanilla from Taehyung's body wash was strong. Jeongguk let out a soft groan and squeezed Tar's body against his. </p><p>Jeongguk pulled his shirt back exposing his neck and shoulder and trailed soft kisses along the area causing his baby boy to whimper. He smirked and brushed his lips against Taehyung's ear as he whispered, </p><p>"I know you like that, baby..."</p><p>His deep husky voice, his strong arms wrapped around Tae's tiny frame, the soft gentle touch of his lips, Taehyung couldn't help but shiver with desire. He mewled with pleasure feeling his lower half connect with Jeongguk, the friction of their erections grinding made him want more. </p><p>Jeongguk's lips found his neck again and he traced his tongue against the softness then parted his lips to suck on his skin. He wouldn't take it too far knowing the state his precious Tae is in at the moment, even if they both wanted more. </p><p>Taehyung fingers ran softly through his boyfriend's hair and he tugged on it as he whimpered in need, </p><p>"G-gukkie.. " Tae panted.</p><p>Such a sweet sound.. </p><p>Jeongguk slowly pulled away, causing Taehyung to whine at the loss of contact, and admired his artwork. A faint purple mark now decorated Tae's soft, honey-like skin. He kissed his neck once more and pulled back to kiss his lips softly. </p><p>Their foreheads rested against one another as they both slowly breathed heavily trying to calm their erratic breaths. </p><p>"You're so beautiful. " Jeongguk traced his thumb across his cheek and sighed in content, "I'm sorry, Tae.. I'm sorry I didn't ask what happened. I should have been talking to you like a good boyfriend.. "</p><p>"It's okay..you're with me now. That's all I want. " Taehyung said in reassurance. Jeongguk took both of his hands and laced their fingers together. </p><p>"Then I will stay until you don't want me anymore. " </p><p>"I'll always want you, gukkie.. " Taehyung said, his words barely audible with his soft, faint voice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. °•°so..pe?°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongguk stayed for several hours until Taehyung had fallen asleep in his arms. He briefly woke up his love to let him know he was leaving. He would have given him a good night kiss, but Taehyung had already fallen back asleep. The whole day must have made him too exhausted. </p><p>On the ride home Jeongguk contemplated on whether or not to tell Yoongi about this. Yoongi had been supportive of Jeongguk from the beginning going as far as not to speak to Taehyung anymore. Knowing all of Tae's story now, surely Yoongi completely cutting off contact as well as himself hurt him pretty bad. </p><p>When he arrived home he had already come to the conclusion that he would wait and let Taehyung tell Yoongi himself. This wasn't his story, his life, and he was sure Tae needed to do it himself to grow as a person. </p><p>Entering his home he was met with dead silence. His father was away doing some business in China, he had absolutely no idea where his "mother" stayed these days, leaving him alone for a couple of weeks. Not having anything to study, Jeongguk took a bag of squid snacks from the cabinet and headed up to his room. </p><p>The first thing he did after arriving at his safe haven was fall back first against his bed. </p><p>"Taeyeon.. Hyun Tae.. " He mumbled to himself after going deep into thought. The thought of having one or more different people living inside your mind sounded terrifying. One day one of the others could commit a crime or ruin lives, he wondered if Taehyung had the fear of one of his.. alters.. committing a crime and messing his life up. </p><p>In the midst of thought the loud ringing of Jeongguk's phone erupted and annoyingly ended the silence. </p><p>"Who the hell is it this time.. " He grumbled and his annoyance only turned into anger once he saw the caller ID. </p><p>"Yugyeom? " He answered with a bored tone. </p><p>"... Ha rin.. Don't hang up! I only called using his phone because I knew you wouldn't answer me.. " She said desperately. She had called him everyday more than four times and he would always ignore her calls. </p><p>This bitch.. </p><p>"Of course I wouldn't answer you. Why would I want to talk to you? " He laughed. </p><p>"I haven't seen you with Taehyung, I thought you might have gotten rid of that weird fag and you-"</p><p>"I told you.. Not to mess with my Taehyung, or say anything about him. " He clenched his phone tightly in his hand. </p><p>"I can hear that you're tense.. let me help you.. " She tried to sound seductive, but it didn't work. If anything it repulsed Jeongguk more than anything. He couldn't imagine letting anyone but Tae touch him, the thought of anyone else's hands on him had him shivering in disgust. </p><p>All Jeongguk could do was chuckle in response, </p><p>"Jeongguk-" He hung up the phone before she had a chance to really say anything else. A few seconds later he got a notification sound for text and he rolled his eyes, then checked the message. </p><p>Yugyeom #4: I'll take her if you won't.. </p><p>Yugyeom was trying to get a rise out of him, he knew that. They couldn't stand the fact that he and Tae were close, they hated it so much, especially Yugyeom. Jeongguk had the thought he might be a closeted gay, but one could never truly know unless he came out. </p><p>In all honesty, he didn't really need his basketball buddies for friends, he had a new group of friends.. And a perfect boyfriend. </p><p>A perfect boyfriend.. </p><p>Jeongguk let out a heavy sigh and ran his fingers through his hair tossing his soft black locks around. He was beginning to feel upset that Taehyung hid all this new information from him. Taehyung of course had his reasons for keeping that to himself, being some people might not understand and really call him crazy. </p><p>At least he told me finally, I have no reason to be upset. </p><p>To get his mind off the matter Jeongguk sat up from his bed and turned his TV on, he decided that some games would clear his head. While waiting on the system to load he opened his squid snack and munched on a few pieces. </p><p>Right when he was about to begin playing he heard a loud knock then a loud crash from downstairs. Immediately alerted he got up quickly and ran down the stairs, grabbing the first object he saw which happened to be a broom. If that didn't work he knew a little bit of martial arts. </p><p>He quietly stepped towards the door until he saw a shadow figure and he completely stopped. He quickly turned the light out and held the broom up high while asking who was in his house, his voice loud with authority. </p><p>"Y-yoongi..? " Jeongguk rolled his eyes and threw the broom down on the ground, "what are you doing coming in here like this, shit. " </p><p>Yoongi stumbled forward and crashed into the next table that sat against the wall. </p><p>"I c… c-ouldn't ..knock." His voice slurred and the closer he got to Jeongguk he could smell the strong scent of alcohol. </p><p>"Have you been.. Drinking? " Jeongguk went to his side and wrapped his arm around his waist to hold him steady and help him to the couch. Yoongi kept stumbling and going on about how he messed up and how bad he felt, how his love would never talk to him again. </p><p>Yoongi.. Love? What is going on.. </p><p>"J-jeongguk.. tried talking to hhhimmmm, he sssaid go awaaaaayy.. " Yoongi fell back with a sad laugh, "hhaaatees mee.. " He cried. </p><p>What are you even talking about? </p><p>"Yung's.. You're drunk. " Jeongguk huffed and stood up to head into the kitchen to make some tea and get a glass of water for his best friend. </p><p>"Hoooseeookie said I huuurrtt Taaehyung anddd he won't taaallkkk to meee. " Yoongi slurred and tears fell from his saddened eyes, " Didnttt meeann to hurt Taaee.. Thoouuggtt he hurttt my best friennnndd. " </p><p>Hoseok?</p><p>Jeongguk brought the water and tea, as soon as it was finished and poured, into the living room and sat both cups on the coffee table in front of Yoongi.</p><p>"Hosseeeokkk.." Yoongi mumbled and held his arms out. </p><p>"Suga?" Jeongguk asked, hoping he could get a different reaction using his stage name. </p><p>"Haaatteee mmyselfff, i'mm ssooryyy." Yoongi shined. </p><p>Well, that didn't work. </p><p>He's not gonna remember all of this in the morning. </p><p>He's probably having weird thoughts. </p><p>But Jeongguk didn't believe his own thoughts, he was beginning to think something between Hoseok and Yoongi had been going on. But he had been too caught up in his own problems to see that. </p><p>"Yoon-" Jeongguk glanced over to see his best friend already fast asleep. He laughed to himself while shaking his head. </p><p>This boy is a mess. </p><p>He got up and retrieved a blanket from the closet in the hallway and went back to cover Yoongi up and move him into a better sleeping position. His hangover would be bad enough, he didn't need any muscle aches from sleeping weirdly. </p><p>It was already late and Jeongguk felt a bit tired. He went back to his room and changed into some comfortable pajamas then crawled into bed with his phone. </p><p>Jeongguk: Tae, baby you up? </p><p>He texted Taehyung hoping he still had his phone. He wanted to talk to him before he went to sleep..</p><p>A couple of minutes later he received a reply, . </p><p>Tae ♡: gukkie 🙈 yes </p><p>Jeongguk: I miss you so much </p><p>Tae♡: I miss you. </p><p>Tae♡: want to feel your arms around me again.. </p><p>Jeongguk was taken aback by Tae's second text, he was never that bold to say something like that. </p><p>Oh Tae.. </p><p>Only Taehyung could cause him to have butterflies at this intensity. Jeongguk bit his lip to keep himself from smiling. He smiled so much already his cheeks would be hurting, literally. </p><p>Jeongguk: I miss your body against mine </p><p>Tae♡: your lips against my skin.. </p><p>Wae.. </p><p>Jeongguk threw his head back and groaned. Why is he doing this to him? Knowing his precious Tae was thinking about him like that was causing a little problem that he didn't need to have tonight. </p><p>Kim Taehyung what am I gonna do with you? </p><p>Instead of texting him back, Jeongguk pressed the call button and held the phone up to his ear waiting for Tae to answer. </p><p>"... Yes gukkie? " Tae answered. He sounded so innocent. </p><p>"What are you doing, baby? " Jeongguk's voice sounded soft, but also deeper than usual. </p><p>"..nothing, gukkie." </p><p>"Baby.. " Jeongguk groaned, the sound like music to Taehyung's ears. </p><p>"G-gukkie.. shh, don't do that. " </p><p>"Do what, baby boy? " He smirked. </p><p>"Make th-that sound.. " Jeongguk couldn't see, but he knew Taehyung was pouting. </p><p>He could only laugh. He loved how innocent Taehyung could be all the time. </p><p>"Why a-are you laughing at me? " Taehyung playfully tried to sound angry. </p><p>"I'm not laughing at you baby, you're just..adorable." Jeongguk replied with a smile. </p><p>They continued talking on the phone for over an hour, both boys even fell asleep on the phone together. Hearing one another talk softly or laugh because of a joke or a comment made, then the soft breaths when the silence took over as they both began feeling tired, it had them both falling into a comfortable sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. °•°attack°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weekend passed by quickly. Jeongguk didn't have a chance to question Yoongi about why he was drunk and crying out Hoseok's name because he had left before Jeongguk woke up. The only explanation he could think of had been Yoongi was embarrassed for being drunk and coming over, or either he remembered everything he said in his drunk state. </p><p>Jeongguk entered the school building with a tired, half asleep Taehyung behind him. Tae asked Jeongguk to pick him up this morning. He had a rough night last night and didn't get to sleep till about three am. It was hell trying to get Taehyung up, he almost slapped him twice. </p><p>"Baby, you need to wake up a little more. " Jeongguk murmured to Taehyung as he pulled him close to his side, his arm draped around his tiny waist as they walked through the semi crowded hallways. </p><p>" 'm tired, gukkie.. " Taehyung said lazily. He clutched his backpack with his right hand and wrapped his free arm around Jeongguk's waist, gripping his shirt tightly with that hand. </p><p>Taehyung had a horrible weekend. After Jeongguk went home he went downstairs to talk with his parents and not once did they give him a chance to explain. They yelled at him for making them worry, grounded him for taking the car like that knowing he isn't supposed to drive, and of course like he thought his mother refused to believe his true story of him not being in control. </p><p>He spent the night crying in his bed. His parents being angry from being so scared kept them from believing his truth and it hurts him really bad. Thankfully Taehyung had Jeongguk to call and text, it was the only thing that got him through the weekend. </p><p>"Taehyungie! " He knew that voice anywhere. He let go of Jeongguk and half jogged over to the person who called his name. </p><p>"Jiminie! " He threw his arms around his best friend and they hugged tightly. </p><p>"Wow, he woke up for Jimin and not for me." Jeongguk said quietly only for himself to hear and huffed</p><p>"I missed you so much. " Jimin had been bored to death without Taehyung at school. Lunch wasn't the same, more tense with only him, Jin, Namjoon, and Hoseok. </p><p>"I missed you too chim.. Where is Hoseok hyung? And Jin hyung? " Taehyung asked and Jeongguk finally caught up with the two. </p><p>"Hoseok.. I don't know, he was acting weird Friday.. I texted him and he never answered me and Jin hyung is with Namjoon, they've been really close.. " Jimin said, a knowing expression taken over his place as he mentioned the closeness. </p><p>"I actually think there is something going on between them.. "</p><p>"Joonie and Jin.. " Jeongguk gasped, "I knew it. " </p><p>"What do you mean you knew it? " Taehyung turned around to him and glared at him, "and you didn't tell me?? " He slapped Jeongguk's chest playfully. </p><p>"No baby, it was just an assumption. " Jeongguk chuckled. </p><p>The bell rang signaling for students to get to class. Jeongguk took Tae's soft hand in his own and walked him to his class. He would be late since his class is on the other side of the building, but it's worth it to make sure his boyfriend gets to class safe. </p><p>"I'll see you after class baby. " Jeongguk kissed Tae's head softly. </p><p>"You're on the other side gukkie, just meet me in third.. " </p><p>"It's fine, I'll leave early to make it to you in time. Go baby. " Taehyung grumbled and went on into class, it would be pointless to stand and argue with Jeongguk. </p><p>Stubborn ass. </p><p>Taehyung sat at his desk and waited for the second bell to sing to start dreaded history class. </p><p>Luckily for Tae History passed by in the blink of an eye. Jeongguk, as said, was waiting for him outside of class as soon as it ended and he walked him to his second period. </p><p>"Jin hyung! " Taehyung said a bit too loudly and caught the attention of multiple students in the class. He lowered his head in embarrassment and walked to his seat next to Jin. </p><p>"Jin hyung.. " Taehyung whispered this time. </p><p>"Taetae." He replied back, not giving much attention to his friend, his eyes were focused on his phone. </p><p>"What's going on with Joonie hyung? " He asked and the other quickly put his phone up and shrugged, looking everywhere but at Taehyung. </p><p>"What do you mean.. Nothing is going on. He's a cool friend. " </p><p>"Jinnie." Taehyung frowned, "why are you lying to me, you're my best friend.." Taehyung played the upset card hoping it would get Jin to talk. </p><p>"Tae.. " Jin sighed in defeat, "we started hanging out after you introduced him to us and.. there's a connection.. "</p><p>"We're not official yet, but we've been talking.. " </p><p>"Hyung.. " Taehyung stared at Jin with a blank expression which freaked Jin out, he didn't want his best friend to disapprove. </p><p>"That's great! That's.. Kind of cute.. " Taehyung giggled. Tall Namjoon and short Jin.. </p><p>During class, when the teacher had her eyes glued to her computer and wasn't speaking, Taehyung gushed on and on about how cute they would be, making Jin blush continuously. He became so embarrassed when class ended he rushed out leaving Taehyung on his own. </p><p>The younger pouted and packed his things up and left for his next class, excited to see Jeongguk. </p><p>The rest of the day had a very boring take to it. Hoseok didn't show up to lunch, Taehyung worried to death about it, and even though Jeongguk sat at their lunch table Yoongi sat with the basketball team. He had a sad look, one of logging, every time he would glance and see Jimin and Jin laughing, Taehyung and Jeongguk whispering soft sweet nothings to each other after playfully bantering, and Namjoon sat back with a content expression. </p><p>Yoongi missed them, especially the face of who was absent that day.. </p><p>A couple of hours later school ended and Jeongguk headed to the basketball court to get ready for practice. Taehyung would be there in about twenty minutes. He had to tutor a classmate from math and with Jeongguk having to stay for practice they thought it would be perfect to see each other before leaving to head home. </p><p>"Gguk!" Jeongguk whipped around and sighed angrily.</p><p>"What is it, Yugyeom?" </p><p>"You didn't text me back last night, man. Gonna invite you over friday. Most of the guys are coming over for a party and we want you to come. " Party? Jeongguk hadn't been to a party in months. It sounded really inviting, but the host and the guests.. he wasn't so sure he wanted to be at this particular party. </p><p>"I don't know man. " Replied Jeongguk. </p><p>"It's your loss if you don't come. " Yugyeom said, a hint of anger flashing through his eyes. Jeongguk had been flaking on every get together the guys had, this time he wouldn't be allowed to say no. </p><p>Yoongi walked in the exact moment Jeongguk opened his mouth to give Yugyeom his answer. </p><p>"Sorry, man.. I'll let you know later. " Jeongguk ran off leaving a perturbed Yugyeom behind. </p><p>"Yoongi! " </p><p>Yoongi sped up a little hoping to lose Jeongguk. It was a stupid move to make with the younger much stronger and faster than him, but he had no desire to talk about the other night. </p><p>"Stop! Man.. Wait.. " Jeongguk frowned and jogged to catch up with his hyung, "why are you avoiding me? You didn't come sit with us at lunch. "</p><p>"Nobody wants me there. " He deadpanned and kept his eyes averted from his friend. </p><p>"Of course we want you there. And the other night, I woke up and you were gone. " </p><p>"It doesn't matter. "</p><p>"Hyung.. "</p><p>"Leave it Jeongguk. " Yoongi walked off to the locker room to change into his practice clothes. </p><p>What's up with him? </p><p>Useless to follow Yoongi, Jeongguk jogged over to the coach and waited for him to start practice. Today they were playing a three on three match. Chan, Jeongguk, and Chanyeol against Hyunjin, Yugyeom,  and Jisung would play first while the other players sat on the bench and observed. </p><p>Just as Jeongguk scored a point for his team, Taehyung walked in. He saw the small game going on and tried to be as quiet as possible on his way to sit in the stands. He caught the attention of a few teammates and saw some disgusted and confused looks, he even heard a few cruel words thrown his way. It didn't matter though, Jeongguk would want him here and that's all that matters. </p><p>Yoongi turned around when he felt the benches shake and saw Taehyung sitting a couple rows behind him. Taehyung offered the older boy a smile and a slight wave seeing as he couldn't talk to him, it would disrupt the team and he would be banned from watching his boyfriend during practice. </p><p>Yoongi turned back around and frowned. Confusion, wasn't Taehyung supposed to be mad at him? He turned around once more to make sure that what he saw a few seconds ago was real. Once again the blond haired boy smiled at him. </p><p>I could have sworn he would be angry at me.. </p><p>He shrugged it off and sat keeping his eyes on the practice game awaiting his turn to be thrown in with two others. </p><p>The game finally ended and each team switched players out. Jeongguk immediately saw Taehyung as he was walking towards the benches and a huge smile crossed his lips. Surely the coach wouldn't mind if he went to sit with Tae. </p><p>"Hey, baby. " He said as he sat down next to him and he leaned in to kiss his cheek. </p><p>Taehyung scrunched his nose and playfully looked at him with disgust, </p><p>"You're sweaty.. "Jeongguk laughed and wrapped his arm around Taehyung's waist, this time kissing his neck gently. </p><p>"Don't be like that baby, you know.. you probably like seeing me like this. "Taehyung rolled his eyes and tried to suppress a blush that crept to his cheeks, he failed. </p><p>"Shh.. J-jeongguk.. Watch the game.. "</p><p>"Can you two shut the fuck up.. Disgusting. " Chanyeol turned to glare at the pair who sat in close proximity to him, "and move away from me. " </p><p>Taehyung had his hand over Jeongguk's forearm and he felt him tense up. </p><p>"Gukkie, 's okay.. " He said softly hoping to calm the angered raven haired boy next to him. Any other time Jeongguk would relax at the sound of his soft, angelic voice, but the glances Chanyeol kept throwing towards their direction only heightened his anger. </p><p>It only took about three minutes before Jeongguk completely lost all of his composure. He could vaguely hear the words passing between Yugyeom and Chanyeol. The more he heard the name Taehyung leave their mouth, the less compliant he became. </p><p>"Hey.. " Jeongguk stood up and hopped down the benches until he was standing ground level, "you.. you have a problem? " </p><p>"Yeah.. " Chanyeol laughed, "it's you.. And that freak up there. I told you to get that shit away from me. " </p><p>"Freak huh? " Jeongguk clicked his tongue and crossed his mouth. </p><p>"Yeah.. You are also turning into one. " Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yugyeom agreeing. </p><p>"I am.. how about I turn you into one? Or turn you into-" Instead of finishing his sentence Jeongguk threw a punch hitting Chanyeol square on the nose. He screamed in madness and jumped up throwing his hands at Jeongguk. </p><p>"You little fuc-" </p><p>"Jeongguk! " Taehyung screamed in the background and looked around, panicked. He thought about trying to jump in and save his boyfriend from getting hurt. If he did so Jeongguk would be pissed at him for putting himself in danger. Conflicted, Taehyung watched his boyfriend with worry. </p><p>Oh, Jeonggukie.. </p><p>After kicking him in the shin Jeongguk jumped on top of Chanyeol continuously hitting him wherever the boy wasn't blocking. </p><p>"Useless.."</p><p>"Stupid.. "</p><p>"Told you not to say shit.. "</p><p>"-Never come to your parties again.. "</p><p>"That's my boyfriend you stupid fu-"</p><p>Much to Taehyung's relief some of the basketball players ran over to try and stop the fight.</p><p>The coach and Yoongi grabbed Jeongguk by the arms and shoulder pulling him back while Yugyeom and the others held Chanyeol from running after them and attacking. </p><p>Taehyung quickly got up from the bench with his stuff and ran over to where his boyfriend and the other two now sat. </p><p>"Oh.. Your lip.. " Taehyung frowned and ran his index finger over his cut lip causing Jeongguk to hiss in pain. He could taste the metalic, a very unpleasant taste. </p><p>"It's okay Tae.. " He whispered, already feeling ashamed for what just happened. </p><p>"Jeongguk, " Coach interrupted, "this is a team you know that. You know I don't tolerate violence.. " He shot a quick glance at Taehyung. </p><p>"It might be better for your boyfriend to stay out of practice from now on. " </p><p>"Coach, you know that's not fair. They target me because I'm different. They target him.. Because I like him. They target him now because of me. It's them not acting like a team, not me." Taehyung stood up and gently gripped Jeongguk's shoulders telling him to come on. </p><p>Yoongi and Coach nodded their goodbyes to the boys as they left the gym. It was quiet for a while, not the comfortable kind of silence either. Neither of them knew what to say, Jeongguk felt terrible for letting Taehyung see him that way  and Taehyung felt terrible for coming to the practice and causing a scene. </p><p>"I.. "</p><p>"I.. " They both said at the same time. It only took once glance and both boys smiled. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Tae.. I just.. You're precious to me and I don't like the way people talk about us, about you. " </p><p>"I know g-gukkie.. I'm sorry. You shouldn't be sorry. I was just afraid you were gonna get hurt. More than that busted lip of yours. " Taehyung said with a frown. </p><p>"It's okay baby. I heal quickly. " Jeongguk grinned, "now let's get you home." </p><p>After leaving the school it took a short amount of time to reach Taehyung's house. He watched Taehyung go in to make sure he was safe then backed out of the driveway to head home himself. While he was in the process of leaving he noticed a figure dressed in all black standing across the road. His focus seemed to be on Taehyung's house. </p><p>Weird.. </p><p>That worried Jeongguk. </p><p>As soon as he arrived home he called Taehyung, he had to make sure his love was okay. </p><p>Thankfully he was perfectly fine, at least for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. °•°remember me°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Gukkie.. w-why are you so p-paranoid.. " Taehyung asked for the second time as they pulled up to the school parking lot. It had been a couple of weeks since the incident where Jeongguk saw the unknown figure standing across Taehyung's street. Since then Jeongguk had been way too protective over Taehyung. Taking him home and walking him to the door, picking him up for school and never leaving his side until he was forced to. </p><p>"Tae.. "Jeongguk sighed for the hundredth time, "I..I'm just worried about you." </p><p>"But I'm okay Gukkie, see-" Taehyung smiled showing off his boxy smile. Jeongguk smiled softly and leaned in to press his lips softly against Taehyung's nose. </p><p>Jeongguk wanted to be happy seeing his baby boy smile, but truthfully he just couldn't. Since that day he had seen that same person standing around wherever Taehyung would be. The past few days he had seen him close to the school grounds and it irked him. What reason did he have for stalking someone to that extent? </p><p>He couldn't tell Taehyung. A couple of times when they spent time together outside of school he mentioned the topic and Taehyung told him it was nothing to worry about. Claiming that he had watched a few crime shows and that he had never seen someone be stalked in such a way. </p><p>He's too innocent.. </p><p>"Everything is fine, I promise you.. I-i don't like to se-see you worry this way.. " Taehyung  took Jeongguk's hand and laced their fingers together to calm him. </p><p>"If anything is wrong you'll be the first to know. " Jeongguk sighed and stared right into those beautiful brown eyes that captivated him. The reassurance held on those book orbs calmed him, but only a little as he couldn't help but feel like something terribly wrong could occur any minute. </p><p>"Okay baby.. " Taehyung smiled. All he wanted was for Jeongguk to be happy and worry free. </p><p>"Let's get to school, baby.. remember I have practice later but the coach wants you to wait outside this time.. " He said slowly, disappointment evident in his voice. </p><p>"I understand.. After last time.. " Taehyung glanced at Jeongguk's lip. The cut was fully healed, even so the image of the wound still burned into his mind. It hurt him still to know that Jeongguk had been hurt by it. </p><p>The two boys clambered out of the vehicle and headed into school. Just as they entered the double opening door the warning bell went off signaling students to quickly head to their first period. </p><p>"Tae.. " Jeongguk gave him an apologetic look. He couldn't be late for class or he would have to serve afternoon detention along with his lunch detentions from the last practice he attended. </p><p>Taehyung replied that he would be okay and reluctantly the couple parted and headed to their own morning class. </p><p>"Ah, Mr. Taehyung.. " The teacher glared at him. He had arrived late to class on account of bumping into some random student<br/>He was quickly shuffling through the halls trying to make it before the late bell rang and ended up crashing into another person. </p><p>"S-sorry.. " A flustered Taehyung bent down to pick up stacks of books that fell on impact from their run in. </p><p>The male just stared at Taehyung not offering any kind of help at all. </p><p>"I'm s-such a c-clumsy p.. " Taehyung stopped speaking as he began to feel uncomfortable under the hard stare the unknown person gave him. </p><p>He finished quickly and shoved the mystery person's books into his hands then grabbed on to his own. He left as quick as possible, that encounter felt a little too weird. </p><p>"Mianhae.. " Tae whispered and found his seat. </p><p>"Don't let it happen again or detention. " Taehyung nodded and took out his materials for the class. </p><p>He couldn't pay attention to the lecture for the most part, his attention was focused on something else. </p><p>Why was he looking at me that way? </p><p>Class passed by fairly quickly and the moment Taehyung's eyes landed on the familiar raven haired boy waiting for him outside of class, his worries from that morning encounter washed away and his emotions were placed with happiness. </p><p>"Someone looks excited. " Jeongguk murmured and kissed the top of Tae's head. </p><p>"I c-can't help but-smile when.. I see you.. " Taehyung shyly admitted, causing his boyfriend to smile. </p><p>Jeongguk brushed his thumb over the soft skin of Tae's cheek and leaned down to connect their foreheads. It didn't matter that students were passing around them, although it flustered Taehyung just a tiny bit as it caused unwanted attention. </p><p>Just as Jeongguk leaned forward about to connect their lips the word "disgusting" rang through the now less crowded hallway. Taehyung frowned and stepped back, his face red with embarrassment. </p><p>Jeongguk sighed with annoyance and turned around to glare at the person who dared interrupt his intimate moment with his boyfriend. </p><p>"If you don't like it, don't stand there and watch. " He said with a bored tone to the boy he had never seen before. The short boy with auburn hair standing in front of him glared, he hoped to get a negative response out of Jeongguk. </p><p>He murmured something that couldn't be heard and walked off. Taehyung saw that Jeongguk was about to go after him and reached out to grab his arm, </p><p>"B.. Baby.. " He said, the word coming out small as it was unusual for him to call anyone by a pet name. </p><p>Jeongguk's eyes softened and he laced their fingers together, "let's get to class baby. " </p><p>When Jeongguk couldn't be by Taehyung's side, he stayed mostly with Jimin and Jin. Even during lunch Jeongguk had to sit in detention for what happened a couple of weeks ago during his basketball practice. It saddened Tae, but lunch went okay. </p><p>"Aish.. Pabo.. " Jimin glared at Jin who had taken a straw and blew the wrapper onto Jimin's plate, it landed in his soup. The sound of Jin's windshield wiper-like laugh erupted around the table causing a chain of laughter between the occupants. </p><p>"Waeee." Jimin whined and pouted at Taehyung and Namjoon, "wae.. none of this is funny. "</p><p>"J-j..jiminie.. " Taehyung started but doubled over into laughter as Jin took another straw and blew the paper this time hitting Jimin in the head. </p><p>"Nam.. Namjoon do something with your boyfriend. " Jimin said, causing the two to quickly shut up and start denying they were dating. Jimin rolled his eyes and shared a knowing look and a laugh with Taehyung. </p><p>Taehyung's Jeongguk between his last class and it was revealed to him that he would have to wait an hour after school, Jeongguk found out he had a mandatory afternoon practice. Taehyung agreed, they had plans to head to Haesan that afternoon and admire the outdoors close to the woods. </p><p>"Perfect.."  Taehyung mumbled to himself after finishing his Korean Lit paper just in time to before the bell. He grabbed his bag along with his printed out paper and headed out the library door. He wasn't allowed in the practice room and decided he would stand near the lockers that were adjacent to the gym until Jeongguk was done with his practice. </p><p>About ten minutes passed and the boy from Tae's early morning encounter showed up with a sonsiter look plastered to his face. All it took was a single glance and Taehyung's heart began to race. He had never seen this boy before and couldn't understand why he menacingly glared at him, that smirk on his lips.. </p><p>Why does he look familiar.. </p><p>The boy inched closer and closer until he stood right in front of Taehyung, he could feel his breath fanning against his forehead, he was several inches taller, Tae inferior to him. </p><p>"U-uh..c-can I he-help you..?" Taehyung asked, shrinking down hoping to get far away from him , but it was too impossible. He thought about running left or running right but something in his gut told him that it would be a bad idea to try and run away. </p><p>"Still stuttering I see." His deep, ragged voice sounded so familiar, "still so beautiful. " The boy laid his palm on Taehyung's cheek. He flinched, the cold rough skin made him feel sick. </p><p>Taehyung pushed his hand away from his face with force and backed away by sliding his back along the lockers, moving to the right. The boy's eyes darkened with anger and he slammed his hand against the lockers and pushed Taehyung back causing the metal of the locker to jab into his back. </p><p>Pain. </p><p>"Why are you moving away from me, Taehyung? I came here for you. " He said. </p><p>Psycho. </p><p>Taehyung shivered in fear. His eyes darted back and forth hoping to see Jeongguk or anyone pass by on the other side of the door. His hopes were low as the window was very small. </p><p>"Answer me! " The boy yelled and grabbed Taehyung's chin with his free hand forcing him to look at him. </p><p>He's hurting me. </p><p>"I-i-i… don't know you.. " he said, voice evident with fear. </p><p>"You.. Don't know me? " The unknown male laughed. </p><p>He's crazy. </p><p>"Tae, baby how do you not remember me? " He said, softening his voice. </p><p>"It's me… -</p><p>Do Ji Han."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. °•°notice me°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"D-do Ji.. Han? " Taehyung furrowed his brows in confusion. </p><p>Minho mentioned that name.. </p><p>"I n-never met you before, I d-dont know y-you.. " He said once again and this only angered Ji Han. He couldn't understand why Tae was playing dumb with him, he didn't like that at all. </p><p>"Stop playing with me, baby boy. I came all this way for you.. " </p><p>The cool breeze swept through his hair and Ji Han inhaled deeply. For the last couple of years he had been trapped in a mental facility, days of silent therapy and being asked if he was okay constantly. Finally he was free from all of the useless treatment. Five years quickly turned to two with all his good behavior. </p><p>The doctors explained that he had a few mental problems and needed to stay for an extended time to be properly treated, but he saw no use in that. So what if he had borderline personality disorder and signs of schizophrenia, so what if the doctors who surrounded him daily mentioned that he had characteristics of a sociopath. Who knows what those words even mean. </p><p>A sinister smile temporarily plastered to his lips as he thought about the one and only, the person who was at fault for putting him in such a terrible place. Taehyung. </p><p>He could see his deep brown hair messily sat on top of his head, those perfect doe brown eyes, his soft thick lips. Imagining how perfect the boy looked angered Ji Han. Taehyung would pay for putting him in a place like this. </p><p>It took several months for Ji Han to find out that Taehyung had up and moved, schools and all. It set him back a little. His first encounter with Minho he had gained absolutely no knowledge of where Taehyung had moved, luckily his second encounter with Minho went much better. He found out the boy had been in Daegu a few weeks back for a field trip and Minho was able to catch the name of the school. With this new information Ji Han was able to transfer schools to be in the exact same place as the boy he longed to see. </p><p>For the last couple of weeks he had followed Taehyung around getting a sense of his schedule, when he was alone and when he had company. The only obstacle he saw was a raven hair boy who almost never left Taehyung's side. </p><p>Another week rolled around and Ji Han kept his eyes on his target. The boy was always surrounded by a group of people, people he couldn't recognize, people he didn't care to recognize. </p><p>Then finally.. </p><p>Ji Han saw Taehyung standing alone and he knew he had the perfect chance to ambush him. </p><p>"I know you know who I am. " He traced his finger along Taehyung's perfect jaw line. Tae's skin felt so cold underneath his touch he let out a whimper of discomfort. </p><p>Ji Han smiled. </p><p>"Never been able to resist me. " He sighed softly and stared longingly at the boy in front of him, then his stare turned into a cold hard glaze. </p><p>"S-stop touching me, it's w-weird.. " Taehyung stuttered and shrunk back after looking into his eyes. They looked everything but normal. He expected to see brown eyes, but they were almost fully black showing no hint of brown at all. It looked terrifying.</p><p>"But I finally found you. " Ji Han said in fake sadness. Taehyung thought the sadness in his voice was real until he laughed, it sounded so evil. </p><p>"J-J-Jeongg-" Taehyung began to scream hoping somehow his boyfriend could hear him in the room across the hall, but before Taehyung could get it all out Ji Han covered his mouth with his hand and angrily gripped his arm. Taehyung for sure knew he would have a bruise there later. </p><p>"Shut up! Shut up shut up. Don't do that. " Ji Han whisper yelled and looked around to make sure nobody had heard and came to check the scene out. </p><p>The sound of his voice had Taehyung's eyes widening in fear. Nobody had ever looked at him with this much hate and he was absolutely terrified. He had no idea who this boy was and no idea why he would react this way when they had never even met. </p><p>He had a really bad feeling about where this was going.. </p><p>Please, someone.. Notice me.. </p><p>He pleaded constantly inside his head even knowing that was useless. Anytime he tried to make a sound Ji Han would clamp his hand harder over his mouth. His hand was also covering Taehyung's nose and slowly it was becoming harder to breathe. </p><p>He could only whimper and struggle to get out of Ji-Han's hold. </p><p>"mmphfh…" His words were muffled by the boys hand as he tried to scream out that he couldn't breathe. Ji Han stood there, looking Taehyung straight in the eyes, and didn't move a muscle. In his eyes the longer he held the boy down the faster he would succumb to the dark and he could leave with an unconscious Taehyung without any problems. </p><p>Taehyung used his free arm and with all the strength he had left he pushed Ji Han in hopes that he would stumble back. Ji Han didn't budge at all, it was too late anyways. His eyes began fluttering and he couldn't comprehend where he was or what was happening anymore, the lack of oxygen finally caused him to pass out. </p><p>"What the fuck?! " An angry voice called from across the room. Yoongi had just walked out of the gym with Hoseok trailing behind him. Luckily Hoseok had interrupted the practice and needed to talk to Yoongi. </p><p>"Who are you? " Ji Han sneered and let go of Taehyung, his body falling hard against the floor. Hoseok gasped and rushed to the side of Taehyung and quickly noticed that he wasn't breathing. Hoseok barely got the words out that Taehyung was unconscious and Yoongi already had Ji Han against the lockers. He was smaller than Ji Han, a lot smaller, the adrenaline and anger brought the strength out of him. </p><p>"What were you doing with him?! Why is he not breathing.. Go- Hoseok.. " Yoongi looked towards Taehyung and then to the gym door. As soon as his eyes were off Ji Han he tried to escape. </p><p>"You're not.. Going anywhere.. " Yoongi's voice was full of hate and he pushed his forearm harder into his chest. </p><p>"Get jeongguk.. Get coach and tell him to get the nurse or either call an ambulance. " Yoongi tried to stay calm for Hoseok because frankly, the boy was freaking out too much already. </p><p>"Yo- he's not.. He's not awake.. Yoongi, help.. " Hoseok missed every single word that was spoken to him. </p><p>Sighing in frustration, Yoongi made a decision he didn't want to make, but it was best for Taehyung. He pulled himself from Ji Han, knowing full and well he would run off and not be punished at all for this, and ran into the gym screaming for Jeongguk and yelling at the coach for an ambulance. </p><p>"Man, what's going on? " Jeongguk joined over to him and scratched the back of his head in confusion. </p><p>"Taehy-" </p><p>"Taehyung?? What is it? Is he okay? Where is he at?! " Without letting his best friend answer he ran out the gym doors and immediately stopped in his tracks. His blood boiled, he felt so much rage. How did his love end up like this? </p><p>What the hell happened? </p><p>"Tae? Taehyung baby.. " Jeongguk dropped to his knees next to Taehyung and took his hand, feeling his pulse making sure he was still alive. </p><p>"Where the fuck is the ambulance?! " Jeongguk yelled and looked around. </p><p>"He's calling them right now.. Just calm-" </p><p>"Don't.. Don't even try to tell me to calm down right now. " Jeongguk said angrily, "what even happened? " He demanded someone tell him. His eyes were focused on Tae's unconscious body and he absent mindlessly stroked his hair and ran his hand across his cheek hoping he would just magically wake up like in some fairytale. </p><p>"Man.. I- I don't know. Came out to talk with Hobi and saw some guy holding Taehyung up and he looked home by then.. " Yoongi said sadly, disappointed in himself for not getting there sooner and for letting the culprit get away. </p><p>"And.. I didn't.. I didn't know Tae was waiting for you or I would have sat out here with him.. " Hoseok said defeatedly, he let his best friend get hurt. His mind had been so wrapped up around the problems he was facing himself and with Yoongi that he slacked on his friendship with Taehyung. </p><p>Before Jeongguk could speak, the coach yelled for all of them to move out of the way. Yoongi had to pull Jeongguk away from Tae, he was refusing to leave his side, all the anger he had quickly turned into fear and he was panicking. </p><p>"I can't let him go alone, he's scared of things like this.. He's scared of big crowds and unknown people.. " Jeongguk cried out and fought against Yoongi's hold. </p><p>"Guk stop, we're gonna follow them to the hospital.. I think his parents are on their way too. " Yoongi tried to calm the thrashing Jeongguk but nothing worked. </p><p>"I'll drive, just keep him.. Keep him sane. " Hoseok said and they all headed out the doors behind the ambulance workers while they carried Taehyung out in a stretcher. </p><p>10 minutes later the three boys were walking quickly through the hospital doors and up to the floor they had moved Taehyung to. Chaeyeon had texted Jeongguk the details before they arrived at the hospital and this made it easier for them to navigate the many floors and rooms of the building. </p><p>Jeongguk busted through the door of the 5th floor and his eyes immediately landed on the couple who were hugging closest in the middle of the lobby, he immediately had a bad feeling. </p><p>"Did.. Is he.. " Jeongguk tried to ask but sons erupted out of him instead of words. </p><p>"Jeongguk.. " Chaeyeon said as she walked to him, "there's no need to cry.. He wouldn't want to see you that way when you walk in to see him. " Jeongguk stopped and looked at her, relief washing over him. </p><p>"He couldn't get enough oxygen in him, that's why he passed out. Yoongi told the coach what he saw and he let them know, the reason he didn't wake up so soon was because he hit his head a little bit too hard when he fell, but he's okay. They got him responsive on the way here.. "</p><p>Jeongguk engulfed Chaeyeon into a hug and Beom Seok walked over to gently pat the boys back. </p><p>"We haven't gone in to see him yet, we can all go together if you like. " He said, also nodding to Hoseok and Yoongi that they could come as well.</p><p>They all agreed and headed into room 502 where a silent Taehyung sat staring out the window. The tv mounted on the wall played on as background noise. Jeongguk looked towards the screen and noticed that cartoons were playing, baby cartoons to be exact. </p><p>Why is that playing.. </p><p>"Taehyung baby, you had us so worried." His mother said and walked over to sit next to him. </p><p>"Are you okay? " Hoseok was the next to speak. </p><p>Taehyung frowned and looked at his mother, then his father, then to Jeongguk. </p><p>"W-where i-is Se.. Syeon.. " He said in a childish voice. </p><p>Immediately Chaeyeon and Beomseok could tell that Taehyung wasn't the one speaking, Hoseok could tell as well. </p><p>"Hyun.. Tae? " Hoseok asked quietly and the boy laying in the hospital bed nodded. </p><p>"Wh-where.. -" The boy was about to ask again but was interrupted by his mother, </p><p>"She's at school baby, I'm sorry. " Chaeyeon took his hand in her own and gently squeezed it. </p><p>"T-taehyung d-d-doesn't wanna be seen wight now, he huwt.. I protect him.. " Hyun Tae said sadly. </p><p>That's why the kid cartoons are playing.. </p><p>Jeongguk stood there with absolutely no idea how to act. Taehyung had told him everything about his alters, but he had never seen him change or met another one of them until now. </p><p>Yoongi stood there even more confused than Jeongguk. </p><p>"What's.. Going on.." He finally asked. Hoseok stood up and waved to Chaeyeon then made his way to Yoongi. </p><p>"Let's go get something to eat for everyone." </p><p>"Alright.. " They left the room leaving the four alone. </p><p>"Tae.. Tell me not to say who it was..Tyung-Tae tried to take light away from me cause he wanted control but he won't protect tae like I will. Tae need me.. But they try to take the light away.. " Hyun Tae rambled on, "Tae don't remember him but I know.. "</p><p>"I… " Jeongguk began but was stopped by Tae's father. </p><p>"Jeongguk, maybe it's best you go home while we stay. " Beom Seok suggested. </p><p>"I don't want to leave him.. " </p><p>"He's not Taehyung right now, sweetie. " Chaeyeon said with a sad look on her face. </p><p>"I know but, when he is.. I want him to know I didn't run away. I want him.. I want him to know I didn't leave because of his change." Jeongguk said quietly. </p><p>"I know, but we don't know.. When Tae will be back. " </p><p>They're right, how long will my Tae be gone..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. °•°lost patience°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wh-who is she.. " Hyun Tae pointed to the person across the room who continuously stared at him weirdly. </p><p>"Tae it's not okay to point. " His mother said sternly and patted his hand down. Hyun Tae frowed and crossed his arms. They had been waiting in the therapy lobby for about thirty minutes and for most of it Hyun Tae had thrown a huge fit, he didn't want to be there today. He wanted a nap and instead was brought here, they wouldn't even allow him to bring his horse plushy. </p><p>"I wan-na go home! " Hyun Tae shouted and started to kick his feet against the ground. </p><p>"Tae stop. You don't act like this in public. " Chaeyeon tried to reason with him. It has been a rough week. Since they left the hospital Hyun Tae has been fully active and there were no signs of Taehyung taking the light back anytime soon. Therapy was the only option for them to try and figure out exactly what happened. </p><p>"I w-wanna nap! I want m-my toys. I wan- home. " He kept on and his mother huffed in frustration. </p><p>"Hyun Tae-" </p><p>"Excuse me.. Is this how you raise your children? Do you tell them it's okay to throw a fit as a young man? " The woman from across the room walked over with a look of annoyance. </p><p>"No it is not. My son is different and I would appreciate it if you would not make assumptions without knowing the truth. " Chaeyeon said as politely as she could. The woman scoffed and rolled her eyes. She had more to say but the look Chaeyeon gave her scared her off. </p><p>"S-some b-b-bitch.. " Hyun-Tae said loudly and his mother glared at him. </p><p>"That is not a word you can say, Hyun Tae. You aren't old enough to speak like that, you know we ban words like that. " She was beyond frustrated at this point. Her foot started tapping the floor, the loud clinking of her heel against the laminated floor gave the room everything but peace and quiet, it even got them both a few angry stares. </p><p>"Hyun-Tae, I'll see you now. " Doctor Jung opened the door to let the boy in and Tae shook his head refusing to get up from the chair. </p><p>"N-no came here for the l-last five days want home, want nap, want stuffy." Hyun Tae crossed his arms and pouted. </p><p>Chayeon had enough of his attitude and enough of his whining. </p><p>She stood up and took one of his hands into her own and pulled him up, it was no kind of abuse she made sure she had him gently but firmly enough to actually get him up. </p><p>"N-n-no! " He wailed and threw his arms around trying to get out of her grip. For a second Chaeyeon thought of calling Jeongguk to help her out but with him not knowing how to act in this situation she thought better of it. </p><p>"Tae-" </p><p>"We can schedule another day if you would like, we have to go about this differently because this isn't Taehyung right now, it's Hyun Tae and as much as the appearance gives that he is a teenager, his mind set is child like.." Doctor Jung trailed on with his reminder in a hushed tone so the waiting patients in the lobby couldn't hear. </p><p>"I understand that, I'm just hoping that you could bring the truth out about what happened.. " Chaeyeon said desperately. </p><p>"That is something I can't help with. All we can do right now is wait. " Doctor Jung left Chaeyeon frustrated, she didn't even say bye or give thanks to him before she drug Tae out of the lobby and towards the car. </p><p>"This is too complicated.. " She glanced at Tae who was looking at his right smiling happily at a small red bird that sat on the street pole. </p><p>"Mommy- biwd.. " He wanted to walk towards it but Chaeyeon ushered him into the car instead causing him to cry out once more. </p><p>I shouldn't have to raise him again like this, were her exact thoughts as she helped Tae buckle up. </p><p>"Home now. " Tae said as Chaeyeon started the car. </p><p>"Not yet, baby.. Your dad wants us to meet him for lunch on his break. " Hyun-Tae's eyes lit up at the mention of his dad, he hadn't seen him since last night and he missed breakfast. </p><p>Hyun Tae was all happy, clapping hands, on the way to the restaurant to meet his dad. He stayed completely still and obedient until they entered the cold, crowded room and Tae immediately began refusing to walk or move any further. The hostess had asked them to follow her way but because of Tae they were having problems even getting past the front desk. </p><p>"Son, calm down okay. " Beom seok said and patted the top of Tae's head. Grumpily he shoved his hand away then rubbed his eyes. </p><p>" 'm.. Sleepy want go home. " He said and turned around to head outside. Before he could get out his mother took ahold of his hand to stop him, </p><p>"We're gonna eat and then go home, okay? " She said as softly as she could. Behind all that nice she was boiling with anger. </p><p>"Chaeyeon maybe this isn't a good idea today, you didn't let me know this was going in.." Beomseok stood up and looked at her with an unreadable expression. </p><p>"Because we've had this planned, we should be able to do as we planned.. Not raise a kid again. " The sudden anger startled him, his wife had once never acted this way because of their son and his mental problems. </p><p>"We can reschedule, let's go home.. I'll take Tae home and you can go spend some time with your friends. Didn't you have plans with them?... The mall was it? " He asked and she nodded. </p><p>Maybe she just needs a break.. </p><p>"Love you, see you at home. " She said and left, leaving the two behind. </p><p>"Alright.. Ready to go home Tae? " He nodded eagerly and they left. It only took about ten minutes for them to arrive home. Hyun Tae acted calm the whole way home, he was finally happy that he could go home and get into his bed. </p><p>As soon as they arrived Beomseok noticed another car in the driveway and he sighed, </p><p>"This won't do.. " He said under his breath. Seo Yoon knew not to have anyone over while Tae was different. He helped Tae unbuckle and get out of the car and the now happy boy went running to the already unlocked door, his dad trailing as quick as possible. </p><p>"What the-" Seo Yoon yelled angrily from the living room. </p><p>"Dad-" </p><p>"Seo yoon your friend needs to go home right now. She can come back at a later time.. Now is not good, you know that. " He said. </p><p>Ha rin stared at the boy who had come running in the living room to grab his blankey off of the couch. She had a half disgusted, half confused look etched onto her fake features. </p><p>"Dad! No we had plans to have a sort of sleep over you can't do that to me." She huffed, "I'll tell mom.. I'll ask mom. " </p><p>"I said.. No. " He said with dominance. </p><p>"Whatever." Ha rin said and rolled her eyes, 'I'll see you at school.. Text me. " She headed for the door but not without giving little Tae a sneer, </p><p>"Retarded.. " She mumbled a little too loudly and left before any repercussions from her words could happen. </p><p>"Why do I have to suffer because of him? " See Yoon screamed out to her dad as soon as her best friend. </p><p>"You know he can't help it, none of this is his fault. " Their dad replied as calmly as possible, he had to understand where she was coming from and at the same time understand that the problems going on could not exactly be helped. </p><p>".. We're tired dad. It doesn't only drain him but it drains us too. Me, mom  and you.. You know that. " She was right. It was tiring at times worrying when Taehyung would be back when Taehyung would be gone, if he was ever gonna get any better. </p><p>"I'm tired.. " She said sadly and left the room. </p><p>Beom Seok ruffled his hand through his hair and sighed. He was about to sit down and relax when a timid knock sounded from the front door. </p><p>He went to answer it and there stood Hoseok with a sulking Jeongguk behind him. Neither one of them had seen Tae in several days and they wanted to check up on him in person, besides nobody would answer their million phone calls. </p><p>"Hi.. Sir. Sorry to barge-" </p><p>"How many times have I told you to just call me beom. " He joked trying to make light of the high tension atmosphere that surrounded them. </p><p>"Sorry, we just wanted to come check on Tae.. Taehyung? " Hobi asked hopefully to which Beomseok shook his head sadly. </p><p>"Hyun Tae? He then answered and got a nod in reply. Hoseok looked at Jeongguk and he hesitantly nodded, then both entered the house after being invited in. </p><p>" That boy that was at the hospital the other day.. " He trailed off. </p><p>"His name is Yoongi, he's one of our group but.. But he doesn't know about Tae and I didn't.. I didn't tell him when he asked about what was wrong. " Hoseok said and Jeongguk also nodded in agreement, he too had not mentioned to Yoongi about Tae and his illness. </p><p>"Have you heard anything yet? Is he okay? Did he say what happened? "</p><p>"No, he's been to therapy and not a single word about the altercation has been mentioned. He keeps saying that Tae doesn't want anyone to know and he wanted to protect him.. Today he was a little cranky." </p><p>Speaking of cranky Hyun-Tae, </p><p>"W-what's g-gowin on? " Hyun-Tae asked softly while rubbing his sleepy eyes, his little blankey was trailing behind him. </p><p>"Why aren't you napping? His dad asked and he only replied with a shrug. </p><p>" Who.. " Tae pointed at Jeongguk and ran over to Hoseok to hide next to him. </p><p>"That's Jeongguk. " Hoseok said and patted Tae's head. He heard about Jeongguk, but never saw how he looked before. </p><p>"O-o-oh.. " He then shyly stepped away from Hoseok and took a few timid steps towards Jeongguk who was completely frozen with absolutely no idea how to act, this was still all new to him and his first encounter with one of his boyfriend's alters. </p><p>"I-I'm hywun-Tae. " He gave the older boy a small wave and a huge boxy smile. </p><p>It took Jeongguk several seconds but he gained some composure and smiled at the boy standing in front of him. It wasn't his Tae, but it was someone who wanted to protect his Tae. </p><p>"Hi, Hyun Tae, I'm Jeongguk. " </p><p>"B-bunny." Tae giggled when he saw the smile and he clapped, dropping his blanket in the process. </p><p>He looked down at the ground and his eyes filled with tears. He hated dropping things that meant a lot to him, in his mind he thought everything had feelings. He wasn't a teenager like he should be, he was a little boy and he felt like the blanket would be mad at him now. </p><p>Jeongguk reached down and picked up the blanket. He dusted it off and patted it down gently before handing it back to the upset boy, </p><p>"Here.. It's all good. " Tae dropped the sad act real quick and smiled grabbing the soft blanket out of his hands and hugging it close. </p><p>"I hope he comes back soon.. " Hobi said quietly, he frowned. The scene in front of him ached his heart. He could only. imagine how Jeongguk, especially his parents, felt watching this. </p><p>"Have faith, Hoseok.. It's not forever. " Beomseok tried to reassure him. </p><p>At least I hope not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. °•°unwanted guests°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The atmosphere was nice outside. Of course it was still a bit chilly but the sun shone bright and warmed up the place. Hyun Tae sat outside bundled up in a puffy blue jacket with a scarf wrapped around his head and a hat coming just below his ears to prevent them from the cold breeze. </p><p>His mother stood in the kitchen watching him as she washed the dishes. Her attitude had changed over the last couple of days and she regained her strength and was no longer frustrated, at least for the time being. Her and her husband had a long talk that night after their children went to bed. She was reminded that this happened to be a very delicate situation and they could not let their anger and frustration get in the way of the process. </p><p>Chaeyeon glances away only for a moment and when her eyes landed back on Tae outside she noticed another boy stand in across the street. </p><p>Wait a minute.. </p><p>That wasn't just some boy, it was the boy they were trying hard to protect their son from. </p><p>When did he get out of the mental institution? </p><p>She threw her rag down quickly and sped walked outside to her son who was oblivious to the whole situation as he played with his plushies on the nicely laid grass. Do Ji Han noticed her coming out fast and he grumbled to himself, the all black disguise was useless if she could recognize him that easily. He turned around and dashed away before Chayeon could speak a single word to him. </p><p>She put her hand on her forehead and mumbled a few inappropriate words under her breath. </p><p>"M-mommy? " She turned to look at Tae who was now standing behind her with a questionable stare, "why.. you here?.. like that. " He asked. </p><p>"I.. No reason, go back and play with your toys okay? " She said and gave him an Innocent smile. He nodded and did as she was told. </p><p>As she walked back inside all she could think about was how he found them. They tried so hard to make sure their information would be kept confidential to prevent this from happening. </p><p>The dishes were almost finished when she stopped what she was doing because she came to understand that maybe the altercation at school had something to do with that terrible boy arriving. </p><p>It only took a few minutes on the phone with the school for her to realize that her thoughts were. more than likely to be true. They weren't allowed to give student information as it was confidential but the principal understood the situation after she explained to him why they had moved to Seoul in the first place. </p><p>"He transferred here a couple of weeks ago. He hasn't been any trouble to us therefore we have no reason to punishment as this is just speculation-"</p><p>"Speculation? You're telling me.. That right after he moved Taehyung all of a sudden gets pushed around and gets sent to the hospital? It's speculation after me explaining he hurt my son and that's why we moved here? " She said angrily. </p><p>"... Yes. I'm sorry, I know it must be frustrating to hear that but it's your words on his and with no witnesses I can't help you. All I can do is tell you to talk to your son and to avoid him at all times if you think that's the course. " Principal Lee said. </p><p>Chayeon hung up the phone. His words angered her. Her son had been going to school for the last couple of years without a single problem and his ex shows up and all of a sudden he's being sent to the hospital. </p><p>She entered the kitchen to finish the dishes and when she looked out to check in her son he was no longer there. She was about to get worried until she heard a loud bang followed by an angry looking Tae entering the house. </p><p>"Did you slam the door? What have-"</p><p>"Shut up. " He said and rolled his eyes. The voice was much deeper, much more velvet and smooth like with an undertone of raspiness.</p><p>"Taehyung?" </p><p>"Taehyung this, Taehyung that he's not everything. I'm in charge right now. " Kyung Tae was in full authority mode. </p><p>"When did…" </p><p>Hyun Tae stood up from the ground and frowned, he was bored. Before he could make it around the house to go swing ok the swing set his mind felt fuzzy. </p><p>'N-no.. '</p><p>'N-no change.. ' </p><p>He stopped in his tracks and just stood there as he tried to get back in touch with reality. </p><p>Taehyung didn't take away the light from Hyun-Tae, Kyung Tae did. He wanted full control.</p><p>"Can I get the keys, too boring to stay around the house." He said boredly. It was no fun sitting around and doing nothing, he wanted to go out and get into something and maybe even cause a little trouble. </p><p>"Uh.. The keys. No sorry, no keys. " Chayeon said. She tried to hold confidence in her voice but the dominance radiating from this alter was a little intimidating. </p><p>"Stop being difficult.. shit, just give me the keys. " He said in annoyance, "when I come back down I'll get them and leave. " He had to change first obviously, this look was complete trash in his opinion. </p><p>He stepped one foot into the room and stopped in his tracks forgetting what he and even came for. His mind went blank for a few seconds and when he came to he stood there staring into his room with no purpose anymore. </p><p> </p><p>"Wh.. Why.. " Taehyung said to himself. He felt exhausted as if his mind and feet had both been running around all day. He climbed onto his bed to lie down and he was out within seconds. </p><p>By the time the exhausted boy had woken up almost five hours had passed. His mother had come to check on him about ten times during those several hours. After Kyung Tae stormed off to get a change of close and never returned she had grown worried. </p><p>Taehyung got out of bed with his messing tossed hair and wrinkled clothes, the puffed up jacket had come off sometime during his nap. </p><p>"Why do I feel so tired? " He asked himself as he lazily got out of bed. He took the soft blanket off the bed and wrapped it around himself before venturing out of his room. And down into the kitchen where he caught his mother and father talking. </p><p>"Mom? " Taehyung asked from the doorway. If he stepped any further into the room he felt as if he would be disrupting their important talking session. </p><p>"Taehyung? Yes? " </p><p>"Yeah.. I was.. I-I.. I feel hungry.. " </p><p>"Son, you missed dinner about two hours ago. Your mother said she didn't want to wake you up. She put some leftover kimchi fried rice in the fridge. I'll heat it up for you. " </p><p>"How are you feeling, baby? " Chayeon asked and pulled the seat next to her out for Taehyung to sit. </p><p>"Tired.. " He said and laid his head on the table. The cool surface felt good against his skin. </p><p>"Tired?" She questioned with a frown, "you just took a long nap. "</p><p>"Mentally tired, physically tired..i'm tired.." He said once again. Of course his words had more than one, even more than two, meanings. He was tired of all the drama that started to take place recently, he was tired of feeling weak and using his own illness to his advantage when he wanted an escape from reality. He was also tired of the random switches that happened out of nowhere. He had to live his life so unexpectedly and always worrying about the unexpected took a toll on his mental health. </p><p>"Oh.. " Taehyung perked up curious about something that had come to mind from the other day at school, </p><p>"T-this guy.. D-d-do J-Ji han.. " Chaeyeon's eyes widened, "d-do I k-know him? He said he k-knew me and.. I-i don't r-remember.. Is he a-a-a family f-friend.. " </p><p> His mother and father stared at him and their intense gaze had done nothing but make Taehyung look away as an awkward feeling spread through his body. </p><p>"N-never mind. I'm going upstairs to call my friend.. " He said and left without a single glance to his mom and dad. </p><p>Why did they look at me so weird..? All I did was as a question.. </p><p>Taehyung reached his room and immediately took his phone to call Hoseok, Jimin, and Jin all in a three way call as they usually had for important situations like these. Thankfully all boys were free and they could discuss how Taehyung felt. </p><p>"Tae Tae! " Jimin faked crying after hearing his voice, "I missed you! "</p><p>"Aish.. Jimin is not so loud. " Jin said. </p><p>"Hyung.. " You could hear Jimin's pout through the phone. </p><p>"These weirdos.. " Hoseok mumbled. Taehyung couldn't help but laugh out loud at his best friends. Hearing their voices and their stupid playful fights made him feel happy. </p><p>"I missed all of y'all.. " Taehyung said and went on to ask how each of them were doing. Jimin has been into math tutoring lately. Jin had been spending a lot of time with Namjoon, he even was offered a job at the restaurant Jin worked at because he came to eat there so much. </p><p>"Yoongi and I.. Talked a lot.. " Hoseok then said. It had Taehyung all ears, he had almost forgotten about his crush because he hadn't talked about it much, "I didn't tell him about you Tae.. But he's wondering."</p><p>" I'll tell him when I'm ready.. " He replied. </p><p>"Tomorrow.. We're going on a date. He won't let me know where we're going but.. " Taehyung squealed along with Jimin. Jin didn't even acknowledge them, he was happy for his friend. </p><p>They talked for a little while longer just to make sure Tae was okay then hung up so he could call Jeongguk. </p><p>Ring ring ring.. </p><p>Ring ring -</p><p>"Hello? " A sleepy voice answered. </p><p>"Gukkie.. "</p><p>A loud thumb and quick movement could be heard, the sheets and covers being rustled around made a loud noise through the phone speaker. </p><p>"Tae, baby? I missed you so much. " A breathless Jeongguk said. </p><p>"I missed you too… Baby. " He said the last word softly. </p><p>"How are you? How have you been today? Do you need anything? I'll come over. Just-"</p><p>"I'm fine gukkie, no need for any of that.. I'm okay I promise. " Taehyung interrupted his boyfriend's ramble. </p><p>"I missed you so much. Can I see you tomorrow? I want to see you.. " He said, a hint of sadness filled his voice. </p><p>"I want t-to see y-you.. " Taehyung said shyly. </p><p>"I'll come and get you and we'll go to your favorite place to eat okay? " You could hear the excitement in Jeongguk's voice. </p><p>"Y-yeah I like that.. "</p><p>" Taehyung! Come down here we have guests! " His mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs. </p><p>"I h-have to go gukkie." </p><p>"Okay, baby.. I'll see you tomorrow. " As soon as the call was hung up Taehyung got up and headed down stairs. </p><p>Two males and a female sat around the sofa and his stomach started turning uncomfortable flips. </p><p>"Your aunt and uncle and his friend are here to stay with us for a while. " His mother announced and Taehyung looked at her with fear. </p><p>Why did he feel so scared all of a sudden? </p><p>The male sitting next time his supposed uncle stared at him weirdly. Like something he hadn't seen for so long was right in front of his eyes and he couldn't help but feel happy about it. Too happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. °•°deja vu°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you.. Know what is bothering him? " Jimin asked Jeongguk in a hushed tone as they stood in the lunch line waiting to get their food. </p><p>"No.. " He said slowly and glanced over at his boyfriend who currently sat alone with his head laid on the table, "I took him out the other day, he was a little distant the whole time." Jeongguk finished with a sad sigh. It was more than obvious that something had happened after their phone call, he was so happy and just like that he went quiet and depressed. </p><p>"Hmm.. wae.. " Jimin trailed off and got lost in his thoughts. It wasn't long before someone tapped him on the shoulder telling him to move. </p><p>"M-mianhae.. " He said and the girl behind him, her name Jeongyeon, rolled her eyes and laughed. Jimin's frown turned into a pout and he turned around to catch up with Jeongguk and get their food</p><p>"Tae, baby here.. I brought you lunch. There wasn't anything good to choose from today, I just got pizza for you. " Taehyung shrugged and pushed the plate away from himself. </p><p>"I'm not hungry today, but t-thank you.. " Taehyung said with his gaze fixated on the boring table. </p><p>"No, look at me. " Jeongguk said and gently pulled Taehyung's chin up so he would have to look him in the eye. </p><p>"Don't be like this, eat a little please? " Jeongguk pleaded. He wasn't upset that his boyfriend was keeping something from him, he knew Tae would explain when the time is right, but he wasn't going to let him starve himself. </p><p>"I-I'm not h-h-hungry.. " Taehyung said softly and tried to look away from Jeongguk's burning gaze.</p><p>"Tae." He sighed and leaned over, after making sure not a single eye was on them, and pressed his lips close enough to Tae's ear and whispered, </p><p>"Please, baby.. " He said and pressed his lips against his eyes, then his cheek, down to his neck, and lastly pressed his lips against his cheek once more letting them linger against his soft skin longer than he should have.</p><p> When he pulled away he noticed the boy next to him had a complexion almost as red as a tomato. Without a single word Taehyung grabbed the pizza in his hand and took a small bite of it. Jeongguk laughed hearing him grumble in between bites. </p><p>Suddenly something slammed against the table and all three boys who had been quietly eating jumped up and looked around with confusion. </p><p>"A.. Ah.. Aish, we just got that.. " Jin said angrily and glared at Namjoon who had just broken a plastic trophy. </p><p>"Sorry.. " He said sheepishly and stuck his hands in his pockets as he sat down. </p><p>"He's always breaking things.. " Jin said and took the two pieces of the now broken trophy and stuffed it in his bag. </p><p>"Hyung.." Taehyung stared at him with a blank expression, "you're..y-you're like the god of destruction or something.." He said and everyone at the table busted out in laughter, except for Namjoon who grumbled.</p><p>"Yah! Last night he came over and picked up my mom's precious vase. I took that from him so quick.. " Jin's windshield wiper laugh caused the others, except for Namjoon, to join in laughing. </p><p>"I wasn't gonna drop it.. " He said softly and huffed. </p><p>"No offence man, you almost broke our whole room in Daegu.. " Yoongi said and patted John's back</p><p>"That's right.. " Jeongguk added on. For the rest of lunch the mood was lightened with funny conversations about Namjoon breaking things and stories about everyone's day. Taehyung was able to forget about his problems, that was until lunch was over and he ran into Ji Han. </p><p>"Taehyung.. " Ji Han smiled, completely ignoring Jeongguk who stopped with his arm securely around Tae's waist. </p><p>"Who are you? " Jeongguk asked after realizing Taehyung was trying to avoid the person standing in front of them. </p><p>"I'm not here for you.. " Ji Han rolled his eyes and went to reach for Taehyung who immediately pulled back, removing himself from Jeongguk's hold and he held his hands up screaming, </p><p>"Plea-please d-don't hurt me-me.. " He shielded his head with his hands as he continued to step back pleading for Ji Han not to get near him, "mian.. mianhae, please no.. " He stumbled over somebody's shoe and almost hit the floor, but was caught by Yoongi who was glaring at the boy. </p><p>"I don't know who you are.. " Jeongguk spoke with hatred, "but if you're causing my boy to act this way you need to back up. " He was now standing right in front of Ji Han, their chests only centimeters apart. </p><p>"Who do you think you are talking to me that way? " Ji Han laughed and leveled his hands with Jeongguk's chest to push him back, "you're a little too close. " </p><p>Before Jeongguk could make a move he heard Yoongi yell and tell him to step back, there was a lot he didn't know. </p><p>"Next time. Next time there won't be anyone else around. " Jeongguk threatened and turned around to head to his friends. </p><p>"Hyung, what did you mean.. There's a lot I don't know? " He asked as he sunk down to his knees and wrapped his arms around Taehyung who had finally calmed down once Ji Han was no longer present. </p><p>"I.. "</p><p>"Nothing." Taehyung said quickly before Yoongi could even start to tell Jeongguk about the incident a couple of weeks ago. </p><p>"Tae.. " Jeongguk pleaded. </p><p>"G-gukkie, need to get t-to class.. " Taehyung sat and Jeongguk sighed because he was right. The halls around them were completely deserted and he had a feeling they all would need a late pass to get into class. </p><p>After getting their passes from the office, Yoongi went his direction leaving Jeongguk alone to walk Taehyung to his class. </p><p>"J-jeongguk.. can you stay w-with me in this class? " Taehyung asked softly, his voice filled with hope. </p><p>"Baby, " Jeongguk gently stroked his soft hair with his free hand, his other arm was securely wrapped around the boy's small frame, "I don't think that's allowed. "</p><p>"P-please? We can m-make up some excuse.. " He said and stopped in his tracks to turn and throw his arms around Jeongguk's waist, burying his nose into the crook of his neck, "don't l-leave me today.. " </p><p>Taehyung had been overly clingy throughout the whole day refusing to leave his boyfriend's side. He had to be right next to him, holding hands, having their arms wrapped around each other. Jeongguk had asked multiple times if he was okay and he answered every time with yes, but this was a bit odd. </p><p>"I d-don't want y-you to go.. " Jeongguk sighed and pulled back, grabbing Tae's chin to pull his head up and he crashed their lips together into a soft kiss. He wrapped his arms around Taehyung tightly as their lips moved passionately. </p><p>Taehyung almost melted into his arms, it was amazing how one simple kiss could make all the worries and problems disappear. </p><p>"Baby please tell me what's wrong. " Jeongguk pressed his forehead against Tae's and looked him in the eyes. </p><p>"I..  I don't don't know what's w-wrong Gukkie. I can't t-tell you because I don't k-know.. " Tae whispered and Jeongguk could see the tears building up in his eyes. His heart ached so badly for him. The pain and confusion and sadness outshined the happiness Taehyung felt and it was set clearly on his eyes, those were the only emotions Jeongguk could see. </p><p>"Do you want to leave early? We can call your mom.. I'll go with you. " Jeongguk said as he gently rubbed his thumb over his cheek. </p><p>"I t-tried to call a-already, she won't pick up." </p><p>"Do you think you'll be okay the rest of today? Your next class is with Hobi, baby you'll be okay with him. " Jeongguk offered a little bit of reassurance and Taehyung nodded reluctantly. </p><p>"Okay." He whispered. Jeongguk kissed the top of his head softly and the two carried on walking to Tae's class. </p><p>Jeongguk spent the next few classes worrying about Taehyung, he tried to text but he never received a response. It wasn't until the last bell rang that he finally found some relief seeing his boyfriend walk out of the library with Jimin next to him. </p><p>He was smiling. Jeongguk smiled a little. </p><p>Maybe he feels a lot better now. </p><p>"Jeongguk," Jimin said with a playful eye roll, " Everywhere I look you're always there."</p><p>"Everywhere I look you're always there. " Jeongguk retorred and walked to Tae's side. </p><p>"I a-asked Hoseok for a ride h-home but he's staying to wait for Yoongi, and Jimin has tutoring.. " Taehyung frowned and looked at his boyfriend, "have y-you seen Jin Hyung? " After the incident Jeongguk refused to let Taehyung stay and wait for him after school when the coach refused to let him sit in and watch practice. </p><p>"I'm not sure baby, he usually goes to the steps and waits for Namjoon.. I see him on my way to practice. " </p><p>"Okay.. I'm g-gonna go look for him. C-call me after pr-practice? "</p><p>"I will baby, be safe. " Jeongguk said and he headed to the gym as Tae headed for the front doors. It was easy to spot Jin with his new hair color, he wanted to try blond for a change. He used the excuse to match with Tae but there was another reason behind it, he just wouldn't say. </p><p>"J-jin Hyung! " Tae yelled and the elder quickly turned to him with a huge grin. </p><p>"Hey Tae, why are you out here? I never see you out after school. </p><p>" I-i was wondering if y-you could give me a. Ride home.. " </p><p>"Yeah, sure that's no problem, you just have to wait for Namjoon. " Jin replied and patted the spot next to him on the step. </p><p>"C-can you stay over for a little? It's been a while since we hung out.. " Tae asked as he sat. He had a weird feeling about going home and didn't want to go alone. </p><p>"Raincheck? I promised Namjoon we would go to a movie, like a date kind of thing. " Jin's features saddened when he saw the look of disappointment Taehyung held. </p><p>"I can cancel.. " Jin said slowly. He would do anything for his best friend, but he really didn't want to cancel on Joon. </p><p>"N-no hyung, it's okay. I don't want you to change your plans because of me. It's alright. " Taehyung forced a smile. </p><p>It wasn't long before Namjoon showed up and the three climbed into Jin's car and headed straight for Tae's house. </p><p>Jin could feel the tension rising in the car as they got closer to Tae's house, he tried to keep the mood light by joking around,playingusic, and getting Namjoon to play along but nothing worked. Taehyung's stomach knotted up with anxiety and fear the closer he got to his home. </p><p>Why is it doing this.. </p><p>He held his hand close to his mouth and bit on his sleeve as he got more anxious. The feeling intensified as they pulled onto his street and he saw the houses lined up just waiting for him to reach his own. </p><p>"A-are you sure you guys d-don't wanna s-stay for a little? " Taehyung asked when he noticed no cars were in the parking spots. </p><p>"O-or I can come w-with you guys.. " He trailed off and Namjoon was quick to speak first, </p><p>"Not today.. We have a good day planned for us.. Maybe tomorrow? " Jin glared at Namjoon for saying that so harshly to Tae. He knew something was up and he was so close to cancelling all of his plans because of the way Namjoon spoke. </p><p>"I.. Bye. " Taehyung took his back and jumped out of the car quickly. His feelings were hurt, he felt very upset now on top of that anxious feeling. </p><p>Jim tried calling for him but Taehyung just hurried inside and slammed the door behind him. The first thing he noticed as he walked inside was his aunt and uncle's friend sitting on the couch. No matter how many times his mom tried to tell him, he couldn't remember either of them, just his aunt.</p><p>So weird. </p><p>"Taehyung." The family friend spoke with a deep voice. </p><p>"W-wheres my mom.. And dad.. " He asked and tried to stay as far away from the man as possible on his way to the stairs, the look he made while staring at Taehyung gave him the shivers. </p><p>"They wanted to show your aunt and uncle around, of course. Me too but I told them I would stay and wait for you to let you know. " He said and Taehyung nodded slowly. </p><p>"W-well.. " He didn't finish his sentence and dashed upstairs to his room. He couldn't understand why that man gave him such a weird feeling. </p><p>As soon as Taehyung fell onto his bed he realized just how tired he had been from that day. He texted Jeongguk to let him know he would be napping for a little and just as quick as he sent the text he fell off into a light nap. </p><p>It wasn't long before he was woken up to the feeling of someone rubbing on his leg. A rough hand had slid underneath the pants Tae was wearing and he could feel the cold skin rubbing along his calf in a slow, kind of sensual movement. Taehyung screamed and jumped up quickly, kicking at the hand who was touching him. He blinked several times until his vision was clear revealing the family friend sitting at the edge of the bed. </p><p>"W-w-w… " Taehyung stared at him in shock. </p><p>"Shh, it's alright. I came to check on you. " He smiled from ear to ear and inched closer to Tae who was now pressed against his headboard with no other way to escape. He could jump over the old man, he was only about thirty five, and head through the door. But then where would he go? He had the feeling nobody occupied the house except for them. </p><p>"Why do you look so afraid? I'm not going to hurt you. " He tried to reach for his hand and instead Taehyung jerked them away and tried kicking at the man once again. He caught his leg and chuckled as he shook his head. </p><p>"I know all of your moves, there's no reason to fight against me. " He began rubbing on Taehyung's leg again and fortunately for him the front door shut with his mother yelling I'm home. </p><p>Taehyung jumped out of his bed and ran to the door trying to escape but the man wrapped his arms around him then covered his mouth. </p><p>"Don't tell anyone about this, precious. " He said and traced his jaw line slowly, "don't ever say a word. " </p><p>The scared boy didn't reply and as soon as he was let go he stumbled down stairs breathing heavily. </p><p>"Taehyung.. " His mother looked at him and her eyes widened immediately, "baby.. You okay? " </p><p>He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing, any minute he could have a panic attack and now was not the time. How would he explain to his mother why? He was too scared to even mention what had just happened. </p><p>When  he could finally breathe he nodded and told her everything was okay. She then asked for his help to get some bags out of the car and he agreed. The whole time he couldn't get the image of his uncle's friend on his bed out of his mind. </p><p>It all felt so familiar. Like it had happened before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. °•°tonight°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyung awoke early the next morning to the smell of eggs and toast, he hoped his mother had also made the egg rolls. Just that thought alone had him jumping out of bed and running down the stairs. He had moved so quick down the stairs that when he got to the bottom one he almost slipped but the creepy man was in front of him to catch. </p><p>Taehyung pushed the man's arms away and gave him a side glance before entering the kitchen where his mother and aunt worked quickly to prepare the food before the kids went to school. </p><p>"Eomma." Taehyung smiled and went to sit at the far end of the eating table, "did you make rolled eggs?" He asked hopefully and she sighed, she knew she was forgetting something. </p><p>"Not this morning baby, tomorrow I will, I promise. " Taehyung pouted and drastically threw his arms out in fake frustration. </p><p>"But eomma.. " He whined and she gave him a warning look. Taehyung smiled and rested his head over his arms as he watched the two cook. </p><p>"Tonight.. Oh uhm, Tae could you ask Jeongguk and his parents to eat with us? We haven't fully met him and his family and with the house full it would be a good time to have a family reunion type of thing. " Chaeyeon asked her son just as Seo Yoon entered the kitchen already dressed for school unlike Tae. </p><p>"Family what what? " She asked and sat on the far side away from Tae. </p><p>"I asked Tae to bring his boyfriend and his family over. " Chaeyeon said once again and turned around to glare at her daughter making sure she made no hate comment like usual. </p><p>"Ah.. Jeongguk. " She smiled and Taehyung rolled his eyes. </p><p>"No need to smile about it, he's not coming here for you. "</p><p>"Taehyung." His mother said angrily, "just because we get onto her for saying things doesn't mean it's okay for you to start something. " He sighed and hid his face into his arms. He hated seeing how happy his sister got whenever Jeongguk's name was mentioned. She had a little bit of a crush on him just like most of the cheerleaders she hung around and it bothered Tae, but of course his mother didn't realize that. </p><p>"Breakfast is ready! " Chaeryeon, their aunt, yelled into the living room where the men we're currently sitting. Taecyeon and Beom Seok entered together with Soo Won, the family friend, trailing behind. </p><p>Taehyung's eyes fell on Soo Won as he entered and immediately walked over to take the empty chair next to him. His stomach churned in disgust. </p><p>"I'm not hungry.." Taehyung excused himself from the table without giving his mother any sort of explanation even though she demanded for one. He left the kitchen in a hurry then headed for his room to get dressed for school. </p><p>After getting fully dressed and ready to head out Taehyung had to sneak by his mother. If he had one single run in with her she would fire him with all different types of questions and he would never make it to school on time. </p><p>Just asTaehyung stepped outside he saw his familiar ride pull up to the front of his home and he ran to get in the passenger seat, it was only a matter of time till his mother came  running out after hearing the loud motor of his boyfriend's car. </p><p>"You okay..? " Jeongguk asked, amused. </p><p>"Drive. Move. Go. Make a run for it.. Step on it. " Taehyung yelled in a frenzy and he even went as far as to shove Jeongguk in the shoulder to get him going. </p><p>"Yahhh.. You're demanding today. This early?" He laughed and pushed on the gas to get the car running, much to Taehyung's relief. From the corner of his eyes he could see Tae glancing back and forth as if he was worried someone would follow him from his home. </p><p>Jeongguk waited till they we're almost to school to ask Taehyung why he jumped in the car a little crazy, </p><p>"Well, I didn't eat and mom was mad so we had to go before she came out. " He said. </p><p>"Why.. Didn't you eat? " Jeongguk asked, completely ignoring everything else that was told to him. </p><p>"Not hungry. " Taehyung said in a way that Jeongguk knew not to ask anything else</p><p>He laid his hand on Taehyung's thigh and gently squeezed it for comfort as he drove the rest of the way to school. </p><p>The halls were almost full with students as the two walked in. Jeongguk had to head to his music class, he would be there most of the day as the teacher was evaluating their music projects that had been given to them a month ago. He gave Taehyung a kiss on the cheek and promised to see him at lunch. </p><p>"Oh.. Where is Jimin? " Taehyung asked himself as soon as he was alone, something he still hated with everything in him.</p><p>He took a couple of steps and froze in the middle of the hallway. He suddenly felt like the whole world was crashing in on him and the whispers around him were all about him. The hallucinations this time are the absolute worst. </p><p>"You see him.. What's his name, Taehyung? I heard he messes around with anyone, part of his problem. Jeongguk is the newest.. "</p><p>"I heard he's kind of like.. A playboy, probably because of his childhood." </p><p>"Yeah, how do you get a real boyfriend when you're dirty.. "</p><p>Dirty, dirty.. Dirty.. </p><p>"Can't help it when your childhood was ruined by some abusive man."</p><p>"Nobody wants someone who has already been-"</p><p>"Tae, why are you standing in the middle of the hallway? " Jin asked, snapping Tae out of his hallucination spell. </p><p>"Uhh..looking for Jimin.. " He said slowly hoping it was believable. </p><p>"Alright well.. I don't see him, but you can walk with me. " Jin said happily and through his arm around Tae's shoulders. </p><p>This is gonna be a long day.. </p><p>Taehyung was very happy as he entered the lunchroom and saw Jeongguk and Yoongi already at the table with food. The morning had been so slow and all of his classes were filled with boring lectures that he could barely keep attention to. </p><p>"Gukkie" Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jeongguk's neck and hugged him tightly, "third w-was horrible without you.  How was y-your music? "</p><p>"It was good, baby.. I might even play you the song later."</p><p>"Okay. " Taehyung smiled and sat down next to him. He felt a little hungry and without anyone pressuring him to watch he ate a little bit on his own. When the lunch table filled with the whole group Taehyung even joined in with his friends laughing and smiling. He wanted to feel normal today. </p><p>But, how long does happiness and feeling normal last? </p><p>"B-by the way.. My mom wants you to come o-over for dinner a-and bring your p-parents tonight. " Taehyung said as Jeongguk walked him to his class after lunch. </p><p>"Tonight? I think my dad is off. Me and him will come, what time? " Jeongguk avoided mentioning his mom. To be honest he hadn't seen her since that night she had been so rude to Taehyung. His dad had told her to leave when the two were finally alone. His dad refused to mention her again, this time he thought they were actually through. It's a complicated mess to him. </p><p>"Around.. 7 I think. "</p><p>"Alright baby, I'll see you then. I have practice today. " Jeongguk kissed the top of his head and waited for him to enter the class before leaving. </p><p>"Hoseokie hyung, what are you doing after school? " Taehyung threw his bag onto the lab tables as he sat down and looked at his friend with puppy dog eyes. </p><p>"... What do you need? " Hoseok answered already knowing the meaning of Tae's look </p><p>"I need a ride home today, gukkie bas practice soo.. " He grabbed Hoseok's hands, still showing his adorable puppy dog eyes. </p><p>"Fine fine.. I'll give you a ride home. "</p><p>"Thank you thank you thank you, I love you. " Tae said happily and turned his attention to his bag to get his science books out. </p><p>"Aish.. Love you too. " Hoseok tried to look annoyed, but Taehyung was too cute to get mad at him. </p><p>The teacher rambled on today about the states of cell formation. Even before high school they had learned the same exact thing in lower grades. Most of the class sat with their head rested on their fist while they pretended to pay attention when they were really just daydreaming. </p><p>Taehyung couldn't stop his mind from wandering to what Jeongguk was doing. Lately he had become a little more obsessed with his boyfriend, the good kind of obsessed, not the crazy. He couldn't stop himself from wanting to be near him whenever they were together, he had to be pressed up against him as if he was trying to merge their bodies together all of the time. </p><p>His feelings.. changed, they felt stronger. </p><p>"Alright class, since it's Friday we have no homework but starting next week we will begin our project for the human systems. I will assign each table a system and you will create a human diagram and explain the whole process."</p><p>"Looks like it's me and you. " Hoseok wiggled his brows and Taehyung who facepalmed. </p><p>"I always get stuck with someone who wants to goof off.. " </p><p>"I am not someone, I am your best friend. " He swatted Taehyung's shoulder. </p><p>The bell rang interrupting the two's banter and they packed their things along with the rest of the class so they could quickly leave and get the rest of the school day over with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. °•°messy dinner°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, Tell Yoongi I said Hi. " Taehyung hopped out of the car before Hoseok could make another smart comment. He had teased him about Yoongi the whole drive to his house, surely by the time they arrived at his home Hoseok had enough of it. </p><p>"Eomma, I'm home.. " Taehyung called as he walked in the door. He received no answer and frowned. Her car was parked out in the driveway. </p><p>"Eomma? " He asked again, this time a little louder. </p><p>"She said she was going to take a nap before getting dinner started. " Taehyung almost jumped about ten feet high when Soo Won came behind him and spoke with that gravelly, rough voice of his. </p><p>"O-oh.. " He nodded and tried to continue upstairs. He had made it up two steps before his arm was caught. </p><p>"Taehyung.. " Soo Won said softly and Taehyung pulled away from him, running upstairs until he was safely in his room</p><p>"I need to find something nice to wear.. For Jeongguk? To impress his dad? Yeah.. Yeah.. " Taehyung muttered to himself as he stepped into his closet to rummage through all of his clothes. </p><p>This might take a while, a long while. </p><p>After ten minutes Taehyung stepped out of his closet with three shirts and two pairs of pants. He was a fan of comfortable clothes, casual fancy being his thing. He laid a red silk shirt on his bed with a pair of black loose fitting skinny jeans. Next to that pick he laid an oversized white button up, almost see through, shirt with a pair of light blue skinny jeans, and next to all that he laid down a gray oversized sweater. </p><p>"Uhh.. " His eyes kept pinning to the middle outfit. It would fail to reveal any of his features that would immediately catch the eye of Jeongguk. Unlike the red silk shirt and black pants that would capture every detail of his body, something that could really pull Jeongguk in. </p><p>"I could.. save that for a special night. " Taehyung pointed to the first outfit and nodded. </p><p>"White shirt it is. " He went into the bathroom and started his shower, enough time until the guests arrived to ready himself for dinner. </p><p>Several hours later the doorbell rings and Taehyung threw the door open about to rush down stairs, </p><p>"Wait..I should wait and then walk down to surprise him.. " He thought better than to be the one to answer the door. Taehyung felt the nerves rising in his body. He stood for the past twenty minutes in front of the mirror touching up his face and his blond hair. He went for a messy but elegant hair style.</p><p>Please, please let him find me attractive.. </p><p>He could clearly hear the voices speaking down below. His father had welcomed the guests and his mother gushed over how handsome Jeongguk looked. </p><p>Time to put on a show. </p><p>Taehyung took each step down the stairs as slow as possible. If he was being honest, he was more than nervous to have dinner with the whole family, including Jaeho. His aunt and.. Uncle were okay, he thought. But Soo Won, he was a little sketchy having him there as well. Jeongguk was good at picking out when things were off. </p><p>"Ahh, there he is. " Chaeyeon smiled as Taehyung finally arrived into the family room. Immediately Jeongguk's eyes lit up in pure awe. He pushed passed his dad and held his arms out to capture the boy he held so much care for and wrapped him up tightly. </p><p>"Everytime I see you my heart beats faster. " Taehyung shyly wrapped his arms around Jeongguk and blushed at his words, they were loud enough for the family to hear. </p><p>"You look.. absolutely breathtaking. " Jeongguk murmured as he pulled away. He took Taehyung's hand in his own and admired the rings decorating his fingers, "the ones you bought in daegu? " </p><p>"Y-yeah.. " Taehyung stammered. He couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed as their family watched, with no shame, the intimate moments between them. </p><p>"Ahh.. Taehyung, seems like you got my son wrapped around your fingers. " JaeHo tried to lighten the tension in the air. </p><p>"Dad-"</p><p>"I do. " Taehyung interrupted with a smug expression. </p><p>Jeongguk stared at him in bewilderment. Where did this confidence come from? His boyfriend had never been that bold. </p><p>"Alright alright.. It's time for dinner. " Chaeryeon chimed into the conversation. </p><p>"By the way, I'm Tae's aunt, my name is Chaeryeon and this is my husband Taecyeon.. " They all continued to greet each other, even introducing Soo Won to them. </p><p>Soon all occupants of the house filled the table. Seo Yoon had "claimed" The chair next to Jeongguk. Before she could sit next to him he pulled the chair out for Tae leaving her out which gave the start of dinner a very bad atmosphere. </p><p>"JaeHo.. What do you do for business? " BeomSeok took the initiative and began a conversation. The awkward silence filling the room was too much for him to bear. </p><p>"I take over a huge company, Big Hit. I'm sure you've heard of it," He liked to brag about being the owner of Big Hit, the powerful look he gave him made him too boastful, "actually.. This week I'm flying to China to have a meeting with Shinhwa group, looking to form a business deal. " The table praised him. </p><p>"Doesn't.. That means you need your son to marry a beautiful woman. Looks, charisma, someone that can give him children.. " Seo Yoon spoke next. Taehyung dropped his fork onto the table, the metal clinking against the wood piercing everyone's ears. </p><p>"What have I-" </p><p>"Chaeyeon, it's okay. " JaeHo reassured her, </p><p>"Uh.. Not exactly. My.. Someone I know would agree with that, but I'm more of a laid back business man. I would rather my son be happy than be miserable. You don't have to be cold hearted to run a business, not in my eyes. "</p><p>Taehyung snickered seeing the look of shock Soo Yeon wore so perfectly. The tight fitting red dress she wore, the heavy amount of makeup, not even the perfect straight hair couldn't get Jeonggul:'s attention. Her rude comment couldn't even get the attention of JaeHo. </p><p>"Spoken like a true hero.. " Taecyeon raised his glass of wine for a quick, one sided toast. </p><p>"I could make him happy.. " Seo Yoon mumbled under her breath. Jeongguk couldn't help the look of hatred that flashed across his face. Taehyung sat next to him and he could feel the anger radiating off his body. He laid his palm on his thigh signing for Taehyung to hold his hand, thankfully he got the hint. </p><p>If she makes one more comment… </p><p>"How are you all coping with living in Seoul? " JaeHo asked.</p><p>"It's.. Different. More lively than we expected. Definitely something to get used to. " Chaeryeon replied. </p><p>"I'm certainly liking it, I think as time goes I'll love it even more. " Soo Won said, eyes solely focused on Taehyung. </p><p>Jeongguk frowned. Taehyung tensed feeling Soo Won's gaze and he had noticed every detail of it. </p><p>" Why didn't you bring your wife, Jeon ssi? I'm sure she would have loved me. " Seo Yoon smiled evilly towards Taehyung. He glared daggers at his sister and glanced at his mom hoping she would have a comment on that. Instead, her gaze fixed on Jae Ho waiting for him to explain. </p><p>"I.. " It was Jeongguk's turn to tense up. He hadn't expected someone to mention his mother and reality came crashing down onto him. </p><p>"She is on a business trip in America, not sure how long she is staying. For a while I think. Best wishes to her though. " Jae Ho forced a smile and the table erupted into a huge chaos of conversations wondering what America would be like. </p><p>"You.. Okay? " Taehyung shuffled his chair closer to Jeongguk so he could properly hold his hand and possibly comfort him. </p><p>"Yeah." He smiled, not fooling Taehyung at all. It was fake. </p><p>"Excuse us.." Taehyung stood from his chair and tugged on Jeongguk's hand. They both left the dining room and entered the family room for privacy. No more than two steps into the room Taehyung had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's waist and he pressed his lips to the back of his neck. </p><p>"Tae.. I'm.. I'm scared, " Jeongguk sounded so defeated, so lost, "she.. she could be hurt. She wasn't in her right mind when she left. She hasn't called, she hasn't sent us any letters. She could be on the side of the road long gone, she could be in a morgue, the doctors doing everything they can to identify her and find her family.. " Jeongguk turned around, his face stained with newly fallen tears. </p><p>"Hell, she could be at some guy's house right now leaving me and my dad to worry ourselves to death, " He laughed, "that would be cruel but it's something she would do." </p><p>"Gukkie," Taehyung wiped the burning tears away from his lover's face, "you can't think that way.. You c-cant think that way and k-keep it bottled up, any longer a-and you could have been r-aging.. " </p><p>Taehyung was right. Jeongguk had a terrible problem with showing his true emotions. Sharing the problems that broke his heart made him vulnerable. </p><p>"She might b-be at some guys house, b-but you can't think t-that she's gone. You don't know that.. You.. Your emotions are getting to you. " All this therapy finally paid off for Taehyung, he could speak to his boyfriend in a way that could be comforting and helpful. </p><p>"Taehyung.. "</p><p>"No, Gukkie.. If you want we can call around. Anywhere she has stayed before and try to find her. But you can't sit around thinking she's gone forever. " </p><p>"I.. Okay. " Jeongguk sighed. </p><p>"Let's finish eating dinner and we will figure something out okay.. And t-tomorrow we will get e-everyone together and have an all nighter. Hoseok's house is pretty nice. " Taehyung took the opportunity of spending time with his friend and boyfriend to get Jeongguk's horrible thoughts out of his mind. </p><p>"Okay.. Yeah, thank you Tae. " Tae smiled and turned around to head back into the kitchen but the soft sound of Jeongguk's voice stopped him, </p><p>"Baby.. "</p><p>"W-what? Are you still not okay? " Taehyung froze and started at him with nothing but concern. </p><p>"I.. I.. " </p><p>No, I can't do it.</p><p>"Nothing, let's go eat yeah? " The worst thing in life was when someone started to speak something and changed their minds right before the words came out. That action left nothing but the feeling of anxiety. </p><p>"Okay, b-but.. Okay. " Taehyung let the matter go and walked into the kitchen with an embarrassed Jeongguk behind him. </p><p>I'll tell him one day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. °•°seven°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why are we going to Hoseok's house? We could have picked any other.. " Yoongi complained. Jeongguk had a thought to stop the vehicle and make him walk the rest of the way. </p><p>"Because Taehyung said his house is nice. "</p><p>"But-" Jeongguk slammed on the brakes launching Yoongi forward. Thankfully his seatbelt saved him from crashing into the windshield. </p><p>"Yahh!!! What was that for? " </p><p>"You wouldn't shut up. " Jeongguk deadpanned. Yoongi scoffed and put his attention to the passenger window. The scenery flew by quickly as Jeongguk sped down the road irritating Yoongi that he couldn't see the beautiful trees and landscape mother nature provided, not that there was much anyway in the city. </p><p>"Yo.. Think we're here. Isn't that Jimin's car? " Jeongguk asked, pulling up to the curb and parking. </p><p>"You think so? " Yoongi replied sarcastically. </p><p>Before the two could set foot on the doormat Hoseok threw the door open and ushered them in. </p><p>"Shh.." He said quietly as he shut the door behind them. </p><p>"What are we being quiet for?" Yoongi asked in his normal voice, earning a smack to the back of the head from Hoseok. </p><p>"Taehyung and Jimin took off with the pillows.. " Hoseok's voiced softly in a hushed tone</p><p>"Soo..? " </p><p>Before Hoseok could reply Jimin came running out of the kitchen and hopped over the sofa launching the pillow in the air at Hoseok who dodged the attack. </p><p>The pillow smacked Yoongi right in the face and he grunted in fake annoyance. </p><p>Taehyung came down from the stairs just in time to see Yoongi pick the pillow up and throw it at Jimin.  He doubled over laughing at the shock written across Jimin's face. He laughed so hard he forgot he had come down stairs to attack Jeongguk with the pillow. </p><p>"Yah! Taehyung stop laughing or you're next.. " Jimin threatened. </p><p>"No I'm not.. " Taehyung held up the pillow in front of his face showing he would be shielded from the attack. </p><p>"Jimin.. You got no jams. " Namjoon shook his head as he emerged from the kitchen with a glass or juice. </p><p>Jeongguk's eyes widened as he caught the sight of Namjoon's bare thighs, his short shorts exposing them. </p><p>"...Thighs." Jeongguk muttered. The muscular thighs captivated his attention. Taehyung took notice and finally took the chance to throw his pillow hitting his boyfriend in the chest. </p><p>"Hah! " Taehyung laughed. Jeongguk smirked and walked over to him. His demeanour caused Taehyung to take a few steps back, nervous for what was coming. </p><p>"Taehyung.." Jeongguk's voice was slow, sending shivers down Taehyung's spine, "you shouldn't have done that." He reached his arms out before Taehyung had the chance to run away and pulled him in close, ticking his sides while pressed soft kisses all over his face. Taehyung's laugh was music to his ears. </p><p>"Too much lovey dovey.. " Yoongi muttered and headed to the couch to sit next to Namjoon, "where's Jin? " </p><p>"In the kitchen cooking.. He said we had to have good snacks and food if we wanted to have a good night. " </p><p>Jeongguk, Taehyung, and Hoseok joined the others sitting on the couch. Jimin had the spot next to Yaehyung and Jeongguk grumbled about it being unfair and sat on the floor in front of Taehyung, at least he could sit between his legs. </p><p>"What exactly are we gonna do tonight? " Jimin asked, "maybe scary stories.. "</p><p>"You and Hoseok get scared too easy." Taehyung laughed, remembering the time they both were shown a video of a scary pop up video and fell to the floor screaming. </p><p>"Well.. " Yoongi said and stared at Jeongguk, "we could play spin the bottle.. "</p><p>"Spin t-the bottle..? " Taehyung frowned, they played that at parties.. Wasn't it for kissing? </p><p>"I'm not sure if I want to see my boyfriend kiss someone else. " </p><p>"Come on, Guk.. " Yoongi pleaded and he shook his head. The look Yoongi gave him in return was a look of sadness mixed with something else. There was a reason behind why he wanted to play spin the bottle and Jeongguk could only guess that reason was a bright, bubbly, sunshine human who sat only a few feet away. </p><p>"Food is ready! " Jin came into the room with plates and bowls full of snacks and finger foods.</p><p>Jin fell down onto the big cushion chair with a bowl of mixed snacks in his lap. </p><p>"So what are we doing?  If we watch a movie first I think we all might fall asleep.. I could tell some dad jokes, or we could dance.. "</p><p>"Why are we so lame. " Jimin fell back as he groaned loudly.  Taehyung rolled his eyes and got up from his spot on the couch and sat on the floor in between Jeongguk's legs so he could lay his back against his muscular chest. </p><p>He just wanted to feel his arms around him, his thick.. muscular.. firm.. </p><p>"Hey baby. " Jeongguk whispered into Taehyung's ear and kissed it softly. </p><p>Before Jeongguk left last night from dinner, he and Tae snuck up to his room. Taehyung did as promised and called every place Jeongguk could think of. Although they needed up with no leads to his mother's whereabouts, he felt a little calm about the situation. Thanks to his boyfriend's comfort in him in such a way he never felt his heart failing to drop to the pit of his stomach when he thought about his mission mother. </p><p>"Alright.. Twister.. "</p><p>For an hour the seven boys took turns in groups of three in the twister mat. Jimin, Taehyung and Hoseok were against Namjoon, Yoongi, and Jeongguk. Surprise, surprise. Taehyung won the last round against his boyfriend. The tricks Jeongguk threw at Taehyung were dodged so skilfully he was beginning to think he lost touch with himself. That boy really did have him wrapped around his fingers. </p><p>"Movie now? " Hoseok asked breathlessly. </p><p>"W.. You barely even moved why are you out of breath? " Yoongi blankly stared at Hoseok. </p><p>".. I moved a lot get your eyes fixed. " While the two bickered back and forth a movie had been chosen: Mean Girls.Taehyung could happily watch this movie, Rachael McAdams is his favorite actress. They had mentioned to Jeongguk what movie he wanted to watch, he knew the movie but not the movie name. </p><p>The movie began playing and all of the boys huddled around the tv and got comfortable. Taehyung and Jeongguk took the newly padded floor, Jin and Namjoon had the couch all to themselves, Yoongi took the big chair and offered to share with Hoseok, and lastly Jimin also took the floor but had a little distance away from the two love birds. They would all be asleep soon and the endless amounts of snacks laid around the room would go untouched. </p><p>Jeongguk buried his head into the crook of Taehyung's neck. His eyes fell heavy and the movie couldn't keep his attention long enough. Soon the objects around him blurred out into gray blobs and sleep took over his whole body. </p><p>Sensing that his boyfriend fell into a deep sleep Taehyung shifted his weight and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. Jin heard the movement and slowly sat up to peer down at his friend. </p><p>"Tae.. " He said softly not to wake the others. </p><p>"Yes hyung?" Taehyung tilted his head for better vision of his friend. </p><p>"I'm sorry I haven't spent enough time with you lately, I got caught up with Namjoon.. I feel different with him, I feel happy and I let it take over me. " Jin said apologetically </p><p>"It's okay.. I think all of us are getting caught up with someone else.. "</p><p>"But you need me. You really need me. " Jin looked distraught. </p><p>"Hyung.. I.. I do but we have other people too now, you can't just focus on me.besides Gukkie is here too now, he looks after me when you all are busy. He's here f-for me when I need it. " </p><p>"I want to be there when you need someone to Tae. Nothing is ever normal for too long, you'll need me soon.. I need to be there just in case no one else can. I can't let nothing bad happen to you. " Jin felt so overwhelmed the last couple of days. The guilt growing on his conscience from the day Taehyung was entered at school has caused him to have troubled nightmares. He couldn't stop himself from worrying what the next thing could be. </p><p>"Shh.. Jin hyung, it's fine.. I p-promise. You should sleep, we should sleep now. " Taehyung ended the conversation, keeping it going would only raise his anxiety. </p><p>He cuddled close to Jeongguk and his eyes fell on his angelic face. Jeongguk looked so peaceful as he slept. Even staring at the perfection in front of him, Jin's words clouded his mind. </p><p>"Nothing ever stays normal for too long. " </p><p>He was right, completely right. It was only a matter of time before Taehyung's life came crashing down on him once again. Suffocating him until he couldn't breath. Trapping him in his own dark thoughts, a place he failed to fully escape from. </p><p>Taehyung sighed, he would never be able to sleep if he kept thinking about the reality of his life. </p><p>He pulled the blanket up to his head and curled up to get more comfortable. Instead of letting his mind wander on its own he focused his thoughts on his friends and family, not to forget Jeongguk. </p><p>These thoughts would keep him sane. At least till he fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. °•°promise°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday, the most dreadful day of the week. Teenagers are forced out of bed as soon as the sun begins to rise after a two day weekend. Taehyung was among the tired students who shambled down the hallway with their tired eyes. A couple of fellow students bumped into him, whether on purpose or on accident, causing him to stumble a little on his own. </p><p>Instead of his plan to head to his first class early he went to stand by the lockers for support, his tired legs refused to hold him up steadily. </p><p>"Ugh, why didn't I get enough sleep. " He complained to himself and rested his head on the cool surface of the lockers. Several students gave him weird looks, but he ignored it. He wasn't in the mood today to pay attention to what others thought of him. Very unusual. </p><p>"Well, well well.. The fag decided to show up at my locker. What is it you want? No amount of money will get you anything from me. " Chanyeol appeared out of nowhere, smirking. His whole gang followed behind him along with a new recruit as well, Do Ji Jan. </p><p>Taehyung could have swore their lockers were on the other side of the school. </p><p>"I.. I-i didn't know t-this was yours.. M-m sorry. " Taehyung pushed himself from the metal. Chanyeol grabbed the thick material of his shirt to keep him from wandering off. </p><p>"My new friend here tells me a lot about you. He used to go to school with you. " Chanyeol nodded to Do Ji Han who stood there with a blank expression as always. </p><p>"You tried to seduce him in school and got both of you expelled? Can't wait to let Guk know at practice. " Ji Han was angry about being rejected by Taehyung. How could he not remember his name? He searched around the school till he found some guys who hated Taehyung and told them a few stretched lies about the past. Of course he couldn't mention coming from a mental hospital, what would they think? He had to make Taehyung out to be the bad, crazy guy. Making his life a living hell for the past and for rejecting him. </p><p>"I.. H-haven't done any of t-that where did you get that information? " Taehyung stared at him with confused eyes. They held fear, this rumor would get around school quickly and everyone would tease and bully him, worse than now.</p><p>"Hah..are you so desperate you tried to pay someone for.. Love? " Yugyeom laid a heavy arm round Do Ji Han's shoulder and nudged him to say something. </p><p>"Even if I was.. a fag you wouldn't be worth all the money in the world. " Taehyung frowned. The guy just moved to their school and started torturing him for no reason, he hasn't done anything to deserve this. </p><p>The bell rang, stopping the conversation from growing. </p><p>"Oh shit, guess we were at the wrong lockers. Better get going. Too much contact with the fag and we'll be like him." Chanyeol held a smug expression and walked off, bumping his shoulder hard into Taehyung's. </p><p>Taehyung slumped his shoulders and fixed his gaze on the tilted floor. He had enough problems going on at his home, why did the new kid decide to come and make his only safe place just as bad.</p><p>First period wasn't even half way over and Taehyung's morning had gotten worse. The teacher decided to pick on him and make him the center of attention for class. Students raised their hand to answer the tough questions, but the teacher had other ideas. He called on Taehyung every single question and demanded he come up to the board and answer. When he refused he was sent to the hallway. </p><p>"I just want to go home. " He mumbled to himself as he waited for principal Lee to deal with the problem, as the math teacher had said. </p><p>"Taehyung, you aren't one to get into trouble. " Principal Lee spoke with authority. </p><p>"I'm n-not.. I didn't want to a-answer the question on the board." Taehyung explained the whole situation. Thankfully, he was such a good student his words were taken to heart and he was allowed to spend the rest of the time in the library. </p><p>"Yoongi Hyung. " Taehyung saw the ash blond haired boy walking down the corridor after class. He caught up with him and silently walked beside him. It was better than being alone in the halls full of staring, nosy teenagers. </p><p>"Ready for third? " Yoongi asked, hoping to start some sort of conversation between them. It didn't work, Taehyung nodded and continued to walk beside him silently earning a sigh from the elder. </p><p>They both arrived with two minutes to spare and sat in their respective seats. Jeongguk saw that solemn look Taehyung wore and he could only wonder what mess had been caused this time. He quietly inched his desk closer to Taehyung's without sunbaenim A Ra noticing. Subtly he took Taehyung's hand in his own to lace their fingers, his eyes focused on the board where A Ra wrote the subjects for today's class. </p><p>Taehyung smiled for a second then remembered the early morning chaos and glanced around the room. Not a single person stared at him as if he was the most disgusting human being to ever set foot on this earth. </p><p>Maybe nothing got around yet.. </p><p>Class passed by quickly, much to Taehyung's surprise. As the day went on he began to enjoy it and forget all of his worries, although he had run into Ji Han a few times. The boy looked a mix between confusion and annoyance. He stopped Taehyung several times and tried to corner him into the lockers, </p><p> "I had no choice. you understand? " He had said over and over. No, Taehyung did not understand. He shoved Ji Han away with his built up adrenaline. The force shocked him into place and Taehyung was able to escape with no consequences this time. </p><p>"I had no choice.. I had no choice.. What? That is that even supposed to mean. " Taehyung asked himself as he headed towards the front school doors. </p><p>"Taehyung! " Jeongguk interrupted his thoughts. </p><p>"I don't have practice today, baby. I'm taking you home. " </p><p>"Really?" Taehyung asked happily. They hadn't spent any alone time together in a couple of weeks and he was beyond excited.</p><p>"Yes. Before I take you home I thought we could stop by the park and get some food from street vendors. How does cheese corn dog and coke sound? " Jeongguk spoke music to his ears. A day out with his boyfriend plus one of his favorite foodies. </p><p>Thirty minutes later Taehyung and Jeongguk found themselves walking through the grassed park. Jeongguk finished his cheese dog within minutes, luckily the always hungry boy had bought himself three, just in case. Taehyung walked next to him, still nibbling on his first. </p><p>The silence between them was a comfortable one. They didn't realize that without the stress the past couple of weeks this outing together is exactly what they needed. </p><p>"It's really p-pretty out here today. " Taehyung interrupted the silence as they neared the swings. </p><p>"It is.. It really is. Not as pretty as my baby though. " Jeongguk smiled at his blushing boyfriend and pulled him in close as he sat down on the swing, Taehyung now sitting on his lap. </p><p>"G-gukkie? " Taehyung asked softly. He pushed passed his anxiety–insecurities– and gazed into Jeongguk's deep brown eyes. </p><p>"Hm? Something wrong? " He asked, leaning his head on to his perfectly sculpted shoulders, they worked perfectly for pillows to him. </p><p>"Promise m-me.. That n-no matter how hard e-everything gets that you w-wil stay by me.. "</p><p>"Of course I will. You should know that by now. "</p><p>But it might get messy. </p><p>"And I n-need to talk to Y-yoongi and N-namjoon, they are t-the only ones who don't k-know about me. I.. I need t-to tell them. "</p><p>"Do you want me to be with you when you do, baby? We could get all of us together like the other night. We all support you. They might be a little confused, but we lo- we know you. Well be here for you. " </p><p>"Okay." Taehyung nodded, his worry comforted by the younger's wise words. </p><p>"You ready to go? It looks like it's going to rain. " Taehyung reluctantly nodded. He wanted to stay in the arms of Jeongguk, but they both needed to get home. Staying in the rain could catch them a cold. </p><p>They arrived at Taehyung's house, by that time the rain already pelted against the car metal. </p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow. Be safe tonight and stay warm. " Jeongguk kissed Taehyung's check and reached across him to open the passenger door. Taehyung refused to let him get out to open the door and risk his health. </p><p>"Bye G-gukkie. " Taehyung stumbled out of the car and into the rain. He ushered himself to the door and unlocked it, shielding himself from rain in record time, he'd like to think. </p><p>"Taehyung?! " He heard a female voice call from inside. He followed the sound of the voice and was met with his mother and aunt sitting comfortable on the couch with popcorn and a movie playing. </p><p>"Taehyung.. Come watch a movie with us. The guys went out for.. Guy time? They said. " Chaeyeon rolled her eyes causing his aunt to laugh. </p><p>"We'll spend a girls night in, of course without your sister.. She isn't home. " Taehyung nodded and threw his bag onto the big chair and sat down between his mother and aunt. Once he was comfortable he snuggled into his mother and felt a calming sense of relief engulf him. </p><p>Tonight he could forget his problems.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. °•°fight(M) °•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey.. Are you sure you want to do this? You look a little nervous. " Yoongi shared a concerned look with Hoseok. He is the only boy who has ever seen the caring side that Yoongi so boldly gave him in that moment. </p><p>"I'm sure.. I don't want us to be hidden, I.. really like you. " Yoongi smiled at his sunshine's reply and stroked his jaw with the pad of his thumb. </p><p>"Let's go. " Hoseok nodded and the two clambered out of the car, hurriedly walking until they were next to each other, side by side. </p><p>Hoseok took a deep breath and locked his fingers between Yoongi's. He couldn't help the smile that creeped onto his lips. Their fingers felt perfectly together. </p><p>Their journey into the school already had Hoseok second guessing their decision to put their relationship out to the school. Stares and whispers from left and right clouded their vision and hearing. With this kind of attention he understood a little better how Taehyung felt with all eyes on him. </p><p>"It's okay, we made it into school.. You can lose your right grip on my hand, Hobi. " Yoongi said for only Hoseok to hear and he nodded, keeping the right grip on Yoongi's hand even so. </p><p>Taehyung saw the commotion at the school doors and frowned. The loud voices and angry whispers mixed with the quiet voices and happy, shocked whispers had him curious. He couldn't pass this up. </p><p>He shuffled his way down the buzzing hallway and gasped when he reached the doors where a Hoseok and Yoongi walked in hand and hand. </p><p>"You.. what.. what w-what is this.. " Taehyung pointed at their hands while still wearing the shocked expression. </p><p>"Taehyung-ah.. If you don't close your mouth flies will get in. " Yoongi commented boredly, acting as if there was nothing out of the ordinary. Taehyung pressed his lips together and pouted, his finger still pointing towards their hands. </p><p>"Hobi hyung.. why didn't you tell me? " Taehyung faked hurt and covered his heart with his hands. </p><p>"Sorry, Tae.. It slipped my mind with everything that has been going on. " </p><p>"Were you t-together when we a-all spent the night? " </p><p>".. No. It was yesterday after school. " Hoseok said sadly knowing how disappointed Taehyung would feel knowing he kept this huge secret from him. </p><p>"Oh.. " Taehyung thought for a moment then shrugged. </p><p>"I'm happy for you two. " He smiled and took both of their hands, "let's go.. Jeongguk called this morning a-and said he wouldn't be able to make it. " Something about helping his dad with company papers during the school day. </p><p>Taehyung followed the new couple around at school every chance he could. In between classes, during break, lunch, you would find him bugging them about their relationship and any other random thing he could think to talk about. Namjoon, Jimin, and Jin joined in on the teasing at lunch. It was all in all a good day. </p><p>"Yoongi has practice.. " Hoseok appeared with a melancholy aura. </p><p>"He's love sick.. " Jin muttered and shook his head as he 'tsked'. </p><p>"Hey.. why don't we go to that cafe a couple blocks from here? " Namjoon suggested and Taehyung nodded in excitement. </p><p>"I wish Jimin could join us. Too bad he has to help a younger classmate study. " </p><p>"Study, sure. " Jin acted like he knew something the others didn't. They are all in relationships now, was Jimin keeping it a secret? </p><p>"Lets go, we'll meet each other there? " </p><p>"We all have to ride together. I rode with Yoongi and Tae doesn't drive, or course. " Hoseok reminded the elder. </p><p>"Ah.. Let's go then. " Jin strided to his car in confidence, the other three following behind him like his little minions. </p><p>"Hyung no need to walk too fast, not everyone can keep up. " Taehyung complained as he climbed into the front seat leaving a huffing Namjoon standing behind him. </p><p>"I called shotgun.. " He mumbled and got in the backseat with Hoseok. </p><p>"Sorry Namjoonie, you were too slow.. " Jin turned his head to give him a fake frown. He laughed and fixed his position, now his eyes were focused on the road. Time to go.</p><p>The cafe held little to no people when the group of four arrived. Thankfully the usual customers, students from their school, had after school clubs and left the place deserted. Taehyung could sit and be cheerful with his friend without spells of paranoia. </p><p>"Taehyung what do you want? " Jin asked as they stepped up to the counter. </p><p>"I.. I want water. " Taehyung searched the menu for something tasteful and to his liking, sadly coke was not an option and he disliked coffee. </p><p>"Who dislikes coffee? " Namjoon asked as they sat down at an empty table. </p><p>"Who dislikes mint choco ice cream. " Taehyung snapped back, earning a muffled laugh from Hoseok. </p><p>"Anyone with as high of an IQ as I obtain. " Taehyung rolled his eyes, he couldn't think of a comeback. </p><p>"That's what I thought. "</p><p>Taehyung picked a napkin off the table and threw it at Namjoon. The napkin was so light it only floated a few inches across the table and landed on the laminated wood, nowhere close to Namjoon. </p><p>"Well that was a complete failure. "</p><p>Before Taehyung could throw a playful snarky remark to his best friend Jin came up with their drinks. He reminded them that they shouldn't act so childish in a public, fancy place like this. The coffee shop gave a more casual vibe then fancy, but what Jin says goes. </p><p>"So, Hoseok..you look happy. " Jin said. He was right. Hoseok shines more brightly than he had been the last few weeks. The happiness beamed off of him. </p><p>"I am..Yoongi is different. I know you all see his intimidating side, but he really is fun. He's caring, he's sweet.. He's everything you guys don't see. " Hoseok spoke with so much admiration. </p><p>"We're all happy now. " Namjoon smiled. He took a sip of his Iced American and missed the sideways glance Jin threw at Taehyung. Suddenly Taehyung felt suffocated and hot. The idea to run home and not look back tempted him. But doing so would ruin his friends happiness and he refused for them to feel sad. </p><p>"We have to do this again," Jin draped his arm over Taehyung's shoulders, the doorbell ringing signaling their departure from the cafe. </p><p>"Next time we will leave Namjoon and let Jimin take his place. The four of us together again. " </p><p>"Hey!" Namjoon cried out. He hated being left out. </p><p>"I'm just joking with you..maybe." They all hopped into the car. One by one Jin dropped them all off: Hoseok, Namjoon and lastly Taehyung.</p><p>"Text me later okay? " Taehyung nodded and exited the expensive interior of Jin's car. Just as he approached the front door he received a call from his mother letting him know they would arrive home later than usual and Seo Yoon would be late as well, staying at Ha Rin's house for dinner. </p><p>Taehyung sighed. A night at home alone is what he needed to relax and calm his active nerves. </p><p>The inside felt empty. Taehyung thought the feeling would bring him happiness but it felt eerie instead. He shrugged off the feeling and went to his room. The clothes he wore to school felt itchy and suffocating. He opted for changing into pajamas, It was already late in the evening</p><p>Taking a deep breath Taehyung peeled the semi tight fitting shirt off his body. Just as he put his hands on the button to undo his pants he felt a cold breeze graze across his exposed skin and he froze, goosebumps popping up all over his body. </p><p>The reality felt like a scary movie. The atmosphere felt off, like something or someone was watching him. </p><p>Alright, Taehyung you're not afraid of anything.. especially ghosts, </p><p>He told himself. </p><p>"Someone probably left the air on. " He muttered and continued undressing himself. His silk pajama pants laid in a messy pile on the floor. He grabbed them in a hurry and tugged them on. As he reached for the shirt he felt a cold rough hand touch the small of his back and another arm wrapped around his waist. </p><p>"I've been waiting to get you alone like this. " A rough voice whispered into his ear. Taehyung froze in terror and refused to let out a scared whimper that  caught in his through. </p><p>"Thankfully your mom and them went out for dinner after work. I convinced them I was sick. And to let them go without me." He traced his finger up to Taehyung's neck causing the smaller boy to wince back from him, his grip too strong to string around his slimmer body. </p><p>"I can't understand that you don't remember me. All the fun we had when you were younger. " He nudged his nose into Taehyung's hair and breathed in deeply. </p><p>Taehyung stood speechless watching the man as he removed his shirt. He so badly wanted to call for his mother, his aunt, his uncle.. </p><p>His uncle wouldn't do anything. He tried to tell him the other night, but he pushed Taehyung away and told him to stop being a baby. </p><p>"I'm babysitting you tonight, you know what that means? " The man had a smirk on his face and Taehyung felt disgusted. It was useless to run to the door. The locks were too high for him to unlock. </p><p>"P-please get away from me.. " Taehyung tried to push him back, the memory that just popped up burning in the back of his mind. </p><p>No, I don't want to remember. </p><p>"It will be like old times, don't worry little baby. " Soo Won ran his hand lower until it brushed on Taehyung's thigh and he screamed for him to let go. </p><p>Memories flashed through his mind but they were too fast for him to break down and process. He screamed one last time and the man's hand covered his lips to keep him quiet. He couldn't let the neighbors hear. </p><p>Fighting, struggling, Taehyung tried to escape anyway he could. Kicking, throwing his arms, screaming against the man's hand. </p><p>Fight or flight. </p><p>Taehyung felt he was losing himself. All sense of thoughts, feelings. He lost touch with reality and completely lost control. He grasped the first heavy object he saw and dug his nails deep into the skin, clawing the man with his nails. The pain was so excruciating for him he stumbled back and Taehyung jumped away from him, turned round and threw the bottle of face cream at the man, hitting him in the head. </p><p>Taehyung took the next heavy object he found and threw it at him again while screaming. Soon he was picking up anything he could find and throwing it at the man until he got so afraid he left the room. </p><p>In a hurry Taehyung rushed over and slammed the wood so hard it could have shook the house. He locked the door and went to stand in the middle of his room. </p><p>Still in his dissociated state he couldn't understand the things going on. He couldn't escape the fear he felt. </p><p>Tears rolled down his deep red cheeks and he began sobbing, picking up books and glass figures to throw them into the wall. </p><p>"Noo.. " He screamed, his words bubbling because of his sobbing. </p><p>No..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. °•°don't leave me°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soo Won held his head as he stumbled down the stairs. He reached the window and his eyes darted around frantically as he hoped nobody heard the loud screaming. The little brat wouldn't shut up and each second that flew by had him paranoid to death. If he continued screaming till the others arrived home there was a good chance Soo Won would be caught. </p><p>He had to think of an excuse, a really well thought out excuse. </p><p>"Ahh.. I know, I'll use the crazy card. He's messed up mentally anyway. " Soo Won smirked. He felt like a genius, an absolute genius. </p><p>It didn't come as a surprise to him when the front door was thrown open revealing a highly concerned mother with the other three trailing behind her in worry. Chaeyeon could hear the screaming from outside, surprised the neighbors weren't outside acting curious. She noticed the light on in Taehyung's room and could see his shadow flashing by as things were being thrown. </p><p>"What's going on? What happened? " Chaeyeon asked demandingly. </p><p>"I'm not sure. He came home, went to his room. He told me he would be on the phone with someone, maybe they upset him pretty bad.. He's not okay mentally. We all understand that. " Soo Won explained calmly, not once wavering. </p><p>"Oh.. " Chaeyeon cried out and hugged Beom Seok tightly. </p><p>"If this keeps up, I would consider a mental facility. At least for a couple of months. " Soo Won said in the softest voice. He tried to fake compassion, but Chaeryeon, who he had known for years, could see right through him almost. He glanced at her once and knew she felt something off. </p><p>"I'm.. I'm gonna go check on him. He might open the door for me. " Chaeyeon sniffled and hurried upstairs, the heels she wore cuckinf against the hard floor heavily. </p><p>"Taehyung.. " She knocked hard enough for him to hear and he immediately stopped what he was doing, listening for any further talking. </p><p>"Taehyung, baby, it's mom.. "</p><p>"Get.. Get away from my door. " He yelled shakily.</p><p>She gasped. His voice held such deep emotion, filled with hatred and fear, sadness. Since Taehyung was born he never spoke to her that way. </p><p>"Taehyung, please.. Let me in. Tell me what's wrong, I'm-"</p><p>"I said..get away from my door! " He screamed, voice raspy and hoarse from the heavy crying and the loud yelling. </p><p>She nodded defeatedly and stepped back from the door. Her steps were slow as she made her way back to the others. Her whole aura expressed deep worry. She looked up to see her husband staring at her with hope and she shook her head, breaking out into tears.</p><p>"Is there anyone we could call? Someone might have heard from him before this happened.. " Taecyeon suggested, giving Chaeyeon a bit of hope. </p><p>"I don't think that's necessary.. " Soo Won was clearly against the suggestion. Anything to ruin his reputation with the family, he wouldn't allow it. </p><p>"Wait till his crazy spell wears off. " </p><p>"This is my house. I'd appreciate it if you stopped speaking about my son that way. " Beom Seok's voice boomed through the living room. Each word is precisely pronounced. </p><p>"Why don't we call Hoseok? " Chaeryeon mentioned. She hasn't been around long and Hoseok was the only friend of Taehyung's she could remember. His smile was too bright to forget. </p><p>They all agreed and Cheyeon phoned Hoseok. She could barely talk and Chaeryeon took the phone over to speak for her. Hoseok explained that the last he heard from Taehyung was at the coffee shop after school. They thanked him and hung up. </p><p>Of course Hoseok had to phone all of their friends to let them know what was going on, he even phoned Jeongguk who left the conference room with a quick apology to his father and other business men. This was important, but he wouldn't allow himself to focus properly with his worry for Taehyung. </p><p>Speed limits, he didn't care. He zoomed down the roads with great speed, of course he stopped when he needed to. His mind raced with possibilities. Hoseok could only tell them a few details, not enough. All he knew was that Taehyung stayed locked in his room while having a mental breakdown, as they put it, and that he refused for anyone to come in his room. </p><p>"Aish.. " Jeongguk blamed himself for not being at school today. </p><p>Not a minute later and be pulled up to the Kim residence. He wasted no time in rushing up to the door, entering without knocking. He was like family, it didn't matter anymore. </p><p>"What.. What is going on? " He asked. Eyes darting to the stairs. He could hear his love's screaming. His ears piercing at the high pitched cries. </p><p>Beomseok relayed the events of the evening for him. How they also had no clue what the problem is as they arrived home with him in this state. </p><p>"Soo Won was the only one here. "</p><p>Jeongguk slowly turned his gaze to Soo Won and stared at him waiting for an explanation. He was told the same excuse and he couldn't believe it. Taehyung's health isn't that bad, and there's no way. </p><p>"Let me try, I might get him to the door.. " Jeongguk nodded towards Tae's parents. </p><p>Jeongguk made or to the top of the stairs. He couldn't prepare himself for the next five minutes. Taehyung was a soft, delicate person and needed to be treated with care. The closer he stepped to the boy's door, the louder his cries sounded. </p><p>Standing outside the wooden feature Jeongguk felt his pain. Over the few months they had been together, just now he realized how close they had really gotten. </p><p>"Taehyung.." He knocked softly and immediately the cries softened into light whimpers and constant sniffles. </p><p>"Taehyung, it's me baby..can you open the door for me? " He asked hopefully. His ear pressed against the door to hear any movements or sounds behind it. </p><p>"Y..you w-wanna see m-me..?" The broken boy behind the door asked. Jeongguk almost missed his words. Taehyung cried so much his breathing got off track. When he tried to speak instead the air flew in trying to fill his lungs, deep short breaths.</p><p>"Of course, baby..of course I want to see you. Please let me in. "</p><p>"O-okay b-b--but have to l-lock the do-or beh-hind y-you.." Jeongguk heard the lock and immediately opened the door to let himself in. His heart broke at his first glance to Taehyung. His hair lay disheveled on top of his head, his face red with new and dry tear stains, his nose.. </p><p>"Baby.. " Jeongguk whispered, staring at him in dejection. </p><p>"Taehyung." Jeongguk went to him after locking the door. He tried to wrap his arms around Taehyung but he stepped back leaving Jeongguk frowning with his arms held up in the air. </p><p>"D-don't touch m-me.. " Taehyung whispered. He wrapped his shaky arms around his waist and avoided any and all eye contact with his boyfriend. He couldn't let Jeongguk touch him. The last hour gave him enough time to think about himself, about how dirty and filthy he really is. </p><p>Memories popped into his head left a right, putting his whole childhood together and he felt afraid. Afraid of the man downstairs, afraid of himself, especially afraid of letting anyone get close to him again. </p><p>"Why.. Why can't I touch you? " </p><p>"Because.. Because! I'm filthy.. I'm dirty. I'm a used piece of trash! I don't even wanna touch myself! I don't wanna be me! " Taehyung screamed as the tears freely began rolling down his face. The wetness burning into his skin. </p><p>"Nobody wants me! Nobody should want. me. You shouldn't want me! You need s-someome better t-than me.. Someone who isn't d-dirty and u-used.. " During Taehyung's umpteenth breakdown Jeongguk ignored his wish and wrapped his arms around the crying boy. Taehyung didn't want this, but he needed it. </p><p>"N-n-no! S-stop.. No.. " He tried fighting off Jeongguk. Pushing on his muscular chest, throwing his arms around, pushing his arms away. The boy was too strong. Taehyung finally caved in and let his body go limp into the other's arms. He cried, he screamed, he choked. </p><p>"I don't wanna be me anymore! " Taehyung wished to be born into another life. He wished he could go back in time and refuse to stay with his aunt and uncle. </p><p>"Wha-what did I d-do in my past  l-life to deserve this! " He cried into Jeongguk's nice, tailored suit. The once crisp white dress shirt now stuck to his skin soaked with wet tears. </p><p>Jeongguk stayed silent rocking him back and forth. He could do nothing but wait for Taehyung to explain what happened. He could only comfort him, let him let all the pain out. </p><p>"W-waaeeee." Taehyung fisted Jeongguk's dress coat in his hands tightly, his knuckles turning pale. The agonizing pain he felt deep in his heart hurt too much. </p><p>Jeongguk pressed his lips to Taehyung's head and rubbed his back soothingly. He would whisper things like: shhh, it's okay I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you, you have me. The cries of hopelessness and pain clenched Jeongguk's heart tightly and he squeezed Taehyung harder. He wouldn't let him hurt like this ever again in his lifetime. </p><p>Jeongguk thought Taehyung would never stop crying. Thankfully an hour after he arrived Taehyung had calmed down enough for the tears to stop flowing rapidly and his heavy cries fell into quiet sniffles. </p><p>"Baby.. " Jeongguk said softly and ran his fingers through his hair to fix the disheveled messy "do you want.. To tell me what happened? " </p><p>"N-n-no please.. I-i.. d-don't make me relive-it.. " Tae shook his head frantically. </p><p>Before Taehyung fell into another breakdown Jeongguk was quick to calm him, </p><p>"Okay, it's okay you don't have to talk about anything you don't want. Do you want me to stay with you tonight? "</p><p>"Y-yes.. p-please don't leave m-me.. " </p><p>"I promise, " Jeongguk whispered, "I promise. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. °•°pain°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bright white walls were suffocating. As Taehyung sat with his eyes fixated on the plain, undecorated wall he felt claustrophobic. This room was all too familiar for him and he knew what was expected. The longer he sat, the more the walls closed in on him until his whole mind would explode bringing back all the memories he never wanted to see again. </p><p>Taehyung and Jeongguk sat across from Doctor Jung, who had his pencil out waiting to scribble down some thoughts. Thirty minutes had passed, Taehyung refused to say a single world. A mantra of questions had been asked and each was met with a silent reply causing deep frustration and thick tension. </p><p>"Taehyung-ah, you have to talk to me. Yesterday was a huge set back. " Chaeyeon called Doctor Jung early this morning pleading for an appointment. His schedule was fully booked, but after she explained the situation he made some changes and secured two hours for Taehyung. </p><p>Jeongguk exhaled softly as he took a glimpse of Taehyung. The boy's eye lids were bloated, closing his eyes to the point he could only see blurry figures. His nose and cheeks were rubbed raw, the skin discoloured to blotchy red patches. Not only was it possible to tell by his face that his night turned out to be rough, looking at his hands there were nails marks deep into the skin of his palm where he had his fingers embedded so tightly into fists. </p><p>Jeongguk ached to hold his hand so badly, his hesitation stopped him from doing so. Earlier that morning Jeongguk went to hug him and taehyung flinched back. Of course he wanted to take it personally, but he couldn't. Taehyung also flinched when his mother reached her hand out to brush his hair back. </p><p>"Taehyung, good morning.. " Chaeyeon spoke softly as Taehyung entered the living room with his pajamas messily covering his body. He stopped in the entrance way and eyed the whole family who occupied the room staring at him with concern, even Seo Yoon among them. One glance at the man who ruined his life and his body began shaking uncontrollably in terror. Thankfully Jeongguk stood behind him in that moment, if not he would have felt so helpless and last night's history would repeat itself. </p><p>"I.. I called Doctor Jung. You have an appointment. "</p><p>Taehyung stared at his mother in disbelief. She promised not to make a call unless he offered to go on his own. </p><p>"N-n-no.. I don't.. I don't want to go. " He said hoarsely. </p><p>"I'm sorry, son. This time it had to be our decision for you to go. " Beom Seok chimed in with a disheartening look. Taehyung wouldn't allow himself to argue with his parents, if so he could end up in another not so good position. </p><p>He nodded solemnly and his mother smiled half heartedly, walking to him. She breathed deeply and held her hand out to remove his bangs from his eyes. Taehyung flinched back and held his hands up to shield himself, terrified of her. He didn't mean to be, this was a defence reflex, something he might never have a chance to live without. </p><p>Upon Chaeyeon bursting into tears again, the room filled out with people. Taehyung, alone with Jeongguk now, turned to him and gave him pleading eyes, </p><p>"C-can you.. Go w-with me? " Jeongguk saw the unease flash in his eyes and he nodded. After last night Taehyung would refuse to let him leave his side. </p><p>"I will. I won't let you go.. through with this alone. " </p><p>"I.. I-i.. " Taehyung sputtered and bit his bottom up, his head throbbing with excruciating pain. </p><p>"I.. I d-don't know.. W-what ha-ppened. I.. I remembered.. I remembered m-my childhood.. " He finally tore his gaze away from the wall and it landed on Doctor Jung who watched him surprisingly. </p><p>"H-he.. hurt m-me.. " Taehyung's eyes glossed over with unshed tears as he relived the pain from years ago, and the pain from last night. </p><p>"I m-moved in w-with my aunt and u-uncle because t-they could raise me b-better while my mom and dad raised Seo Yoon, " He took in a sharp breath and parted his lips. As he spoke his hand found Jeongguk's and he held it tightly, holding on for dear life. </p><p>"I was young at t-the t-time. I w-was so h-happy to live in a different place and on a f-farm. I l-loved it.. The g-g-gardening and s-strawberries. Then they let their f-friend help. He h-had nowhere to stay, s-so he worked o-on the farm f-for free rent and m-money to get back on his feet. " Doctor Jung nodded and encouraged Taehyung to go on. </p><p>"T-they asked him to b-babysit me. That's w-when my n-nightmare started.. " Taehyung went on to explain almost all the details of him being physically, mentally, and sexually abused his childhood. While he told his story, Jeongguk had stood up from the chair abruptly and turned around to hide the shock and the few tears he accidentally let slip. He couldn't grasp the reality of his situation entirely. Was it possible for someone to have as much trauma as Taehyung carried around? </p><p>"Taehyung.. " Doctor Jung sat there at a loss for words. His therapy patients had been very deep over the couple of years, but not once in his lifetime had he had a boy who suffered as much as Taehyung, and this type of case was his specialty. </p><p>"Taehyung I.. Have you let your parents know? Have you.. Your aunt and uncle? Surely someone knows. "</p><p>Taehyung hesitantly shook his head, </p><p>"He said.. If i-i told someone something b-bad would happen again.. "</p><p>"L-last night.. He.. Well he has b-been staying with us, S-Soo-" Taehyung couldn't say his name, "the m-man.. And last ni-night he tried to touch me again.. It s-set off something. I d-don't remember it. It's like my m-mind shut off.. "</p><p>"Black out. " Doctor Jung interrupted. Blackouts and dissociation are very common together. </p><p>"I d-don't want it t-to happen t-to me again.. I-If I didn't t-tell anyone h-he'll.. do m-more next time.." </p><p>"Taehyung. I'm happy you talked to me, but next we need to tell your parents.. File a police report, and get him away from you. " Taehyung was afraid to tell his mother, he was afraid they would accuse him of lying. They already thought he was a bit crazy.. </p><p>"Do you want to call your mother, bring her in and tell her.. " Taehyung shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself. </p><p>"C-can I just tell her when I g-go home on my own? I n-need.. I d-don't know.. " </p><p>"Okay, okay.. You can do this on your own time. I'm not one to push, but this has to be done. You can't let this go on, it could get worse, your condition can get worse. This could turn out very bad. I need you to know that. " He was right. If Taehyung let this go on without telling a single soul, he could be messed up mentally for the rest of his life. He could be put in a hospital and left with no one to care about him. Insane.. He would go insane. Or worse.. </p><p>"Please think about what I said and do it as soon as possible. For the meantime stay away from Soo Won as much as possible. Jeongguk, please.. Make sure he isn't close to him and make sure he tells someone. If he doesn't, I'll have to step in. I don't want to break all the trust I have with you, Taehyung. But if I have to, I will. " Taehyung nodded in understanding. </p><p>"Please come to me if you need it again. I'll make time for you. " Doctor Jung said as he held the door open for the two to leave. He watched them leave with distressed eyes. </p><p>Please, Taehyung. Please do the right thing. </p><p>"Taehyung." Jeongguk stopped him just as they passed the exit/entrance doors. He couldn't hold his emotions in anymore. Encircling his arms around the slim boy he pulled him tight into his body, his head burying into his neck. </p><p>"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry, Taehyung. " Jeongguk apologized over and over again. </p><p>"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from this, I didn't know.. Why didn't you tell me. Oh my.." Jeongguk, the expert of hiding his emotions and holding back, couldn't be strong any more. His heart throbbed against his chest, hearing that awful story gave him a sense of unbearable pain, although he recognized that Taehyung's pain was much deeper and stronger than anything he could ever feel. </p><p>"I'm so sorry.. I don't understand how someone has to live with that. I never thought.. " </p><p>Taehyung threw his arms around Jeongguk's neck and held on tightly to him, </p><p>"Y-you c-couldn't help it g-gukkie.. " Although he was right, Jeongguk couldn't help but be angry. Angry that nobody helped him. Angry that he had to live his life being hurt for most part. </p><p>Jeongguk pulled back to look at the person he cherished more than anything in the world. He traced his thumb over his reddened cheek and his chapped lips. The Softest, purest hearts are the ones that deal with the most pain. </p><p>"Well get through this I promise, I'll give you the life you really deserve..Once this all is over, I'll give you everything to look forward to. " Jeongguk promised. </p><p>"W-will it e-ever over..?" Taehyung asked, all of his hope lost. </p><p>"Do you trust me? " Jeongguk asked and Taehyung nodded with no hesitation. </p><p>"Good.. because, because I won't let you down Taehyung.. "</p><p>"I love you. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. °•°truth°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyung's eyes bored into his ceiling as he laid flat on his bed. His friends called up via group call and refused to let him off the phone until he promised them he was okay. Taehyung promised a million times but all three were hesitant to let him go, afraid something bad would happen. </p><p>"Hyung p-please I'm o-okay right now.." He sighed heavily, a little annoyed that no one believed him. </p><p>"Jeongguk told us you went to therapy and a lot of progress was made. If.. If he knows can you tell us what happened? Taehyung, we are worried and we've been here for you since you've moved here. We're all you have.. Talk to us too. " Jin begged </p><p>His hyung had a point. Jin befriended him the second he arrived and had not left his side. He was Taehyung's personal secret diary. Anything said between them would be kept between them unless Taehyung decided to tell one of the others. He could trust Jin, Jimin, and Hoseok, but this matter was a lot different than some foolish secret. </p><p>"I'll tell you.. when I need to. " Taehyung confirmed and the others dropped the subject, a little angry that Jeongguk knew and Taehyung refused to tell them. </p><p>The last couple of days Taehyung barely removed himself from his comfy bed. His mother refused to let him leave the house for school and he wouldn't allow himself to have a run in with that man. He would feel more assured if Jeongguk was with him, but his mother banned him from being around. </p><p>She actually thought he was turning crazy. His own mother called a couple of psychiatric hospitals and asked for information. With the knowledge gained, she barged into Taehyung's room without knocking and told him if his medicine stopped working that it would be their next option. </p><p>"Crazy.. " His mother never used the word it was only implied</p><p>"I'm crazy yet I'm just hurting.. " </p><p>"Maybe I should go ahead and tell them the truth even if it ends me up in a place I don't want to go.. "</p><p>"No I'll just keep it to myself.. "</p><p>What do I do.. ? </p><p>After debating for too long Taehyung finally came to the conclusion that he should just tell them. Before Jeongguk dropped him off he reminded Taehyung that to feel better he needed to put the situation out there in public. </p><p>"Fine.. " He breathed and pushed himself off of his bed.</p><p>He rubbed the palm of his hands over his face as he exited his door and entered the hallway where he ran into his father. </p><p>"Hey, son. " He mumbled and continued walking towards the hallway bathroom. </p><p>"D-d-dad.. " He stammered causing his dad to turn in worry. </p><p>"Something wrong? "</p><p>"Can.. You.. I n-need to t-t-tell you and mok something.. " He said, his face and neck turning red in color from the amount of nerves he was feeling. </p><p>"Is everything okay? She's down there in the kitchen. Want to come down? Sit at the kitchen table and talk with us? "</p><p>"Are you.. The only ones home? J-just you and mom.. " Taehyung asked, eyes darting back and forth like he was afraid, he was afraid. </p><p>"Yeah, come on. " Taehyung nodded and followed his dad down stairs into the kitchen where his mother freeted the both of them. </p><p>"I thought you were going to take a show, Beommie? " </p><p>"I was but Taehyung here had something he wants to talk to us about. " </p><p>"Can it wait, baby? I'm trying to cook dinner for the family" She took her oven more off and turned to face the two men who stood across the kitchen bar. </p><p>".. Y-ye.. N-no it can't. " If Taehyung kept the information to himself and kept pushing telling his parents back he would never tell them; and he could possibly be hurt once again as  his aunt and uncle, along with the family friend, decided to stay for several months more. </p><p>Chaeyeon sighed and sat down on the bar stool, staring at Taehyung intently while she waited for him to get the talking over with. </p><p>Taehyung felt pressured under the gaze of his mother and father. He thought about running off to avoid any anxiety, and avoid telling them. </p><p>" Taehyung.."</p><p>"I-i.." Taehyung blurted out the whole story. From the memories he started to regain all up to the night he had a complete breakdown. The words flew out his mouth at an unbelievably fast last, it was a wonder how his parents caught every word. </p><p>"A-and.. T-thats w-what triggered it.. " He ended, not daring to look up to see either of his parents' expressions. </p><p>Beom Seok stared at his son with confusion, he couldn't process the information quickly enough yet. He shot a glance towards his wife who stared at Taehyung with a little bit of disgust. </p><p>"Taehyung.. This is not something to joke about. If.. You came up with this story thinking it will save you from being sent to better your mental health, it didn't help. If anything, it has pushed us to the point of where we think you need more help. More help than we can give you here." Chayeon also could not understand, she put herself in denial. </p><p>"W-w-what? " Taehyung glared at his mother, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. </p><p>"W-why would I m-make up some horrific story like that? " He raised his voice, fist slamming into the hardened surface of the kitchen bar. The pain was excruciating, flowing up his forearm into his shoulder, but with adrenaline present he couldn't feel the true extent of the pain. </p><p>"I-I.. " No words would give an understanding to how he is feeling right now with his parents' confusion and their ability to think he would lie about this serious situation. </p><p>"Taehyung.. " Beom Seok sighed deeply, "Doctor Jung, did you.. "</p><p>"I t-told him e-everything. Every m-memory I remember, every detail of what happened since they arrived here.. Jeongguk w-was with me. T-they know. He told me-memory I needed t-told tell before something w-w-worse happened. " </p><p>"Chaeyeon.. I don't think he's lying. " His father said. He stared into Taehyung's eyes long enough to know the anger and pain wasn't fake, the emotions were real and true. </p><p>"H.. How could you possibly know that? " Taehyung was unpredictable sometimes. For all they know this could be another alter pretending to be him, starting drama to tear the family apart. </p><p>"He's our son. We know when he isn't being truthful, you know too right now that he's being as truthful as he can be. " </p><p>Chayeon glanced at Taehyung and nodded sadly. She just didn't want to believe something like this could happen in her family. </p><p>"Why.. Don't we call Doctor Jung? Get his side if it.. " She suggested one last time in hopes that this is all a made up story.</p><p>"I..I can't believe this. " Taehyung threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. He left the kitchen as soon as he could, this was the third time his parents had let him down. Actually,considering the fact that he could be lying, how could they? </p><p>Not even ten minutes later they entered the living room where Taehyung sat. The expressions in their face said it all, they were terribly sorry for claiming that he could be lying and they hope for forgiveness. Their looks didn't exactly say hope for forgiveness, Taehyung just added that for himself. </p><p>"Taehyung.. I'm sorry, but you have to understand this is hard for me. Your father too. We never expected this to be.. be true. " His mother said in the softest voice. </p><p>After all of these years wondering what the real cause of Taehyung's dissociative identity disorder, they finally know. Abuse as a young child disrupting his growth mentally. </p><p>"Y-you said y-you w-would put me in a mental facility.. " Taehyung's voice wavered. Now that the words were said out loud he could feel his emotions taking over him and he wanted to cry. Cry his heart out for his parents thinking he was messed up, for his parents always thinking he is lying about something here and there because of his mental health, cry for them finally understanding and believing that he was abused as a child. </p><p>"Should we take.. This to the police? " Taehyung wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and nodded. He would love to skip this step and be free of that man, but to be free that man had to be locked up. </p><p>Taehyung, his mother, and his father arrived at the police station half an hour later. Their visit took a couple of hours as Taehyung had to wait in the interrogation room. He was asked very personal questions and the officer had to remind him they needed every detail they could get, it would help out in favor of his case to put the man behind bars for years. </p><p>Taehyung felt exhausted after leaving the room, he also felt a sense of relief. The police report was filed and soon they would be out on patrol looking for the man who traumatized Taehyung for life. </p><p>"Taehyung." Jeongguk smiled as he exited the police station. Taehyung ran to him, the tired feeling replaced with delectation. </p><p>"Your mother called me while you were talking. " He wrapped his arms around Taehyung tightly and hugged him close. </p><p>"G-gukkie." Taehyung shed tears of relief and joy. </p><p>"I-I feel free..n-not fully yet, but I feel.. lighter. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. °•°caught°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dissociative identity disorder.. " Yoongi spoke slowly, the words foreign to him. </p><p>"Ahh, I think we studied that in psychology. " Namjoon nodded as he already understood a little about the disorder. </p><p>"That time in the lunchroom.." Yoongi's once blank faced turned into a deep frown and he looked at Taehyung appoligeticaly, "I called you stupid, I'm sorry.. " Hoseok draped an arm across his shoulders and rubbed them gently to comfort him. </p><p>"It's o-okay, not like it's easy to tell.. " Taehyung shook his head letting Yoongi know it was okay. </p><p>Earlier that morning Taehyung decided it was time to let Yoongi and Namjoon know about his mental illness. They all have become close with one another and keeping secrets from them felt too wrong. </p><p>The seven occupied Taehyung's room: Jeongguk, Taehyung and Jimin sat in the bed, Namjoon sat with Jin on his lap in the bean bag chair, and Hoseok and Yoongi sat comfortably next to each other on the floor. </p><p>Namjoon asked several questions, some made Taehyung feel uncomfortable. Talking about his health and how unnormal he was from everyone made him feel down, wishing he could live normal lives like the other 6 around him. </p><p>"Yah, enough of questions and talking. Why don't we play just dance? " Jin suggested with a wide grin, "who wants to face the world wide handsome champion? " </p><p>"Yoongi.. Let's do it. " Jimin suggested earning a loud groan from the older. </p><p>"I'm too lazy to stand up. Do it without me. " </p><p>"Ani, waee. " Jimin pouted. He wouldn't take no for an answer. He stood up from the bed and went to Yoongi, taking his hand and pulling him up from the floor with no resistance. </p><p>"There, now you're not standing. Let's play. "</p><p>"Fine." Yoongi muttered, not happy at all. </p><p>Several dances later and the four watching continued to sit and watch in shock. They found out Yoongi could dance really well. His once bland, boring demeanor was now happy and lively. </p><p>"Hoseokie, your man got the moves. " Taehyung nudged him in the elbow causing him to blush. </p><p>Jeongguk overhead Taehyung and decided to tease him as well, </p><p>"I got the moves too baby, I can show you." Taehyung's eyes widened. He couldn't believe Jeongguk seductively whispered with their friends around them. Even so, a blush crept up his neck to his cheeks. </p><p>"What have you done to poor little innocent Tae? " Hoseok glared at Jeongguk and he held his hands up in defense. </p><p>"Nothing..as you can see, he is still innocent. "</p><p>"Good." Hoseok eyes him one more time and turns his attention back to the competition. </p><p>Jeongguk rolled his eyes and chuckled. He glanced down at his boyfriend who watched his three friends dance off and smiled. </p><p>A shout of anger pulled his attention away from Taehyung and he noticed Jin laying on the floor breathing heavily, muttering something to himself. </p><p>"What.. did I miss? " He asked himself as his eyes darted to the other players. Jimin looked mad as well while Yoongi stared at the screen going on about how he won the last game. </p><p>"Wow hyung.. I thought you were world wide champion? " Taehyung laughed, "reminds me of the first time me and gukkie h-hung out..I beat him and he was so mad. " </p><p>Jin instantly shot up with shocked eyes and stared at Jeongguk, no longer caring about how he lost, making the younger uncomfortable, </p><p>"You.. Jeongguk, were beaten by Taehyung?" He gasped dramatically. </p><p>"Y-Yah! He was distracting.. I would have won if he wasn't so mesmerizing.. " His voice sounded out low in tone as he spoke the last couple of words and he looked away from everyone. </p><p>"Why don't you two battle again? Since you are together.. It won't be so hard. " Hoseok suggested and Jimin agreed. </p><p>"G-gukkie? " Taehyung smiled evilly at him. Jeongguk let out a deep breath he had been holding, this didn't seem like a good idea. </p><p>Just as they set the game up a huge bang sounded from downstairs and frantic, loud voices sounded all the way upstairs causing the boys to run down in curiosity. </p><p>"W-whats going on? " Taehyung asked, his aunt and uncle sat on the couch with tears and confused looks. </p><p>"We have yet to figure that out.. " Beom seok replied blandly. </p><p>"Hey what's going on? " Seo Yoon asked, emerging from her room down to the living room. </p><p>"They don't know yet. " Yoongi deadpanned</p><p>Chaeyeon sat next to her sister and tried to calm her down enough so that she could speak. It was no use; fortunately, Taecyeon was more stable and could relay to the family what happened. </p><p>"We had just left, a few blocks down we ran into a roadblock. A couple cars were ahead of us so we had to wait of course we weren't worried. We thought we could pass through easily, none of us were criminals. He stops us.. asks to check each of our information. When they check Soo Won they explain that he has to go with them. He was arrested and taken into custody. Something about.. Child abuse.. " </p><p>Out of nowhere Taehyung let out a sob of relief. He could feel the bubbly sensation spread throughout his stomach, his arms and legs becoming weak. He threw his arms around Jeongguk who had already turned to him, ready to hug him. They embraced so tightly as Taehyung cried, he cried out of joy. </p><p>While they embraced, his mother and father  proceeded to let his aunt and uncle know what had been going on, his friends and sister over hearing it for the first time as well. None of them could believe their ears, the secret Taehyung kept hidden for so long now out in the open. </p><p>"Taehyung-ah.. "Taecyeon interrupted his hug with Jeongguk. He stood there awkwardly, no words to express how sorry he deeply felt for letting something terrible happen to Taehyung as a child. He had absolutely no idea, how could he miss the signs? </p><p>"I'm.. I'm.. mianhae, Taehyung. " He replied hoping he could hear how sorry he really was through his words. </p><p>"Taehyung, we both are.. so sorry. I didn't mean to let it happen, I didn't know.. " Chaeryeon was next to apologize. Taehyung nodded in understanding, but he wasn't ready to forgive anyone, even though it wasn't fully their fault, or say things were okay. </p><p>His friends also offered their condolences, letting Taehyung know that they were there for him and they loved him. Yoongi also got soft for the boy and hugged him. </p><p>They decided to leave early and let Taehyung be with his family for a while. </p><p>"I love you. Call me if you need me okay? And I promise soon I'm taking you somewhere special to celebrate. " Jeongguk kissed Tae's forehead and hugged him tightly. </p><p>"I l-love you, g-gukkie.. I'll call you tonight. " Jeongguk left slowly, and dramatically. He held his hand out and made the saddest expression he could as he left. Taehyung could only laugh at him and shoo him out quicker. </p><p>I love him so much. </p><p>"Taehyung." He turned around quickly after he locked the door, not expecting his sister to be behind him. </p><p>"Taehyung.. I'm.. I've been a bitch to you for the last year. " She stated and Taehyung nodded, not having words to speak to her yet. </p><p>"I became friends with Ha Rin, she didn't like you.. I couldn't like you. I wanted to be like her. Popular. I got in over my head with Jeongguk wanting you to be jealous and angry. I told you things, said things I shouldn't have to you, and made fun of you.. " The sorrowful look she wore was pretty believable. </p><p>"We used to have so much fun together before we moved here, even when we moved here.. I miss that.. Taehyung I.. I miss you. "</p><p>".. You hurt me. " Taehyung couldn't look her in the eyes. </p><p>"You really hurt me, you were there for me in Daegu knowing I was hurting.. when we moved I was still hurting, but it wasn't as bad.. And you stopped. you stopped being the sister that had always loved me.. You stopped being the one person who was really there for me all the time. you weren't my sister anymore.. you were the cause of my pain. " Taehyung had kept the feelings about his sister in for too long. They came pouring out of him. Everything he bottled up for months, years all came out at once leaving him in a mess of mixed emotions. </p><p>"I..i know. I didn't know you were hurting this much, I didn't think it was as bad as it really is. " </p><p>"I still love you, Taehyung.. And I hope one day you can forgive me. I hope one day we can be as close as we once were. " She replied truthfully. </p><p>"You know where my room is, Tae. If you need me, I'm right there. " </p><p>Taehyung listened to her steps waiting till she was far enough away to finally look up. </p><p>"Oh.. " He ran his fingers through his hair while sighing. He needed to be isolated, he needed a nap. His thoughts were all over the place. </p><p>"Taehyung." His mother appeared just as he was about to head to his room. </p><p>"I have some news. The police station just called to inform us about Soo Won. " He shuddered at the name.</p><p>"He will be charged.. But you will need to go and make sure they have the right man. You have to identify him. "</p><p>Just as Taehyung thought the torture was finally over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. °•°suffering°•°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Taehyung, it's alright.. This is it. The last time you have to see him. " Beom seok squeezed his son's shoulders in support. Taehyung nodded and breathed in sharply as they followed the officer through the doorway that led to the screening room. Soo Won wouldn't be able to see them, the darkened pane of glass only allowed a person to see on the outside in. If you stood in the room inside the glass, looking at it felt like looking into a mirror. Soo Won would only be able to see himself. </p><p>"Alright, Taehyung. I need you to tell me if this is the man who hurt you. " The officer asked and stared at Taehyung waiting for him to answer.</p><p>The boy hesitated. His heart raced, thumping hard against his chest. </p><p>"It's okay, " he told himself, "just one last time. "  He gripped his dad's hand tightly for comfort as he brought his gaze from the floor up to the room where that man stood. His hair was a mess, sticking out all over the place, his face shadowed with facial hair as he had no time to shave. His whole appearance gave off a shabby, creepy feeling. His true colors were finally showing. </p><p>"T-t-that's him.. " Taehyung pointed, his hand trembling. </p><p>"Alright. Well make sure he's out where he belongs. Thank you. " The officer bowed to Taehyung. Taehyung, along with his father, returning the gesture. </p><p>Taehyung sat in his third period class going over the details from the morning once again. He couldn't refrain himself from reliving the scene. The teacher would start their lesson, or hand out a test paper, and his mind blanked on the material, immediately going back to thinking about the police station. </p><p>"Taehyung? " Sunbaenim Ara pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked at her dumbfounded.</p><p>"Can you tell me where the punctuation placement goes? " She asked once more. </p><p>"I… " He tried to focus on the board. He could feel eyes boring into him and it was distracting, he couldn't think. </p><p>"I.. I.. "</p><p>"It's okay, what about you Jackson? " Taehyung sighed and buried his head into his arms, completely embarrassed. Yoongi who sat behind him patted his back to get his attention and held his thumbs up. </p><p>"Jjang! " He whisper yelled and Taehyung rolled his eyes at the sarcastic remark. </p><p>Taehyung spent the whole day out of it. He failed a math quiz, but with his condition the teacher offered to let him retake it on Friday. He had been sent to the principal office several times for not paying attention. Thankfully his mother had informed Principal Lee about the situation and he was allowed to stay in his office if needed. </p><p>"I just want to go home. " He mumbled to himself as he exited the office I to the hallway full of peers. </p><p>"Taehyung! " A oddly familiar voice called and he looked up.</p><p>“Baby, no. I'm not hurting you, I love you.”</p><p>Taehyung hissed at the stabbing pain shooting through his brain. He dropped his books and pressed the palm of his hands to his head. </p><p>“... Why don't you just listen to me? Give me what you owe me. You refuse me.. “</p><p>"Aghh.. " He moaned in pain and shut his eyes tightly. His body felt heavy and he lost his balance, too dizzy to remain in a stable position. </p><p>“Is it them? I see the way they look at you in school, those boys.. Minho, Taemin.. Is that why you refuse me!”</p><p>"Why.. " His breathing deepend and slowed down, the air wouldn't fill his lungs enough. Suffocation. </p><p>“I love you, don't you love me?!”</p><p>The works stopped spinning. The memory is still vibrant in his mind. It was him. Do Ji Han. He remembered. </p><p>"Y-you.. " Taehyung faltered, taking a step back. This whole time Do Ji Han had been the one bullying him, pushing him into lockers, spreading rumors about him. </p><p>"W-why are you here!? " He stumbled over his words, trying to rule out all of the reasons he retained to follow Taehyung all the way to Seoul. Do Ji Han's image resembled the same as back in Daegu. Those deep sadistic eyes burned into Taehyung's soul. His velvet, convincing voice rang in his ears. Those perfect rounded lips and that smirk.The smirk alone could draw you in, locking you in his grip unable to remove yourself. </p><p>"You remember me now, baby? " He smiled brightly. </p><p>"I..suffered because of you. " </p><p>"I wouldn't say suffer, I was just teaching you a lesson. You have to be taught. Without dominance you are worthless. " He stated. Taehyung eyed him cautiously. Without dominance? Did he expect everyone to live to those exact words. Do Ji Han was the same age as Taehyung, almost. Those words weren't present in his vocabulary, what kind of treatment did Ji Han have to force himself to live that way. </p><p>"D-dominance? " </p><p>"Ah, innocent Taehyung. Perfect, little.. straight A Taehyung. You wouldn't know such a thing. " Ji Han muttered, his eyes darkening to a pitch black, "without punishment and rewards one can not live. It's normal. Do something wrong, get punished. Do something right..reward. " His body language dismayed Taehyung. His left eye twitched at an irregular rate, fingers curled and uncurled constantly. </p><p>"That's what everyone needs. That's what you need. You sent me to where I didn't belong, that's wrong. You need punishment. " </p><p>"You're crazy.. " Taehyung threw the words out there, earning a baleful laugh from the taller male. He shook his head, smiling creepily as he took a step forward. </p><p>"I'm not crazy. This is life. Why don't you understand? " </p><p>"Why don't you understand?" Taehyung heard those words before. They were threatening in Ji Han's language and Taehyung needed to get away from him. Forget him. </p><p>"No.. s-stay away from me. I mean i-it. " Taehyung refused to let another bad person into his life again after getting rid of that man.</p><p>I won't let anyone hurt me again. </p><p>Before he could reach Taehyung, the boy turned around and hurried off to his next class which happened to be his free period. Instead of heading to the library he ended up at the gym. </p><p>The basketball team, coach, and principal made a decision to practice extremely hard that week for an upcoming game with a school who happened to be a huge rival. The school refused to lose like they had the year before. </p><p>Upon hearing the doors open and slam against the brick wall the team turned around to see what the cause was. Taehyung felt uncomfortable under their gaze but as soon as his eyes landed on Jeongguk who smiled fondly at him, he felt like nothing in the world could bother him. </p><p>"Alright, take 5." The coach hollered to the team and the group of sweaty boys scattered across the room. Some went for water, others for towels, and Jeongguk came to see his love. </p><p>"I would hug you but.. I'm kinda sweaty if you can tell. " He smiled sheepishly. His bangs stuck to his forehead and sweat dropped from the strands at a steady pace. </p><p>".. I was going to, but now that you mention it. . " Taehyung eyed him, his expression not hiding disgust. </p><p>"You could at least hide how you feel. I might take it to heart. " </p><p>"I'm sorry.. "</p><p>"Stop baby, it's okay. What brings you here? I don't think school is over.. right. I swear we just got to practice like thirty minutes -" </p><p>"It's a free period. I th-thought I would come here instead of t-the library. Make s-sure. You are practicing hard s-so we don't lose this weekend. " Taehyung jokes. </p><p>"Me? Lose? I never lose. " </p><p>"I mean.. look at you. I won the most beautiful prize in the world didn't I? " Jeongguk commented, itching to wrap his arms around the boy who stood blushing in front of him. </p><p>"Nothing else in the world could compare to you. I would give up all the trophies in the works just to have you. " Jeongguk brushed his fingers through Taehyung's soft bangs and leaned forward to peck his cheek gently. Taehyung beamed at him, not doing much to hide his happiness. </p><p>"I have to get back to practice. Sit in the bleachers and wait if you'd like.. Hoseok waits for Yoongi after school ends, shouldn't be long till he gets here. "</p><p>"Okay.. practice hard Gukkie. Fighting!! " Taehyung held his fists up, drawing out a soft chuckle from his boyfriend as he ran backwards back to the team. </p><p>Taehyung smiled in victory and headed to the vacant bleachers. Luckily the coach wouldn't ban him from sitting in on practice during this time. He hadn't caused much trouble and the team didn't seem to be in the mood to pick on him. Basketball must be too important this time. </p><p>Taehyung sat there happily as he watched the team be split in two playing 3 on 3. No thoughts of Ji Han or his uncle surfaced to his mind, he wouldn't allow himself to think of negative possibilities. Take it day by day, that's his new slogan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. °·°healing process°·°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>".. That last play was genius, Jeongguk. " Yugyeom patted him on the back a little too hard, "fake it to min and pass to Chanyeol. They never even thought.. " He snickered. The game had just ended about an hour ago and the remaining occupants of the gym left together. Most of the team were there, Taehyung with the other 6 members of their new found group, and a couple of peers from school. </p><p>"Dude, right? Nobody thought I could make that shot from the three point line. " </p><p>"You're better at layups.. " Yoongi said slowly with an eye roll. </p><p>"You coming to the party, Guk?" Chan asked as he nudged his side sharly with his elbow, on accident. </p><p>"Shit, man be careful." Jeongguk laid the palm of his hand over his side, rubbing as if he was actually in pain. </p><p>"Don't be a baby. You coming or not?"</p><p>"Nah, I have some other things planned. I'll catch you all tomorrow. " He threw his hand up as he walked away, a quiet Taehyung following in his trails. </p><p>"A-are you sure you don't want to p-party? Hobi and Yoongi a-are going. " Taehyung asked softly as they approached Jeongguk's vehicle. </p><p>"Yes. I promised a special night to you if we won and that's exactly what we are going to do. " Jeongguk opened the door and ushered the pouting boy inside the car. He had this night planned for months, and tonight seemed like the special occasion for special time with his boyfriend. </p><p>"We are g-going to y-your house? " </p><p>"Yeah, baby.. My dad flew to Taiwan for business and I wanted to spend time with you. You've been through a lot and I want to show you there's more to life than bad things, more happy things to look forward to. " Jeongguk leaned over to buckle Taehyung in, stealing a kiss as he clicked the metal into its temporary place. </p><p>"Is that alright? " Jeongguk stared into his eyes, he could feel Taehyung fidgeting due to the closeness of their bodies. He smirked, knowing he could make his boy this nervous was a happy feeling. </p><p>"O-of course.. " Taehyung said quietly, averting his gaze. </p><p>"Oh l-look everyone else has left, w-we should leave too. " Taehyung pointed out the obvious. The longer Jeongguk stared at him with that deep gaze the more jittery he felt, he had to change the subject. </p><p>Jeongguk let out a short, breathy laugh. He shook his head and removed himself from Taehyung's side of the car leaving space between the two of them. </p><p>Why are my nerves all over the place tonight, Taehyung thought to himself. His anxiety flared up and his knee bounced constantly in a rapid movement. Jeongguk noticed and laid his hand over his knees, rubbing over the material of Taehyung's jeans. It was comforting, but at the same time his stomach churned in the pit of his stomach. It felt like a bundle of nerves and emotions gathered there and he felt confused. </p><p>Jeongguk rounded the corner to his home and pulled into the empty driveway. He asked the help to leave early as he wanted the place to himself with his love. </p><p>The boys exited the car together and headed inside together. The atmosphere felt tense, more than usual between them. It was more of an I'm very nervous, this is our first time alone together, kind of tense. </p><p>"Are you hungry?" Jeongguk asked as he slid his fingers underneath Taehyung's jacket, removing the heavy garment of clothing. </p><p>"A little.. " He nodded and smiled thankfully at him. </p><p>Jeongguk laced his fingers with his and led him into the dining room where the table laid fully loaded with different kinds of food: appetizers, man courses, dessert. </p><p>"Omo.. " Taehyung stared hungrily at the heavenly display. Potato pancakes, bread, dumplings, ramen, and all sorts of other food waiting for him to eat. </p><p>Jeongguk pulled out a chair for Taehyung and motioned for him to sit. Taehyung blushed, hesitant to sit down as he had never experienced this feeling before. Being put first. He nodded his head and sat down, Jeongguk headed to the chair across for him to sit down. Sitting next to him would be his first option, but sitting across he could stare into those beautiful brown eyes of his. </p><p>"Did you like the game tonight? " Jeongguk asked as he began fishing out some food. He made sure to take Taehyung's plate and fill it with all of his favorites before worrying about his own plate. </p><p>"I.. I did. It was so intense.. m-more than the last game. I've never seen clash so mad before. I can't believe he threw his chart down and almost hit Hyunjin, that was a shocker.. " Taehyung laughed at the memory. </p><p>"I know. Hyunjin was afraid after that. He even refused to sit on the bench next to him.. the whole team was scared of the coach. " Jeongguk smiled, Taehyung's laugh music to his ears. </p><p>"I can't wait for the next game, I think we're playing the number one team right? " Taehyung asked, taking a small bite of his food. He refrained from moaning, the rate was delicious. </p><p>"No, that's after the next game I think. We have one game to play cool then we have to be all serious. " Jeongguk rolled his eyes. </p><p>The two enjoyed a nice dinner together. Taehyung actually opened up and didn't realize he was no longer stuttering in front of Jeongguk. He felt more comfortable with him than he had ever before. </p><p>"Don't do that.. " Jeonnguk took the plate out of Taehyung's hands and turned the sink faucet off. </p><p>"No need to clean baby, go sit down. You can go to my room and pick a movie if you want. " Taehyung huffed at his boyfriend then agreed. </p><p>Jeongguk finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher and the left overs in small food containers, he could enjoy that tasty meal again later. </p><p>He entered his room ten minutes later to find Taehyung wrapped up in a throw blanket with a sappy, mystery movie playing. He smiled fondly at him, laughing on the inside at how adorable he looked. The blanket was literally wrapped around him like a burrito. </p><p>"Can I join you? " His deep voice echoed through Taehyung's ears and the boy looked startled. He hadn't realized Jeongguk had entered the room. </p><p>"Y-yes.. " He mumbled quietly and inched over. Jeongguk had other ideas. He climbed onto the bed and slowly unwrapped the blanket from Taehyung, sliding himself underneath the blanket as well. Slowly the space between them closed and their bodies pressed right to one another, so close they could feel the what radiating off of one another. </p><p>The movie played on. Jeongguk laid his arm over Taehyung's torso, his fingers punching and u punching the fabric. Taehyung had his up against Jeongguk's shoulder. When he took a deep breath he could smell him, that dark manky scent from his cologne he chose to wear. </p><p>The moment Jeongguk slipped his fingers underneath his shirt, his palm pressing against his bare skin the movie was no longer his priority. His skin burned underneath his touch sending a fire frenzy through his veins. He looked up at Jeongguk from underneath his lashes and saw him staring with a deep, darkened gaze that sent shivers down Tae's spine. </p><p>"G-gukkie.. " Taehyung whispered. </p><p>"I love you. " Jeongguk mumbled, inching forward to crash their lips together. This wasn't any normal kiss, slow and filled with passion. This was filled with raging emotions, fast and frantic. </p><p>Taehyung gripped Jeongguk's shirt in his hands, whimpering in want against his lips. He raised the materia just enough to expose his abs and he trailed his hands over the crevices earning a low groan from Jeongguk. </p><p>"Baby, " Jeongguk pulled away enough to bite his lip gently, tugging on  it. His deep, husky voice had Taehyung pressing their lower bodies together looking for some type of friction. </p><p>Jeongguk leaned up to remove his own shirt from his body. His lips then found Taehyunh's neck and he gently kissed the skin, parting his lips slightly to suck on the spot that had Taehyung a mewling mess. When he finished his artwork, a dark purple spot standing out against his tan skin, he immediately connected their lips again. The kiss was sloppy as their tongues danced around searching for dominance, which Taehyung let Jeongguk have, and their teeth clashing together. </p><p>Jeongguk slid his hands all the way up, revealing Taehyung's soft stomach, their bare skin fully touching.</p><p>Taehyung tangled his fingers in his boyfriends dark locks, tugging on it. Jeongguk rolled them over so he was on top of Taehyung, grinding their lowest halves together earning soft moans from him. His mind clouded with pure list and ecstasy, it felt like bliss being this way with Taehyung. </p><p>He went to reach for the button on Taehyung's pants and out of reflex Taehyung reached out to grab his wrist tightly and stop him. </p><p>"Tae? " Jeongguk pulled away to stare at him, confused, chest rising and falling quickly as he tried to catch his breath. </p><p>"I-I-I.. d-didn't mean to.. I d-don't know why I d-done that.. " He stuttered, ears filling to the brim with tears. </p><p>"Hey, stop. " Jeongguk sat up, pulling Tae with him. </p><p>"Don't cry, okay baby? It's okay.. " He brushed Taehyung's messy hair till it lay flat on top of his head. </p><p>"I-I.. I w-want to be with you.. " Taehyung whispered and looked down, full of sadness. </p><p>"I know.. But it's not the right time. This is part of your healing.. you let me know when you're ready. I'll let you lead. " Jeongguk pulled him into his arms and kissed his head. </p><p>Taehyung felt so disappointed in himself. He couldn't let himself be with Jeongguk because his past still affected him. How could he even think he would be okay if the man was locked in jail? He had a lot of healing to do, he couldn't live a normal life just yet. </p><p>How could I be so stupid. </p><p>"Y-you still love me? " Taehyung asked in the most broken voice as he was in such a fragile state. </p><p>"I always love you. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. °·°surprise°·°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Taehyung crossed through the automatic opening he scrunched his nose, the smell of cleaning supplies too strong for his liking. The light fixtures shone brightly illuminating the already bright walls. This place was all too familiar for him. If his mother allowed he would have stayed at home cuddled up to his pillow and enjoying a movie. The longer he talked about his past the more he felt he would never be happy. </p><p>He stepped up to the receptionist desk and called out his name, which he didn't have to do. The lady with deep brown hair recognized him by the back of his head. She had worked in the office for years and remembered Taehyung since the first day his parents brought him in for an appointment. </p><p>"Taehyung. How are you? " She asked, smiling sweetly at him. He shrugged, still feeling uncomfortable around her as they rarely spoke to each other. </p><p>"Doctor Jung is in his office. His last appointment just left, you can go ahead and go back. " He nodded and followed her orders. Doctor Jung sat with his glasses barely hanging onto the edge of his nose, heavily focused on the stacks of notes that laid in front of him. </p><p>"D-doctor Jung.." Taehyung cleared his throat to get his attention. </p><p>"Ah, Taehyung. " Doctor Jung removed his glasses and smiled, "I'm excited for our session today. How have things been? " He asked as the blond haired boy sat down in front of him. </p><p>Taehyung lifted his shoulders and dropped them heavily. He twirled his fingers around and pursed his lips, not in the mood to answer any kind of questions. </p><p>"Is something wrong?, " Doctor Jung took out his pen and already began writing notes down, not a good sign. Taehyung watched him with bored eyes. When he refused to talk, a lot was written down on paper. When he decided to speak up the Doctor would listen and fully focus on him, the paper being forgotten about. </p><p>"I heard about your.. family friend. I'm happy they caught him.. I'm happy for you. " He pushed on hoping for any kind of reaction. </p><p>He received none, leaving himself in a disappointed state. </p><p>"Your mom told me about the situation. Do you plan on going to court and testifying? " That question snapped Taehyung's gaze to the therapist in front of him and he shook his head quickly. </p><p>He nodded in understanding, </p><p>Alright, at least we're getting somewhere. </p><p>"How is school? Your friends, are they well? What about Jeongguk? " </p><p>"... Do Ji Han. " Taehyung suddenly said out of the blue, shocking Doctor Jung as they had not discussed his matter. He had no clue Taehyung even knew about him. He recalled how his mother had mentioned the situation hurting Taehyung , but he had no memory at all of him. Part of his dissociation. </p><p>"He goes t-to my school and I.. I.." Taehyung sighed defeatedly, "I r-remembered after I r-remembered my childhood.. " </p><p>"I saw him at s-school.. I d-didn't know it was h-h-him. He h-had cornered me before b-but I thought he was some new b-bully. But it was him.."</p><p>"How does that make you feel? " Doctor Jung asked and Taehyung hesitated, not exactly sure how to pour his feelings out. </p><p>"I d-don't know, I don't want h-him near me because he's s-still crazy. He has t-this weird outlook on the way things need to be. "</p><p>"I told Jeongguk about him, I told him what happened and he doesn't like me being left alone at school now. S-sometimes he's too over protective but I've been through a lot and he knows I guess, he wants to keep me safe. I've never been sage. " Taehyung mumbled the last few words. All these feelings were new to him and he was finally beginning to accept that there was more to life than being afraid. </p><p>"How have you felt lately.. Any changes? " Doctor Jung asked his next important question. He knew Taehyung dealing with situations that were touch caused alter changes. He was curious how often that happened now. </p><p>"I.. I feel myself lose control every now and then. Like always, it's not for days. A couple of hours, a few minutes maybe. Sometimes maybe one or two Hyun Tae is there, Taeyeon even.. mostly when I'm at school. If we talk about certain history it kind of triggers her.. or if I listen to certain music I'll dissociate and Kyung Tae is in control. But.. They don't like it. They think he's evil and bad. "</p><p>"And you? "</p><p>"I try to get to know him, it's difficult.. "</p><p>"Just remember the process we talked about. This will always be your life and you need to know your alters. And the people around you as well so they can help you out when you're changing. " Doctor Jung explained, Taehyung waving him off already knowing that information. </p><p>"How are you feeling on your medication? Your doctor added a few more prescriptions, how does it make you feel?"</p><p>"Tired, not fully here.." Taehyung answered. Doctor Jung nodded and scribbled a couple more notes onto his almost filled out paper. </p><p>The session lasted less longer than the others. Overtime Taehyung realized the more he talked, the faster he could leave when the office was the last place he wanted to be. </p><p>"Oh, Taehyung.. " The receptionist called out the moment she laid eyes on him as he emerged from the office, "your sister is waiting outside for you." He stared at her with squinted eyes, confused as to why his singer was here and not his mother. </p><p>Taehyung sighed loudly as he stepped outside, not even the cool breeze of wind calming his nerves. </p><p>"Where is mom? " He asked as he got in the vehicle, not even fracking his sister with a simple glance. </p><p>"I told her I would pick you up.. thought we could have a couple of hours together. " Seo Yoon started up the car after making sure Tae put his belt on. </p><p>"Are you hungry? We could stop at panda Express and then go home. " Taehyung shrugged at her suggestion. Panda Express sounded so good, but he wouldn't let her know that. </p><p>She sighed. The car soon filled with dead, uncomfortable silence and the tension rose as the seconds ticked by. Seo Yoon felt a little frustrated that her brother wouldn't give her the time of day. She was trying her best to make things right, how much damage did her little rebel state really cause. </p><p>"How is Jeongguk? " As soon as the question rolled off her tongue she regretted it. The annoyed menacing glare Taehyung threw at her could scare off anyone. </p><p>"Why do you wanna know? Still think he would fancy you over me? " He mumbled out. </p><p>"Taehyung.. I.. No, I was being genuine. I'm trying, I'm trying to be nice. I'm trying to get you to open up to me again. I'm trying to be better.. " She threw her hands up, thankfully they were at a red light. </p><p>"Open up to you? Do you.. Know how long it took me to open up to people I don't know? I'm still not opened up to Jeongguk, or any of my new friends. You hurt me, do you think I'm gonna open up to you this easily? " </p><p>"I.. " She huffed and let the matter drop. The arguing would lead them to the same place they began. One step forward, two steps back. </p><p>After they received their food the tension had dropped the slightest bit. Seo Yoon turned the radio on and Go Crazy by 2PM blasted through the stereo brightening Taehyung's mood. He let himself go and danced in his seat. Not even a minute in Taehyung was belting out the lyrics with passion. The car soon became a karaoke room and Seo Yoon joined in with him, both laughing at each other. It wasn't the best start, but it left hope that their relationship could be mended. </p><p>"Ahh.. " Taehyung picked up a bag of food and exited the car after it was safely parked into the driveway. He half walked, half skipped up to the door and barged in with a loud, </p><p>"Eomma I'm home! " He entered the kitchen and sat the bag onto the counter. He could see his mom through the back with windows. She had her gardening clothes on which explained why she was carrying a bag of dirt across the yard. </p><p>"Maybe I should go help her-" A knock sounded at the front door before he could get outside to his mom.</p><p>He wasn't expecting anyone. </p><p>Seo Yoon was just there, is that her? </p><p>Why didn't she get it? </p><p>"Tae, I think I saw Jimin pull up as I was coming in. That's probably him. " His sister spoke breathlessly as he left her to carry the heavy bags from outside. </p><p>Knock, knock, knock </p><p>The longer Taehyung took to answer the louder the knocks sounded. </p><p>"I'm coming! " He yelled and jogged to speed his pace up. Upon opening the door he was met with a bright, smiling Jimin  and a little boy stood next to him with a wide smile. </p><p>What a nice surprise. </p><p>"Oh, Chim you brought little Bogummie. " Taehyung happily bent down to pinch the little boy's cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•</p><p>A/n: only one chapter left, guys!! Is there anything you want to know, or want me to clear up? I would love to see your guy's questions and comments.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. °·°love°·°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Be careful, please.. I'm so worried about this Tae. You haven't been away from us for a long time, that school trip yes, but.. " Chaeyeon stared at her son, her deep brown eyes filled with worry. </p><p>"I'll be fine. I'm okay now.. " Taehyung reassured her for the thousandth time this morning. He currently stood across from her with his suitcase in hand and dressed in the most comfortable clothes, one of Jeongguk's many black hoodies, that he may have stolen while Jeongguk wasn't in the room, and light blue jeans. </p><p>"Did you pack your medicine this time? As soon as you leave, if I turn this house up and find some you left behind Taehyung.. "</p><p>"I packed it, it was the first thing I put in the bag this morning.. " He mumbled and looked away from his mother's burning gaze. She obviously wasn't over the time he forgot his medicine on the school trip. </p><p>"Ta-" A loud knock sounded from the front door and she sighed in frustration. As soon as she was out of ear sight Beom Seok whispered the word crazy and rolled his eyes. Taehyung laughed, his dad always knew how to lighten the mood. </p><p>"Should.. should we go in there before she makes Jeongguk leave without me?" Taehyung asked, suddenly worried. </p><p>"..That might be a good idea son. " Beom Seok nodded and the two hurried from the kitchen and into the living room to find his mother questioning Jeongguk on everything they planned to do, to see, the times they would be out, the bed times. any and everything she could think of. </p><p>"Eomma.. " Taehyung stood beside Jeongguk and stared at her with knowing eyes and she sighed. </p><p>"Okay, okay.. " Although she gave up her questioning you could see that she wanted to ask something else. Her arm would twitch every now and then and her lips would part like she was about to speak. </p><p>"We need to leave soon.. our flight takes off in an hour and I want to buy Taehyung something to eat first. " Jeongguk pointed out the time and Chaeyeon grumbled in defeat, she wanted her baby to stay home, afraid of him being too far away. </p><p>"Alright. I guess we will see you back in a week, Taehyung? " Beom Seok wrapped his arm around his sulking wife and nodded towards the two boys. </p><p>"Bye, I love you both. " Taehyung shouted as he exited the house before his mother could break away from his dad and him onto him, refusing to let him leave at all. </p><p>Now that they had gotten settled into to the car, it was time for Jeongguk to find out what The wanted to eat, </p><p>"What do you want to eat, baby? We could have ramyeon before our flight if you want. " Taehyungg nodded in excitement. Ramyeon is always the best food. </p><p>"Food, then off to Jeju island. "</p><p>After receiving their food that morning the two boarded a plane and not much later they landed in Jeju island starting their little vacation together. </p><p>"I love it out here.. the breeze is nice.. the air is nice.. " Taehyung smiled as they exited the airport, the beautiful sky blue as can be above them. </p><p>Jeongguk nodded in agreement and gently squeezed his hand, a sense of relief washing over both of them as they no longer had to worry about the reality of the recent problems. </p><p>"Would you like to head to the hotel first or look around, maybe go to the beach? " Jeongguk asked as they received their belongings and exited the station. </p><p>"Hotel.. " Taehyung said slowly then nodded. </p><p>The walk was a little hard with all of their belongings, but they managed to arrive at Shilla Jeju where they would be staying the next couple of days. The room was very nicely laid out. A huge bed centered the room with crisp, clean, newly put bedding. The pillows fluffed up and laid just at the right angle. On the left side of the room a couch and single person chair sat next to the huge double windows exposing the beautiful view of the blue sky and trees scattered around the ground. Just across the bed was s tv for all of their watching needs. It was absolutely beautiful. </p><p>"Ouh.. I don't want to leave.. " Taehyung mumbled and threw his luggage down. The bed looked so comfortable he couldn't pass up trying it out. He fell back and his expectations were met. It felt so soft, so comfortable. </p><p>"You like it, baby? " Jeongguk smiled and safely sat his bags down, making his way over to his boyfriend who laid with his eyes closed and a content smile on his lips. </p><p>"Mhm.. I don't want to move. " </p><p>"I was thinking we could go to the beach.. We'll have plenty of time to use the bed later. " Taehyung refused to open his eyes after hearing Jeongguk say that. He could hear the smirk in his voice, it was obviously a sexual innuendo. He wouldn't be surprised if his own cheeks were scarlet red, deceiving him and making it know how embarrassed those words had him. </p><p>"Taehyung.. " Jeongguk whispered. The closeness of his voice surprised Taehyung and he bit his lip trying to sink himself even further into the bedding wanting to disappear. </p><p>"Baby, come on.. " Jeongguk pressed his lips against Tsehyung's ear and he helped, pushing himself up from the bed quickly. </p><p>"W-when did y-you get so close.. " He mumbled causing his boyfriend to chuckle. </p><p>"I've always been close. " He replied and held out his hand for Tae to take. Taehyung shyly laid his palm over Jeongguk's and laced their fingers together. They exited the room swiftly, excited about finally getting some fresh air and enjoying the beautiful sea/sky view. </p><p>"I put a couple of blankets in the bag along with a couple of towels for us to lay on. '' Jeongguk explained as they stepped onto the road and began their walking journey to Jungmun Saekdal beach.</p><p>The walk to the beach was anything but silent. They talked about the views around them, acting like true tourists, they bought some snacks and shared the food with each other, they goofed around with each other. </p><p>Taehyung mumbled something under his breath and Jeongguk arched his brows, </p><p>"Pardon.." Taehyung rolled his eyes and couldn't stop himself from bursting out in laughter. </p><p>I love him so much. </p><p>The beach was a bit crowded causing a little worry for Taehyung. Jeongguk could sense that through his body language and squeezed his hand reassuring him that he would be okay. </p><p>Of course he will be fine, Jeongguk won't leave his side. </p><p>"Why d-dont we go to that spot over there? " Taehyung pointed to a less crowded area away from the middle of the beach where crowds gathered watching surfers and swimmers. </p><p>"Alright baby. " Jeongguk led him over and immediately laid the towels neatly down over the sand for them to sit. </p><p>"Let me know if you wanna wade in the water, I brought us some extra clothes in case. " </p><p>He's so thoughtful.. </p><p>Taehyung nodded and smiled happily towards his boyfriend who always thought ahead of him, making him one of the happiest boys in the world. </p><p>The nice sea breeze felt cool and calm, setting just the right atmosphere for a good day at the beach. The clear blue sky met just right with the water at the horizon, it looked just like a painting you would find in Monet's art studio. </p><p>He took a quick glance at his boyfriend and snickered, he had already laid back and closed his eyes enjoying the light sun that shone that evening. He looked peaceful. His tan skin glistened underneath the sun ray urging Taehyung to press his palms into his perfectly coursed skin. </p><p>"Ani.. Ani.. " Taehyung whispered to himself and shook his head, tearing his gaze away from the beautiful, handsome human laying next to him. </p><p>"Wait.. " Taehyung said and fumbled around till he found his phone. An evil smile spread across his lips as he pulled the camera app up. He took multiple pictures of Jeongguk from every angle he could get while sitting up. If he didn't know any better, he would say half his camera roll was now filled with his boyfriend.</p><p>He wanted so badly to post them on social media,  to show the world what he is so lucky to see everyday. To show the world how lucky he is to have someone as caring as Jeongguk by his side. But for this time he will just keep the photos to himself. </p><p>Jeongguk always felt embarrassed when he would upload funny pictures of him online, but deep down he didn't really care. He loved that Taehyung wanted to show him off and let the world know how happy they were together. </p><p>His eyes were focused on a couple of kids, with their parents, splashing around in the water and playing a beach ball type of game. He slid his fingers through the sand and sighed in content. </p><p>I'm really happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. °·°one°·° (M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyung pushed open their hotel door and stumbled in. They had just arrived back from dinner and their hilarious conversation had him in a laughing fit. He could hardly keep himself balanced. </p><p>"Baby.. Be car- be careful. " Jeongguk chuckled, the funny wearing off as soon as he saw his boyfriend almost fall. </p><p>"Please be careful. " He said softly and took both of Taehyung's hands in his, their fingers lacing together. Taehyung nodded, looking down to avoid any kind of eye contact. </p><p>"Look at me, please. " He pleaded, wanting to see those beautiful brown eyes of his. Although he was filled with nerves, Taehyung lifted his gaze just enough to look Jeongguk in the eyes. His breath caught in his throat and he felt like the whole world around them washed away. </p><p>"You're so beautiful. " Jeongguk let go of Tae's hand and traced his index finger along his jaw. He could believe such a precious boy like Taehyung was with him right now. A year ago he would never look at a guy this way, he wouldn't have imagined himself being in love with a person. He was more than in love with Taehyung, if that was even possible. </p><p>"I'm so happy I have the chance to spend a life with you. " Jeongguk leaned in and kissed his forehead softly, mumbling, </p><p>"I love you, Taehyung. So much. " He pulled away so Taehyung could look him in the eyes and see how true he meant those words. </p><p>There was a little vulnerability, Taehyung could see it and sense it. Jeongguk wouldn't be this way with anyone else except Tae and he was more than happy for that.  He got to see a side he would never be able to share with anyone but Jeongguk. </p><p>The longer they stared into each other's eyes the more tense the atmosphere got. The air clouded around them, the heat radiating off if their bodies surrounded them making it hot in the room. Jeongguk glanced down at Taehyung's lips then back to his eyes several times. That action alone had thousands of butterflies circling Tae's stomach. </p><p>Taehyung felt bold, it was either the adrenaline pumping through his veins or the true love he felt for the handsome boy in front of him. Either way, he felt confident enough to lean in and press his lips to Jeongguk's. The kiss was slow, their lips moving together in a sensual way. The kiss was filled with passion. </p><p>Jeongguk groaned softly, the boldness of Taehyung turning him on. He wrapped his strong muscle filled arms around Taehyung and embraced his body close. He had the sudden impulse to keep his body right against his, wanting the intimacy. </p><p>Fire filled their veins and their minds clouded over with just the thought of pleasure. Jeongguk pushed Taehyung back a little and accidentally pushed them into the wall, a loud thud echoing the room.</p><p>Jeongguk immediately stopped and apologized profusely, asking if Taehyung was hurt anywhere. </p><p>"Im really sorry.." Taehyung stopped him before he could keep going and shook his head with a laugh as if saying everything was perfectly fine. </p><p>"Are you-" Taehyung pushed his lips hard against Jeongguk to shut him up. The kiss this time was more feverish and rapid. </p><p>Jeongguk wrapped his arms around around Taehyung's waist, picking him up without any struggle at all, and carried him to the bed where he laid him down gently. Slowly he crawled on top of him, his fingers pushing up underneath Taehyung's shirt feeling his soft stomach, his skin smooth like butter. He could feel his love quivering underneath his touch. </p><p>"Is this okay? " He asked softly as he bunched Taehyung's shirt up wanting to get the material off of him. </p><p>"I-I.. " Taehyung nodded in response after quickly contemplating where this would lead. </p><p>Jeongguk slid his shirt off with ease, not wanting to be rash about things and wanting every moment to last as long as possible. </p><p>Underneath him Taehyung felt nervous, his anxiety felt too much, but his want and desire to be with Jeongguk was enough to override any scared feeling he was having. Numbness spread through his body making his limbs feel like yellow, that hot fire like feeling so read to every inch of his body, and the adrenaline was taking control. </p><p>Jeongguk pressed his lips to Taehyung's stomach, parted the mall and sucked gently on the skin as he kissed up to his chest. Finally their eyes were level and they stared deep at each other, emotions plain as day clouding their once innocent eyes. </p><p>Jeongguk waited, wanting Taehyung to make the first move. He had promised himself he wouldn't go too far and would let Taehyung lead. </p><p>"I love you.. " Taehyung mumbled. He refused to give Jeongguk a chance to respond. In one swift motion his hand was on the bang of his hand, fingers tangled into his hair. His other hand had gripped the bottom of his shirt tuffing the material up. And their lips clashed together in a needy manner. </p><p>Taehyung could feel their skin grazing against each other. Jeongguk's firm, detailed muscles pressing up against his soft features heightened the just and love he felt for the boy on top of him. He clenched the shirt so tight and tugged at the material, his mind in a frenzy and wanting the corner removed. He wanted to feel all of him. </p><p>Jeongguk got the hint and almost tore his shirt off of himself. In no time he was back with his body pressed into Taehyung's, sensually grinding their lower halves together as they kissed with passion. </p><p>So much need filled their minds. They needed each other, they needed to feel close. Taehyung had never been close to anyone in his life, he felt a barrier with anyone he ever had any kind of relationship with, family or friends. This is the only time he would ever break a barrier with someone, becoming more than vulnerable scared him. Jeongguk had shown him what trust and love was, now he was finally ready. </p><p>"J-jeonggukie.. " Taehyung owned softly as the friction sent waves of pleasure through his body. Jeongguk growled deeply and gripped the bed sheets, pressing his hips a little harder into Taehyung's increasing the amount of friction between them. </p><p>"I like when you say my name baby. " He said in a low voice. He lifted his head to look down. Seeing Taehyung in a mess below his, his face full of pleasure, he didn't know how much longer he himself could hold on. </p><p>Taehyung pressed the palma of his hands into his lower back and dug his nails into his skin, screaming them all the way up to his shoulder blades warning a low groan from Jeongguk. He quickly pulled away from Taehyung and unbuttoned his own pants, shoving them down to his thighs. Taehyung took one glance down and his eyes filled with worry, and crave. </p><p>"Y-y..you.." Jeongguk smirked at his stuttering and proceeded in getting rid of his pants that he felt too uncomfortable to have on. </p><p>"Are you hot, baby? " Jeongguk asked seductively to which Taehyung nodded. </p><p>"Then.. Let me take these off for you. " His hands reached for the button of his pants and he took his time taking them off, wanting Taehyung to feel anticipation. Wanting him to want it more. </p><p>Once the clothing was removed he lowered himself back onto Taehyung, only the thin fabric of their underwear between them. The contact of their hard members through their boxers was enough to have Taehyung a writhing, moaning mess underneath Jeongguk. This was a site he really loves to see. </p><p>"Please say my name, baby. " Jeongfin leaned down to whisper into his ewe, boring softly at the flesh. He trailed his lips down to his neck sucking and leaving a couple of love bites that would be ahead to hide for the next several days. </p><p>"J-jeongguk.. " Taehyung noted, having a hard time trying to speak through his heavy breathing. </p><p>"Yeah.. " Jeongguk groaned softly and began moving his hips quickly, grinding into him. </p><p>"J-jeong- I want.. You.. " Jeongguk stopped and stared at his baby. Silence filled the room and Taehyung was afraid he had ruined everything until he spoke again, </p><p>"Are.. are you sure baby? " He asked with concern. Knowing his past and what he has to overcome this would be a huge step. </p><p>"Y-yes please. I'm ready.. I want to be with you.. "</p><p>Jeongguk nodded and kissed him with low before removing the remaining clothes keeping them from being one with each other. </p><p>Those two words finally let them have the special night they had been yearning for.</p><p> Their connection runs as deep as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. °·°epilogue°·°</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Eomma let me help you.. " Taehyung said for the millionth time as he shuffled into the kitchen. </p><p>"Seo Yoon is helping me, it's okay. Besides it wouldn't be nice to leave Jeongguk on his own. "</p><p>".. He's watching boxing with dad. " Taehyung pouted, clearly not receiving enough attention from his boyfriend. </p><p>The last several months have been great for him. He opened up a little and took a chance at being social with more peers than just his close friends. He spent more time out with others but always made more time for his five best friends, and his boyfriend. </p><p>Taehyung still went to therapy. Doctor Jung scheduled his appointments at least once a week now. He improved a lot, but still had episodes with alter changes every now and then. </p><p>With his past behind him he felt like he could truly be a whole new person. </p><p>"Taehyung! " He heard Jeongguk cal from the living room. They had been attached to each other ever since that night at the hotel room in Jeju island. Their bond was stronger and the love was something he thought he would never be able to experience. </p><p>"Yeah? " Taehyung asked as he approached the couch his dad and Jeongguk sat at. </p><p>"I just missed you baby. " Jeongguk smiled and took Taehyung's hand, pulling him onto the couch between him and Beom Seok. </p><p>Before Taehyung could reply the Tv flashed to a different screen and the title read: BREAKING NEWS. </p><p>"We are interrupting your tv schedule with a news story that could be dangerous for you and your family. A new inmate at jail was able to make friends with a correctional officer and she helped him escape earlier this morning.. " </p><p>Taehyung felt his heart drop as he listened to the news reporter. His fingers dug hard into Jeongguk's palm. </p><p>"Cops are still trying to track him down. The CO has been taken down to the questioning area and they are trying to figure out what exactly happened and how he was able to persuade this  officer."</p><p>A picture flashed up on screen and Taehyung felt as if he would faint in the next few questions. </p><p>"This man is Soo Won. He is considered extremely dangerous, especially to younger males. If you see him on the street, do not interact or go up to him. Call the police immediately. "</p><p>"A-a-appa.. " Taehyung stuttered out, his whole body shaking in fear. </p><p>Chaeyeon and Seo Yoon had caught the end of the broadcast. They all stared at each other in concern. </p><p>"I-i.. " The years were pouring from Taehyung's eyes like a waterfall. Jeongguk wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend not having any clue how to comfort him from what he had just heard and saw. </p><p>"W-w-what do we d-do now. " Taehyung asked between his sobs. </p><p>Nobody had a clue. </p><p> </p><p>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•<br/>A/N: this is it guys. The last chapter. Thank you so much for waiting and reading my book even though I took breaks from writing several times. Thank you to my readers who have been with me since the first chapter. I could not have finished this book without you guys. <br/>I couldn't have finished without all your love and support and comments. They really made a difference for me and I could keep writing because of you guys. I love you all so much and I hope this book entertained you and I hope you all love it. <br/>Borahae 💜💜💜</p><p>-authornim</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>